The Two Sides of Grey
by D.C. Bowser
Summary: Christian is a wealthy businessman with a supernatural secret. He's worked hard to control his werewolf side after being raised among humans. All of his control is about to be tested once he's introduced to a certain female that may be his chosen mate. Christian wants nothing to do with this Anna, but his wolf refuses to let her go.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Christian stood still in his office and pretended to look out of his large glass window. The scent of an unknown female was nearly consuming him. Her heartbeat was pulsating. She was nervous. Good, that meant this meeting should be quick.

Politics demanded that he allow the university to interview him for the paper, but he could only think about the time he was wasting. Then he smelled her scent. His eyes glowed. His wolf was very close to the surface, too close. He closed his eyes to regain control.

He heart a thump and umph sound behind him. Thankfully, his human impatience took over. He turned around and saw her. She had large blue eyes. Without thinking, he rushed towards her and lifted her up on her feet.

 _"_ _Owe_ ," she said.

He quickly released her arm. He didn't manage his strength properly.

Are you alright, Ms. Kavanagh, he asked.

"That's not me," she said.

She noticed the slight glint of confusion on his handsome face.

"I'm Anna, Anastasia Steele. I'm standing in for my roommate."

He nodded his head and walked back to his desk before she decided to shake his hand. He needed to keep his distance. He stood behind his desk and sat down slowly. He stumbled a bit which was embarrassing. Anna closed her mouth to keep from laughing. She asked if he was alright.

"I only have ten minutes," he said coldly.

She sat down quickly; pulled out the two pages of questions she had and turned on the tape recorder. She forgot a pen. _Great, Anna_ , she thought. She planned to play it off. Only Christian saw right through her. He stood walked to the front of his desk and handed her a black pencil with the word GREY written on it. She thanked him and asked the first question. He casually leaned on the desk. She noticed his intensity and wished he stumbled back to his chair. She looked down and pretended to stare at the page of questions, but she was really getting her bearings. _He was just a handsome, attractive, wealthy man. No big deal_ , she thought to herself.

She looked up at him and asked the first question. She asked him to state his full name. He arched his eyebrow. She waited for him to answer the question. He smiled. Christian Grey. She wrote it down and noticed that his name was already on the top of the paper. He probably saw that. She asked him what he thought was the key to his success.

He smirked and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He hated that question, but he did enjoy talking to her. He exhaled and explained his view of success. He said business was about people. If people like you, they trust you and they will work with you.

"You mean give you money," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes, Ms. Steele, that is part of it. Please do not write that kind of comment in your article."

"Oh; I didn't mean to offend you, I was just…."

"It's alright. I just don't want to be misunderstood."

"Of course."

"I also know how to identify talent and foster their skills to their full potential."

He noticed her slight grimace. So she was not a scared little doe after all. Interesting... Maybe his wolf knew something he didn't. He planned to catch up.

She asked about his humanity efforts. He tried to pass off the act as good business, but her eyes told him, he didn't believe him. How could she do that? Not many would stare at him. Even though humans couldn't tell what he was, they could sense he was different, dangerous. She sensed it too, but she didn't care. He asked if she had something to say. She shook her head and said she didn't know enough about it to make an opinion. He insisted. She said that it didn't seem like good business, there were easier ways to get tax right offs. It sounded more like he was afraid to show that he actually cared about something.

"Corporate leaders don't have hearts. That's a liability."

"Looks like you're doing alright."

If she didn't know better, she thought she saw a hint of a genuine smile on his face. His stony demeanor quickly returned. She cleared her throat and asked the next question.

"Are you gay?"

 _Try me_ , he thought.

"No," he said.

She flushed. Anna couldn't believe Katherine wrote this question. Anna knew Katherine would not have had a problem asking such a question. Anna should have read over the questions before the interview. She looked up at him wide eyed. She apologized for the question. He shook his head and told Anna that she should never apologize for other people. People make enough mistakes from their own behavior.

"You're right," she said.

She eyed him again, and then looked down at her paper. He noticed the challenge. Oh, his wolf really wanted to see that side of her more. She continued her questions. He walked over to the chair that was placed beside her and looked at her.

"Do you have any of your own questions," he asked.

"No, I'm not a journalist, clearly."

He didn't agree, but he wasn't one to coddle a person either, so he simply didn't speak.

"I'm a lit major."

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"I mean no disrespect. I own a publishing company. I think it's a beautiful passion to see words for what they are."

She couldn't stop looking at his lips.

"What are they?"

"Life, pain, sorrow…"

"Love."

He smiled.

"Yes, for some."

The door opened. Christian's tall and well-dressed executive assistant leaned into the office.

"Mr. Grey, your next appointment is here," said his assistant.

"Cancel it please, I'm not done here," he said.

The assistant nodded her head and walked out of the office. Anna told Christian he didn't need to do that. He calmed her down. He said if the meeting was that important, he wouldn't have cancelled it. She was genuinely confused. He changed the subject and asked her what author made her fall in love with books. She smiled brightly. He didn't smile, but she noticed the light in his eyes. He seemed to be sincerely interested in her answer.

"Thomas Hardy."

He nodded his head in approval. She wanted to roll her eyes, but kept herself from doing so. He could be charming and arrogant in the same breath. Then she looked into his eyes and she forgot about his arrogance. There was sadness there. It made her want to hold him. He was human, like everyone else.

"So, what are you plans after college?"

 _That's personal_ , she thought.

"I plan to move into the city and find work."

He discussed their internship program. She politely dismissed the gesture. She said she didn't think she would fit in here. He didn't understand.

"I think you would do well here."

She bit her lip. It was a nervous tick that her mother hated, but she could never stop doing it. Something changed in Christian's eyes for a moment, but he masked it quickly. He stood. She saw that as her queue to stand as well. She put out her hand to shake his hand. He looked down at her hand as if she was holding a snake. She slowly moved her hand back. He quickly grabbed her hand and shook it weakly. She was surprised by his weak grip. He walked her to the door and stood close behind her. He inhaled her scent again and held back a growl. She walked out of the door.

He pressed his hands on either side of the door. It took everything in him not to follow her. What was wrong with him? His eyes changed and the claws under his fingernails began to extend. _Anna_ , he thought. He turned away from the door and walked back to his desk and focused on maintaining control. What was he thinking? She was a human female? She couldn't be his chosen mate. He had been holding his wolf back for too long and now he was paying the price. He planned to go hunting tonight to sate his beast so he could get back to work. He never planned to see her again. It was too dangerous for him and especially for her.

Anna walked into her dorm room and gave Katherine a scolding glare. Katherine only weakly laughed. Anna couldn't scare anyone if she tried. Anna sighed. Katherine blew her nose. Anna waited for Katherine to finish her disgusting act. Katherine exhaled and looked back at Anna.

"So, how did it go," asked Katherine.

"You asked if he was gay," said Anna incredulously.

"It was relevant question."

"How is that relevant?"

"He's rarely seen with a woman, ever."

"So that means he's gay?"

"Oh, Anna…"

Anna wanted to throw the tape recorder at Katherine's head. Just because she wasn't _wise_ in the ways of men, it didn't mean she was terribly naive. _Being whore didn't make one a wise_ _sage_ , Anna thought. She wouldn't dare say it to Katherine.

"What was that," asked Katherine.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything," Anna said weakly.

"Okay."

Silence.

"So what was he like?"

"He's intense, smart, handsome; confident, yet surprisingly sweet…"

"Damn, girl."

Anna blinked. She had actually been staring off while talking about Christian Grey. This was why Katherine worried about Anna. Katherine looked at Anna, she was about to give Anna the talk again. Anna had to say something quickly.

"I know, he's a spoiled rich guy that I will never see again and I do see, I should run," said Anna.

Katherine wiped her nose with a new Kleenex as she eyed Anna. Anna grimaced.

"Is that what you really think," asked Katherine.

"Yes, but I wished it wasn't true," said Anna.

"Well, who knows?"

Anna was shocked. She sat down on a nearby chair. Her legs were getting tired of standing by the door.

"What?"

"If I had shot with a billionaire, I'd take it for what it was and leave it at that."

"Slut!"

Anna quickly covered her mouth. Katherine struggled to get up to attack Anna. Anna ran to her room and shut the door. Anna yelled sorry as she ran to her room. Anna heard Katherine yell lucky. Anna exhaled and fell on her bed. As she closed her eyes, she imagined Christian and his beautiful grey eyes.

Christian stood naked on the edge of his private estate. He thought about his wolf and let his human side fall to the back of his mind. He groaned as he felt his muscles and bones reshape. The transformation forced him to fall on his knees. His eyes changed to that of a wolf, his fangs extended and face turned into snout. Fur grew over his body and soon nothing of the man remained. He was now a large grey and white wolf.

The wolf sprinted towards the forest aching to hunt down prey. There were barely any animals there. They were learning to stay away from this area. He settled for two large rabbits. After devouring them, he felt restless in more ways than one. He fell on his side and let his mind wander. That was mistake. The wolf remembered Anna. It sat up. _What are you doing_ , asked Christian. The wolf howled. Christian tried to take control. The wolf shook its head. _Listen to me_ , said Christian. The wolf growled and focused on Anna's scent.

 _Shit_ , Christian thought.

The wolf made a run for it. Christian should have known this could happen. He had to regain control. The wolf was fast. It knew it would be locked away soon. _At least be discrete_ , said Christian. The wolf agreed. It made sure to run along the edge of the woods for as long as it could. When it reached the street, it used cars and homes as cover. Christian was surprised he remembered her scent so well. It was tracking her. This was embarrassing and pathetic. Being this out of control was making him angry. _Stop now_ , said Christian. The wolf stopped and whimpered. Christian was close to reclaiming control. _I want to see her_ , said the wolf. _No, not like this_ , said Christian. The wolf snarled, snapped its jaws and sprinted towards Anna. For the first time, Christian felt himself fading in his own mind, this had never happened. Christian was frightened. _Wait! I'll see her again, I promise_ , said Christian. _Please!_ The wolf believed his human half and stopped in between the cover of two houses.

Christian now had full influence over the wolf's movements. He ran as fast as he could to his home and fell down at the back door. He quickly changed back into his human form. Doing so made it extremely painful. He yelled out in anguish and fell on the cold ground. He looked up at the door and weakly reached for the door knob. He almost lost himself tonight. He needed help, but first he had to see Anna again very soon.

 **Thank you for reading my story. There is more to come! Hopefully…**

 **I would like to dedicate this story to HAWTgeek, a fellow fanfiction author. Her 50 Shades of Grey fan fiction titled** **50 Shades of Secrets** **is awesome! It inspired me to believe that I can add to this story as well.**

 **Chapters one and two will be familiar to you and sprinkled with supernatural twists and turns, but chapter three will definitely be going in a new direction.**

 **Please let me know what you think. I appreciate any constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Grace stood on the outside patio of her home and watched the outer forest area. She was dressed in a white sweater, white slacks and brown house shoes. She was wrapped in a tan blanket to keep up appearances. After all, it was cold and dark outside.

She thought about her son, Christian. She could sense when something was wrong with her children. She had to remind herself that he was a man now and that she needed to respect his space. Christian rarely shared anything with her.

Her husband was away; this would be a good time to run. The woods looked very peaceful, but she decided against it. She wanted a hot bath instead. _How human_ , she thought as she smiled to herself.

Grace stepped out of her bath, dried her skin with a towel, put on a purple silk robe and wrapped her hair with a different towel. When she opened the door, she sensed she had a visitor. The oil she used from the bath was masking her ability to smell the intruder properly. Her eyes glowed for a moment as she walked downstairs. Her claws extended as she walked towards the intruder's location. Before she even reached the edge of the living room she smelled him. She smiled when she saw her son. He sat on a large red leather chair leaning forward and rubbing his hands together. He was staring ahead. He looked up at his mother with anguish in his eyes. She saw the pain in his eyes and gasped.

"Christian what's wrong," she asked.

"Something has happened and I don't know if I can fix it," said Christian.

She quickly walked up to him and stood only a few inches away. He immediately went rigid. Even with her, he couldn't stand to be touched, embraced. She reached out and touched the top of his hand.

"What happened," she asked.

 _Did he lose control?_ She thought. Christian had so much pain and loss. His anger was always simmering, but he learned to control himself.

He took her hand and squeezed it.

"I almost lost total control tonight. It seems my...other half is interested in a female."

"What's wrong with that?"

He looked back up to his mother.

"She's human."

Grace took a step back. Her husband was human. Christian's brother and sister were hybrids. How could he judge his wolf's choice for a mate?

When she was young, she was raised to believe that falling in love with a human was unnatural. That was until her wolf chose a human mate. He quickly explained himself. He was afraid of what he was capable of with her. Since he met her, he had barely able to contain his beast. Now his wolf had forced him to see her again. Grace began to understand him. She experienced the same thing with her mate. She remembered being more of a wreck then her son. She stalked in her future mate, Carrick, in her wolf form for two whole days. At least Christian was able to maintain his human form around the woman.

"Please, tell me what I need to do," he pleaded.

Anna knelt down to fix the paint cans on the bottom row. She needed to make sure the labels were visible to customers. When she stood and turned around, she saw Christian standing behind her. She jumped and placed her hand on her chest.

"What the…"said Anna.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to scare you," said Christian.

"How are you here?"

"I was in the need of supplies."

Anna had no idea what he would need from a hardware store. It would be vain for her to think he was here to see her. No matter how much it looked that way. It had to be a coincidence. Rich people did crazy things, right? She mentally shook off her shock and began to help him.

Christian felt humiliated, but he hid it well. Here he was stalking this poor woman. His wolf was content for the moment, peaceful. It kept its promise and Christian was grateful for it. As he walked through the aisles with her, he noticed how sweet she was. _This was mistake_ , he thought. His wolf growled. Christian told his wolf to shut up and returned his focus to the task at hand.

She handed him another item. That should be enough for today. She asked if he needed anything else. He said no. For some reason they were standing there a little too long. Each person was waiting for something.

"So...this way, please," she said.

She walked to the cash register, he followed behind her. It took all his strength not to look at her ass. He was a gentleman first after all. She turned around to look at him, smiled and turned back around and continued walking.

They finally took their positions. She stood behind the cash register and he stood behind the counter. She scanned his items. During this time he was able to hear her heartbeat. It was calmer. He saw her bite her lip and almost lost it. She asked if he was okay. For a moment, he wondered if she was very observant with everyone or was it just with him.

"I'm alright, thank you."

Silence.

"Ms. Steele, I haven't been completely honest with you."

Her eyes went wide.

"Are you okay," he asked her.

"I'm curious to know what you're about to say," she said.

"When I happened to see you in here, I wanted to ask out to dinner."

"Oh, I can't."

"I see."

"I have finals this week. I'm only free for lunch right now."

"When," he said a little too quickly.

Her cell phone played _Snoop Dogg's Drop it like it's Hot_ song. She took out her cell phone and turned it off.

"Ah, now," she said.

"Excellent," he said.

She pointed to the back and told him that she needed to tell her co-worker she was leaving. Moments later she walked in with a tall man. She laughed with the man. Christian's eyes turned dark for a moment. He quickly masked it with a charming smile. Anna didn't miss Christian's look. The young man looked at Christian. He clearly didn't like Christian either.

Anna decided not to introduce them to each other, but she did tell her co-worker she was going to lunch with her friend. Christian's wolf whimpered at hearing that. Christian took her hand and they walked out of the store together. Anna looked down at their locked hands. After the initial shock, she gently pulled her hand away when they walked out of the door. He turned to face her. He apologized. She accepted his apology.

Taylor, Christian's driver stepped out of the car and opened the back door. When Christian didn't move, Anna realized they were waiting on her. She quickly scooted into the back seat. Christian sat down in the back seat with her. Taylor shut the door.

As Taylor drove, Anna thought about how insane she was acting. She was sitting in a car with a stranger going... Where was she going? _Anna, what is wrong with you_ , she thought.

"Are you comfortable?"

Christian leaned forward and pressed a button to turn down the air conditioning. She was just starting to get cold. He sat back and noticed that she was staring at him. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry," she said.

"For what?" He feigned innocence.

She smiled.

Grace finished speaking with her staff regarding her husband's welcome dinner. She planned to have his favorite meal ready for him when he returned home. It would just be them tonight. She hoped he wasn't too tired. She planned to welcome him back in other ways as well.

Anna sat across from Christian in a local diner. He looked comfortable and seemed to have the ability to own every room he stood in. When he asked her where they should go, she recommended this location. She eyed him to see if he would react smug about it. He didn't care. _Good, he's normal_ , she thought. Part of her didn't believe that. He was different in so many ways and she was getting more and more curious about him.

The waiter placed a large plate of fries in front of Anna. Christian ordered the Triple Threat Monster Burger. It was made of 3 hamburger patties topped with American cheese, 6 pieces of bacon, grilled onions, shredded lettuce, three slices of tomatoes and mayonnaise on both ends of the bun. He chose to have a side of mashed potatoes with gravy. Anna thought that was odd, but kept her thoughts to herself. She looked down at the burger and back at Christian.

"You are not going eat all of that," said Anna challenging him.

Christian smiled.

"We barely know each other Ms. Steele. You have no idea what I can do."

Anna cleared her throat. She instantly thought of what he could do to her sexually.

"Anna, please call me Anna."

"I find it impolite."

"Okay, Mr. Grey."

Anna noticed the slight glint of anger in his eyes. So, he liked it when Anna called him Christian, but it didn't work both ways. Christian was a bit unfair.

Christian looked down at his burger and picked it up with both hands. He took a bite out of it. She was surprised he was able to bite it without struggling. He made a deep moan. Her mouth went dry. She needed to occupy herself. So she began to focus on eating the fries in front of her. 3/4 of Christian's burger was devoured before he spoke again. He placed the small piece of food that remained down on his plate and wiped his mouth.

"'Almost done," he said proudly.

"Almost is not quite done, is it, Christian."

Christian smiled. _So, he doesn't play fair_ , Anna thought.

"From what I understand, we have seven more minutes to avoid being late."

"Right…"

"Timeliness is very important."

"Of course it is," she said disappointed.

"I do hope we can see each other again soon," he said.

Anna looked up at him.

"I'd like that too."

"May I," he asked.

Christian motioned to her plate of fries. Anna nodded. He took three of them and ate them. His wolf nearly howled at being that near to her touch. Christian began coughing. Anna stood up, walked behind him and patted him on his back. She shouldn't have touched him. His eyes glowed for a moment.

"I'm alright, Ms. Steele."

"What happened?"

"Nothing; we should go."

Anna walked to her chair and flopped down. She looked back up at Christian. He seemed distant all of sudden. He waved down the waiter. She had a feeling that she may not see him again.

The ride back to work was quiet. Christian stared ahead with his hands flat on his knees. Anna looked out of the window to keep from crying. Was this what Kate was talking about? How are these mind games worth it? Wealthy or not she didn't deserve to be treated like this. Hopefully Christian would stay away from her because was starting to grow tired of him.

Taylor parked the car in front of the hardware store. Anna rushed to open the door. Christian looked over at her and gently held her arm before she could leave.

"Please forgive me, I sincerely hope we will be able to see each other again," he said.

He released her arm.

"I don't think so Christian," she said.

Anna stepped out of the car and walked inside of the store.

 **Thank you for reading! Many of you have labeled this story as one of your favorites and followed me as an author. I sincerely appreciate it. I appreciate your comments as well. Keep them coming!**

 **Don't worry, Anna and Christian's story is nowhere near over. Christian just needs to get his (blank) together so he and Anna can actually have a relationship. They shouldn't be separated for too long.**

 **As, always let me know what you think. All constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Where to," asked Taylor.

Christian put his head down to keep anyone from seeing his glowing eyes.

"Home," said Christian. He nearly growled the word.

Taylor glanced back at Christian in the rear view mirror. Taylor could see that Christian was struggling to stay in control. Taylor was an omega wolf so he didn't empathize with others easily, when Christian hired him, he wasn't sure it would work. Taylor preferred to be alone.

When most of Taylor's pack was killed, he and a female beta survived. She stayed with him for comfort for a few weeks; she then left him in the night. He didn't want to feel his human emotions of sadness and loss, so he lived as a wolf for eleven months. Christian accidently hit him with his car. Christian brought Taylor to Christian's cottage that was surrounded by woods. From what Grace taught Christian, wolves only needed extra care or surgery if they had a foreign object inside their wounds or silver poisoning. Christian saw that Taylor only needed a safe place to heal. Two nights later, Taylor transformed into his human form to show his respect to Christian and planned to return to the woods. Taylor put his hand out to shake Christian's hand. Christian just stared at Taylor for a moment as if he was debating something. Taylor was about to pull his hand back and lower his eyes to Christian. Christian was the stronger wolf between the two of them. Christian grabbed Taylor's hand and shook it.

"I need a driver," said Christian.

Taylor was shocked. What could a lone omega wolf do for an alpha?

"I haven't driven in a long time. I don't have a license."

Christian didn't react.

"I can get you a license and anything else that is required for you to keep up appearances," said Christian.

Taylor did not know what to say. His wolf was silent, tired. It had run for too long. The decision would be Taylor's alone.

"You don't know me," said Taylor.

"I know you well enough. You look as though you've been surviving out there for a while. Not many wolves can do that. Plus, I need someone with similar qualities; skills. I keep scaring off my human drivers," said Christian.

Christian smiled. Taylor realized that Christian was telling a joke. Taylor didn't know Christian, but he seemed like the type of man that didn't do that often. Christian must have been pleased with himself.

"Was that a joke, sir," asked Taylor.

"Yes, it was," said Christian.

Taylor made his decision. He wanted to stay. Taylor knelt down in front of Christian and put his head down. Christian looked down at Taylor.

"What are you doing," asked Christian.

Taylor stiffened.

"I am submitting to you," said Taylor.

"Get up," said Christian.

Taylor stood and kept his head down.

"Look at me," said Christian.

Taylor looked Christian in his eyes.

"I am not your alpha. I am only your boss. I spend most of my time among humans.

This so called pack law is not relevant to me," said Christian.

Taylor was beginning to realize that Christian wasn't raised among werewolves. Christian seemed ignorant of pack law. That reason alone made Taylor want to protect this young man more. How was Christian able to uninitiated? Who was Christian's alpha? Did he not have one?

"I need you to bathe, cut your hair and buy a suit," said Christian.

"With what," asked Taylor innocently?

"I'll leave my car here with you. I have $2,000 cash in the glove compartment. I'll run home and use another car," said Christian.

Taylor was frightened. He rarely interacted in the human world. He looked down at his naked body. It was covered in crusted dirt, blood and grass from all over the state of Washington. He looked down at his hands. His nails looked as if he mixed tar with his hands. Would he ever get the dirt out? Maybe this was a mistake. He touched the back of his head. His hair was just about his shoulders. Was he supposed to braid hair or tie it back until he was able to have it cut?

Christian saw the fear in Taylor's eyes. Maybe Taylor was not as independent as Christian thought. Christian was not one to hold anyone's hand, especially a man's, but Taylor truly looked lost. Christian's instincts told him that Taylor would be a good employee for him. Taylor wanted to be a part of a something again. Taylor just needed guidance. Christian offered to help Taylor. Taylor quickly agreed. Christian reluctantly stayed at the cottage and made sure to have Taylor ready for the world as soon as possible.

Taylor smiled as he thought about the first time he met Christian. Christian noticed Taylor smile.

"Something funny," said Christian in a menacing tone.

"No sir," said Taylor.

Christian's wolf was furious with him. He knew he wasn't going to be able to shift for a while. This meant he had to contain himself. Thankfully, Christian's eyes returned to normal.

Anna walked into her apartment and was grateful that Kate was not there to see her. Anna hid her feelings well, she wasn't one to scream out how she felt, but Kate was good at picking up on Anna's feelings. Kate said Anna eyes were slightly darker, almost grey, when Anna was upset about something. Anna joked and called Kate a stalker, but Anna's mother said the same thing. Anna simply thought that Kate and her mother were simply more poetic than they let on. Anna had other things to worry about, like remembering all of the information she just crammed into her brain. A good night's sleep would help and it would also give her an excuse to avoid Kate's inquisition.

Taylor walked closely behind Christian as they walked to the elevator of his apartment in Seattle. Christian walked straight to his playroom. It was the only place that had the restraints he needed to keep from getting out. Christian didn't have a woman with him so Taylor would assist him. Christian took off his clothes. Nudity was not an issue among werewolves. If a person transformed while wearing clothes, it only ruined the clothes. It wasn't practical to keep them on. Not to mention utterly pretentious.

Christian stood in the center of the room and raised his hands above his head. Taylor tightened Christian's wrist in the overhead straps that were attached to the ceiling. Christian pulled against them to make sure they were locked in. Taylor knelt down to chain Christian's feet to the floor. Christian pulled each foot, he was locked into place. Taylor asked if Christian needed anything. Christian shook his head. Taylor knew it was best for him to stay the night in a guest room just in case Christian needed Taylor. Taylor left the room and shut the door.

Christian closed his eyes and exhaled. His eyes changed and sweat began to cover his body. His breathing went ragged. If Taylor knew just how near the edge Christian was, Taylor would not have left Christian alone. Neither Taylor nor his family realized that Christian was always on his own. He was an alpha wolf raised to tame his instincts. As a teenager, he knew that his mother wouldn't understand him and what he needed anymore. He made a decision long ago to keep this side away from them. He groaned. His body wanted to change. _No, not tonight_ , he said to himself. His body was not complying. He pulled at the chains. When his body pulled against the straps again, that's when he felt it; tension. Eventually, all his frustration turned to pleasure. He smiled. After forty five minutes of fighting for control, his body relaxed. He would be satisfied for the night. Taylor would check on Christian eventually. Christian didn't mind the wait. It was surprisingly relaxing for Christian to be restrained and alone. Part of him felt like he somehow deserved this type of treatment.

Grace was disappointed to hear that Carrick had to stay longer than expected. The new executive wanted to have a pissing contest with Carrick, but Carrick decided to be the bigger man and allow one more day of negotiations. All Grace heard was that Carrick wasn't coming home. Now Grace had to eat alone again. Carrick didn't do things like this often, but when it did happen she nearly growled into the phone every time. Carrick promised he would make it up to Grace. Grace told him he better. Carrick spoke for a minute more; then they said their good byes.

Grace decided that this would be a good time to run. She hadn't had done it for a while. She stepped outside of her home and took a step to walk toward the woods. She smelled blood as soon as she stepped out of her home. She shut the door and turned towards the smell. She screamed when she saw her youngest son, Elliot, lying in the back yard. His face was badly beaten and his torso and legs were covered with claw marks. He had been attacked by his own kind. She ran towards him and knelt down beside him.

"Mom," said Elliot weakly.

"Elliot, what happened," said Grace.

"Don't tell Christian," said Elliot, he then fell unconscious.

Grace pulled Elliot into her arms and focused on any irregular scents she could smell from Elliot. Elliot had three other wolves scent on him. Only one scent stood out. Elliot must have gone somewhere dangerous. Graced kissed her son's forehead, picked him up and walked to their guest house. Grace cried as she thought about what was done to her son. Grace knew Elliot didn't want Christian's help, but Christian was their alpha. Christian was the only one who could make this right.

Taylor walked into Christian's playroom. Christian could smell Taylor's fear.

"What is it," asked Christian.

"Your mother just called. Elliot was attacked; he's at your mother's house healing," said Taylor.

Christian's eyes went dark, but they did not change.

"Take these off me and get the car ready," said Christian.

 **Thank you for reading! It's starting to get real. Christian is not pleased and someone is going to pay for what was done to Elliot. Anna is just trying to survive finals. How are they going to work? Well, that's my problem isn't it? I do have ideas.**

 **I chose to give Taylor a back story in this one. It may pay off later or it may just be a nice little back story for this series and that's it. I may do other back stories as well for other supporting characters. We'll see!**

 **I also have plans to delve deeper into the pack laws that Christian isn't fully aware of yet.**

 **As always, let me know what think.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Quick note: I changed the tile from** ** _50 Shades of Grey_** **to** _ **The Two Sides of Grey**_ **. Nothing in chapters 1-3 have changed. I only came up with a new title.**

Chapter Four

Taylor drove Christian as quickly as he could to Carrick and Grace's estate. Christian was dressed in and black shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. Suits were not required for the task at hand. Christian wolf was ready for a fight. Christian and his wolf had never been so in tune with each other. There was no struggle or argument. Whoever did this to their brother was going pay dearly for their mistake.

Grace sat beside by Elliot's limp body as he lied on a blanket that was placed on the floor. His eyes were closed. Both of them nearly swollen shut. His bottom lip had a large open wound on it. He struggled to breathe. She wanted to hold his hand, but she knew it would be too painful for him. Christian walked into the guest house and saw his brother lying on the ground. Elliot turned his head as much as he could to see Christian standing at the door.

Christian just stood at the door. His rage filled the room. Grace moved closer to Elliot and Elliot's eyes widened. Christian could sense their fear. His own family was afraid of him. Christian's eyes glowed for a moment. He was hurt by their reaction to him. He would never hurt his family. Maybe he _was_ just the adopted son; a feral beast they simply tolerated out of pity. Grace forced herself to calm down. She already knew Christian smelled their reaction. Both never felt such rage from Christian before. Grace was a beta who lived most of her adult life around humans; she hadn't felt an alpha wolf's power for some time. Once her instincts to submit subsided, she remembered that it was Christian, her eldest son, that stood before her. He was angry at the wolf that hurt his brother, not them. Grace stood and walked towards Christian. Christian looked up at her with pleading eyes. She hugged him. He wasn't able to hug her back. He never did. He just stood there. She took his hand and walked Christian towards Elliot.

Elliot was angry. Christian was glad Elliot was mad. It meant that Elliot was no longer afraid of Christian. Elliot sat up slowly. Christian and Grace knelt down to stop him. Elliot raised his arms to signal that he didn't want their help. Grace and Christian were frustrated by Elliot's stubbornness. Elliot had already begun to heal. Hybrids were faster, had stronger senses, jumped higher and healed faster than full blooded werewolves. Their scientist believed it was a genetic advantage that was given to them due to their inability to fully shift into a wolf form. However, hybrids still lacked equal strength. They were of course stronger than humans, but they were not able to defend themselves against a full blood. It was extremely rare to find a hybrid that could shift into wolf form. The werewolf that attacked Elliot knew that. This full blood was just a coward. Still, how did Elliot's scent catch the attention of a werewolf? Christian was going to find out.

Elliot stood up and slipped slightly. Elliot had to reach out to Christian and place one hand on Christian's shoulder to hold him up. Elliot turned and glared at Grace. Grace looked away. She blatantly ignored Elliot's request. She was sorry that she broke Elliot's trust, but she wasn't sorry about calling Christian. Elliot had no idea what would happen if Christian didn't retaliate. Elliot could be marked, hunted and eventually killed by any full blood that wanted to use Elliot as their personal chew toy. No, Elliot would not be treated this way ever again. Grace began to regret not teaching her children about pack law. She had spent so much time living in the human world that she thought her children didn't need to know about such things. She didn't even ask her children if they wanted to know about their werewolf heritage. Elliot obviously was interested in understanding his were side more. He should have just come to her. It would have been safer for him. Elliot would have at least known how to approach other werewolves. Still, she would not blame Elliot for this. He was not the blame. However, maybe this could have been avoided?

"Mom, I need to talk to Christian alone," said Elliot.

Grace looked at Elliot, then Christian.

"I think it's best, mother," said Christian.

"Elliot, I had to tell him," said Grace.

Elliot's face softened. Elliot understood why his mother thought she needed to call Christian. Christian was a powerful alpha hybrid. Only this was not Christian's battle to fight. Elliot may not be able to shift, but he could buy silver bullets. He already had plans for the full blood that did this to him. Christian was not necessary. He knew very well how this would end. If Elliot died so be it, but he couldn't let anyone fight his battles for him. His fate was already set. If he didn't stand up for himself in the next few nights, he would be a runt for every wolf that knew his name. He was a Grey and Greys did not back down; especially from bullies. Full blood or not, the werewolf that challenged and attacked him was no better than insecure child on the playground hiding behind his size.

"It's alright mom, I just need to talk to Christian alone," said Elliot. "Man stuff," he joked.

Grace laughed and gave Elliot a light hug. Elliot leaned his head down on his mom's shoulder and gave her a half hug back.

"I love you," said Grace. "I love both of you."

Grace let go of Elliot and walked towards the door. As Grace passed Christian, she squeezed his other shoulder. Christian knew Grace wanted to speak privately with Christian as well. Christian nodded his head to signal that he understood. Grace walked out of the guest house and shut the door.

Elliot and Christian both waited until they could no longer smell their mother's scent or hear her footsteps, then they looked at each other. Elliot pushed off of Christian and snarled at Christian. Christian snarled back. Elliot lowered his eyes slightly for just a moment. Elliot quickly straightened his back and stared Christian in his eyes. Elliot told Christian that Elliot would handle the situation himself. Christian laughed. Elliot was completely delusional. Elliot was only alive because he wasn't worth the kill. If Christian was vicious, he would have done the same thing. It meant that every day after that moment belonged to him. Christian assumed that Elliot was attacked in front of other full bloods, which meant news of Elliot's loss was already spreading among the local packs. Christian needed to put Elliot's attacker in his place soon or not even Christian could save his brother from the life of abysmal submission. Christian could see how serious his silly little brother was about fighting this battle alone. How could a hybrid that did not have the ability to shift retaliate against a full blood? Christian closed his eyes and focused on not letting Elliot's stupidity infuriate him. Christian exhaled and opened his eyes.

"Elliot, this is serious," said Christian. "I am not mom and dad. I do not have the time or patient to listen to your bullshit. Every minute you waste pretending like you are going to do something, takes away from what needs to be done."

"Are you my alpha now," mocked Elliot.

Christian growled and pushed Elliot against a wall so fast that all Elliot could do was blink. Christian's fangs extended. Elliot groaned. Elliot looked into Christian's eyes full of defiance. Christian could smell his fear, but Elliot kept his eyes on Christian. It was unnerving. Elliot showed courage and a bully would have been terrified enough to attack him for it. Christian wasn't that man. Christian pushed Elliot out of pure rage. Once Christian's human side regained control, he let Elliot go. Elliot put one of his hands behind his back for a moment to support it.

"Well that's another two hours," said Elliot.

"Shut up," said Christian. "Just tell me."

"No," said Elliot.

Christian asked his brother why he was being so stubborn. Elliot yelled. Christian's eyes widened. Did his brother just lose his mind? Elliot took both his hands and rubbed them harshly through his hair. Elliot would not lose this fight. He refused to let that happen. Elliot had only one more card to play, guilt. Elliot started to rant about being a hybrid and how ungrateful Christian was of his abilities. Elliot would have given anything to be able to experience his wolf side completely. Elliot had felt stunted all of his life. Christian became a successful business man without any help from their parents. He did everything on his own. Christian was the perfect son and Elliot was just a spoiled rich kid cliché that his parents coddled because they didn't think Eliot could do anything with his life. When Mia was able to shift into a wolf as well, Elliot became so depressed. He debated killing himself, but he knew it would break their mother and sister's heart so he stayed alive, stayed pathetic. His lacking shifting ability was his fault. All Elliot had was his pride and he wouldn't let anyone or anything that that away from him. The full blood surprised Elliot and he was not able to recover in the fight, it was as simple as that. Elliot begged Christian not to take the remaining self-respect he had left. If Elliot was supposed to die, then he would simply die.

Christian stood there and listened in shock and awe. Elliot always seemed confident and charismatic. Elliot had more women than Christian. Elliot was just young, he wasn't a loser. Christian never knew Elliot felt this way about himself. Christian thought only he had such insecurities. Christian also knew his brother well. Elliot was good at manipulating their family. It rarely worked on Christian. Elliot may have felt this way, but it was not as intense as he said it. Elliot thought he would guilt Christian into letting Elliot getting his way. Christian decided to play along for now to see if he could obtain more information from Elliot. It would be quicker than the other bloodier alternative.

"What do you plan to do," asked Christian.

Anna stood in between Jose and Kate as they drowned their 5th shot at the bar of a night club. The place was filled with similar aged students and other young adults. The music took over any attempt at conversation, but Anna and her friends tried to talk to each other anyway. Eventually, Anna had to go to bathroom. As she stood in line and waited for her turn to awkwardly hover over a questionable toilet bowl, she thought about Christian. She shook her head from side to side and yelled no. The girl in front of Anna looked at her. Anna smacked her head and sighed loudly.

"Don't think about him. He's just a stupid, handsome guy. Come on Anna," she said to herself.

She closed her eyes, when she opened them, she could have sworn she saw Christian walking towards her. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, black jacket and blue jeans. She jerked her eyes open and realized that she was simply imagining him. She was still standing in line alone and drunk while her friends were happy to be graduating college. Anna was pinning over a guy she only met twice. How awful.

Christian listened to his brother's plan and did his best not to slap Elliot in the face. Elliot thought he was just going to go back to the Blue Lounge, a bar owned and frequented by werewolves and shoot up the place. Elliot should not have been there. Certain beta wolves have been torn apart from alphas from that bar. Either Elliot went there looking for a fight or he was looking for someone. Who knew? Either way, Christian was going to make this right. Christian saw that Elliot relaxed a bit. It made Christian feel guilty about lying to Elliot; he would deal with that consequence in time. Christian only wanted to make sure Elliot stayed alive and safe so they could argue about it later.

"Why were you there," asked Christian.

"I wanted to know more about them," said Elliot.

"You could have talked to mom," said Christian.

"That's not the same," said Elliot.

Christian rolled his eyes.

"Come here," said Christian.

Elliot didn't move. Christian reached for Elliot and hugged him. Elliot hugged Christian back. Christian lightly sniffed Elliot and committed the other's wolf's musk to memory. Christian ordered Elliot to rest. Elliot agreed. Either way, Elliot wasn't going to do anything tonight. Christian walked out of the guest house. As Christian walked to the main house, he saw Grace standing outside. She looked as if she never stepped foot in the house. Christian walked up to his mother and stood in front of her.

"Make them pay, Christian," said Grace.

"Yes, mother," said Christian.

 **Thanks for reading! It's great see that you all want to read more of this story. My goal is to have 1-2 chapters posted by** **Thursday** **of each week. I do plan to write a full length book for this story. I've also changed the title to** **The Two Sides of Grey** **to offer a more original title and to avoid any potential copyright issues.**

 **Elliot is clearly delusional, but he also knows Christian and their mother very well. Will they be able to keep Elliot from making a deadly mistake? We'll see. I'm also thinking about changing Anna's storyline a bit. If I think it will fit the story I have in mind, I'll do it. If not, you'll never know – wink.**

 **As always, let me know what you think. I appreciate any constructive criticism.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Grace walked back into the guest house holding a tray of food. The tray had a bowl of medium rare steak tips and a bottle of beer placed on it. She preferred to give her son water, but she knew he would appreciate the beer more. Elliot was now able to lie on the bed. He was lying on his back and had his eyes closed. He was stiff, but he was able to put one hand behind his head to look as if he didn't have a care in the world. He felt bad for ruining his mother's bedsheets, but he would make sure to pay her back soon. Elliot thought about his father; he would never know about what happened to him. Elliot knew his father didn't give a damn about the furniture, but he would have cared about his son being hurt. For the first time, Elliot was going to have to lie to his father. Elliot already hated keeping his mother and his sibling's abilities from him. He was his father's son as much as his mother's son. Elliot remembered being very close to his father as a young child. Once his abilities started to develop, Elliot had to hide part of himself from his father and that eventually hurt their relationship. Elliot blamed himself, but his mother told him that it wasn't his fault and that his father still loved him. Children knew their parents' heart; they knew when things had changed. Elliot was never really able to get that relationship back. It was as if they were cordial acquaintances, rather than father and son.

Elliot opened his eyes and sat up when Grace placed the tray on a nearby table. Elliot smelled the food and smelled a hint of something else. Elliot posture went rigid. Grace picked up the bottle of beer and handed it to her son. Elliot didn't take the bottle; he just stared at his mother. She asked Elliot what was wrong. Elliot quickly took the bottle and drank the beer in one gulp. He handed her back the beer. He pleaded with his eyes. He knew what his mother planned to do. Christian had lied to him and his mother supported Christian over him. _She always favored Christian_. She acted as though she was going to take the beer from him.

"The meat smells funny," said Elliot.

"I know," said Grace.

Grace quickly moved her hand that reached for the beer bottle, grabbed Elliot's forearm, pulled him towards her, took out the syringe from her pocket and stuck the syringe in Elliot's neck. Elliot wasn't strong enough to fight back. Elliot immediately felt the effect. Grace had given him a very strong sedative. Elliot scrunched up the back of her blouse, within seconds his grip went slack. His head fell limp on her neck. It now looked as if Grace was holding her son who had fallen asleep on her.

"Mom…" said Elliot weakly.

"I'm sorry, son, please forgive me," said Grace.

Grace began to cry. She knew Elliot would not forgive her for a long time. Elliot already resented her for so many things. As a teenager, Elliot yelled at her in front of Christian and young Mia and called Grace a selfish liar. He said he should never have married their human father; because of her Elliot and everyone in this family was messed up. She ruined them before they even had a chance. After hearing that, Christian growled, pushed Elliot against the wall and held Elliot up by his neck. Mia cried. Grace quickly commanded Christian to let Elliot go and told Christian to go upstairs and take Mia with him. Grace spoke with Elliot in private. Elliot yelled; he had clearly felt this way for a long time. Grace used all of her human training to listen to Elliot first, but she did reprimand him. Grace told Elliot that he would never be this disrespectful again. He had a right to his feelings, but he had no idea what he was talking about. A wolf's mate is an undeniable call. She could have gone insane if she hadn't been with Carrick. She also reminded him that he would not have existed and that would have been a shame because she loved all of her children. Elliot began to feel like an ass and really wanted to hug his mom, but he felt he didn't deserve it. Grace knew what Elliot wanted to do and pulled him in for a hug. Elliot hugged his mother back. Both of them heard Christian walk back down stairs. Christian stopped towards the top of the stairs and watched. Elliot was facing Christian. Elliot narrowed his eyes at Christian and stuck out his tongue. Christian narrowed his eyes back at Elliot and raised his fist as if he was a boxer about to hit his opponent.

"Knock it off guys," said Grace.

Both Christian and Elliot jumped. Grace released Elliot and walked away. Mia walked down stairs too and stood behind Christian. Grace saw Mia and smiled. Mia smiled back. Grace walked away to the kitchen. She knew her sons were able to sense her emotions, so she controlled them throughout the day. That night in her bed, she silently cried. Her son had said such hurtful things to her. She never realized how much her son had resented her. Was she selfish? Could she tell Carrick the truth? It wasn't that simple. Mating with humans was allowed, but telling them was forbidden. It was what humans called a catch twenty two. She looked over at the empty side of her bed. Carrick would return home in a few days.

Grace laid Elliot's limp body back on the bed. She kissed his forehead and walked out of the room. He wouldn't wake for two days. Christian had to do what he needed to do by that timeframe. If Elliot had no one to challenge, then Elliot would not get himself killed. Grace stood outside of the door and wiped the tears away from her face.

Christian sat in the back seat of his car. Taylor had parked the car on the opposite side of the street a few feet away. It was conspicuous, but it also showed the other full bloods that whoever was in the car was not easy prey. During the drive there, Taylor asked if he could speak freely to Christian. Christian was confused by the question and told Taylor that he could say whatever he wanted to Christian. Christian's tone was a bit flippant because he was focusing on getting ready for the task at hand. He was going to do something he had never done before, release his wolf to attack another wolf. Christian may not even win, but he damn sure was not going to be defeated easily. He was his family's only alpha. It was his responsibility to defend them. As Taylor drove, Christian began to slowly release his hold over his wolf. He couldn't take it too far, but he planned to use as much of his other nature as he could. He felt his wolf stretch and roll its back. It was ready to fight and Christian was ready to oblige him.

Taylor told Christian that Christian's lack of pack law knowledge could get him into trouble. Christian had to challenge the other alpha properly or he could be jumped by lower level betas if he didn't seem worthy of the challenge. Christian asked if he was supposed to change into his wolf form instantly. Taylor said no. The first person that shifted looked weak. Taylor had no idea how fast Christian could change. If Christian wasn't able to shift quickly, it would be better for him to change as soon as the other alpha accepted the challenge. Christian continued to listen. Taylor talked about Christian's rights as an alpha. If he won, he would be required to take a woman home for the night. Christian's eyes widened.

"What," asked Christian?

"Trust me, after a fight like that; you'll want to have sex. Many females will want to sleep with you as well. Blood and victory drives our females crazy," said Taylor.

Christian and his wolf thought about Anna. He didn't want to be with anyone else. He also thought about what Taylor said. If Christian's wolf wanted a victory fuck, then Anna would not be the best choice. Christian would figure out how to deal with that later. A female full blood is the least of his problems right now.

"Anything else," asked Christian.

"No, just make sure you win," said Taylor.

Christian noticed the tone of Taylor's voice. Christian looked into the rearview mirror and saw the concern in Taylor's eyes. Taylor offered to come with Christian. Christian accepted. Christian knew he was more likely to be taken seriously if he had another full blood with him, even if it was an omega wolf. _Whatever that meant?_ Both men stepped out of the car. Taylor straightened his suit and Christian cracked his neck.

The Blue Lounge was full as usual. Frank, the owner and bartender, stood behind the bar. Frank was a large muscular man that stood over six feet tall. He looked like a rugged pretty boy, but he could handle himself in a challenge. Wounds healed, but his stories had a long shelf life. Before his mate, he was almost feral. His mate, Donna, made him better. She was five feet and nine inches tall and thick. Full bloods didn't need a mating siren to desire her. She was afraid of him at first, but the mate call overrode her senses. Eventually, she tamed him and he taught her _all kinds_ of things.

Many full bloods were getting ready for the full moon and trying to find a mate they could run and have sex with for the next couple of nights. Frank smiled to himself. He remembered those days. Now he was a father of four and his eldest was almost a man. _Time flies_ , he thought. He smelled a new wolf at the door and glanced at it. One of his hired bouncers, Alexa, stood at the door. She was five feet and eleven inches tall and had a slight muscular build. She always wore a simple fitted dress, long jacket and boots. She was partial to silver jackets. Frank thought that was funny. Alexa didn't get the joke. _Wolves are killed by sliver_. Frank left the comment alone. She was vicious wolf in a fight. She had won many challenges among men and women. Women challenged her because their men wanted her. She had been fighting other alphas since she was fourteen years old. That kind of life did something to a wolf, especially a female. Frank had two daughters himself so Alexa's plight was endearing to him.

Alexa nodded and turned to speak to the other bouncer, Troy. He stood on the other side of the front door. He was five feet eight and inches tall, but that didn't stop him from ripping a wolf's throat out if it needed to be done. He was one of the few wolves that fought to the death. He did it because he had to; his size alone was a disadvantage, so he had to take out any opponent as soon as possible. Frank gave Troy a job to keep Troy out of trouble. The job provided other physical distractions for Troy; women. After every shift, Troy left with a different female. Frank was surprised that Troy hadn't felt the mating call yet.

"You smell that," said Alexa.

"Who is that," asked Troy.

"I don't know, but he's pissed," said Alexa.

Christian walked into the bar. Taylor walked in behind Christian and kept his eyes lowered since he was an omega wolf. Christian looked around the bar. Alexa and Troy continued to stand by the door. They were ordered to not to intervene unless Frank told them too. Pack laws were observed here. Christian walked further into the bar and stood in place. Taylor stood behind Christian.

"A hybrid was attacked here recently. That hybrid was my brother. I'd like to find out who was the coward who challenged him," said Christian calmly.

A few low growls began to echo in the room. Christian looked around the room and smiled. His eyes glowed for a moment. His wolf is ready to fight.

 **Thanks for reading! I look forward to writing this next chapter.**

 **Christian is going do something he thought he would never do, fight another wolf. Will Christian lose total control and have to be brought back from becoming a wild beast? I should also have more of Anna's story coming up in the next two chapters as well.**

 **As always let me know what you think. I appreciate any constructive criticism.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Christian placed his hands in his pockets and waited. Frank was in awe of what was happening. Who was this wolf?

Aaron, the full blood that attacked Elliot, was sitting in a booth near the back. He was surrounded by three beta wolves that stood in front of the booth. Aaron had his arm casually wrapped around Ladona, his female's shoulder. She was an omega wolf. Even a human could tell she was afraid of him. Aaron picked up his cup and took a drink from it and slammed it down on the table with such force the glass broke. Ladona jumped. Everyone in the bar turned to face Aaron. Christian was pretty sure he had found his wolf. Aaron stood up. Christian watched Aaron's intently as Aaron walked towards Christian. Christian's had twitched. His wolf wanted to fight. Christian commanded his wolf to calm down, it wasn't time yet. Christian planned to hold off from shifting for as long as he could.

Aaron walked up to Christian, stood in front of Christian and growled. Christian walked to the bar and sat down on a stool.

"I'd like a Jack and Coke please," said Christian.

Frank smiled slightly. Frank was beginning to like this young wolf.

"We don't do tabs here. Cash only," said Frank.

Christian took out his wallet and placed two hundred dollar bills on the table. Frank took the the money and ask if Christian needed change. Christian shook his head no. Frank walked away to make the drink. Aaron stood there confused. Frank walked back to Christian and handed him the drink. Christian smelled the drink and drowned it in one gulp. He was not intimidated in the slightest. Aaron folded his arms and waited.

"Are you done," said Aaron.

Christian didn't respond.

"I'd like one more please after I'm finished," Christian said to Frank.

Frank nodded his head. Christian stood up and walked back to the same place he stood.

"You think you're better than me because you have money," said Aaron.

"No," said Christian.

"You stink of human. I bet you're as weak as your brother," said Aaron.

Christian's eyes glowed for a moment. Aaron knew he hit a nerve. Maybe his opponent wasn't as tough as he pretended to be. Aaron decided at that moment, he would accept Christian's challenge. Aaron hadn't had a good fight in a long time.

Aaron was a powerful wolf, but he had no real ties to his pack. His alpha only tolerated him. He was good soldier when necessary, but there hadn't been a pack war in years. He also wasn't smart enough be an enforcer. He eventually found betas wolves that had a similar level of intelligence and started his own superficial pack. They were a pathetic group of bullies and nothing more.

"Why did you attack him," asked Christian.

"He had no business here, so I kicked him out," said Aaron.

"Let me guess, he didn't go quietly," said Christian.

Aaron's claws extended from his finger nails. Christian growled and immediately let his wolf take front and center. The crowd that surrounded them began to back away. Troy and Alexa looked at Frank. Frank shook his head no, he approved the challenge. Aaron took off his shirt. Christian began to undress himself as well. Moments later, both men stood in front of each other fully undressed.

Aaron rushed towards Christian, quickly transformed into a large brown wolf and jumped on top Christian. Christian fell down on his back and used both of his hands to close Aaron's large muzzle. Christian wolf was now in complete control. He yelled out and his voice was a mixture of man and wolf. Christian placed his foot under Aaron and kicked Aaron to the other side of the bar. Aaron fell over a table. Christian changed into his wolf form and ran towards Aaron. Christian was relentless; he never gave Aaron a chance to counter attack. Christian clawed and bit Aaron wherever he could. Eventually, Aaron whined and gently rubbed his paw at Christian's snout like an Omega begging for mercy. Aaron's betas growled in anger. Troy and Alexa smiled. Frank picked up a bottle of beer and drunk from it. Christian pushed Aaron's paw away and bent his head down to Aaron's throat. Aaron was at Christian's mercy, it was Christian's right to let Aaron live or die. Christian's human half wanted Aaron dead. It was his wolf side that hesitated. _Kill him,_ said Christian. The wolf refused, his opponent was defeated and weaker than him. Christian's wolf had made his point and backed away.

Aaron slowly sat up on all fours and kept his head down. Aaron shifted back into his human form and stayed on his hands and knees. Aaron was covered in his own blood and Christian's claw marks nearly covered Aaron's entire body. He was humiliated by an assimilated wolf. How was this possible? How could his opponent subdue him in his human form?

Christian changed back into his human skin. He stood proud and his eyes glowed continuously. The men were silent; any unattached female was dripping with need. Alexa planned to be that female. Troy looked over at Alexa.

"What," asked Alexa.

"You okay over there," he asked casually.

Alexa cleared her throat.

"I'm fine," said Alexa.

"Just checking," said Troy. He looked away and smiled.

Taylor walked up to Christian and handed Christian clothes. Christian sensed Taylor's fear. Christian put on his clothes, walked back to the bar and sat on the stool. Frank handed him his second drink. Christian took his time with this one. Aaron remained on all fours and waited for Christian. Christian took his wallet out and gave Frank his business card.

"Please email me the bill. Taylor will bring the money to you by the next day," said Christian.

Christian cracked his neck. His eyes returned to normal. He turned his head towards Aaron.

"Your life belongs to me now," said Christian. "Get up and don't come back here for a few days."

Aaron stood up and limped towards the door. When Aaron passed Christian, Christian placed his hand on Aaron's chest. Aaron froze and looked at Christian. Had Christian changed his mind?

"Put your clothes on," said Christian.

Christian removed his hand from Aaron. Aaron turned back around, picked up his clothes and slowly dressed. He'd wince every now and then if he moved his body a certain way.

Christian stood to leave. It was at that moment, he sensed them. Almost every woman in that room wanted a piece him. Taylor walked up and stood beside Christian. "Remember what I said before," said Taylor.

Christian looked around the room. His wolf didn't seem to mind the attention. _Traitor_ , said Christian. His wolf simply huffed and lied on its side.

"What happens if I just leave," asked Christian.

"They'll be nothing left of the bar," said Frank.

Christian and Taylor looked back at Frank, then back at the mess in front of them.

Anna and José stumbled out of the bar laughing and holding each other up. Kate stayed and said she would find another ride home. Kate practically pushed Anna towards José. José caught Anna. Anna looked at José. José smiled at her, Anna smiled back. Anna wasn't sure why she asked José to share a cab with her, but she did. Her drunk mind had all sorts of ideas. If Mr. handsome rich man wanted to play hard to get, she didn't care anymore. José stared ahead as if he was in a horror flick, the monster was inches from him and was about to strike. Anna sloppily patted his hand. He slowly looked at her. They both awkwardly smiled at each other and looked away. Anna was mildly aware of what she was doing, but she was going to do it just the same. She asked if she could come back to José's apartment because it was _closer_. José said okay and now they were taking a cab to his place. The taxi stopped; they had arrived at their destination. José paid the driver, opened the door, bent over and dry heaved. Anna went to pat José's back and thought against it. It would only make it worse. They both slowly stepped out of the car and held each other as they walked to his door. José glanced at Anna.

José opened the door to his studio apartment and was mortified by how messy it was. He quickly turned Anna towards the door.

"Don't look, just…give me a minute," said José.

José quickly picked up, threw and kicked whatever he could to a corner of the room. Anna closed her eyes for affect. Her head fell down as if she was going to fall asleep, but her head jerked up and she opened her eyes.

"Can I turn around now," asked Anna in whinny tone.

"Just a few more…[crunch, swish] seconds," said José. "Done."

José wobbled towards Anna and gently turned her around. Anna eyes were now closed. She smiled, leaned in and kissed him. José was shocked at first; then he kissed her back. He began to kiss her neck. He waited two years for this. He loved her before she knew he existed. She remained sweet and sexy and it drove him crazy. He never knew she liked him to. His body wanted to do so many things to her, but his mind knew something was wrong. _Why now_ , his mind chastised. He pulled away. She opened her eyes and felt rejected.

"I'm sorry," said Anna.

"Don't be, I want to…" said José. "I just want to make sure, you're sure?"

Anna hated that question. It made her think and she didn't want to think at the moment.

"I want to, it's just…"

For the first time in Christian's life, he was nervous. Either he had to choose a female from the crowd or start a feud that could rival a pack war. After a few seconds, he made a decision. He didn't have to sleep with her, he just needed to take someone home. It would be easier if his wolf chose. Christian searched his wolf. His wolf was interested in one scent. Christian turned towards the front door and looked at Alexa. Alexa looked Christian up and down. Christian's wolf growled. No, this woman was…dangerous. Alexa walked up to Christian, wrapped her arms around his neck (without permission) and growled softly. Christian had no idea what was happening. Alexa leaned into kiss him. Christian was suddenly mesmerized by her allure. His human half was losing control. Alexa kissed Christian and Christian was undone. For now, his wolf wanted to know what _this_ was. Christian kissed her back and pulled away. He looked around the room and pulled her towards him.

"Mine," said Christian.

 _What am I doing_? He thought.

Alexa smiled and nuzzled Christian's neck. Christian's closed his eyes as he felt every sensation of her touch.

"Alright, he's chosen his female. Everybody go back to your business," said Frank.

Christian and Alexa sat in the back seat of his car as Taylor drove them to Christian's apartment. Alexa wanted to do all sorts of things to Christian, but they were not alone.

Christian, Alexa and Taylor walked into Christian's apartment. Christian told Taylor that he would see him in the morning. Taylor looked at Christian, then at Alexa. Christian assured Taylor that he would be fine and he would see him tomorrow. Taylor looked at Alexa one more time and left. Alex smiled. Taylor was no match for her. He would die an honorable death and that would be it. Alexa wasn't there to cause trouble, well, not any real trouble. Christian waited for Taylor's scent to fade. Alexa simply waited for Christian.

Once Taylor was gone, Christian stepped towards Alexa and kissed her again. Alexa jumped in his arms and kissed him back. He fell on his back on the ground. Both of their wolves were at the surface. Christian's wolf wanted this, part of Christian wanted this. He wanted to know what it would feel like to be with another wolf. Maybe he could get the human female out of his system. Christian flipped Alexa on her back, pulled off his shirt. She clawed at his chest and made him bleed. He gasped at the pain; then smiled. This would be the first time he would not have to hold back. No chains or restraints, just him and her.

"How much do you like that dress," he asked.

"I don't care about the dress, but…." She sat up and took off her silver jacket. "Don't touch my jacket."

Christian grabbed the neckline of her dress and ripped it off. He did the same with her bra and panties. She unzipped his jeans and rubbed his member.

"Do you have a safe word," he asked.

"What," she asked genuinely confused.

"Never mind…"

He kissed her again and continued to kiss her all over.

 **You made it! Thanks for sticking with this chapter. I felt that Christian wouldn't have been able to fully give himself to Anna if his wolf hadn't been able to experience another wolf first.**

 **The Anna and José thing is a mess, but more will be revealed later on.**

 **Thank you again for reading this story! I appreciate any constructive criticism.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Christian jerked awake on the floor. His human mind had returned to him. His wolf felt confused and guilty. It decided to sit with its head down. Christian was left to deal with the mess his wolf started. He shouldn't feel guilty. After all, Anna hated him, but he still didn't like feeling this way. Alexa turned towards him. She was still asleep. Her scent was still enticing, but he was more in control. Now that his wolf was sated, he didn't feel as drawn to her as he did before. He sat up and looked down at his body. He had light claw marks on his chest and a bite mark on the lower part of his stomach. _That was close_ , he thought. He let her do that? To be fair, she let him do things to her too. He looked down at her. She was beautiful. It would be so easy to be with her. Yet he still couldn't shake the human female. Alexa began to stretch. She kept her eyes closed and smiled. Christian had no idea how to send a female full blood on her way.

"Morning, handsome," she said.

"Good morning…" he just realized he didn't know her name.

"Don't worry, I don't know yours either," she said.

He was offended.

"Christian, Christian Grey," he said.

"That's a good strong human name," she said as she stood up.

He stood up too.

"Can I use your shower? After that, I'm gone."

"I have one down stairs, it's back there on the left," he said.

She walked towards the shower without another glance towards him. He turned and saw her walk away. _Well that was easy_ , he thought.

Anna woke up next José in José's bed. José was fully dressed in the clothes he wore the night before and Anna was missing her pants, but she still had underwear and socks on, which looked odd to her. It could have been worse. She could have made a bigger mistake. She and José did a few things; then they both passed out. She looked down and saw José's arm lying passively over her stomach. He groaned and smiled. She needed to get out of there fast. She tried to see if she should slide away first or lift his arm. No sliding took too long. She gently raised his arm and slid away and placed his arm on the bed. He squirmed a bit and relaxed back into sleep. She stood and looked around for her pants. She tiptoed around the bed and saw that José dropped them on the floor near his side of the bed. She bent down and picked up her pants. She decided to put them on right there as quietly as she could. She put her pants on and walked towards the door. She was close to freedom. Then she it happened, she slipped on a stray shoe that was in the middle of the floor. She fell hard on her ass and sighed. José woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?!" He asked.

Anna closed her eyes and opened them. José stopped rubbing his eyes and saw Anna, the girl he liked since sophomore year running for the door. Obviously, she did not feel the same way. Anna hated to see the look of hurt in José's eyes.

"I'm sorry, José. I have to go," said Anna.

"No, I get it," said José.

Anna walked towards the door as quickly as she could without looking like she was running. She put on her shoes and walked out of José's apartment. José fell back on his bed and tried his best to forget about the night before.

Christian took a shower as well and was now dressed in a suit. He stood in the living room and finished clipping together his cufflinks. Alexa walked out in a towel. She walked towards her pile of clothes on the floor. All she had was her silver jacket. _Damn_ , she thought. She turned to ask Christian if he had a shirt. Christian pointed the couch. She looked and saw a black mini dress lying on the couch. She walked towards the couch, dropped the towel and put on the dress. It was a little tight, but it would do. She walked towards him. He stiffened a little.

"Don't worry, I didn't feel the call," she said. "I just wanted to do this."

She kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the apartment.

Taylor walked in moments after. The smell of sex hit him right in the face. He cleared his throat.

"You ready, sir," asked Taylor.

Alexa planned to walk down the street for a few miles. He had to get the hybrid out of her system. He was clearly interested in someone else; probably a human female. Too bad, they could have had some fun. She slowed her pace when she began to realize that the same car had been following her for the last two blocks. She growled and stopped walking. The car stopped in front of her. She stood and waited to see who was following her. The back window rolled down. She stilled and immediately lowered her head. Royalty was in front of her.

"So, what makes you good enough for my son," asked the alpha wolf.

"You're son…" she said.

She looked back towards the direction she had walked from. She thought about the challenge last night. How could a hybrid have thrown an alpha wolf while being in their human form? It didn't make sense, but everyone saw it. How could a hybrid be a royal? It wasn't her place to ask. She wanted to bow, but she knew it would draw attention to them. Wolves were only required to bow on pack lands.

"I didn't know, I…"

"Of course you didn't."

Was he going to kill her? If he judged her, there would be no retaliation. His word was pack law. She didn't hesitate to walk around towards the car. It would have been worse to defy him. Running wouldn't save her. The driver leaned over and opened the front passenger door. She stepped inside the passenger seat and shut the door.

"Seat belt," said her king.

She put on her seat belt and stared ahead. If a wolf looked directly into a stronger alpha's eyes without permission, it warranted punishment. If a wolf looked into the eyes of a royal without cause, it warranted death. She stared ahead and focused on keeping her heart rate calm.

"I'm not going to kill you Alexa," the king said.

Alexa sighed. She almost cried from relief.

"I only have a few questions about Christian."

Alexa couldn't help but wonder how the king knew about Christian. He must have had spies at the Blue Lounge. Once of the King's wolves saw the King's son there and witnessed everything. Why was the king asking her what happened? He must already know what happened. She didn't dare say that. She just waited for his first question.

It took everything in him not to go back to that hardware store. Anna had made her point. He would have to work twice as hard to gain her trust. As Taylor drove him home, he saw Anna and Kate walking down the street holding a shopping back. Christian looked back and saw Anna and Kate laughing and talking.

"Stop the car," yelled Christian.

Taylor slammed on the breaks.

"What is it," asked Taylor.

Anna and Kate stopped and looked at the car that stopped abruptly. Anna recognized the car. _It couldn't be_.

"Isn't it a little early to be driving under the influence," Kate joked.

"He's not drunk," said Anna.

"How..."

The car reversed towards them and parked in front of them. The back seat window rolled down. Anna was right, it was Christian. Anna and Christian simply stared at each other for a moment.

"Ms. Steele," said Christian.

"Mr. Grey," said Anna.

"Please call me Christian," he said.

"And I'm Kate."

Kate walked up the window and raised her hand to shake Christian's hand. Christian shook her hand.

"Can we give you a ride somewhere," asked Christian. "It's going to rain soon."

"Well the parking garage is only…" said Anna.

"Yes, that would be nice," said Kate. "We were actually planning to go to the coffee shop up the road. Would you like to join us?"

Anna wanted to hit Kate. Anna remembered Kate would hit her back and thought better of it. Anna knew that Kate thought she was being helpful. Kate didn't know about Christian's hot and cold behavior. Before Anna could make up another excuse, Kate was already walking towards the car. Kate called shot gun and was fully aware of what shot gun meant. Anna pouted and walked to the back door. She opened it and sat down. She quickly put on her seat belt and waited for the car to move. She'd wanted to yell drive herself, but she knew that was inappropriate. Christian forced himself not to smile and asked Taylor to drive.

Christian asked Kate to give Taylor directions to the coffee shop. After Kate gave Taylor the directions, Christian said he noticed they went shopping. Kate smiled and joked that Christian was very perceptive. Kate said that they were shopping for shoes. The dress didn't really matter because the gown covered it up, but the shoes were seen. Anna sheepishly agreed and saved her money to buy a $500 pair of shoes. She planned to use them for every event possible, including child birth. Christian asked if he could see Kate's shoes. Anna didn't like that. Then she remembered she was not supposed to care, but she did care. Kate took out a shoe and handed it to him. She told him to be careful. He gently took the shoe and looked at it. He knew the brand well. It was red shoe with a three inch heal. Many of his peers wore this shoe. He gave her back the shoe. Kate told Anna to show Christian her heels. Anna looked at Kate, then Christian.

"He doesn't care, Kate," said Anna.

"I do care. I'd actually like to know more about your tastes," said Christian.

Anna dug through her bag and handed Christian her shoe box. Christian made an umph sound. She pushed it really hard against his chest. She apologized. He told her it was alright. He opened the box and looked down at the three inch tan heels.

"What," asked Anna.

"They look nice. You have very elegant taste," said Christian.

"Oh, thanks," said Anna.

Christian closed the box and handed it back to Anna. Anna put it back in her bag. _So now he's nice today_ , she thought. She had no idea how long this would last.

Christian sat in a chair at a round table across from Anna and Kate. Anna held her coffee cup and moved it around. Kate used the items of on the table to pour in a small pack of cream and sugar into her coffee. Christian took a sip of his black coffee and looked directly at Anna. He put his cup down on the table. Kate noticed the exchange between Anna and Christian.

"So, Christian," said Kate.

Christian turned his attention to Kate.

"Tell us more about yourself. Off the record," said Kate.

"Promise," he asked.

"Of course," said Kate.

"I was born and raised in Washington, I settled in Seattle after college. It was a good fit, so I stayed around and developed my company."

Anna and Kate waited for more and it never came.

"That was very concise," said Kate.

"Thank you, Kate," said Christian.

Anna stifled a laugh. Kate was rarely bested. Anna could tell that Kate didn't like it.

"What about you, Kate," Christian asked politely.

"Well, I came up here for college. I plan to move in with Anna and live in Seattle after graduation," said Kate.

Christian noted how Kate mimicked his own abruptness and accepted her answer.

"Good, I hope you found a good place to stay," said Christian.

"We have," said Kate.

Christian and Kate looked at Anna. Anna was still playing with her coffee cup.

"Well, I have to go to the ladies room so I'll be back. Keep talking…" said Kate.

Kate stood and walked towards the bathroom.

"Ms. Steele…" said Christian.

"Christian, what the hell are you doing," asked Anna.

Christian was rarely shocked, but Anna just surprised him. _So, she did have some fight in her._ He was beginning to understand his wolf's attraction to her.

"You have every right to be upset with me. I'm not the type of man that plays games," he said.

"You could've fooled me," she scoffed.

He simply smiled, then became deadly serious.

"I meant what I said."

Anna just struck Christian's nerve and part of her knew she should back off, but the other part of her didn't give a fuck. She was hurt, she was mad and she was confused. What did this man want? She was not a toy and she would not let herself be treated like one.

"When Kate comes back, I want you to think of an excuse to leave."

"No," he said simply.

Anna's mouth dropped.

"Here's what's going to happen. Like I said before I'm good at reading people. Kate is obviously an assertive woman and she wants you and me to go out."

Anna was about to speak. Christian gave her a look. She closed her mouth and scowled at him.

"I'm also fair when it benefits me," he said.

"How is that fair," she asked.

Christian decided to take this time to take another drink of his coffee. Anna refused to let him goad her. She would not sigh and fold her arms over her chest like an indignant teenager; even if his actions deserved it. He put the cup down.

"Let's negotiate. I can tell you're still interested, but I've hurt your pride. I've apologized, but you're scared to give me another chance. So, I have a solution."

Anna was actually interested in hearing _this solution_.

"If Kate asks if I have asked you out as soon as she returns to the table, then I will ask you out and you will agree to it," he said.

"If she doesn't, then I never want to see you again," she said.

"Deal," he said with a smile.

"So Christian, have you asked Anna out yet," Anna heard Kate say as Kate walked up to the table.

 **Thanks for reading! It's good to see Anna and Christian getting back on track. I plan to start their love story very soon. Also, Christian's biological heritage is going to play a bigger role in this story as well.**

 **I really liked writing the last few pages of this chapter. Anna and Christian's chemistry is undeniable. I think we all saw the end coming, but I hope it was still fun to read just the same.**

 **Please let me know what you think! I appreciate any constructive criticism.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Christian smiled and looked at Anna. She wanted to fall through the floor and disappear. Kate had nothing to do with this and now she had set Anna up without even knowing it. Kate sat down and looked at Anna and Christian. Christian decided to have fun with it.

"What," he asked innocently.

"Come one, you guys been eyeing each other since the car," said Kate.

"Kate…" said Anna.

"I don't like to put myself out there," he said timidly.

Kate smiled. He seemed sweet. Maybe he wasn't all business. He could be sweet too.

"Just ask me Christian," Anna yelled suddenly.

Kate leaned over to Anna and whispered 'calm down.' Anna closed her mouth to keep from screaming at both of them. It wasn't Kate's fault. She was just trying to be a good friend. It was Christian's fault. He was frighteningly good at manipulating situations to his will and it scared her a little. Was she just another pawn in his game? She would not allow that. He also didn't lie to her so she could trust him. She would keep her promise and figure out his true intentions soon enough.

"Ms. Steele, may I take you out sometime," asked Christian.

"Yes, Christian, that sounds nice," said Anna.

Christian mimicked a sigh of relief. Kate laughed. Anna glared at Kate.

"What, he's funny," said Kate.

Grace walked into Elliot's apartment and stopped in her tracks when she saw the destruction in front of her. He had broken everything that could be thrown or torn in the apartment. She smelled his blood. He had used his bare hands to do all of this damage. She focused on finding him. His scent led her upstairs. She saw him sitting in front of tattered bed. He was shirtless and only wore a pair of jeans. To the left of him was a large pile of beer. It took a lot for a werewolf or hybrid to become intoxicated. Wolves had to work hard to become drunk. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Mom?"

"Son, I came to see how you're doing."

He dramatically looked around his mess of a room.

"I'm fine, all of this is insured."

She became angry. She didn't care about the furniture. She was worried about her son. That morning he left without a word. She knew she deserved that so she let it go. She still needed to explain why Christian had to what he did. Elliot would have not survived an official challenge. He also would have been marked lower than an omega if word got out about how he was brutally beaten and nearly killed.

"I want you to stay with me for a while," she demanded.

He stood and looked at her.

"Whatever you want, mother," he said.

He walked past her. She wanted to ask him to put on some clothes, but decided to against it. She heard the front door close. He must have walked to her car. She walked to his closet, took out a suitcase and began packing some clothes for him. She reached for a shirt and saw that it was the shirt she bought him when he was in high school. It was a limited edition comic book cover that was released by the actual artist. He wanted it a size larger so he could grow into it. He was right; he still wears that same shirt today. She packed the shirt, maybe it would cheer him up. She zipped up the suitcase and stood. She would have to send someone to clean up this mess.

Elliot sat in the front seat of the car with his eyes closed. The driver glanced over at Elliot, then back to the front of the car. The driver noticed Grace pulling a large suitcase behind her. The driver quickly stepped out of the car and walked toward Grace. He offered to take the suitcase. She thanked him and walked to the car. She noticed Elliot chose to sit in the front. That hurt her feelings a little. She sat in the back of the car. The driver struggled to pick up the suitcase and wondered how Grace was able to pull it so easily. He then dismissed the thought. He was paid well and the Grey's were a good family. He didn't need to ask too many questions.

Carrick walked out of kitchen eating a sandwich when he saw Grace and Elliot walk into his home. The driver pulled the suitcase behind him. They all stopped and looked at Carrick. Carrick swallowed the piece of food he was eating. He looked at Grace, then Elliot.

"Son?"

"Hi, dad."

Carrick walked up to his wife and gave her a quick kiss. She kissed him back. Carrick then walked up to his son and hugged him. Elliot hugged him back a little too tightly. Elliot heard his dad groan, so he released him.

"Where's your shirt and shoes," asked Carrick.

"I was…mom picked me up from my apartment so I didn't think I needed to get dressed."

Carrick frowned a little. What Elliot said didn't make sense.

"So, you're staying here for a while," asked Carrick.

"Yeah, my apartment was wrecked so I'm staying here until I can get it straightened out."

"Okay," said Carrick.

Carrick looked at Grace. She invited their son back without telling him. Grace looked away. Carrick wanted his children to be independent. Inviting Elliot back without telling Carrick was a big decision to make alone. Grace knew that. Carrick looked back at Elliot. Elliot looked trouble. Something was up and Grace knew about it. Carrick planned to talk to Grace privately to see what was going on with their son. He hoped it wasn't drugs. The driver cleared his throat. Everyone looked back at the driver.

"Where would you like me to put this," asked the driver.

"I'll take that," said Elliot.

Elliot picked up the suitcase with one hand and pretended to struggle at the last second. He then held it with two hands above his head and walked up stairs to his old room. Carrick and the driver were shocked. Grace wanted to snarl at her son.

Anna stood in front a mirror wearing a shirt fitted blue dress; compliments of Kate. They were both nearly the same size, only Kate was taller. Anna was grateful for that, at least the dress wasn't as terribly short as it was on Kate. Kate walked up behind Anna, squeezed her shoulders and smiled.

"This is going to be so much fun," said Kate.

"You should go then," said Anna.

Kate smacked Anna's arm.

"I've already had a rich guy," said Kate.

"Who?"

"That's a conversation for another time."

They heard a knock at the door. Kate pulled Anna toward the door; then ran to her room. Anna took a deep breath and opened the door. When she opened the door, she saw Christian standing in the hallway. He wore a tailored suit that accented his physique and held a red rose.

"You look lovely, Ms. Steele," he said and handed her the rose.

She took the rose and smelled it. It was smelled nice. It was also huge. She thanked him for the rose. She didn't know if she was supposed to take it with her or not. She hadn't been on a lot of dates. He asked if she was ready to go. She decided to keep the rose with her; she picked up her small cocktail purse, walked out of the door and closed it. He smiled at her, she smiled back at him. His wolf shook his head in delight. Christian told his wolf to calm down. She would not want to see them again if he acted purely from instinct.

They walked to his car. Taylor opened the back door. Anna sat down in the car first and Christian sat beside her. Anna noticed he sat closer to her this time. She didn't mind at first. Then she remembered she was mad at him. She went to fold her arms. He gently held her arm and she relaxed in his touch.

"Please give me chance, Anna," asked Christian.

He said her first name. She looked into his eyes. He was pleading with her. For some reason she felt she could trust him, so she decided to give him another chance. She exhaled and placed her arms back at her side.

"Thank you," he said.

"Where are we going," she asked.

"It's surprise."

"Of course it is…"

Anna stood in front of a helicopter and tried to figure out what was happening? Christian took her hand and walked towards the machine. Anna eyes widened. She wasn't known as being afraid of flying but she also hadn't been in a helicopter before. Her mind was racing with each step. She had only a few more steps to decide against it. Then her courage kicked in. She had to at least give it a try. Christian would not put his life in the hands of just any pilot. They would be fine. Christian helped Anna step into the helicopter first. She looked back and saw that there were only two seats. Christian sat down in the other chair and looked at her.

"You're flying," she asked.

"Yes, don't worry, I've done this hundreds of times," he said.

"Take women up flying," she asked.

"No, just flying," he said.

He moved to fasten her seatbelts. It was important for them to be done properly. He strapped himself into his seat as well and put on the aviation headset. He spoke to the control tower and turned on the helicopter. Anna began to squeeze the arm rests. Christian sensed her anxiety. His wolf sat up as well. Both of them wanted to help her.

"Anna, it's okay. If you want, we can do something else," he said.

"No, it's fine," she said.

"You're sure?"

"Please just fly this thing before I change I mind."

"Okay."

As the helicopter began to lift and she felt every movement. He apologized. Eventually, the helicopter flew smoothly. Anna focused on the city below. It looked so different and beautiful at night. _Maybe she would write about it one day_. After forty five minutes in the air. He landed the helicopter on a luxury hotel. She assumed this was where they were having dinner.

Anna and Christian walked into the restaurant. Everyone there was having their own conversations eating and drinking. The hostess led them to a back room. The noise from the crowd became more distant. Where were they going? The host stood in front of a large burgundy curtain and pulled it back. There was a table for two, dressed with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Anna walked to a chair. Christian walked behind her, waited for her to sit down and scooted her chair toward the table. She hid her smile. He was such an old world gentlemen. He sat in his chair. Their waiter walked up to their table and asked for their order. Christian picked up the menu and placed his order. The waiter and Christian and looked at Anna. Anna picked up her menu and rushed through it. She decided on lemon chicken and asparagus. The waiter affirmed their choices and left. Christian apologized to Anna; he didn't mean to rush her. She said it was okay, she could lose herself in a menu.

As they waited for their food, he asked her to tell him more about her. She wasn't really a fan of talking about herself, but she knew it was important to have such conversations if she wanted to get to know him as well. She literally started at the beginning. She talked about her mother, her father died shortly after she was born. She was raised by her step father, Ray. Christian noticed how calm her heart rate became when she spoke about her stepfather. She said he's a good dad. Christian asked about her mother. Anna thought about what she wanted to say. She said that her mother was a complicated woman; a woman that needed a lot of love. Anna said her mother was on husband number four. Christian was a little surprised to hear that.

"She's a hopeless romantic," she said.

"What about you; are you a hopeless romantic," he asked.

She thought out about it.

"I guess so. I don't really know. I haven't experienced that kind of emotion yet," she said.

He wanted to run, but he knew he couldn't. If he left her again, that would be it. He had to stand by his decision and see this through. If not, it could be the end of him.

Kate walked into the club ready to have a good time. She walked in alone and planned to walk out with companion for the night. She walked to the bar and asked for a martini. She looked over and saw an attractive man sitting at the bar with his head down. Kate closed her eyes. _Damn_. The guy looked so pitiful. He looked like he needed a hug. The bartender handed her a martini. She asked what the guy over there was having and bought the drink. She walked down towards him, sat beside him and handed him the drink. He sat up and looked at her.

"You look like shit," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

"I only said that because you don't look like the type of guy that would come to a club like this dressed in a wrinkled t-shirt, jeans and flip flops."

"Are you checking me out," he teased.

She took a closer look at him, he was handsome. She could also tell he wasn't exactly the guy he appeared to be at the moment.

"So what's your name," she asked.

"Elliot."

"Nice to meet you, Elliot."

"Likewise."

 **Thanks for reading! Elliot is clearly upset and plans to cause some trouble. Hopefully, it's not too much trouble. Anna and Christian cannot seem to stay away from each other. Anna hasn't been won over completely, but she is more open to being with Christian again.**

 **Here's a quick behind the scenes note. I cut a lot from this chapter because there were a few scenes that were nice, but just didn't work. For me, this was the first chapter I had to noticeably gut. I just wanted to share that (for some reason).**

 **Please keep the reviews coming. I appreciate any constructive criticism.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Christian and Anna walked up to the helicopter pad. She couldn't help, but smile. She really enjoyed her conversation with him. He wasn't just some playboy or a stoic businessman. He was actually more vulnerable than he appeared to be. She also knew he didn't show this side to everyone. Maybe he didn't know he was doing it?

The ride back was easier. She knew what to expect and he did get them to the restaurant safely. As they flew, he glanced over at her. She looked at him. He asked if she would like to see his place. Anna had read enough books and heard enough of Kate's stories to know what his invitation meant. She said it was fine.

Christian and Anna stepped into the apartment elevator. The door closed behind them. He listened to see if anyone was near them. There was no one around them. He decided to take this moment to kiss her. She kissed him back and pulled him towards her. It took everything in him not to growl. The doors opened. He took her hand and walked into his apartment. She bit her lip and looked around his apartment. Clearly, he had a professional design his place. It also looked a bit sterile. It needed a woman's touch. She paused. She was being presumptuous. At most, she was going to bed him a couple of times. There she was being presumptuous again. _Slow down, Anna_. She thought.

He walked toward the couch and sat down. She sat down beside him. He looked as if he wanted to say something. She waited for him to speak. She wondered if they were going to do it on the couch. She leaned in to kiss him. He pulled away. She immediately felt rejected.

"It's not what you think, Anna. I want to be intimate," he said.

"Then what is it," she asked.

"I need your written consent."

"My what…"

He began to explain what he meant. She listened intently. He said that having written consent is common for a businessman like him. It was a way to protect him and keep any misunderstandings from happening. She was confused. She didn't plan to tell anyone about her time with him. Well, Anna did plan to tell Kate, but now that wasn't going to happen. She said she wouldn't have said anything anyway and asked for the consent form. He stood, walked to a large cabinet with a long desk drawer and took out a copy of the consent form. He walked back to her and took a pen from his inside jacket pocket. He handed the consent form and pen to her. She looked over the consent form, placed it on the nearby table and signed it. She turned her attention back towards him and asked if they could have sex now. He smiled; then he became hesitant.

"What is it," she asked.

"I need to show you something first," he said.

He stood and extended his and her. She gave her hand to him without hesitation and stood up. He led her to down the hallway. With each step she wondered what he was going to show her. She noticed how he held her hand, he was gentle, but he seemed to be retraining himself at the same time. She looked at his back; he posture was straight as if he was on alert. He finally stopped in front of a door.

"I want you to know that you can leave at any time," he said.

"Okay…" she said.

"It's important that you understand who I am and what I want. I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable."

"What's in there, Christian?"

"I call it my playroom."

Christian took the key from his pocket and handed it to her. Why would he want her to open the door?

"I'm giving this to you for now. I'll explain more after you open the door."

She put the key in the lock and opened the door. She walked in. He walked in behind her and turned on the lights. The lights in the room were still dim. It took her eyes time to adjust to it. Then she saw it. He shut the door. She jumped slightly. She squeezed her hand around the key and turned to face him. He looked nervous. He really wanted her to accept this. She asked about the room. He took a few steps towards her, but didn't stand too close. She began to look around the room again. She saw various forms of whips, bindings, a large stick and other _toys_. He said he had certain _tastes_ and all of his partners consented to this behavior.

"So this is what like?"

"Yes, it will be pleasurable for you as well."

She looked back at the bed. The sheets looked nice.

"So you want to tie me up?"

"No, I want you to tie me up."

Now he had her attention. He kept talking. He said that he liked being bound, it made him feel free. He tended to get aggressive during sex and found that being restrained kept his partners safe. _What the fuck?_ She thought. So, he had a rough side. She thought about her body. Her first time was going to be uncomfortable, now she had to worry about being pounded to hard. He took a few steps towards her and held both her hands.

"Now you know. I understand if you want to leave. I don't mean to rush you, but it's better for you to make your decision now."

She stared at him. She could see in his eyes that he didn't want her to leave. She also knew that he was right. She had to make her decision now. He told her everything and now it was up to her to choose to be with him or not.

"I'll stay," she said.

He smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He began to kiss her on her neck and moved lower. He lifted up her dressed and kissed her stomach. That's when he smelled it.

"I'm a virgin," she said.

He stilled and looked up at her. He discovered just as much right when said it.

"Oh," he said.

"Don't stop," she said.

He had to make sure he was careful tonight. When she bled, he could lose control. He spoke to his wolf. His wolf understood. They had to remain in control. He gave her a quick kiss and walked her to the front of the bed. They both stood in front of each other. She waited for him to do something. He told her that she was in charge and he couldn't do anything from this moment on. She took a moment to process what that meant. She looked at him and told him take off his clothes. He loosened his grey tie first. She enjoyed watching him undress. When he began to unbutton his shirt she told him to do it slower. He slowed his pace and watched her as she watched him. When she reached for his pants, she told him to stop. He immediately stopped and put his hands to his side. _He was actually obeying her_. She walked towards him, unzipped his pants and began to rub his member. He groaned. She wasn't playing by the rules.

"Anna…"

She stopped massaging him and stepped back. She told him to continue undressing himself. He did as he was told. He now stood naked in front of her. She kneeled down, placed the key on the floor and stood up. She took his hand and walked him to the side of the bed. She told him to lie down. He lied back and placed his hands and feet by the attached restraints. She looked at the restraints, they looked simple enough. She leaned over his head and placed his right hand in the restraint.

"Fourth one," he said.

She pulled the strap to the fourth hole on the belt and locked it into place. She did the same to his other hand and bound his feet. When she stood up to see her handy work, his penis was fully erected. He was enjoying himself. She kissed him. He pulled at the restraints. The tightening sound of the leather restraints sounded sexy. She liked this. Whatever this was; it excited her. She pulled away.

"Do whatever you fucking want to me," he said.

She looked down, saw his grey tie and smiled. She picked it up and tied it around his eyes. His breathing became heavy. He expected so much from her. She wanted to make sure he got everything he wanted. She stood and undressed herself. The she remembered.

"Ah, do you have any condoms," she asked.

"Top drawer," he said.

She saw the small dresser by the bed. She walked over to it and saw the box of condoms. Clearly, he was a playboy. That didn't stop her. She wanted this and she was going to get it. She was also glad that his eyes were covered because she had to read the instructions on the back of the box to make sure she put it on right. _Simple enough_ , she thought. She took out a condom, opened the foil and placed it on his shaft. He moaned.

"Anna…" he said.

She thought about making him suffer more, but that would be unnecessarily cruel. She straddled him and eased his penis inside her. She gasped and groaned as she felt that uncomfortable pressure. She pushed through it and began to move her hips against his body. When he smelled her blood, his wolf nearly jumped; they both calmed down quickly. He closed his mouth to keep himself from growing fangs and began to move with her. Her vagina began to soak with need, she barely knew what she was doing, but her body knew what it wanted. After a few minutes of timid movement, she began to push harder. She closed her eyes and focused on this new feeling of being filled and pulled and caressed at the same time. His mind was a mesh between human and werewolf; both wanted to feel every inch of her. When he felt that her breast was near his mouth, he moved his head towards it and licked it. She stopped moving and leaned in closer to allow him to take his time sucking her. She began to move again. He groaned and nearly growled. His senses were in overdrive. He sensed the light dew of sweat that was beginning to form on her skin. He heartrate thump at a rapid past. He felt the contraction of her thighs as she moved against him. She soon found a confident rhythm. She held onto each of his wrists and began to pound at his cock relentlessly. He could sense her release. She was about to cum.

"Christian…"

She kept moving towards her goal. He sat up as much as he could. She was so close. She yelled in ecstasy when her first orgasm hit. She jerked in pleasure. He yelled out as well. Her pussy was milking his penis. He was barely able to keep himself from his own release.

"That felt sooo good," she said.

He began to move inside her again. She started to move as well. This time they both found their release. She closed her eyes. He felt his eyes change for a moment. He was thankful that his eyes were covered by the tie. Their breathing began return to normal. She hugged him. He wished he could hold her back. His wolf was so close to the surface, an embrace as not wise.

"So you're a virgin," he teased.

They both laughed.

"Not anymore," she said.

He felt her head on his neck and rubbed his head against her face. He could sense she was tired. They both were. Without knowing it, they had fallen asleep.

Grace heard a knock at the door and stopped when she smelled who was on the other side of it. She regained her composure and opened the door. The king stood before her and Alexa. Alexa had her head down.

"May I come in, Grace," asked the king.

Grace bowed and stood away from the door to let them in. She shut the door.

"You have a lovely home," he said.

"Thank you," said Grace.

"May I," he said as he motioned for the couch.

"Please," said Grace.

The king sat down on the couch. Alexa stood beside the couch.

"I see Christian has grown into quite the man," said the king. "I would like to meet him."

 **Thanks for reading! Daddy's home and he may want full custody. Grace is powerless against the king, but Christian has royal blood in him as well. Christian may not want to see him or maybe he's curious enough learn about is bloodline. We'll see!**

 **As Anna becomes more sexually aware, she may discover that she likes playing the role of a dominant.**

 **As always, I appreciate your thoughts and any constructive criticism.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Christian hadn't slept this well in a long time. Wolves didn't need as much sleep as humans. He only slept when his body absolutely needed to do it. As a child, he had night terrors. Thankfully, the nightmares stopped as he became older and felt safe in his new home with Grace.

He really hoped Anna would wake soon; after all, he was still tied up. Anna began to stir. He felt her yawn on his chest. He also felt her drool on him as well. He grimaced.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's alright, he said.

He felt her rub part of the bed sheet on his chest. He smiled. She told him not laugh at her. He kept smiling.

"What time is it…never mind," she said.

She moved to untie him. She loosened each restraint. She reached for the tie, but decided to do something else instead. She told him to remove his tie. He removed his tie and held it in his hand. She told him to kiss her. He kissed her. She began to move her lips towards his groin. He gently held her arms. He said he couldn't. She didn't understand. He told her that he preferred to be restrained. She thought about what that meant. _Was he never going to touch her?_ He kissed her again and she melted against him. What was she doing? What was she getting into? She wanted more, but she didn't have the right to ask for more. Should she just leave?

"I promise it'll be worth it," he said.

 _Was he psychic?_ She mused.

"I think I should go. Can you take me home?"

"Alright."

She stood up and looked for her dress. She saw the key first, picked it up and handed it to him. He took the key and placed it on the dresser. He dressed himself as well. He wished he could explain himself better. Telling her that he was a werewolf and he was afraid that he would literally fuck her to death was not an option. Let's say she believed him, would she want to be with him after hearing that? For now, it was better for him to give her some space.

"Anna, I hope we can see each other again," he said.

He can't believe he just said that. He was not acting like himself. Now he looked like a chump. A lesser woman would use that to her advantage. She just smiled and gave his quick kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room. He finished dressing himself and followed after her. She stood at the side of the door. He closed the door and locked it. They walked towards the elevator. He asked if she wanted to get something to eat on the way. She said it was fine.

"Is this good bye, Anna?"

"No, I'm just leaving."

 _What does that mean?_ He wanted more, but he couldn't say anything. He brought this on himself. He had to figure out how to get her to understand him without revealing what he was. He had no idea how to do that. She pressed the button on the elevator. Both were surprised to see an older woman standing in the elevator.

"Mother," he said.

"Christian," said Grace.

Grace looked at Anna. Anna could only imagine what it looked like. A young woman was standing next to her son with bed head. Anna did her best to use her hand to flatten her hair.

"And who is this lovely young woman," said Grace.

"My name is Anna; it's nice to meet you."

Anna reached in and hugged Grace. Anna immediately regretted it. Why did she hug a stranger? Grace stiffened slightly. Her wolf was surprised; Grace had to remind her wolf that, it was just a awkward human gesture from a nervous girl. Anna noticed Grace's reaction.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that," said Anna.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm just so lovable," Grace joked.

They laughed. Anna calmed down. Grace wasn't as up tight as Anna thought she would be. Christian was still wary, but he hid it from Anna. His mother never showed up to his apartment unannounced. Something must have happened? Was it Elliot? Christian balled his hands into fist. Grace eyed Christian. Before Anna could look at Christian, Grace walked up to Christian and rubbed his back as she did as child. He relaxed.

"Mother, this is surprise," he said.

"Uh oh, I think I may be in trouble," said Grace.

"Of course not," he said.

Anna wanted to leave, but she didn't even know where she was. All she could do was stand there. Grace and Christian looked at Anna. The elevator opened and Taylor walked out of the elevator and could only imagine what was happening.

Christian and Anna sat in the back of his car as Taylor drove. Christian was clearly distracted. His mother was waiting for him at his apartment. He mind raced; he had no idea what his mother wanted. He looked out the window. Anna could tell Christian was worried. She didn't know what to do. They basically had a one night stand. She still felt he needed help. She reached for his hand and held it. He moved his fingers so they were intertwined with her fingers. He looked at her, but he couldn't smile.

He walked her to her apartment door. He still had to be a gentleman, even though his mind was somewhere else. She unlocked her door and turned to face him. She kissed him deeply. He hesitated as he raised his hands to caress her face. He quickly pushed her against the wall by the door as he kissed her. He pulled away. Her eyes were filled need.

"I'm sorry. I should go," he said.

He walked away. She bit her lip and walked into her apartment. She shut the door slowly and smiled. She jumped and held her chest when she saw a man sleeping on her couch. Kate walked out of her bedroom wearing only a t-shirt.

"So, how did it go," Kate said while yawning.

Anna covered her mouth and pointed towards the man on the couch.

"Huh? Oh," said Kate. "That's Elliot. He's a stray I picked up last night."

"I heard that," he said.

"And," said Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes. They heard a knock at the door. Elliot already knew who it was. Anna turned and opened the door. Christian stood at the door. Elliot stood up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hi, Christian," said Elliot.

Christian lowered his head and glared at Elliot. What was Elliot doing here? Anna took a step back and Kate's eyes widened. Elliot smiled.

"Elliot," said Christian.

Elliot decided to use his charms to calm everyone down.

"Don't worry. Christian is my brother. I tend to annoy him, but I haven't figured out why?"

 _You know damn well, why?_ Christian thought. Christian turned to Anna.

"I'm sorry; I thought I heard my brother snoring. Clearly I was right," said Christian.

Anna didn't remember hearing Elliot snore, but she didn't really have time to process anything. Anna looked up at Kate. Did Kate sleep with Christian's brother? Kate walked towards Anna and stood beside her.

"Let's go," said Christian.

Elliot chuckled. He decided to play _nice_ for now. He didn't want to frighten Kate and her roommate because Christian lost control. Elliot could sense that Christian's wolf was restless, which was confusing; he could tell Christian and Anna had sex. Christian was worried.

"Okay," said Elliot.

Elliot walked up to Kate and thanked her for letting him stay here. He took her hand and kissed it. Christian rolled his eyes. Kate blushed and looked away.

"You ready," said Elliot.

As Elliot and Christian walked toward the car, Elliot could sense Christian's anger. _What was going on?_ Elliot was worried about him. Christian was always in control; he was like a second father to him. If Christian lost it, what would happen to their family? Taylor opened the door and blinked when he saw Elliot walking beside to Christian.

"Good morning, Elliot," said Taylor.

Elliot smiled and hugged Taylor.

"Hey, man."

"Don't hug him," said Christian.

Elliot shook his head and gave Taylor a "who is this guy" look.

Christian and Elliot sat in the back seat. As Taylor drove away, Elliot began to speak. Christian growled, grabbed Elliot's shirt, pushed Elliot against the door and held him there. Taylor looked back for a moment and kept driving. If it got worse, Taylor planned to park the car. Christian eyes glowed. His wolf was so close, but it wasn't his wolf that was acting this way. It was Christian. Elliot knew when Christian was serious. Elliot raised his hands, but did not submit to Christian and lower his eyes.

"Christian…you're scaring Taylor."

"What were you doing there? Are you trying to take Anna?"

"What? No! I just saw her this morning. From what I smelled, she was already with you."

Christian pushed Elliot against the door again. Elliot hit his head.

"Owe."

"What were you doing there?"

Elliot slowly lowered hands towards Christian's wrists. Christian snarled.

"You know I can't hurt you. I'll tell you everything. I just want you to stop pushing me," Elliot said calmly.

Christian's senses returned and his eyes stopped glowing. Christian released Elliot. Elliot touched his lower back for a moment. His brother must love pushing him against things, but he never hit or clawed at him. Maybe that was Christian's way of showing Elliot mercy. Either way, it still hurt.

Elliot told Christian about Kate. Kate had bought him a drink last night at the bar. Christian frowned as he looked down at his brother's clothes. Elliot was adamant. Christian simply continued to listen. He said he and Kate danced and drank for most of the night. Kate felt he shouldn't go home alone. Elliot went to kiss her and she pulled away. Now Christian was starting believe him. Elliot was about to leave when Kate took his hand and said that she still wanted to make sure he was okay. Elliot told her that he didn't need her to feel sorry for him. She then kissed him and rubbed his…Christian said he understood and Elliot to move on with the story. They talked; he was surprised by how easy it was to talk to her. Then she left him there with an erection and box of tissues. Christian smiled. _Good._ Elliot needed to be humbled. Elliot also recapped the last fifteen minutes that occurred with Christian to be smart and ended the story with Christian pushing Elliot against the car door.

"I apologize," said Christian.

"What was that," asked Elliot.

"I already apologized. I'm not saying anything else," said Christian.

"Okay, I'll take it," said Elliot.

Grace sat on the couch and waited for her son to return. She couldn't risk talking to Christian with Carrick and Elliot at the house. She heard the elevator door moving. She stood and walked toward the door. When she smelled Elliot, she knew her planned had failed. The doors opened. Elliot and Grace locked eyes first. Elliot's demeanor changed.

"Hello mother," said Elliot.

"Elliot," said Grace.

Elliot walked towards Grace and gave her a fake hug. Clearly, Elliot had blamed Grace more for what happened. Christian stepped out of the elevator.

"Mother wanted to tell me something," said Christian.

Grace rubbed her neck for a moment.

"Yes, I needed to talk to Christian."

Christian was shocked to hear her mother dismiss Elliot. Elliot laughed.

"Mother…"said Christian.

"It's fine," said Elliot. "Can Taylor drive me home?"

"Of course," said Christian.

"Will I see you at home," asked Grace.

"Sure," said Elliot.

Elliot walked as if he was shuffling toward the elevator door. Christian and Grace watched in silence. They heard him press the button and the doors opened. Elliot walked in to the elevator and the doors closed. Christian turned to his mother. For the first time in his life, he was disappointed in her. What was so important and selective that his brother could not be a part of it?

"Was that necessary, asked Christian?

"Unfortunately, yes. I was ordered to keep this between us for now," said Grace.

 _She was ordered?_ Their family had no real ties to a pack? Who could order her to do anything? Christian could sense her fear. She was afraid of someone. Who was she afraid of?

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that after I tell you this, you may not ever want to speak to me again."

 **Thanks for reading! Looks like Grace has some explaining to do. This may strain Grace and Christian's relationship. Anna has a lot of decisions to make, we all know she can't shake Christian that easily, but she also wants to do what's best for her. Poor Anna...**

 **I wasn't planning on making Elliot and Kate an item, but I have now warmed up to it. Full disclosure, I was going to make Elliot's love interest a wolf, but I couldn't figure out a way to make that work. I needed someone to get Elliot out of his funk and Kate was actually the perfect choice for that.**

 **As always, I appreciate your comments and any constructive criticism.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Christian didn't want to hear what his mother was about to say to him. What could she possibly say that would make him never want to see her again? His mother was ordered to talk to him? Nothing was making sense.

"We don't have strong ties to any pack, but we are still connected to them," said Grace. "We actually have royalty as well. Did you know that?"

"No," said Christian.

"We do, each region has its own royal bloodline of werewolves. These wolves are strong, intelligent and supremely vicious when necessary. The King has requested your presence and he asked me to summon you. He thought you would accept the request if you heard it from your mother."

"Why didn't he order me like he did you?"

Grace wanted to cry. She never saw him as anything else, but her son. Telling him this would bring up questions that she would have to answer. He would think that worst; that she only raised him because she was ordered to do so. That was not true at all. She saw Christian ball his hands into fists. He was becoming annoyed.

"The king is your biological father, Christian. As a royal prince and alpha, you can choose to accept or reject his invitation, but there could be consequences."

Christian blinked. Werewolves had royalty and he was a prince? He reached towards a nearby chair and sat down. Grace moved to walk towards him and he raised his hand. She stood in place and waited for him to speak. Christian shook his head. So, he was a bastard and his new mother was sent to take care of him after his mother died. He chuckled. He should have known. Why would a wealthy family adopt the son of a crackhead? He looked up at her, but he couldn't say anything. Even now he couldn't bear to make his mother upset.

It was now his turn to ask questions. He asked if she was ordered to adopt him. She shook her head no, knelt down in front of him and held his hand. She told him that she asked to adopt him before she knew about his lineage. All she saw was a hybrid boy that needed love and a safe home. He was such a strong child, even then. She could clearly tell that he was scared, but he remained quiet. When he was told that his mother had died, he simply put his head down. He didn't really know what it meant, until someone said she was gone and that she was not coming back. She was there to examine him to make sure he was alright. When she sensed he was a hybrid, she knew she had to help him. She told him that the same night she took him home; she was summoned by the king. She had no idea why, but she had a husband and toddler to protect so she went to see him to avoid any retaliation. Christian bristled at that. He was already forming an opinion about these royals. She continued her story. She was asked to visit them in wolf form. She met the king and his enforcer in the forest. They were both in their human form. The king looked down at her and asked her if she was strong enough to take care of his son. She was shocked to hear this. The king waited for her answer. She lowered her head and growled to show that she would protect Christian with her life. The king was satisfied and left.

"I never saw him again, until yesterday. He had no influence in our lives. Carrick and I raised you. I was not ordered to raise you. You have to believe me, Christian."

He looked at her. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and began to cry. He wanted to be angry at her. He wanted to growl, but all he could think about was his mother's tears. He squeezed her had. She looked up at him with hope.

"I believe you, mother."

She exhaled and hugged him. He did not hug her back, but did relax at her touch. She let him go.

"What will happen if I refuse to see him?"

"I don't know. You will be safe, but the family…"

He growled at the thought. His _father_ would hurt the family that raised him?

"What do you think I should do?"

She took a moment to think about her answer.

"I think as alpha, you should do what's best for your pack. Go see him. He clearly doesn't want to offend you. I think it's best to stay in his good graces."

He nodded his head. He also agreed. The king could have summoned Christian a number of ways, but he chose to give him a choice. Right now, his family was safe. Unnecessarily upsetting this king would not be wise. He would see what this man wanted and be done with it. He was very curious to know why his father was interested in seeing him now. He could have revealed himself at any time.

Kate watched Anna as Anna stood by the counter and ate her breakfast. Anna made bacon, scrambled eggs and pancakes. Kate stood across from Anna and watched her; she didn't touch any of her food. Anna focused on eating. Kate kept watching her.

"You're food going to get cold," said Anna.

Kate slammed her hand on the counter. Anna jumped.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

Anna pretended that she didn't know what Kate was talking about. Kate folded her arms and waited. Anna smiled as she thought about last night. Kate smiled as well.

"Okay, good," said Kate.

Anna didn't know what happened? Did she say something unintentionally?

"What?"

"I'm not a perv, Anna. You don't have to give details."

Kate smiled, took her plate of food, walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Her favorite morning show was coming on soon. Kate knew Anna wasn't like her. Kate would have liked to know more, but not much more. She was a hypocrite in that way. Kate knew she told Anna a little too much. Kate also did that to help Anna since Anna was little too green when it came to men.

Anna stood there for a moment. So…she was off the hook? Great, right? Anna did sign a non-disclosure agreement so she couldn't really tell Kate much of anything.

"You coming," asked Kate.

"Ah, yeah," said Anna.

Alexa walked into the Blue Lounge and felt like a stranger. She saw Frank getting the bar ready for the night. He was placing a chair under a table.

"You think you still have a job," said Frank.

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about. I can't work here anymore," said Alexa.

Frank turned to face her.

"I was kidding," he said.

"I know, but I've been summoned," she said.

"Summoned to do what?"

"I can't say…"

Frank was rarely surprised, but Alexa being summoned was not something he thought was possible. She was a full blood and would be of use to any pack, but she also wasn't team player. The Blue Lounge was sanctuary for both pack dwellers and misfits alike. He had a feeling it had something to do with the alpha wolf she left with that night. He had to ask and make sure she was okay.

"Does this have to do with that alpha?"

"Yes, but I can't say anything more than that. I just wanted to let you know. You deserved to know that much."

He thought he deserved to know more. She was not just a bouncer to him. He had been taking care of her on and off for years. She was not just going to be allowed to leave. He was going to make sure she was okay.

"Fine, you don't work here anymore. That doesn't mean you can just walk away. If I don't hear from you once a week, I'll hunt you down and break your legs."

"Frank!"

"I'm serious."

She shook her head. He was like a father to her, but sometimes he took that role too seriously. She looked around at the bar. She would miss this place. She hated that she had to leave. She was being forced to into a situation that had nothing to do with her. She thought about the wolves in the bar. Someone must have seen Christian that night. She looked at Frank.

"What," he asked.

Did Frank allow spies into the Blue Lounge? How could a royal guard slip into this place without him being aware of it?

"Do you let royal spies into the Blue Lounge?"

Frank looked at her.

"I have nothing to hide, Alexa. I don't allow anything, I simply don't pay attention. Does that answer your question?"

She didn't respond to his question. So, he was partly to blame for this mess. He didn't intentionally set her up, but his actions or lack thereof did allow this to happen. She became a little disgusted by this place. She thought it was a safe haven for unattached wolves, but it was all a lie. No wolf was safe from the royals, not even respected wolves like Frank.

He appeared in front of her.

"Hey, I would let never anything to happen to you. You just have to tell me what's going on," he said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine," she said.

He looked in her eyes. She was colder towards him now and he didn't understand why.

"I can't help if you won't let me. Come here..."

He hugged her. She was rigid for a moment; then she hugged him back. It felt good to be hugged. She wanted to cry, but she held back her tears. He would be able to smell them and after that, he would never let her leave without telling him the truth.

"If you tell anyone I was this nice, I'll kill you," he said.

She laughed and they let go of each other. She walked out of the bar and focused on her new task. She was chosen to stay close to Christian. How she planned to do that, she had no idea.

Grace gave Christian a small golden envelope. He raised his eyebrow to that. He thought that was a bit much. When he opened the envelope, he took out the small white card that was inside of it. There was a name, address and phone number written on the card. He assumed this was his father's contact information. He asked her if she opened it. She said she wouldn't dare.

"Corin Dunn. That's his name..."

She asked him not to tell her anything. If she was supposed to know, then she would have been given the information. He had never seen his mother so afraid of someone. He looked at the back of the card and it saw a date and time. He expected to see him in two days. For someone who was asking permission, he made a lot of assumptions. Christian planned to check his schedule and treat this person like any other business arrangement. He noticed that his father liked to make power plays. He was starting to see where his ambition came from. If he hadn't threatened his family, maybe they could have become allies. Right now, all Christian wanted to do was make sure this man never bothered them again.

 **Thanks for reading! I kind of have an idea of where I am going to go with Christian and Corin's relationship, but I haven't committed to any one thing yet. So…that's going to be fun. Alexa will be another challenge for Christian, but I'm not necessarily thinking of writing a love triangle or am I...**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews and constructive criticism.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Anna became a little restless. She hadn't spoken or seen Christian in a few days, but she didn't want to call him if she wasn't sure of what she really wanted. She really liked Christian. Only he sounded like a man that was only interested in having a physical relationship. She had one of two choices; accept this tryst for what it was or leave him alone. Her body responded at the thought of leaving him. Clearly, her body knew what it wanted. Well, she couldn't be ruled by that alone. She was starting to understand why Kate made sure to bed someone every now in then. Anna's body had been awakened and it wasn't going to go back to sleep. She sighed, she had to decide soon or he would decide for her. He was not the type of man to stay unattached for long.

She rolled out of bed and tripped over her box of new shoes. Why were they by her bed? Then she remembered. She liked to open the box and look at the shoes. It reminded her of that chance encounter she had with him. If she hadn't wen shopping that day, she probably would have never seen him again. She wanted to scream. Anna thought about Kate. Kate's advice would really be helpful right now. Even if Anna planned to do the opposite of what Kate said, she would at least have some idea of what to do. She'd just have to grow up and hope she doesn't do anything that scars her for life. She looked back down at the shoes and grimaced. She would see him soon regardless. He was speaking at her commencement. It would be more awkward to see him there if they hadn't spoken for a while. She decided that she had to speak to him before the ceremony.

Christian sat in his office and thought about his meeting with Corin. Surprisingly, he was free that night. It was almost as if his father knew his schedule. Now he was being paranoid. Or was he? He lightly shook his head. No, he prided himself on judging a person by their actions; he wasn't going to start assuming things. That would make him paranoid. A paranoid werewolf was dangerous. First things first, he had a meeting with a publishing company. After his time with Anna, he had become interested in the publishing business. He didn't want to purchase a large firm, nor did they have any desire to sell. He was interested in local midsized firms. He planned to learn from them and develop his own business in the future. His tall and beautiful assistant knocked on the door and walked into his office.

"Your two o'clock is here," she said.

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly," he said.

She closed the door. He stood and walked out of his office. He prided himself on being on time for his appointments; yet he was never early. Sure, it was a power play move to make, but it was also necessary. It communicated that he respected his time and he expected others to do the same. He was not desperate in any capacity and he would do just fine without their business. He walked into the conference room and a man and woman; Michael and Amber stood up to greet him. He shook their hands and everyone sat down.

"Thank you for meeting with me on short notice; I have looked over your brochure and financial reports," said Christian.

Michael and Amber shifted in their seat a bit. Christian thought it best to get right to the point. His style was not to woo people into a business deal. He rarely sold himself these days because he didn't have to. He stated facts, remained honest and read their reactions. Michael and Amber had been struggling for the last few years. They hadn't had strong book sales in the last eight months, their star author was poached from them by a larger firm and they were not able to make tough decisions like layoffs. Christian was not judging them. He was judging their choices. Sometimes, the hard decisions had to be made to keep a company successful.

"Yes, well, our books are still doing well and we have diversified into other markets," said Michael.

"Yes, magazines," said Christian.

"Yes, we print special additions and fan magazines that are still very popular here and overseas," said Amber.

Christian remained silent and listened. The more they talked, the more he would learn from them. He tried to make sure he looked open; he was genuinely interested in what they had to say. Amber and Michael clearly loved what they did and were fighting hard to make sure they kept doing it. On their passion alone Christian decided to make a small investment, but he did not plan to partner with them. At the moment, it wasn't smart business. He planned to keep an eye on their magazine development. He also wanted them to find more authors. The meeting ended with them agreeing to schedule another meeting. Amber and Michael were pleased. Christian was still only interested at this point.

Anna was still in her apartment. At least she showered. She made a rule long ago that she would not walk into the living room unclean. Since she had a roommate, she didn't want to be inconsiderate or gross. That also meant that she sometimes laid in her bed for hours on a Saturday morning before getting up to do anything. Right now she wanted to sit on the couch and read. Maybe Jane Austen could show her something she was missing. Even though she read Austen's book's multiple times, she was able to learn something new each time. She hoped that would happen again today. Then she heard knock on the door.

"Seriously," she said.

She stood and walked to the door. She was surprised to see José standing there. He looked sad, but he had fake smile on his face.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said.

She never called him and hadn't spoken to him since. Now that she slept with Christian, she really didn't want to have _the talk_. He waited for her to invite him in. She realized she was blocking the entrance to her apartment and stepped back to let him in. He walked into the apartment. She shut the door and waited for him to speak. Thankfully, Kate wasn't here to see this. Then she would know that Anna _did something_ with José. She offered him a seat in the kitchen by the kitchen table. She rushed over and sat down first. He walked to an empty chair, sat down and slouched in the seat. She felt really bad for him. He really did like her and she did not feel the same way. She never thought of herself as a heartbreaker, but she did lead him on that night. They didn't have sex, but they did kiss, make out and…

"How's the photography," she asked. She immediately regretted it. It was such an awkward way to say it.

He smiled.

"The photography is good," he said.

"Good, that's great."

"Anna, are we cool? I haven't heard from you since that night."

"Yeah, of course we are. I've just been busy…" she said the wrong thing again.

"Oh, sure, makes sense. I heard the lit major finals were crazy. You had to write a lot, right?"

They were challenging, but she enjoyed writing about literature. So, maybe it would seem hard to others. She also knew he just talking at this point, so she played along.

"Yeah, I wrote a lot."

They laughed; then the silence returned. He so wanted to hold her hand and kiss her, but her body language screamed leave me alone. He had to respect it. He took his chance and she made her choice. She was not interested. He only wanted to go back to the way things were. He couldn't imagine living in a world without seeing her. He had to make this right or else he would lose what little they had together.

"Anna…"

"Yeah, José."

"Listen, we were both drunk that night. Clearly it was a mistake. I don't want it to turn into something bigger than it was. Can we just be friends again?"

His heart was tearing itself apart with each word. There was another woman out there for him. He had to believe that, so he had to let her go. He made sure to give a more genuine smile this time. She looked him dead in his eyes. He had to make sure he sold this or she would leave him just to keep from hurting him again. She was that good a person. He didn't care about being hurt; he only wanted to be able to see her again. She exhaled; she was visibly relieved.

"Oh, José. I'm glad you feel the same way. I didn't mean for that to happen. I think we're better as friends too."

His heart was bleeding internally at this point. He needed to go, but he had to stick it out for a few more minutes to not be found out.

"Come on Anna, you think I'd lose my best bud over a few sloppy kisses?"

They laughed. This time the laughter was real. A weight had been lifted from both their shoulders. After the laughter ceased, Anna asked about his art exhibit again. He told her how stressful it was, but he loved every minute of it. He joked about how the art dealer's suggestions were awful, but he pretended to listen so he wouldn't lose the venue. She found it interesting and was proud of him. He had the potential to do what he loved as a career and she would love if that happened for him. Day turned into night. She offered to make him something, but he declined. He had to get back to his work. He was actually starting to feel better. Being her friend was surprisingly enough for him. She walked him out to the entrance. He thought that was sweet. She hugged him. He made sure to lightly hug her back and walked down the street. He decided to walk for a bit before hailing a cab.

He looked up at the sky and noticed how beautifully dark it was. He may shoot it one day. This part of the city tended to go a little dead at night since it was mainly a college town and all of the action was further in the city. As he passed a large building he heard something. It made him stop. He heard the sound again, this time he knew what it was. It was a growl from a large dog. He closed his eyes. He was already at a disadvantage because his back was to it. He wondered why he wasn't attacked yet maybe the dog wasn't feral. He opened his eyes and took a step forward. Nothing happened. He exhaled. The dog just wanted him to leave; he had no problem doing what it wanted. As he moved to start walking again, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He screamed. He pulled away and turned to face the person that touched his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you," demanded José. He tried to sound tough as possible.

"I'm a friend of Anna's. I saw you leave her apartment," said the man.

"What?"

"I apologize if I frightened you. I didn't mean to scare you. You should go now," said the stranger.

José wasn't a fighter, but he wasn't a coward either. Part of him wanted to stay and confront this guy, but something told him to leave. He was not safe. If Anna was seeing this man, she might be in danger. José made it point to figure out who this man was to her.

"I didn't get your name," said José.

The man smiled.

"My name is Christian Grey and you are…"

 **Thanks for reading! Looks like Christian almost lost it again. He and Anna really need to figure out what they are going to do sooner rather than later. Christian's wolf is holding on by a thread! I've recently decided to make José a bit of an antagonist in the story. He only wants to make sure Anna is safe, but it's also not his place to judge her relationship choices. I think his take on this situation will be interesting. Don't worry he won't be a real threat to them; he'll be more nosy than anything. The real antagonist has yet to be revealed.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews and any constructive criticism.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

It took everything in Christian not to throw this man through a window. His growling was bad enough. His wolf was very territorial of Anna. Christian had to remind his wolf that Anna had not chosen him yet. His wolf whimpered at that. He felt the same, but his human pride wouldn't let him wallow in self-pity for long. She simply needed _time_. He never waited for anyone before; most people came to him. This was a first for him. He hated being in this position and enjoyed it at the same time. Yes, Anna was stimulating him in all sorts of ways. The other man's scent lingered around him; he had to leave this place before his wolf decided to track the man down. Seeing Anna now would only cause problems so he left. He planned to take this new frustration out of his father.

Alexa stood in one of Corin's guest rooms and felt out of place. The room was large enough to rent as a small one bedroom apartment. She stared at the dress Corin wanted her to wear for tonight. It was a long gold gown. She felt a slight sense of pride that she had sex with a prince, but the baggage that came with it was not fun in the slightest. She wanted to go back to her simple life of beating up wolves that got out of line and getting paid for it. Now she was a royal enforcer who would never really know freedom again. Some would call it an honor to serve a royal. She agreed, but it was not something she ever desired herself.

She knew Corin had plans for Christian and she was sure that Christian would not want any part of it. What did Corin think she was able to do? She and Christian met under heightened circumstances. She had no claim or influence in his life and they were not compatible in the slightest. He was a wealthy pretty boy, she preferred her men rugged, like the driver. _Too bad the driver was an omega wolf_ , she thought. The driver did have the confidence of beta at least. She found that interesting.

She heard a knock on the door. Corin opened the door and stepped inside. His enforcers stood by the door. He was more powerful than his two enforcers combined, but he had them escort him anyway. The door closed behind him.

"Are you read for this evening," he asked.

"As well as I can be, my king," she said.

He smiled. He could tell she was pretending to submit to him. Only her fear kept her in line and nothing else.

"Why do you think I chose you?"

"I have no idea."

He laughed.

"I chose you because you're familiar to him. Christian will not accept his lineage easily. I believe you can help transition him into accepting me as his father."

"How could I do that?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. You are both very skeptical people who were mistreated in your youth. He'll begin to trust you. I'm sure of it."

She wanted to ball her hands into fists, but she knew better of it. These royals were capable of anything. He could have simply asked her; she was obligated to tell him anything he wanted to know. Checking her background was just another tactic to show that he was willing to do anything to get what he wanted. She made sure to learn as much as she could from him as well. The royal enforcers and guards were known for in fighting within the ranks. Many wolves that trained their entire lives to become a royal enforcer may want to challenge her. Well, she would not be an easy target.

"Why do you care about him all of sudden?"

His eyes glowed. She immediately knelt down and bowed her head.

"Forgive me! I did not mean to offend you."

It took everything in him not to kill her for showing such disrespect. He loved his son. Contrary to how things appeared, he left his son to protect him. He had no idea his son would have been able to shift, let alone be so powerful. He had made a mistake and he planned to fix it. Christian had to accept him. After his son's open display of power, Corin's enemies would come for Christian. Corin couldn't protect Christian properly if he was not open to Corin's resources.

"My feelings for my son are not your concern. You are to protect and influence him. Nothing more. Do you understand?"

She didn't look up.

"Yes, my king."

"Good, rise and get dressed."

She stood, but kept her head down. She heard the door open and Corin walked out of her room. She never felt such anger and power before. _So the king did care about his son_. Things were more complicated that she thought. If Christian rejected Corin's grace, Corin would be furious. Someone would have to pay for it and she was sure it would be her. She looked back at the dress. She had to make Christian understand his new place in the world.

Taylor drove Christian to Corin's estate. Christian noticed how the woods surrounded the area. The wolves here had many miles to run and hunt as they pleased. His own wolf wanted to run there. He told his wolf no. His wolf huffed. He didn't plan to stay long. He wanted to hear what excuse his father had for abandoning them and leave it at that. He had his own family now. He had parents that loved him and siblings he could count on. He didn't need Corin Dunn in the slightest. He didn't want to have a relationship with a man that would summon him instead of meeting him himself. No, he was not one of his subjects. He would remain respectful, but he did not plan to submit to anyone.

Taylor pulled up to a large gate. A wolf dressed as an unassuming security guard walked to Taylor's window. Taylor rolled down his window and the back seat window. When the guard saw Christian, he immediately lowered his eyes and said they could enter. The guard signaled the other guard to open the door.

Taylor drove the car up to the entrance of the estate and parked the car. Christian asked Taylor to wait there. Taylor reluctantly waited in the car. He looked around at the mansion. He would not be able to do much anyway. He turned off the ignition and closed his eyes. He could feel the various wolves' eyes on him. He didn't care. If he was dead, he was dead. He doubted he was in danger since he was employed by their boss' son.

Christian walked into the mansion and was greeted by a male and female enforcer. They both bowed their heads to him before greeting him. The bowing was getting old real quick. Respect had to be earned so he knew they were just bowing to him because they were required to do it. He was never a fan of false pleasantries.

"This way Prince Christian," said the male enforcer.

"Call me Mr. Grey," said Christian.

Both enforcers looked at each other and kept walking.

Christian heard three other heartbeats and smelled food. His father was planning to have dinner with him. He should have known; he was invited here early evening. The doors were opened by two wolf servants inside. They bowed their heads to him. He nodded and stood by the door. Corin, Alexa and another woman stood from the large long table. Christian was confused to see Alexa there.

"I'm glad you're here, Christian," said Corin.

"Where do I sit," asked Christian.

"Next to me please," said Corin.

Corin stood at the front of the table, the other woman stood at his right. Alexa stood a chair away on the left. _So, he would be sitting by her?_ What was his father playing at? Christian walked toward the seat and they wall sat down.

"This is my wife, Sierra."

"It's nice to meet you," said Christian.

"Likewise," said Sierra.

No one in the room believed her. He sincerely felt for her. It must be hard sitting across from her husband's love child. He never cheated on a woman. He was always honest with her and upfront about what he wanted. Anna was the first woman he ever wanted to be with. The thought shocked him a little.

"You've met Alexa," said Corin.

Christian looked at Alexa. Alexa took a sip of her wine.

"Yes, we have met before," said Christian.

"Good, well, let's eat," said Corin.

Christian really wanted to get on with it, but there were females present. He was raised to be a gentleman so he would behave for now. He wanted more than anything to figure out what his father wanted and move on with his life. Then he smelled the medium rare steak along with various side dishes. Both he and his wolf almost salivated over it.

"I hope you like the food," said Corin.

Christian smiled. He wasn't going to lie.

"It smells delicious," said Christian.

Corin was proud of himself and smiled. If Corin knew the truth, Christian would have disappointed Corin. Any wolf would love the chance to eat well seasoned meat. As they ate in silence, Christian was more interested in why a local bouncer was seated at the table. Did his father think Alexa was an interest of his? His father was severely mistaken.

"So, Christian; how's work," asked Corin.

Christian bristled at the question.

"Work is fine. I'm looking into other markets and my other venues are doing well."

Corin was proud of Christian. He was a born leader, like his father. He took charge and got results. He could have lived off his adoptive parents like his brother, Elliot, but he made his own way. Christian deserved every bit of his alpha status. Corin wanted him to accept his birthright as well. He would make a fine ruler one day.

"Christian, after dinner I would like to talk to you in private."

 _Finally_ , Christian thought.

"Yes, I think that would be more appropriate."

Corin didn't like his son's tone. Was he challenging him? Sierra held Corin's hand. Corin looked at her and calmed down. He squeezed her hand. Corin needed to address his son sooner rather than later.

"Dessert can wait," said Corin. "Christian come with me now."

Corin stood to leave. Christian took the cloth napkin from his lap, wiped his mouth and stood. Corin kissed his wife. Christian didn't give Alexa a second glance. Both men walked out of the room.

"Like father, like son," said Sierra bitterly.

Alexa ignored the comment and kept her head down. Sierra poured herself a full glass of wine and drunk it in one gulp.

Corin and Christian walked into what looked like Corin's office. Corin and Christian stood in the room and stared at each other. Corin hadn't had a young wolf look in him the eye without permission for over a century.

"You have so much to learn, son."

"I only came here to protect my family."

"I'm your family."

Christian shook his head. The next thing Christian knew, Christian was pushed up against a wall by his father. His father's eyes glowed. Christian's eyes glowed as well. Christian tried to push Corin away from him, but Corin was too strong. Corin was holding Christian against the wall with one hand.

"You will respect me," Corin growled out.

"Go ahead and kill me then. If that's what you want. You're not going to get anything from me," said Christian.

Corin raised his free hand; his nails were already extended as claws. Christian closed his eyes. If this was his fate so be it. Corin snarled and pushed Christian away from him. Christian held his neck and thought about Elliot. He'd work on controlling his anger around him more. Both of their eyes stopped glowing. Corin's claws transformed into a human hand.

"I could never kill you, Christian. You know that."

"Just tell me you want?"

"I want you to take your place as my son."

 **Thanks for reading! So it seems that Corin isn't as cold hearted as he appears to be. Maybe it's a pride thing with him as well. Would Corin have revealed himself to Christian if Christian didn't display his power at the Blue Lounge?**

 **Alexa will not be Christian's love interest. She's only there a tool for Corin at this point. Christian only has eyes for Anna.**

 **As always, I appreciate any reviews and constructive criticism. Thank you for staying with me! There is more to come.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Christian didn't know what to think of this man. Why didn't Corin kill him? He hated that he let a stranger get to him. Showing such anger made him look weak. True power was about self-control. Corin stood there looking at Christian as if he was waiting for something. Christian had nothing to say; he just wanted to be done with this. Corin rubbed his head. He intentionally dyed his hair gray to appear older. He looked like he was in his forties, but he was closer to 500. Humans were known to age well these days. He looked more like Christian's older brother than his actual father.

Corin wanted Christian to say something. Christian's silence was infuriating. He was ashamed that he had let his temper get the best of him and attacked his own son. He wasn't always like this. Everything he became, he did for Christian. Back then Corin focused on keeping his region intact. He had no desire to show how important he was with useless guards and enforcers. When Christian's mother was pregnant, he knew his simple life had to change. A royal loaner with limited resources could not protect him.

"Son…"

"Don't call me that."

Corin agreed to use Christian's name. He agreed that he had not earned the right to call him son, for now.

"Christian, when you revealed yourself that night, everything changed."

"In what way? I didn't even know who you were. How would other wolves know about me?"

"You were able to throw a werewolf in wolf form across the room without shifting. They're not going to forget what they saw."

"Then order them to silence."

Corin smiled at that. Christian was truly innocent when it came to pack law. Corin had no real magic. He could not order everyone to not speak. Besides, the Blue Lounge was a place for lone wolves. Their minds were not as open to an alpha's orders. Corin controlled others more with his fighting abilities and intimidation. No one wanted to die, so they made sure they followed his commands. Corin explained just as much to Christian. Christian looked at Corin with disgust. It hurt Corin to see how much his son resented him. Maybe he should have stayed in the shadows. Corin could have helped Christian from a far; he knew exactly why he had done it. He wanted to see him. Christian had grown up to be a strong young man, any father would be proud of him. Corin could tell Christian was lashing out. Christian did not seem like the type to lose control. He knew that he did this to his son. He was hurting him and it was breaking his heart.

"Why now," asked Christian.

"Haven't you been listening," asked Corin?

"Yes, but I still have questions."

"I will answer as much as I can. Please sit"

Corin walked to his chair behind his desk and sat down. Christian debated whether he wanted to remain standing. He knew it was petty to do so, so he walked to the chair in front of Corin's desk and sat down. Corin placed his hands on his desk and clasped his hands. Christian had so many questions to ask him. At first, Christian only planned to ask about his mother, but after speaking with Corin, he wanted to figure him out. Christian asked Corin if he had wolves watch him when he was young. Corin exhaled and said yes. Christian shook his head. He asked how long. Corin said he only had them watch him for the first few years of his life. Once, he felt confident in Grace as a mother, he ordered the wolves to return back to him. Christian hated that he wanted to ask this next question, but he did it anyway.

"Did you ever come to see me yourself," he asked.

Corin looked into Christian's hopeful eyes. To anyone else Christian would have looked cold, but Corin could tell Christian wanted the answer to be yes.

"No, if I came to see you, it would have drawn unnecessary attention to you. It would have done more harm than good."

"That makes sense."

"Christian, I need you to understand…"

"It doesn't matter, it's the past. I have one last question."

Corin had a feeling that he wouldn't like what Christian was about to ask him.

"Would you have summoned me if I wasn't able to shift?"

Corin closed his eyes. Christian already had his answer. Christian stood up to leave.

"No, I would not have seen you."

Christian put his head down as if the words struck him in the chest. He shouldn't care about what this man thought, but part of him did. Maybe it was a biological drive for a son to be accepted by this father. No matter, he had a real father and his name was Carrick Grey. Corin opened his eyes and looked up at Christian.

"Whether you like it or not, you need me now. Wolves will come for you. You have to learn your place in our world, your true place."

Christian laughed.

"I learned my place a long time ago. After I found out what I was and that my father left me, I knew I was on my own. Do you know what you did to me and mom? Do you have any idea what it's like to not to be able to fully trust another person or yourself? Do you care about anything?!"

"Of course I care; you're my son! At the time, I truly believed that I was protecting you. It took everything in me to let you go, but you were never forgotten. I've thought about you every day. Yes, it is true that if you did not have had the ability to shift, I would have left you alone. I only did what I did to keep you safe. You would not have survived the attacks against you. Don't you see that?!"

Corin stood, slammed his fist on his desk and split it in half. He yelled out and growled. Christian was unnerved by Corin's loss of control. Corin's eyes rolled in the back of his head. He was fighting to stay in control. Christian rushed towards Corin as Corin feel to the ground. Corin groaned. Christian knelt down and held his father.

"Don't lose control," said Christian.

Corin eyes glowed and returned to normal repeatedly. His gaze became distant.

"Corin!"

Corin held Christian's arm, but he didn't look as if he knew he was holding it. Christian was helpless. If a person was not in control of his shift, then his wolf may take over completely and he may not ever be in control again.

"Stop!"

Elliot sat down beside Kate on the couch with his arms folded. He was actually pouting. She was completely fine as she ate from her large blue bowl of popcorn. They were watching an action film. She invited him over and was wearing a fitted top and yoga pants. He was wearing a white t-shirt and designer jeans; he was trying to look nice for her.

"You sure you don't want some," she said as she moved the bowl towards him.

"No, thanks," he said.

She smiled.

"This is my favorite part," she said.

He looked at the screen. Thankfully, the movie was almost over. He knew the film was close to the end because the lead actor had killed almost everyone that wronged him.

"Did you see that?!"

"Yes, I did."

She went back to eating. She really didn't give a shit that he was sulking. He finally dropped his hands to the side; eventually his arm moved towards the back of the couch behind Kate. When the film ended she stopped the DVD and faced him.

"Do you want to watch something else?"

"Why am I here, Kate? Are you interested in me?"

"Wow, that's very forward of you, Elliot."

"I'm just trying to figure this out."

Kate thought about what she wanted to say. Elliot patiently waited for a response from her. She said she wanted to make sure he was in a good place. She liked him and didn't want to do anything that he was not ready for. He smiled and shook his head. She asked what was funny. He was beginning to understand her. She thought he was a nice guy that had his heart broken. He leaned in towards her as if to kiss her. She stiffened at first, and then she closed her eyes. He kissed her. She pulled him closer to her, he stumbled at first, but caught himself; he placed his hands on her waist. She pulled away from the kiss first.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"Are you," he asked.

She kissed him again and stopped.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to tease, it's just I have a rule. When I care about a guy, I don't sleep with them until the second date."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"So you care about me," he said as he gently pushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

"I kinda do."

"Kinda? Well, I'll have to change that."

He stood up. She looked up at him with disappointed eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

Now that he knew that he had a real chance with her, he would stop acting like her _friend_. He had enough friends. That reminded him that he needed to reach out to them again. He wanted more from her and she wanted more from him as well. He didn't think he could feel like a man again after losing so miserably against a full blood, but she changed all that. She saw his pain and didn't run away from him or felt sorry for him. She just wanted him and she waited for him. She was a beautiful woman, the type he would usually bed and leave, but this time he planned to see where this went.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Ah, yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I am, what time?"

"Seven."

"What should I wear?"

"Something formal."

"Ooh…"

He bent down, took her hand, kissed it and walked out of the apartment. She lay down on the couch and licked her lips.

Christian wanted to yell for help, but he knew if anyone saw Corin in this state his title would be challenged. Calling for help would make things worse. Corin now lay on the ground as Christian held him in his arms. Corin's control was slipping.

"Listen to me, you have to regain control."

Corin began convulsing.

"Dad, please!"

Corin blinked and looked at Christian. He closed his eyes and was able to regain control of his shift. He opened his eyes and they had returned to normal.

"Christian? I almost lost control, thank you."

"I don't know what I did."

Corin sat up and remained seated on the ground. Christian moved a few inches back and sat on the ground. Both men were breathing hard. Christian looked at Corin. Corin couldn't look at Christian; he was too embarrassed by what had happened. He had never lost control of his transformation. Who knew what he would have done in a feral state. He could have killed his own son. Corin put his head down and covered his face with his hands. Christian had to leave this place. They clearly brought the worst out of each other and needed to stay as far away from each other as possible. Christian stood up. Corin looked up at Christian.

"Where are you going?"

"I think it's best I leave."

Corin stood up.

"I know you need time. I only ask that you accept my protection. I will protect you and your family."

"Are you threatening them?"

"No, of course not."

Christian listened to Corin's heartbeat. He was telling the truth. Christian could see the despair in Corin's eyes. Christian didn't understand it, but Corin needed Christian in his life.

"I need time, that's all I can do for now," said Christian.

Corin was silent. He did not like Christian's response.

 **First, I'd like to apologize for the technical difficulties I had this weekend. It took me a while to figure out how to update previous chapters on the FanFiction website. I had to correct a mistake in Chapter 4. Christian is a hybrid that has the ability to shift. He is not a full blooded werewolf.**

 **In this chapter, Christian saw his father at his weakest and it did something to him. Christian isn't naive enough to open himself up to his father completely, but his father's episode did make him sympathize with him more. He and Anna will definitely have a lot of things to talk about in the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading! I appreciate your reviews and constructive criticism.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Christian left Corin and asked Taylor to drive them back to his apartment. Who knew he could care about someone he barely knew. Being out of control was one of the most terrifying things that could happen to a person. Christian wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy. Just as Christian had the upper hand on Corin when he found out that Corin wouldn't kill him. Corin now had a card to play with Christian. He cared about his father. He didn't know if it was wolf thing or a biological predisposition, but he had could not bare to see his father in pain.

Taylor barely parked the car when Christian stepped out of the back seat. Taylor arched his eyebrow. He wondered how Christian's meeting went. The fact that they were both alive was a good sign, but Christian still seemed on edge. Christian stopped walking and turned towards Taylor. Taylor rolled down his window.

"Can you work a little later tonight," asked Christian.

"Of course," said Taylor.

"Thank you. I'll know in a few minutes if I need you to stay."

Christian walked away.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked a few feet into his living room to make sure the elevator door closed. He knew it would be a lot to ask, but he had to see Anna tonight.

"I hope this doesn't blow up in my face," he said to himself.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and called her. He instantly regretted it, but the phone was already ringing. He felt that he looked weak. After the third ring, he heard her voice and smiled. She sounded hesitant.

"Hi, Christian."

"Hello, Anna."

"What's going on?"

"I met my biological father today and I'm freaking out."

"What?! How did he find you?"

"Well, that's a good question. Apparently, I'm just like him in a lot of ways. He's wealthy and…"

"Powerful."

"Yes."

"…are you okay?"

"No, I'm not…Anna, can I see you? I promise this isn't a trick. I don't have any expectations. It's just I don't want to be alone with my thoughts tonight. I need a friend."

Anna sat up in her bed. She looked down at what she was wearing. She was already in her pink cow pajamas. She really didn't feel like getting dressed again. If Christian truly wanted a friend, then what she wore didn't matter. He sounded so defeated and vulnerable. She couldn't stand leaving him alone when he felt this way.

"Just a friend," she prodded.

"Yes, I promise, he said.

"Okay, can you pick me up?"

"Yes, I'll be there shortly."

"Okay."

"Thank you, Anna."

The doorbell rang and Anna stood to open the door. Christian stood at the door wearing a blue shirt and jeans. He had clearly just changed into them. His eyes looked weary. She stepped back and let him into her apartment. She told him to go to the bedroom. He looked at her. She quickly explained that Kate may be coming home soon. He joked and asked if she was ashamed of him. She said no. He told her he was just teasing her. She gently reached for his hand and they walked to her bedroom. She shut the door. He sat down on the bed and lay down. She lay down behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She thought she heard him growl, but that couldn't have been what she heard. She asked if he was okay. He closed his eyes and focused on her touch. He was right to come see her, she gave him peace. He said he was feeling better now. She asked what his father looked like. He said he didn't really pay attention to his looks, but remembered that they were the same height and had the same eyes. He thought about his father changing uncontrollably and tensed. She felt it and rubbed his arm. She asked what was wrong. He couldn't tell her the truth. He hated lying to her. How did his mother do it? He said he just had a chill.

She asked him what he was freaking out about. He thought about what he could say to her. He said he was afraid of who he became around his father. He was either petulant or terrified. Neither were good qualities to have. He heard her laugh. He turned to face her and asked what was funny. She became serious, seeing him this close and facing her stirred inner walls. She said that was normal. Most children were afraid of their fathers and it took a while for them to learn that they can be just as loving as mothers. She thought of her own stepfather, Ray. He gave her the love and attention her mother couldn't give her. He thought about his father, Carrick and remembered how scared he was of him when he was a child. Carrick was so big and he only saw him smile when mom was with him. Christian didn't know if he liked kids or not. It wasn't until his second year of college that he saw Carrick as a father and mentor and not a terrifying parent. He smiled at her and wanted to kiss her. He said thank you instead. She closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders as if to say saving people's sanity was _no big deal_.

"Anna, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What are you wearing?"

She looked down at her pink cow print pajamas.

"I thought you came here because you needed a friend."

"I did, I'm just curious about it?"

"They're comfortable and warm, thank you very much."

He raised his hand up in surrender and apologized. They laughed. She asked if he was still worried about something. He said that his father wanted to see him more and wanted him to become part of his legacy. He didn't want any part of it. His father isn't the type to accept no from people. She said it sounded like someone she met recently. He scowled at her. She scowled back. She asked him which desire was stronger. Did he want to shut his father out completely or leave room for him to be a part of his life if he's willing to accept him for who he was? He thought about what he wanted. He said he didn't want his father to be in his life, but he didn't want to completely shut him out either. She crossed her eyes at that. He mimicked biting her nose. She said, it sounded like he needed time to think and that was okay. He said thank you, quickly sat up and stood beside the bed. She looked disappointed.

"You're still deciding yourself, right," he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Well, I don't want to confuse you. I should go."

Anna slightly pouted.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you're right you should go."

She stood to walk him out. She happened to stand up right in front of him. They were so close to each other. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Anna…you need to kick me out, right now."

"Yes, you're right."

He turned to walk out of the room. For the first time in a long time, he was struggling to be a gentleman. Her body was clearly aroused by him, but her actions told a different story. She still wasn't ready. He hoped she'd decide soon. Soon he'd have to resort to humiliating methods to keep his arousal in check. She finally caught up with him and opened the door. He turned around and told her good night. She said goodnight as well, closed the door and locked it. Sometimes being a lady sucked.

She walked to her bedroom and locked door. Her body was on fire and only one thing was going to stop it. She lay down on the bed and unbuttoned her pajama top. She just noticed then that she wasn't wearing a bra. She took one hand and rubbed her nipple. She closed her eyes and thought about Christian laying on top her and kissing her breasts. He worked his way down to in between her thighs. She took her other hand and began to massage her clitoris. She was surprised to find that she was already wet. She bit her lip and imagined all of the things she wanted him to do to her. He held her thighs steady as he entered her and looked into her eyes. Neither of them looked away. Within minutes she climaxed and yelled out. She covered her mouth out of embarrassment and hoped her neighbors didn't hear her.

Christian let Taylor leave after dropping him off. Taylor already worked over time this evening and he wanted him to have some rest. He walked into his playroom and locked the door. He took off his clothes and walked to the bed. The scent of Anna's arousal still lingered on his skin. He lay down on the bed and bound his feet and one hand to the bed. He'd have to settle for leaving one of his hands free. He closed his eyes and thought of Anna. His wolf came to the surface and he began to shift. His fangs extended first. He grabbed side of the bed with his free hand and focused on staying in his human form. He would have to do that more often now that he was seeing Anna. No human female had brought his wolf side out of him before. He had to be prepared for when they were intimate again.

Christian woke up and felt close to his normal self again. He decided that he was not going to start any type of relationship with Corin any time soon. Corin only saw Christian as a piece of pride and nothing more. His father openly admitted that he revealed himself to Christian because Christian was able to shift. If he wasn't good enough for his father then, he had no reason to speak to him now. Christian asked Taylor to pick up breakfast for him; he planned to eat it at work. He was starving for medium rare steak and eggs. Christian stepped out of his bedroom dressed for work.

When he stepped out of his elevator, he smelled a familiar scent and growled.

"Show yourself," said Christian.

Alexa stepped out from behind a large pillar. She knelt down on one knee and bowed her head.

"Are you serious," he asked.

"My prince, your father has ordered me by your side. I have been assigned to be your royal enforcer."

Christian laughed. When he saw that Alexa was not going to move, he told her to stand up. She stood and faced him. He told her that this was ridiculous; he could take care of himself. She said it wasn't her place to say. He hated all of this. His father was not going to give him any peace.

"Are you here to spy on me, Alexa?"

"No, I'm here to protect you. Having an enforcer sends a message."

"And what message is that?"

"I think you know, Christian."

"What if send you away?"

"Then your father will kill me and send someone else," she said in a matter of fact tone.

His eyes widened. She simply waited for his decision. If he ordered her to leave, she would return to the King and accept her fate. Running was not an option. Corin would find her and kill her regardless. She asked if she should leave. He said no. She exhaled. He walked closer to her and asked if she was okay. She told him thank you. She hated that she reacted this way. She was just relieved to know that she going to live.

"Taylor will be here shortly. You will ride with me. After Taylor drops me off at the office, he will take you shopping to purchase appropriate clothing."

She looked down at her mini dress, black jacket and combat boots and back up at Christian.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"If you are going to act as my assistant, you need to dress the part."

She scoffed.

Taylor pulled up and parked in front of Christian. He noticed Alexa standing beside Christian.

"Sir," asked Taylor.

"I'll explain in the car," said Christian.

 **Thanks for reading! Unfortunately, Christian is going to have to deal with Corin one way or another. Alexa is going to be Corin's connection to Christian until Christian accepts Corin's proposal. Anna is becoming more aware of what she wants and is starting to accept her attraction to Christian.**

 **As always, I appreciate your comments, reviews and constructive criticism.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Christian walked down the hallway and did not utter a word to anyone. All of his employees could sense something was wrong and did their best to look down, look away or walk as fast as they could past him. He could sense their fear, but he did not have the energy or desire to change his mood. When he finally reached his office, he pushed the door open with such force, everyone on the outside of the door jumped from the loud smack sound they heard. He walked to his chair, sat down, took out his cell phone, along with the business card his father gave him and called his father.

"Christian, how are you," asked Corin?

"So you assigned an enforcer to me without my permission," asked Christian?

"Yes."

Christian waited for an explanation. Corin felt that he didn't owe his son an explanation and decided to wait for Christian to speak.

"That was unnecessary. I have been taking care of myself and my family without you successfully for years now."

"That was before."

Christian closed his eyes and balled his free hand into a fist. He felt nails extend slightly and prick at his palm. How could this man set him off so easily? His wolf wanted to challenge Corin, he thought if he made Corin submit, their problem would be solved. Christian shook his head. Corin would have them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Corin would not kill him, but he would not hesitate to put Christian in his place. Christian would have done the same thing if he was in Corin's position and he hated knowing that fact.

"Alexa said you would kill her if I sent her away, is that true?"

"I think you know the answer."

"You're horrendous."

Corin sighed. He said that Christian needed to understand that wolves were different from humans. They only understood strength. Their animal side still influenced their lives. If he showed weakness, he would open himself up to be challenged. If word spread that he was being continuously attacked by his pack, he would draw negative attention from the other royals and that could prove deadly to him and Christian. He said if it was between a full blood he barely knew and his son's life, he would choose his son. Christian released his fisted hand. His absent father said the most confusing things. Christian no longer wanted to speak to him, he had work to do.

"Fine, I'll accept the enforcer. Next time, respect me enough to make my own decisions."

"I will always do what I can."

Christian had no idea what his father's comment meant. He also didn't care and hung up his cell phone.

"Back to work," he said to himself as he logged into his computer.

Alexa sat in the back seat of the car and stared ahead as Taylor drove. Taylor would glance back at her in the rearview mirror. Alexa had no desire to be here. She felt uncomfortable riding in the car. The car smelled like nothing, it was unnaturally clean and she hated it. Did they not eat in the car? Taylor must have it cleaned regularly. She looked at Taylor; he was stoic and quiet as usual. He was more relaxed when Christian was in the car, now he was on edge. She hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. Christian seemed fond of Taylor so killing him would not keep her in Christian's good graces. _Good graces, uh_ , she thought. This was why she wanted nothing to do with royals. Bowing and submitting was not her thing. She preferred shit talking and hitting; sometimes biting if things got real.

"Can you turn on some music," she asked?

"I don't like music," he said.

She smiled, man this omega was something else.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I don't care."

He continued driving. She asked where they were going. He said they were going to boutique. She didn't like the sound of that. How was she supposed to dress exactly? She looked down at her dress. Christian did have a point. Her current outfit was more for bars, than an actual day job. She had no money for any of it and she hated being in a person's debt so she would have to figure out something. Protecting Christian's life was her duty now; that would not count for payment. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She assumed he would wake her when they had arrived at their destination.

Taylor opened the door for Alexa. Alexa cracked one eye open and slid out of the car. He shut the door when she stepped out of the car. His shoulder brushed past her arm as he reached around her to close the door. He wasn't afraid of her in the slightest. She looked him in the eyes; he looked at her and lowered his eyes. _So, he would submit when openly challenged_. It was as if he was doing what he was expected to do and nothing more. He turned to walk toward the boutique. She held his arm. He stopped moving and turned to face her.

"What kind of omega are you?"

"The kind you don't expect; let go of me."

She let go of his arm. He walked away. The heat from his body still lingered on her hand. She shook her hand. He turned back and saw what she was doing and asked if she was alright. She put both hands behind her back and walked toward him. Her wolf moved her head to the side; she was confused about this omega as well. It was in that moment that she knew that Taylor was going to be trouble.

Anna was almost done cooking her omelet when Kate walked into the apartment. Her hair was a bit of a mess and she had a satisfied smile on her face. Anna shook her head and asked if Kate was hungry. Kate said she was starving. She threw her purse on the couch, walked to the kitchen table and sat down in a chair. Anna placed her omelet on the counter and took a few bites before making Kate one. When Anna finished making Kate's breakfast, she picked up both plates and walked to the kitchen table. Kate started eating like a mad woman. Anna ate her food like a lady and glanced over at Kate. Kate realized how she looked and slowed down.

"So, how was last night," asked Anna?

"How was last night? Anna, that was a very bold way to ask that question," said Kate.

Anna felt like she had been caught and immediately became timid.

"I didn't mean…"

"Yes, you did. I'm proud of you."

Anna went back to eating. Kate began to discuss her date with Elliot. She said he looked so handsome after he had cut his hair and shaved. He took her to a nice restaurant, one she had never heard of. She wouldn't be able to tell anyone how to get there if she tried. She and Anna laughed about that. She said they talked and she asked him a lot of questions about himself. As she got to know him better, she decided she didn't want to want the night to end. He teased her about her two date rule. She said she could make an exception if the guy was worth it. He put his hand over his chest and pretended to swoon.

"Then he got a hotel room and I proceeded to take his virtue."

"And we're done. I'm glad you had a great time."

"We haven't got to the good parts yet."

"It's okay; I have my own man now. I don't need a play by play from you anymore."

Anna's comment shocked her. Kate eyes widened and smiled.

"So, he's your man now?"

"No, but I do want to keep seeing him."

Kate clapped her hands in excitement.

"When are you seeing him again?"

"Ah, I don't know. I'll call him today I guess."

"Yes, call him!"

Kate stood and walked to the cabinet. Anna turned in her chair to face Kate and asked what she was doing. Kate picked up the bottle of Tylenol and said she was a little sore. Anna turned away from Kate and went back to eating her food.

Christian had finished another meeting. He waited out an arrogant business owner and was now able to purchase the company for 20% less. Patience wasn't one of his best qualities, but he learned to develop it for occasions just like this. If he had strong armed the man earlier, he would have won, but paid more for it. He felt his cell phone vibrate and took it out of his pocket. He received a text message from Anna and immediately smiled.

 ** _Anna: Can I see you tonight?_**

His wolf sat up and nudged him to answer the text quickly. His wolf was such a sap sometimes.

 ** _Christian: Of course, I'll pick you up. Where do you want to go?_**

At this point Christian had stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the hallway. People in the office were casually glancing at him. They had never seen him smiling or texting before.

 ** _Anna: Your place…_**

He suddenly felt hot and loosened his tie slightly. His executive assistant walked up to him and asked if he was alright. He quickly said he was fine and walked back to his office.

 ** _Christian: What time?_**

 ** _Anna: 8 o'clock_**

He wished it could be sooner, but he knew she was being considerate of his work. Part of him wanted to say screw it and meet her earlier, but she had already given a time. He would have to spend the last few hours he had left at work fighting his desire to hunt her down and have his way with her. His wolf was equally disappointed. _Join the club_ , he told his wolf. His wolf huffed and lay back down. At least he wouldn't have to struggle with his other half. He worked very hard to not use his abilities while running his business; he thought that was unfair to his peers. However, he would use any human tactics to get what he wanted.

Anna sent her last text and left it at that. She received one last text from Christian that simply read: _I'll see you then_. He would always be too cool for school, she thought. She also knew that was a front. When she had the key, she was the one in control. She bit her lip as she thought about it. He had allowed her to have so much control over their intimacy. Would he allow it again? Part of her wanted him to take more control, but she doubted that would ever happen. He was afraid of something and she had no idea what it was. After this morning, she decided that she would take the relationship for what it was and leave it at that. She didn't expect anything more for now, but she did want more of Christian.

Christian was glad the day had ended. He planned to have a quick snack now and have a full meal with Anna later tonight. He already called Taylor and made sure he had ordered dinner. It will arrive fresh and ready for the table. When he walked out of the building and saw Taylor by the open door, he smelled Alexa's scent and was reminded of his new headache. How was he going to explain Alexa to Anna?

 **Thanks for reading! It's great to see that Anna has finally decided to be with Christian. She is guarding her heart for now (who wouldn't in this scenario), but we all know that they will eventually open up their hearts to each other.**

 **So, Alexa may be into Taylor…Who knew? I may play with that idea, I may not. Taylor is the last gatekeeper to Christian, so she knows it is important to gain Taylor's trust.**

 **The whole Anna and Alexa introduction is on its way; I'm still working on it. I really appreciate all of your comments about this conflict, it helped me develop what I hope to be a better interaction for it and pay off.**

 **As always, I love to hear from you guys and appreciate any constructive comments or reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Christian sat down in the back seat and snarled. Taylor sat down in the driver's seat, shut the door and put on his seatbelt. Alexa sat in the front seat. Her hair was pulled back in braided bun. She turned to face him, she wore black rimmed glasses. Christian was not impressed, but he did look at what she was wearing. She wore a white pantsuit. He assumed she wore heals. He told her that the bun was trying too hard, but everything else was appropriate. She turned back around in her seat. The ride home was relatively quiet. Christian was not going to let _this_ Alexa problem ruin his night. Anna wanted to see him and she obviously wanted to do more than talk.

When Taylor parked the car in front of the main entrance of the parking lot, Alexa stepped out of the car first, walked toward the back door and stood by it. Christian opened his own door. Taylor didn't have to open his door when he was at his apartment. This way Taylor could leave for the night. Christian stepped out of the car and stood inches away from Alexa. Alexa bowed her head slightly. He told her to stop doing that, it drew attention to them. She nodded. As he walked toward the entrance to the elevator, he noticed that she was walking with him. He stopped and looked at her.

"What are you doing," asked Christian?

"I can't protect you if I'm not near you. Your home is the most vulnerable place to attack you," said Alexa.

"You are not stepping foot up there tonight. If I need you, I'll call for you."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation.

"Then I will follow it, my prince."

"Good, you can leave now."

"Where am I staying? I need to be close enough to protect you."

He was amazed by how seriously she was taking her duty. He knew she didn't want to be his enforcer, but she still took pride in her work. It made him respect her work ethic; he wouldn't have minded her presence as much if they hadn't slept together.

"She can stay with me for now," said Taylor.

Christian and Alexa turned to look at Taylor. Alexa looked at Christian. Christian shrugged.

"This way I can keep an eye on her. I don't trust her yet," said Taylor.

"Then it's settled. Take her to there and pick me back up."

"Christian…" she began to speak.

"End of discussion," said Christian.

Taylor drove for what felt like two minutes and parked the car in front of an apartment building. Taylor literally lived across the street from Christian. It was still too far away. She couldn't protect him efficiently if they weren't close to each other. She had to gain Christian's trust first and Taylor may be her way in toward getting close to Christian. She looked over at him. He sensed he was being watched so he turned to face her and frowned. She looked away. He told her get her stuff. At first, she was confused then she heard the car trunk open. Ah, yes, Christian had bought her new clothes. She felt like a doll and she hated it.

There were five large bags of clothes and two additional pairs of shoes in the bags. Once she had the bags in both of her hands, he shut the trunk's lid and began walking toward the entrance. He didn't offer to help her. He smiled; he could her struggle to walk in the high heels she was wearing. He kept his ears on her footsteps so he could catch her if she fell. They made it to the lobby okay. She looked around the room and saw that there were many service people living in the apartment building. Clearly, this was a convenient space for drivers and service people alike.

One elderly man in a suit said hi to Taylor. Taylor greeted him back. The elderly man looked at Alexa and smiled. She wanted to shake her head. She looked like a young woman who was going up to a man's room and she was fine with it. Taylor was a strong and attractive man. Such assumptions made them look less conspicuous. From what she smelled, they were the only two wolves there. They couldn't afford to draw any attention to their true nature.

As they rode in the elevator, they happened to be alone. She wished they were on the first floor; she would be able to reach Christian first. She was surprised that Taylor had not asked to be closer to the ground floor. She noticed that his room was right in front of the elevator, she was grateful for that _. So, the omega did have some tactical sense_. He opened the door, stepped inside and held the door open for her. She walked inside and kicked off her heals. He picked up her shoes and placed them neatly by the door. She placed the bags on a nearby table and sat down on the couch. She stretched out and unbuttoned her jacket. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Make yourself at home," he said.

"You invited me, remember," she said.

"I wanted to keep a closer eye on you."

She sat up and looked at him.

"You don't trust me."

"No, I think you're more loyal to Corin, then to Christian."

She smiled.

"Do you really think you can stop me?"

"No, but that hasn't stopped me before."

His comment peaked her interest. She had never heard of an omega wolf that fought other wolves. What kind of pack was he in before he met Christian? Maybe he was a lone omega that did not understand his place among the pack? Only he did not seem ignorant of pack law.

"I was there. You can trust me. Corin only wants his son to be safe and eventually take his place by his side."

"I doubt Christian will allow that."

"Well that's not our place to say is it?"

He looked at her and focused on her heartbeat. She was calm. For the moment, she did not appear to be devious. He told her that she could order room service and he would be back later that night. She saluted him and returned to her previous position of leaning back on the couch. She felt tired. Shopping took more out of her than being jumped by a pair of wolves.

Anna really wanted to look nice for Christian tonight. She didn't really have sexy lingerie; she planned to buy some soon. For now she had to deal with what she had, a red bra and lace panties. Even Anna knew that someday she would need to have something saucy just in case. She put on a black cocktail dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Since the evening was going to end with them taking their clothes off, she chose not to wear jewelry all together. Kate was already out with Elliot again. Who knew what they were already up to. When she was satisfied by how she looked, she heard a knock on the door. She bit her lip with anticipation.

She walked to her door, opened it and saw Christian dressed in a suit; it was probably the same suit he wore to work. He still looked good. She moved in and kissed him. He stumbled a bit and stepped back.

"It's good to see you too, Anna."

"Likewise."

She remembered that he didn't like being intimate in any way without being restrained. She had already made her decision to be with him so she did not let it bother her. She shut her door and locked it. He led the way to his car and she walked beside him. He could smell her need and it took everything in him not to growl out loud. Thankfully, as they walked to the car, she started to ask him about work. He talked about the deal he closed before she texted him. She joked and said she hope she didn't distract him too much. He said she did, but he didn't mind. They laughed.

The drive there was quiet. She wanted to hold his hand and kiss him; she knew it would only make him uncomfortable. His playroom was proof that he was a sexual person; only he acted so restrained outside of that room. Did he feel ashamed of his sexuality? His actions were so confusing at times. She wanted to give herself to him completely, yet he didn't want to do the same.

When she stepped out of Christian's apartment elevator for the first time, the place felt different. She was more comfortable there and yet still a little nervous. She was no longer innocent. She knew that every time she agreed to meet him at his apartment, the playroom would be waiting for them. If she wanted to have sex with Christian she would have to agree to his terms. She noticed the table of food and walked toward it. She turned to him and frowned. He asked her if something was wrong. She apologized and said that she already ate; she wasn't planning on having dinner. He smiled, walked up to her and asked her what she wanted to do. She put her hand out, palm up in front of him. He reached in his inside coat pocket and handed her the key to his playroom. She began to walk toward the room, he followed behind her.

She opened the door and stepped inside. He stood at the door. She turned back to face him. The game had already begun. She told him to step inside and shut the door. He walked into the room and shut the door. She asked him to show her how to use a few of the items in the room. There were a number of whips in the room. She asked him which one was his favorite. He pointed a black riding crop. She noticed restraints located in the middle of the room and asked about them. He said he would allow himself to be restrained while a woman did whatever she wanted to him. He added it worked well for oral stimulation. After hearing that fun fact, she felt that she had learned enough for now. She told him to stand back and undress himself. He remembered she liked it slow.

He took off his tie and put it in his mouth. He continued to slowly unbutton his shirt and peeled it off his body. She bit her lip. She wanted to kiss him; she clasped her hands behind her back instead. He unzipped his pants. When he reached his boxers, she told him to stop. He stopped and stood still. She reached for the riding crop that was on a nearby wall and took a few steps toward him. Did he really want her to hit him? She told him to get on his knees. He complied and waited for his punishment. She raised it and hit his back. He groaned. She hit him again and heard him exhale in delight. She knelt down behind him and put the rid crop at his neck.

"What makes you think you deserve to have any part of me tonight," she asked forcefully.

He didn't respond. His penis was fully erect.

"Answer me," she said.

He took the tie out of his mouth.

"I don't," he said.

"Good answer," she said.

She stood up and told him to stand up. He stood up and kept his head down. She could tell he was breathing hard. She told him to walk to the middle of the room. He kept his head down and walked to the middle of the room. She chained his feet to the floor and restrained his hands to the ceiling. She took the tie from his hand. She noticed that it was the same grey tie he wore the night they first had sex. She tied the tie around his eyes. He groaned. She took off her dress and threw it on the floor. She knelt down, slowly pulled down his last bit of clothing and took his cock into her mouth. He exhaled. She clawed at his legs as she sucked his member in and out of her mouth.

"Anna…"

She stopped, stood up and kissed him. He kissed her back. She kissed and sucked on his nipples as she wanted to do when she first saw him undress tonight. She was bolder with him this time. She trusted herself and knew that what he wanted was for her to take full control of his body. She grabbed slapped his ass hard. He moaned. She pulled back on his hair and licked his neck. When she let go of his hair, his head fell down. She knelt back down and finished what she started. This time she kept sucking and licking him until he came in her mouth. He yelled out and shook with pleasure.

She removed the restraints from his hands first and then freed his feet. He instantly picked her up and walked her to the bed. She screamed in surprised and wrapped her arms around him. She was surprised that he knew where the bed was. He stood in front of the bed. She told him to put her down. He put her down. She took his hand and guided him down on the bed. She wanted him to take her; only she knew the rules. He raised his hands towards the restraints and spread his legs. She restrained his hands and feet. She moved her body up to his face, sat down on top of his mouth and simply said _eat_. He obliged. At first, she didn't know what her body felt. He lapped her pussy like it was the best thing he ever tasted. She wanted to make sure he was okay, she only heard of women doing this, she didn't know if it was a practical thing to do. Eventually, the pleasure took over and she really didn't give a fuck. Until he said his safe word, she was going to enjoy the ride.

"Oh shit," she said.

He kept taking his fill of her. She began to move her hips. The tension her moves made against his mouth made her eyes roll back. At the same time, her orgasm hit her so hard she fella way from his mouth. He licked his lips; he could easily do that again. He heard her breathing. She was still recovering. It wasn't his place to speak, but he wanted her back on top of him. He could tell she was lying by his right side. She began to rub her breast; she wished he could touch them. Soon he felt her on top of him again. He heard her reach for the box of condoms; she put it on his cock. Then he felt her sweet wet walls around his penis. Both felt the strength of the connection. She was not timid this time, she rode hard and found her rhythm quickly. She closed her eyes and focused on how he felt inside of her. He felt hard, thick and the push and pull his cock made against her vagina was setting her whole body off.

"Harder," she said.

He moved as hard as he could against her dripping pussy and she took it stroke for stoke. It was late in the evening when she yelled out in complete satisfaction. He came soon after. Both were shaking in total bliss. She rolled off him and took off the tie. She noticed his eyes were still closed. She asked if he was okay. He nodded his head and turned to look at her. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and laid her head on his chest. He had kept his eyes closed a moment longer to be safe; his wolf was too close to the surface. When she asked him to go harder, his wolf half took that as a sign to partake in her. He was able to regain control after they had climaxed.

"You can show me how to use more of the things in here next time," she said.

"Sure thing," he said out of breath.

Alexa jerked awake and forgot where she was for a moment. Taylor was already sleeping in his bedroom. He left his door open. He was delusional if he thought he could protect Christian from her. No matter, she wasn't here to hurt either of them. She was there to protect the prince. She walked to the window and opened it. That's when she smelled Christian. She looked across the way and noticed that the room had a direct line of sight to Christian's living room. Anyone who planned to attack him had to use the main elevator to get to him. _Taylor wasn't dumb after all_ , she thought. As she was about to close the window, she smelled someone else, a human female.

 **Thank you for reading! I don't think it's a spoiler to say this, but Alexa is not jealous of Anna, the human female. She is simply concerned. As a royal, Christian would be expected to be with another wolf. Alexa simply plans to discuss that with him. Christian and his mother were the exception, not the rule.**

 **As Anna and Christian become closer, there will be other obstacles in their way such as Christian's political pressures and José suspicions. Other things will be revealed as well.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews and constructive criticism.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Anna was on a cloud. She didn't really have any one to compare Christian with, but she guessed he was very good at what he did. As she dressed her herself for the commencement, she thought about what it would be like for him to touch her and caress her. She thought about his rules and frowned, he didn't want to touch her. Well, he did, but he just didn't want to be in control. Sometimes she would try to ease him into taking the lead, but he would always retreat. He was clearly uncomfortable. She wondered what happened to him. He appeared so strong, but he was surprising vulnerable and insecure. He was afraid that he would hurt her. She bit her lip to stifle a laugh. He may be taller and stronger than her, but he was still just a man. He couldn't hurt her that much while having sex. Women were built for these things.

She heard a knock on the door and said come in. Kate walked in fully dressed. She frowned when she saw Anna was standing in the middle of the room holding her dress up around her chest. Kate joked and asked if Anna was touching herself. Anna blushed and sputtered. Kate said she was just kidding. Kate helped Anna put on her dress and asked if Anna needed to talk. She wanted to make sure that Anna didn't get too caught up into her first lover. Kate knew from experience that one's first was never _the one_. Kate didn't have the heart to tell Anna and frankly Anna was a big girl who could take care of herself. She only wanted to offer Anna advice if she wanted it. At first, Anna was happy and awakened; now Anna seemed a bit confused and sometimes sad.

"Anna, you know you can talk to me about anything, right. It's okay to be sad."

"I know that, I'm fine. I'm just…stressed out about walking in those shoes."

Kate turned Anna to face her. She knew Anna wasn't telling her the truth, but she wasn't going to push her to speak either.

"Okay love, get dressed. We can't be late; I have a speech to give."

Kate walked out of the room. Anna finished dressing herself and walked to the bathroom to put on her make up. Clearly, her troubles showed on her face. She had to shake it off. If Kate could see it, then her step father would notice it too. She didn't want anyone to be worried about her. She was fine; she was just confused about Christian. Sometimes, she could sense he wanted more. Maybe she was projecting her feelings onto him. He would be there today and they made plans for that evening. It would be up to her to choose how they celebrated. She wondered if she should give him a break. Nah…

Elliot woke up and stretched out on the bed. Kate didn't have sex with him last night because she wanted to be pure for the commencement. He laughed at her and that basically sealed the evening. He just didn't understand it. He joked and asked if she planned to do the same thing before her wedding. She did not crack a smile. He apologized and gave the best sad puppy dog face he could give. He even whimpered and placed his chin on her shoulder when she turned away in anger. She turned back and told him that he was surprisingly good at making that sound. He stilled and stopped doing it. Maybe he had more wolf in him than he realized.

He was surprised when he heard his parents arguing in their bedroom. Both of their heartbeats were beating fast. He sat up and focused on what they were saying. He only listened because he wanted to make sure they were alright. When he heard his name, he knew what the argument was about. His dad wanted to know what happened to him and his mother was avoiding the question. His mother was terribly afraid and her wolf was on edge too. They were afraid they were going to lose their mate.

"Everything is fine now," said Grace.

"What happened then, just tell me. I'm his father, if he's in trouble, we need to fix it together," said Carrick.

"Please, just trust me."

"No, not about this. My son was hurt and no one is telling me what happened to him. Do I have to hire someone? Is that what you want?"

His father was going to find out about them. Who knew what mother would have to do to make sure their secret was kept. This was all his fault and he had to fix it fast. He walked to their bedroom door and knocked on it. There was silence. He smiled at that, his parents must have felt like they were caught.

"Mom, dad are you in there," he asked and yawned?

"Yeah, son," said Carrick.

"I ran out of toothpaste, can I borrow yours?"

"I thought there's always an extra one in the medicine cabinet."

"Oh, you're right. Okay, love you guys."

He stood there for a moment. Both of his parents' heart rate lowered, so he walked back to his room. For now, the argument was done, but he knew it wasn't over. He had no idea how he was going to fix this mess, but he had to figure it out soon. If his father hired a private investigator, that person would end up at the Blue Lounge. He could only imagine what some of the wolves there would do to a human. Wolves were very territorial and a human intruder would be seen as a threat. If the human wasn't a person that would be missed, he or she might be killed. That would only make things worse and an innocent life would be lost.

Christian walked up to the podium and spoke confidently to the young women and men sitting down in front of him. He wasn't much for speeches, but his job did demand it from time to time. He was bland and to the point as always. He also made two jokes that his audience laughed it. He always made sure to work hard for everything he did and he worked even harder when he wasn't as comfortable with it. He made sure to congratulate them and told them that the next few years will determine most of their lives. Their choices mattered and their lack of choice still mattered. He told them it's true that money isn't everything, but it's not exactly nothing either. The audience laughed. He ended his speech by saying true success comes from believing in yourself and what you can do, then actually doing it. If any of these things are insincere or lacking, success is less likely to happen.

Anna intently listened to Christian. This was the first time she was able to see him as Christian Grey the businessman. He easily commanded a room and didn't act like he deserved to be standing behind that podium. It was his strength and humility that made him simply irresistible. He did not let strangers in and he didn't change for anyone. It made her care for him more to know that he let her tie him up regularly and allowed them to screw each other's brains out. Her eyes widened at the thought. Did she just have a sweet moment thinking about kinky sex? I guess it was possible. She heard her fellow classmates' gossip about him and talk about how they would give anything to spend a night with him. She covered her mouth to keep from smiling. She had more than one night with him.

Everyone applauded at the end of his speech. He walked back to his chair and sat down. Eventually, the moment every graduate was waiting for was here. Each graduate shook Christian's hand along with the presenter and other leaders of the school. Anna and Christian's hand lingered for a moment. Christian's wolf awoke at that point. It was sleeping during most of the ceremony. It hated speeches. Christian moved his hand away first, Anna was a little hurt by that, but understood, this was not the time. Anna told Christian herself that she didn't want to draw too much attention to them at the graduation. He agreed. Kate watched Anna walk off the stage, Kate eyed Christian. She's trying to be a good friend, but her protective nature was coming to the forefront. Christian had just earned a strike against him. Two more and she would have to intervene.

There were catered snacks and drinks provided in one of the school's large dining rooms. Anna was talking to Kate and Ray. Christian was surrounded by young up and coming business graduates who took this time as an opportunity to get show off their credentials to him. Christian was polite, but he was not listening to them at all. There were proper channels to go through to get on his payroll and taking advantage of his time at a social function was not the way to do it. He glanced over at Anna. She had the biggest smile on her face. He couldn't pretend to care about the conversations in front of him anymore. He polite excused himself and left the young men standing there. He walked up behind her and lightly touched her back. She knew his touch instantly and held in a gasp.

"Hello, Anna," said Christian. "Are you going to introduce me?"

"Hi, Christian," said Anna." "Oh, right, dad, this is Christian."

Ray looked at Christian and noticed how possessive Christian's touch looked. Clearly, Anna had been seeing this man. Ray smiled and placed his hand out to shake Christian's hand. Christian gave Ray a firm handshake. Ray grimaced slightly. Christian scolded his wolf. His wolf didn't like that he was wary of them. They would never hurt Anna. Christian explained that fathers were always protective of their daughters until they get to know the man. The wolf could understand that logic and moved towards the back of Christian's mind again. Christian removed his hand form Anna's back and focused on getting Ray to like him a little more. He was as charming as he could be, which wasn't much, but he did appear warmer. Kate and Anna watched as Christian asked Ray questions about Ray's life and career. Ray was confused about this turn of events at first, then he actually became interested in their conversation. Anna made a mental "whew" sound in her mind. Christian was not the easiest person to talk to, but he was good at doing what needed to do go get what he wanted. Right now, he wanted Ray to accept him. Kate almost forgot about Christian's transgression earlier, almost.

After a few minutes, they all felt like their obligatory post-commencement gathering was met and decided they would leave. Kate went to find her family and Ray said he would see Anna again soon. Christian and Anna were left standing there alone. Christian was about to lean down and whisper an idea in her ear, but stopped when he smelled someone. He turned towards the smell and looked into the crowd. It took everything in him not to growl.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt," said Alexa.

"What is it," he asked?

Anna looked at Alexa. She looked like all of his other assistants, but there was something she did not like about her. Anna watched the exchange between Christian and Alexa. Something else was going on between them.

"It couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not."

Alexa looked at Anna and put out her hand to shake Anna's hand.

"Hello, I'm Alexa, Christian's new personal assistant."

Anna shook Alexa's hand. Christian looked at Anna.

"Anna, I'm sorry, but I have to take care of something. I'll call you as soon as I'm done. I really do want to see you tonight."

Christian walked away with Alexa without another word. Anna was stunned. Who was this woman? Was Anna just supposed to wait for him?

"Anna, hi," she heard José behind her.

"What happened," he asked?

"Nothing, business; I guess…"

"Oh."

 **Thanks for reading! Alexa has introduced herself to Anna and Anna is not a fan. Don't worry I'm not going to make you wait long for what happens next. It's actually in the next chapter. I wanted it to read as though Christian simply left with Alexa. It's amazing how one's perception can assume all kinds of things when you don't know the whole situation. To Anna, it looks like Christian has left with another woman, but the truth is Christian is pissed and he doesn't want to risk showing his other nature in public.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews, comments and constructive criticism.**

 **P.S. I saw the film Fifty Shades Darker this week and I loved it!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Anna sat on the couch in her apartment and tried to process what just happened. Christian left with another woman, _his personal assistant,_ because something needed his attention? She understood he was a busy man, but there was something about this woman. She acted strange a bit territorial around him. She acted as though she wanted Anna to see her. Was Christian the type to mix business with pleasure? José seemed to have appeared in front of her just in time. They spoke for a while. He asked if she had plans for the night. She looked over at Christian's back and told José that she had plans, but they had changed. José asked if she wanted to have dinner with his family. She looked into José hopeful eyes and decided it would be best if she went home alone.

Her cell phone rang. She took her cell phone out of her purse and answered it. She was surprised to hear her mother's voice. Her mother was cheerful as usual. She felt no guilt at all about missing her only daughter's college graduation. She made a choice a long time ago to be the bigger person, but sometimes she just wanted to cry and beg her mother to love her. Anna tried to appear as happy as she could, but her mother saw right through her. She asked if Anna was alright. Anna said she was okay. Her mother didn't accept Anna's answer and gently asked her again. Anna began to tear up and said she was confused.

"What's confusing," asked Carla?

"I'm seeing this guy and…"

"A guy? Who? Why haven't I heard about this?"

"I just started seeing him, mom. I'm trying to be cool about things, but I really think it may not work out…"

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Well, if you guys just started, you can't expect too much."

Anna listened. Her mother was right, it was the same reason she used to excuse Christian's eccentricities, but she was starting to grow tired of them. If she was more honest with herself she would admit that she was simply unsure and jealous of a woman, a stranger.

"I was going to ask you this anyway, but I'd really like to see you. Could you come visit us this weekend? I'll pay for the trip. I wanted to give you this as a graduation present."

Anna thought about it. She and Kate would not be moving until the end of next week. A weekend trip would be nice. Her mother was in a giving mood and she acted as if she genuinely wanted to help her. Anna decided that a trip would be nice and agreed to see her mom this weekend. She planned to take a break from her new relationship and ask if her mother had any advice. She knew she had to be vague, but she did plan to talk to her mother about Christian.

Christian stood in his home and growled at Alexa. His eyes glowed. Alexa kept her head down and remained still. In this state, Christian would not hesitate to challenge her and she would lose. He snarled. _Well, he is pissed_ , she thought. She was beginning to think that maybe she had made a mistake. She closed her eyes.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing," he asked.

"I thought it would be best to upset the female so she would leave you," she said.

He blinked at that. She decided to be bluntly honest and he was not ready for such a response. His eyes stopped glowing.

"Why are you concerned about a human female? She can't hurt me."

Alexa opened her eyes, but kept her head down and chose her words very carefully.

"She cannot hurt you physically, but your attachment to her could prove troublesome for you and your father. Royals are not known to mate with humans."

He laughed. He as proof of the opposite. He was half human and wolf. He was also a very powerful alpha. Such prejudice didn't matter to him and he would not tolerate it from any of his employees human or full blood.

"I meant no disrespect. If I wanted to cause trouble, I would have told your father…"

He quickly rushed towards her and raised his hand to claw at her, but calmed himself down before he struck her. He lowered his hand. She heard his heavy breathing; he was so close to her. Her wolf side was trembling; its paw covered its face. She hated feeling this afraid. She had never been scared of anything, but now fear was becoming a close companion.

"Why didn't you tell my father?"

"Because contrary to what you think. I am loyal to you. I have a better chance with you than with the king. Your success is my survival."

He listened to her heartbeat and smelled her musk. She was telling the truth. He told her to look at him. She slowly looked up at his face. She fought back the tears in her eyes. She did not want any part of this life, but now she was forced into it. He was not a sensitive man, but he was able to sympathize with her situation. She could have challenge Corin and chose death, but she chose to live. She was doing the best she could with the card she was dealt.

"How do you plan to succeed?"

"Let me teach about pack law. Taylor and I can help you. You've been living on your instincts, but our laws are what separate us from mindless animals."

He thought about her plan. She sounded like his father. She was put here for a reason. Yet, if she was blindly loyal to his father, she would have told him about Anna and who knew what he would have done to her? He didn't even know how Corin saw his mother. Did Corin have feelings for her? It didn't matter; it was all in the past. What mattered now was protecting his family and Anna. He would learn all he needed to learn. It could prove useful to him.

"Don't ever show yourself to Anna without my consent again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my prince."

"Now leave me."

She turned and walked toward the elevator.

"One more thing…"

She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"If it's between her or you. I think you know who would lose."

She nodded her head and understood completely. She turned and continued her walk toward the elevator. It was unfortunate that he was so attached to the humans around him. He had no idea how much his new obligations were going to change everything. She couldn't tell him this, but he could very well be putting his human lover in danger. Parents were known to be hypocritical at times. Who knew what Corin would do if he knew his son was seriously involved with a human? Unfortunately, Christian will have to learn this lesson the hard way.

Alexa decided to walk off the adrenaline. When walking wasn't enough, she looked for the nearest forest area, took off her clothes and planned to go for a run. Her eyes glowed; she felt the transformation beginning inside her. She was surprised when a large wolf jumped on her back and knocked her down to the ground. She stopped shifting and stayed in her human form. The wolf tried to move toward her neck, but it was weaker than her. She looked into the wolf's eyes and inhaled. Taylor…she growled and kicked Taylor toward a nearby tree. The wolf whimpered and run away. She stood and looked around the forest. Both knew they could smell each other.

"I hope you're not serious," she said.

"Very," he said.

He stood in front of her naked in his human form. His eyes glowed and his fangs extended. She extended her fangs and claws.

"I don't want to kill you," she said.

"Just leave us alone," he said.

"No."

He rushed toward her. She grabbed him by his neck easily. His eyes were so defiant. When she saw he was not going to submit, she threw him against the same tree again. He fell on the ground. He did not stand up this time. She walked toward him and pulled his head up by his hair. She was well within her rights to kill him, but what good would that do? She respected his loyalty, but she would not tolerate being challenged by him.

"Why are you really bothered by me," she asked?

"I don't trust you."

He was lying. He was frustrated about something else, but she didn't really care to find out. She smiled and forcefully let go of his head. He sat back against the tree. Even alpha females were dangerous. She would kill him if he kept attacking her.

"Christian and I have an understanding now. He knows that I'm loyal to him and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize him or me."

"You're a freakin' saint."

She looked at his body. He had a strong muscular build. She looked down at his loins and saw his erection. She arched her eyebrow. He covered himself. So, he was attracted to her. He wanted her gone because he felt compromised. _Aw, poor thing_. She grabbed his hands, raised them up and pushed them against the tree.

"Have you been with a stronger woman before?"

He didn't blink and looked her dead in her eyes.

"Yes and she enjoyed every minute of it."

She leaned in to kiss him. He leaned into her kiss. She bit his bottom lip instead of kissing him, let him go and stood up.

"I'm not that easy, but I am curious. I'll see you around," she said.

She turned into her wolf form and ran away. He was left alone with his humiliation and hard on.

Anna woke up on the couch to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked around, she must have fallen asleep. She answered the phone and heard Christian's voice. She responded coldly; he was wary. He knew he messed up, but he couldn't risk her or the surrounding humans seeing him angry. Alexa had infuriated him. He knew exactly what she was doing and it took all of his self-control not to shift then. It made more sense to leave with Alexa then risk species exposure. He could say none of this to her. Who knew what she was thinking? She asked if the issue was taken care of. He said it was resolved for now. She said she was happy to hear that. Then silence. He asked if she had eaten. She said no, but she planned to order something. She didn't want to cook anything this late. She was not going to make this easy for him.

"Anna, I'm sorry about today. I really am."

"When you left me alone like that, it hurt me, Christian."

"I know."

He loved how beautifully honest she was.

"I know it did. Let me make it up to you tonight."

He waited for her answer. He heard her breath hitch.

"I don't think…"

"Punish me then," he said quickly.

"What?"

"I'll let you do whatever you want to me. If I've upset you, I deserve to be punished."

"Christian…"

"Don't pretend like you don't want to."

Silence…

"Fine, pick me up."

Click, she hung up the phone.

Anna stood in her bra and panties in front of Christian. Christian was naked and lay on the floor with his head down. His hands were locked behind his head and his eyes were covered with a red tie this time. She did not come here for intimacy. She came here to get answers. He kept his head down and waited. She tapped her foot and slapped the whip to the ground.

"Who was that woman," she asked forcefully.

"She's my new personal assistant."

"Are you telling the truth?" She whipped him.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Sit up."

He sat up and placed his hands behind his back. She dropped the whip. He heard her walk behind him. She put her arm around his neck pulled back. _Who was she right now?_ She knew who she was and what she was doing. She was just following the rules of the playroom. In here she was the boss, the dominant that was in control of her submissive and right she was pissed.

"Have you slept with her?"

"Yes, but it was before you and I were together."

She let go of him.

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because you're the only person I want now."

She laughed.

"I'm serious. I'll do anything you want me to do. Just don't leave me."

Silence.

"Take off the tie, Christian."

He unclasped his hands and took off the tie. He kept his eyes lowered. She knelt down in front of him.

"Hold me," she said.

His body became rigid.

"Hold me or I'm walking out of that door night now."

He leaned in and held her in his arms. His warm touch felt so good. She leaned her head on his shoulder and enjoyed his embrace. He was terrified, but he kept holding her. He knew that if he pulled away, he would lose her forever.

 **Thanks for reading! I want to make a confession. These last two chapters could have been written very differently, but I decided to make Alexa an ally instead of an enemy. I was going write Alexa as the snitch that told Corin about Anna, but I didn't like where the end game of that story was going to go.**

 **I also debated ending the chapter on Anna hanging up on Christian and moving the following playroom scene for next week, but I didn't want to do that to you guys. That particular scene was not meant to be 'sexy' but a real conflict.**

 **As always I appreciate your thoughts, reviews and constructive criticism.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Christian was terrified and it took everything in him not to pull away. At first his fear kept him from reacting to her; then he smelled her. Her need was obvious and it was growing stronger. She leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"Can we do more," she asked?

"Anna, I wished I could, honey."

Anna never thought she would be the one that would to have to ease a man into being intimate. Before she lost her virginity, she was worried about being too reserved. Her gut told her that this is enough for now. She gently kissed his shoulder and moved back.

"See, you survived," she said.

"Barely," he said with a chuckle.

She kissed him on his lips and stood up. She wanted to put out her hand to help him up, but knew he wouldn't accept it. He stood up as well.

"So, I have something to tell you," she said.

"What is it?"

She saw the fear in his eyes.

"It's okay. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be out of town for a couple of days."

"Out of town. Where, when did you decide this?"

"At the time, I didn't know if you would have cared…"

"You know I would have. What happened today was not planned. My assistant just caught me off guard. I promise she will not interrupt us like that again."

She looked into his eyes and she could tell he was getting distraught.

"Let's not bring her up right now. It's just for the weekend. I'm going to see my mother in Georgia."

His wolf was way too close to the surface to handle what she was saying appropriately. He simply stared at her without an expression and it unnerved the shit out of her. She timidly waved her hand in front of him. No response. She waved her hand faster. He blinked, then his face returned to its previous blank expression. _Damn_ , she thought. She was going to have to slap him. She pulled back her hand to do the deed and moved her hand toward his face. He caught her hand without looking and slowly looked at her. She tried to pull her hand away. He leaned down and stared into her eyes.

"Christian, let go."

He blinked, shook his head and dropped her hand.

"I'm sorry, thank you for telling me. You should get dressed and I'll take you home."

"Are you okay, Christian?"

The longer she stayed in front of him, the harder it was for him. His wolf was angry that she was leaving. He couldn't protect her if she was too far away. The human wasn't communicating to the female properly. _Stay back, we've already scared her_ , he told his wolf. His wolf argued with him. His wolf didn't think he was right in this situation.

"Anna, I'll meet you in the living room, okay," he said.

He smiled at her and it kinda freaked her out.

"Okay," she said.

She picked up her clothes, walked out of his playroom and shut the door. He closed his eyes and snarled. His eyes began to glow. _You're letting her get away_ , said his wolf. _I'm not letting her get away. It's called a vacation. Human's do that_ , said Christian. _No, this is something else and you know it,_ said his wolf. He looked down at the ground, his wolf was right. Part of him knew she was debating her relationship with him. He couldn't make a mistake like he did with Alexa again. He also had to let her go or she may not ever want to see him again. _This is why I have to tie myself up. You don't deserve to have her and until you do, I'll never let you take control_ , said Christian. His wolf reared its head back as if he was struck in the face. Christian said a very hurtful thing to him. The wolf was confused and didn't like to make decisions when he was confused so he relinquished his control. Christian gasped and stumbled forward, his eyes stopped glowing.

"Thank you," he whispered out loud.

 _Just don't lose her_ , said his wolf; then he was silent.

Anna was dressed and stood in the middle of the living room. She tried to hide the worry on her face, but she knew she was failing at it. She bit her lip and twisted her hands together. He walked out in a t-shirt, jeans and no socks. Part of his shirt was bunched up above his jeans. He pulled it down without even looking at it as he walked towards her. She wondered if he even knew he was doing it. She stopped biting her lip and put her hands behind her back. He stood in front of her, rubbed her arm and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

"You ready to go, you probably need to pack," he said.

"Yeah, I do," she said.

She looked him in the eyes. His reserved demeanor had returned. Whatever she witnessed in the playroom was not there anymore. She felt safe with him again and decided to let what happened go, but she would not forget it. She had to protect herself until she knew that part of him would not rear its head again or at least they would need to talk about it.

Kate and rolled away from Elliot and her vagina was humming. This man had to be supernatural. He had a large smile on his face. Clearly, he felt the same. She turned to face him; his chest rose and fell rapidly. She couldn't help it, she liked being on top. Most of the men she had been with couldn't find her g-spot so she decided to guide them to it herself. Her lovers rarely complained. She gently placed her hand on his chest, his breathing slowed and eventually returned to normal. She looked up at him and kissed him. He pulled her on top of him and she laughed.

"There's no way you're ready again," she said.

"You'd be surprised. Don't worry, I just wanted to pick you up," he said.

"That's weird."

"Okay..."

She looked around his bedroom. His apartment looked like it was recently renovated. She thought it was sweet that he finally let her see his place. At first she didn't believe that he was renovating his apartment; then she saw how clean and sterile the place looked and knew he was telling the truth. She teased him about wasting his money on hotel rooms. He told her that he was actually staying with his parents. Her eyes widened at that. He wasn't ashamed at all. Who was she to judge him? He had rich parents and she had financial stable parents. It was just who they were. She leaned over to his dresser and picked up her cell phone that was resting on it. Sunrise was only a few hours away.

"I should go," she said.

"Why?"

"I need to finish packing up my apartment."

"I can help."

"Oh, that's sweet. Don't worry, you're going to help move."

He bristled at the news. Clearly, he did not have a say in whether he wanted to move her things or not.

"One more kiss," she said.

He folded his arms and did not move to kiss her. She scoffed and leaned down toward his lips.

"One more kiss," she said again.

He leaned up and they kissed each other. Their kissing turned to kissing and caressing. She pulled away first and stood away from him.

"You kissed me," he whined.

"Don't act like we didn't just have sex."

She began to dress herself.

Christian and Anna sat next to each other in the back seat. She placed her hand over his and he didn't flinch. She looked over at him and saw that he was looking out of the window. He looked at her and asked if she was alright. She said she was fine. The rest of the ride there was silent. Taylor turned on the radio to drown out the silence. Eventually, the car parked in front of her apartment. He moved his hand to hold hers.

"I know you're taking this time to think about what you want. I just hope you know that I do care about you."

"I know." _But is it enough_ , she thought.

"When you come back, we can talk about whatever you need to talk about. I just don't want to start something that we cannot finish properly."

"That makes sense. I'll see you when I get back."

He couldn't help it, but he heard her heartbeat. She wasn't sure if she was going to see him again or not. His wolf sensed it too and wanted to call out to her. Christian was able keep his wolf from making a mistake. She slid her hand away from his. Taylor opened her back door. She stepped out of the car and walked to the entrance of her apartment without a glance back to him.

When Anna walked into her apartment, Kate walked out of her bedroom with a frown on her face. Kate was surprised that Anna had come back home after her. Anna yawned. Kate walked up to Anna and looked into her eyes. Anna looked tired and stressed.

"What happened?"

"Christian and I had a disagreement."

"Is that what they call it? What were you two fighting about?"

Anna knew she had already said too much.

"Nothing, really…I decided to see my mom this weekend and he was shocked to hear about it at the last minute."

"Your mom? That's great! He shouldn't be upset at all. That's weird."

"He's an alpha male; they tend to be a bit over protective."

"Whatever that means. Anna, are you okay?"

"Of course I am, trust me he looks way worse than me," she said jokingly.

It was also true. She whipped him and put him in a choke hold. Deep down she knew he would never hurt her. Thinking back, he actually looked more concerned or distraught. He was afraid of something.

"Anna, where are you," asked Kate.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"You're always thinking about something, you're a smart woman."

"Aw, thanks."

Anna used that moment to escape to her room and pack. By this time tomorrow she would be sitting in front of her mother and her new husband. She didn't mean to be cold, but her mother fell in and out of love so easily, Anna decided to not become too attached to her mother's lovers and husbands. Ray her second father and the rest were just older gentleman. Part of her wanted to pack the next morning, but she knew that would be worse for her. So she stayed up, did what she needed to do and planned to nap on the plane ride there.

As soon as her body touched her bed, she began to drift to sleep. She was now a college graduate that would have to start contributing to the world around her. She'd have to pay her dues all over again in the workplace. Her last thought was of Christian, a man with piercing, hungry eyes and a wounded soul. He was a powerful and vulnerable business man that may have stolen her heart.

Christian walked to his bedroom and lied down. He would need all the distraction he could get for the next two days. He texted his office assistant and told her to that he was going to have an actual weekend and would not be online for anything. His management team was only allowed to contact him if there was an emergency. He received a quick response from his assistant that communicated she understood him. Tomorrow, he planned to have a crash course in pack law from Alexa and Taylor.

 **Thank you for reading! Wow, we're at twenty chapters. This is all thanks to you all. Your interest in my fanfiction keeps me going. Thank you for showing me that I am able to write something that people want to read. The response from you all really helps me. Don't worry, there is more to come, I just wanted to thank you again for engaging in this story.**

 **As always, I appreciate your comments, reviews and constructive criticism.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Christian sat on the couch in his apartment while dressed in a suit. He wanted to keep his meeting with Alexa professional. He did not want any misunderstandings. He only wanted to be educated in this pack law and that was it. He did not even know such a social structure existed until he was told about it. He only wanted to know what it meant and how it affects him in relationship to his father's pack. He agreed with his father on one thing, he needed to do whatever he could to protect the ones he loved.

Alexa and Taylor stood in front of Christian with their heads and eyes lowered. Christian sighed.

"Doing that is mistake," said Alexa.

"We are showing you respect and you responded disrespectfully."

He reminded himself that he would listen and take his education seriously.

"What is the proper response?"

"You tell us to raise our head or gently touch our right shoulder to communicate it is okay for us to look at you."

"Raise your head."

Alexa and Taylor raised their heads and looked at Christian.

"Simply saying _rise_ is fine," she said.

"Rise."

"That is only required with royalty. Once your father announces your identity, it will be important to know how to address your subordinates," she said.

He nodded his head and kept his mouth shut. _His father planned to reveal his identity?_ How would that affect his family? Corin had to know that such news would bring all kinds of unwanted attention to Christian. If that was what his father planned to do, he would need to convince him not to go through with it. Knowing what little he knew about the king, he doubted he could change his mind. Alexa's presence was proof of Corin's influence.

Taylor sat down on a chair. Alexa would be Christian's main tutor. Taylor would offer additional information when needed. Also, Taylor had not adhered to pack law for over a decade and he did not want to give Christian any misinformation.

Alexa started from the beginning. She told him the story of their existence as she was told as a child. He listened intently to her. It was a bit unnerving as he never took his eyes off of her. Her wolf wanted to lower her eyes, but she reminded her that the prince wanted to hear her and submitting would actually make the prince angry. Her wolf didn't want that and kept her attention on the task at hand.

A werewolf's lineage varied. Not all regions had the same origin and now intermixing had affected their genetic structure as well. Christian and many of the people under Corin's rule descended from Europe. The world was filled with supernatural and natural creatures. Supernatural creatures spent most of their time fighting each other to the point of near extinction. Vampires, werewolves, fairies and other powerful spell castors fought each other for dominance.

"Wait, there are fairies, vampires and spell castors too," asked Christian.

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Shall I continue, sir?"

"Yeah, go on. I do want to talk about them later."

The humans were not even thought of, they had no real power and their presence was nothing more than collateral damage. Christian did not like how werewolves viewed humans. He was beginning to understand how their prejudice against humans was fostered. She said eventually their kind's numbers dwindled and the human population outnumbered all other worldly creatures. Some created their own realms and left. The werewolves were left here amongst humans. A few packs began to fight amongst themselves for food or some wolves wanted to restore the balance between them and humans by killing the humans. He straightened his posture. She quickly said that such wolves were hunted down by both wolves and humans alike and killed. Many of the misconception of werewolves came from the wolves that wanted to do such a thing. He slightly relaxed back into the couch. Someone had to take control. Werewolves no longer had a true enemy, but their aggressive nature still remained. Alpha wolves formed their own packs and enforced an organized social structure that mimicked the natural wolf structure.

"Pack law is a set of social rules that address the hierarchy within a wolf pack. These rules keep us from tearing each other apart and drawing unwanted attention to ourselves from humans," she said. "You may think we're violent and have continuously killed each other, but pack law has lessened such acts of violence."

Christian simply smiled and did not comment. The Blue Lounge was filled with aggression. Those wolves were bottled up. Maybe it was different in other environments, but he was not indoctrinated into the importance of pack law as Alexa. He would objectively judge and use what he needed from this social hierarchy. She said pack law had a number of rules, but there only a few rules that informed the other mandates.

Werewolves were born as alphas, betas and omegas. There were wolves that were labeled as alpha-omegas, but they tended to die as young adults. Such wolves had the alpha aggression, but the strength of an omega. Many lost their lives during a challenge. She stopped speaking and shifted her eye toward Taylor. Was Taylor an alpha-omega? That would explain his shifting demeanor. He could have been raised to believe he was an omega so he wouldn't get himself killed.

"Is something wrong," asked Christian.

"I'm sorry. Nothing's wrong, I'll continue," she said.

Werewolves were all born into a certain class. Alphas usually begat alphas; betas wolves beget betas and so on and so forth. Alpha-omegas came from alpha parents and were sometimes abandoned. As children, most groups kept to themselves until the age of ten, when intermixing was allowed to help children develop their place in the pack structure.

Christian could only imagine what that meant. Were betas and omegas simply bullied and bitten for the rest of their lives?

She stated gender was not an issue among werewolves. A beta male must submit to an alpha female or that alpha female has the right to put that wolf in his place and kill him depending on the offense. An alpha female was physically stronger and faster than a beta or omega male. They would not survive a challenge.

Challenges and attacks were taken very seriously. Christian asked what was the difference between a challenge and an attack. He thought they were the same thing. She said a challenge was an official request to fight. It was considered honorable, involved witnesses and the wolf can choose to let the defeated opponent live. An attack happened when another wolf shifted or hit another wolf without letting them know. It was seen as cowardly and that wolf had every right to kill the other wolf without any consequences unless they were a royal enforcer or a royal guard. Taylor cleared his throat. Alexa smiled inwardly. She had just reminded Taylor that she could have killed him that night.

Finding a mate was very important moment in a wolf's life. Choosing and being accepted by one's desired mate grounded wolves. They tend to focus on their family and protecting them. They're less likely to challenge others unnecessarily. Some say this keeps wolves in control better than pack law itself. _Anna_ , Christian thought. He mentally shook the thought from his mind. Anna could not be his mate. His wolf was simply infatuated with her for some other reason.

"Do you have any questions so far," she asked.

"Not really, no."

"Do you mind if I ask you to paraphrase what I have said to you so far?"

He smiled at her. He knew she was terrified of his power and position, yet she still took her work seriously. She was willing to offend him just to make sure she was doing her job right. It still did not make the request any less offensive.

"Corin's pack stem from Europe. Before the other supernatural creatures left, we fought with them. Pack law was created and evolved due to werewolves' need to blend in and stop killing each other unnecessarily. The three main structures are: alpha, beta and omega, alpha-omegas are considered rare outside of the one sitting behind you."

Alexa and Christian looked back at Taylor. Taylor looked away.

"At age ten all of the wolves in that particular pack are allowed to interact with each other so they can learn to practice pack law literally. The main rules of pack law stem from social hierarchy, challenges and fights."

"Good, we can continue," she said.

"Please do."

Alexa allowed Christian to avoid talking about mating. His tryst with Anna was off limits.

Anna arrived at the airport and waited forty-five minutes for her mother to pick her up. Her mother apologized for being late and used her husband's injury, yet again, as an excuse. Anna smiled and hugged her. She did not want to seem ungrateful. It was a free trip. She only wished she knew earlier and she would have eaten something at the airport. Anna's stomach growled while hugging her mother. Her mother pulled away, they both looked down at Anna's stomach.

"Is that you," asked Carla.

"Yeah, I'm hungry. Can we stop someplace and get something to eat on the way?"

"Of course."

Anna was allowed to buy a small burger from a fast food restaurant. Carla already had a meal ready at the house.

When Carla and Anna walked into Carla's home, Anna was greeted with a weak hug from Bob. He was trying to give her a half hug with one arm while trying to keep his other hand on the one crutch he was using. Anna hugged him back, but quickly moved back so he could regain his balance properly. She did not want him to break his other foot. He asked her about the flight. She said it was fine. Silence filled the room. Carla was the first to break the silence by telling Anna that she can put her suitcase in the upstairs bedroom. Anna gladly left to do that.

Lunch was delicious. Anna just hated doing small talk with her family. This was not the type of conversation a child should be having with her own mother. She noticed how her mother would rub Bob's back every now and then. It was a sweet sign of affection. Bob tried to act upbeat, but Anna could tell he was still in a little pain. After they finished eating lunch, Bob politely excused himself to the bedroom. Carla and Anna were left at the table alone. Carla poured Anna and herself another glass of wine. Anna refused to let her mother drink her under the table so she accepted it. She took a sip of it for good measure. Carla drunk half her glass and placed it back on the table. Carla reached over and held one of Anna's hands in both of her hands.

"So, what's his name and what has he done you?"

Anna looked down for a moment. Part of her was ashamed to admit that she may have made a mistake. Kate told her that dating was messy, but Anna thought she could avoid it. Christian had taken ahold of her and she didn't know how her feelings for him could have grown so quickly. He seemed as though he was feeling the same way and that scared her a bit. If they both were falling for each other fast, then neither of them could ground the other person. She tried to think of how she could talk about her time with Christian without breaking the non-disclosure agreement. She really wanted to hear her mother's thoughts about him. She felt she needed to make another decision this weekend. She wanted to decide whether to continue her relationship with Christian Grey.

 **Thanks for reading! Don't worry; I am keeping the main beats of the story. Anna just wants more from Christian now and if she decides to comprise, she won't be happy. She needs to decide what's best for her. Interestingly enough, Christian is opening himself up to more intimacy as well.**

 **I really like to write about world building (I hope that sentence makes sense – writers will know what I am talking about, lol). So writing about pack law was really fun for me. I wanted to dedicate a full chapter to it since a lot of you were interested in learning about it.**

 **As always, I appreciate your comments, reviews and constructive criticism. Have a great weekend!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Christian's first day of pack law education was exhausting. The aggressive nature of the law amped up his own aggressive tendencies. After eight hours of listening and being quizzed on _this law_ , he decided he had enough. He politely asked Alexa to stop and leave. Taylor coughed to hide his laugh. Both Christian and Alexa were not in the mood for anyone to be tickled by anything so they turned and glared at Taylor. This time Taylor made a quick uncomfortable cough and cleared his throat. Alexa and Christian looked back at each other. Christian stood and cracked his neck. Alexa said that they only have a few more things to discuss, no wolf was required to have the pack laws memorized; the main ones she discussed at the beginning of the lecture should guide him efficiently in his dealings with other werewolves. She still needed to discuss how he should interact with other wolves as a prince. Royalty had their own set of rules.

"Anyone who believes that they have their own set of rules is a fool," said Christian.

"That's true, but it is equally foolish not to be aware of them," said Alexa.

Christian smiled. Pack law dictated that he had the right to put her in her place, but he wasn't that kind of werewolf. Comments did not affect him, only actions mattered to him. Unless someone threatened him or his family, words did not bother him. Taylor and Alexa bowed and left Christian's apartment. Christian closed his eyes and exhaled. He hadn't felt this drained since he was a freshman in college. He took out his cell phone and saw that he had no messages. Anna hadn't called or texted him once. His wolf whined. Christian said shut up out loud. He knew he needed to give her space, so he put his cell phone back in his pocket.

His wolf pushed to the front of his mind. It wanted to go for a run. He debated it. He couldn't find any reason not to do it, she was miles away. His wolf couldn't get into too much trouble. He also wanted to go for a run as well. Running helped him focus.

Carrick walked out of his office reading a contract off of his tablet when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He looked up and saw his wife walking down the stairs. He sighed and went back to reading the contract. He walked to the couch and sat down. She noticed the chilled response from him. Her wolf was worried. He had spent more and more time working when he in fact was trying to slow down since he planned to retire soon. She walked toward him and stood in front of him. She asked if he wanted her to pour him a glass of scotch. He looked up at her confused; then said he was fine. She asked if he wanted a bottle of water. He said sure. She walked to the kitchen; her eyes glowed for just an instant and returned to normal. Her wolf didn't understand why their mate was being distant. She told her wolf to calm down; they've had fights with him before. _Not like this_ , the wolf thought. _I know_ , said Grace. She walked back to him, placed the bottle on the table and quickly walked back up the stairs. He heard her walk up the stairs and almost moved to stop her, but he couldn't.

When she reached her bedroom, she shut the door and locked it. Her eyes glowed again and her fangs extended. She stumbled to her bed, sat down it and picked up her cell phone from the dresser. She looked through her contact list; her thumb hovered over Christian's name. She closed her eyes and called her son. Christian answered it. He sounded out of breath.

"Yeah, mom," he said in a strained voice.

Her eyes stopped glowing and her teeth transformed back into their human form. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Were you changing," she asked.

"Yeah, I was getting ready for a run, but it's fine. "

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can call back."

"No, don't. What's wrong mom? I can hear it in your voice."

Another tear fell from her eye.

"Carrick doesn't understand what happened and he's not accepting my answers. He's very upset."

Both Christian and his wolf were alert. Their mother was in pain. He asked about Carrick. She said he had been becoming more and more distant. At first they would fight, now he has stopped asking about Elliot all together. She said it was like he was giving up. She started crying. Christian and his wolf wanted to hold their mother and comfort her. He could hear the fear in her voice. Who knew what would happen to her if father left. He was not going to let that happen.

"I don't know what to do, I can't tell him what happened, but I can't keep avoiding it either," she said.

"Don't worry, mom. Elliot and I will take care of it."

"What? How?"

"I don't know how exactly, I just need to think. Just rest; you can't afford to lose control. Father loves you, remember that."

Christian remembered how his father lost control.

"It's important you don't let this overwhelm you."

"It's hard; you don't know what it's like yet, Christian. A wolf's mate is everything; we could die from losing them."

She heard his phone crack slightly.

"That's not going to happen. You both love each other too much. Just get some sleep. One more thing, I know this is going to hurt, but you should let him have his space for now. Okay."

She was silent.

"Okay; goodnight, son. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kate was busy packing so Elliot was alone in his apartment. He couldn't sleep. His body was used to getting some on the regular so he wasn't ready to close his eyes just yet. He turned on his television and quickly changed the channel twelve times before realizing that this was not going to be something he wanted to do. He turned off the TV and closed his eyes. He focused on the subtle wind and the frogs outside. They had to have been over a hundred feet away. He smiled, he loved using his senses. It was one of the few things he had that reminded him of his wolf abilities, but still, he would never be able to experience a transformation. He opened his eyes and decided to think about something else, anything else. He thought about Kate's smile and imagined her laughing. She was so beautiful. She was starting to drive him crazy. Could she be his mate? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He inhaled to smell who it was.

"Christian?"

Elliot heard the knock again. He really didn't want to deal with Christian tonight. At this time of night, Christian was only there to do one thing. Push Elliot against the wall for something stupid he had done. Only he couldn't think of anything he had done lately. Christian might just want to _talk_ and that scared him even more. If Christian was asking Elliot for advice then they were all in trouble. He walked toward the door and opened it. Christian looked on edge, he squeezed the side of the door and the wood cracked. Elliot took a step back. Christian's head was down.

"Christian, you okay?"

Christian looked up Elliot.

"After my father threw me against the wall, I decided not to do that to you again," said Christian. "I realized how unpleasant that is."

"Oh…okay?"

What was Elliot supposed to say to that? He simply waited for Christian to walk into his apartment so he could shut the door and hope Christian was being honest about the whole not pushing him against the wall anymore thing.

"Come inside, man," said Elliot.

Christian took a few steps into Elliot's apartment. Elliot closed the door and asked if Christian wanted anything to eat or drink. Elliot walked toward his kitchen to get a bottle of soda. He planned to drink something whether Christian was going to or not. Christian quickly stated that their mother was in trouble. Elliot stopped walking toward the kitchen and turned to face Christian. Christian could tell that Elliot wasn't surprised by the news which meant that he knew what was happening with their parents. Christian's eyes twitched. He asked Elliot why hasn't he done anything about it. Elliot said he didn't know what to do. Christian walked toward Elliot and closed his hand into a fist. Elliot looked down at Christian's fisted hand and back at Christian's face.

"Mom is pain and her wolf is going to think it needs to do something to keep their mate. If she loses him, it may be the end of her. Do you understand that?"

Elliot reared his head back as if he was struck in the face. He didn't want to lose his mother or his father.

"This is your fault, Elliot and you need to fix it. If I get involved it will only piss dad off more because he'll know that everyone knows something, except him."

Elliot still didn't know what to do. He didn't want his mother to lose herself either, but he wasn't known for his grand planning. He was barely a college graduate and currently unemployed. He just didn't have it in him to make plans or fix things. Christian was the fixer in the family. He looked at Christian with pleading eyes.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Christian laughed. It unnerved Elliot.

"I can't tell you what to do this time? It has to come from you. You made this mess when you stepped into that bar, now you have to fix it."

Christian opened his fisted hand, took a few steps toward Elliot and stood in front of him.

"Don't fuck this up, Elliot. You understand me?"

Elliot swallowed. He had never felt this type of aggression and strength from Christian before. It made him want to lower his eyes. Christian growled. Elliot lowered his eyes to submit.

"Yes, I understand. I'll fix it; nothing's going to happen to mom and dad."

"Good."

Elliot kept his eyes lowered.

"Look at me," said Christian.

Elliot looked at Christian. The intensity he just felt was gone. Christian hugged Elliot and gently held the back of his head.

"Time to grow up, okay. I love you."

Elliot nodded his head in Christian's embrace. A tear fell from Elliot's eye. He had never heard Christian say those words before. Elliot hugged Christian.

"Me too."

Taylor decided to cook tonight. He asked if Alexa wanted to dinner. Alexa was surprised by his question at first, but said yes. He was making steak and pasta. She told him that it was weird combination of food. He said she was welcome to not eat it. She smelled seasoned steak and remained silent. So, Taylor was a cook as well. _Of course he was_ , she said. Taylor didn't expect to be on call tonight so he changed into a black t-shirt and sweatpants. She asked for a shirt as well and was now only wearing a white t-shirt. He tried his best not to remember how she looked naked. Alpha females were so strong and thick. The steak in the pan popped, he quickly turned it over. She sat in a chair at the kitchen table and watched him cook. She had a good view of his backside.

"Are you going to just watch me," he said without looking at her.

"I don't have anything better to do," she said.

He didn't respond and went back to cooking the food. She asked if she could ask him something. He had a feeling he knew what the question was. He said yes. She asked if he knew his parents. The first steak was ready; it was medium rare. He placed it on the plate next to him on the counter. He said no, his parents abandoned him. She apologized, he said that was unnecessary. She asked him a few more questions and began to understand him more. His parents were alphas that gave birth to an alpha-omega and they gave him to an omega couple to keep him from developing his aggressive nature. It probably saved his life. She could sense his agitation so she stopped probing; she was just genuinely curious about him and did not mean to upset him. He placed the finished meals on the able. He took out two bottles of water, placed them on the table and sat down. He began eating his food without a glance toward her. She looked at him for a moment and began eating. She moaned. He looked up at her. She apologized; she was just surprised by how good the food tasted. He shook his head and went back to eating his food.

"What can't you do," she asked.

"Do you really think I'm an alpha-omega?"

"Yes, I do, but I don't think you should change your behavior. You've stayed alive this long for reason."

"So my parents abandoned me because they saw me as…weak."

"No, I think they did it to protect you. Leaving you was probably the hardest thing they did."

Later that night, she sat on the couch and waited for him to finish doing the dishes. She couldn't believe she was considering this, but the more she was around him the harder it was for her to resist him. He walked out of the kitchen wiping his slightly damp hands on this shirt. He looked at her and asked what was wrong. She stood, walked toward him and kissed him. She pushed him toward the wall and kept kissing him. He moved his head down and began kissing her neck. Eventually, he lifted his head to look at her.

"I hope this isn't another trick," he said.

"It's not a trick. Now, show me that other side," she said.

"Gladly," he said.

He picked her up, carried her to his bedroom and kicked the door closed.

Anna lied on her side on the bed and lightly rubbed the cell phone that was placed beside her. She debated texting Christian to see how he was doing. Texting him right now would give him false hope and she did not want to do that. Her talk with mom was somewhat helpful. Her mother was so different than her. After she saw a picture of Christian, she jokingly approved of him. Anna shook her head. Her mother asked how he made her feel. She said he made her feel complete and happy most of the time, but he wasn't completely open to her and she didn't know if she could move forward without it. Her mother said that it's still early, but she should follow her gut. What was her gut telling her about Christian? She rolled on her back and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't know if she would like the answer.

 **Thanks for reading! These next two chapters are about paying off some of the things that were lightly touched upon in earlier chapters. Alexa and Taylor finally got it on so that's nice. Poor Grace is just trying to keep it together. Werewolves are like wolves and are known to mate for life. Losing Carrick could cause some serious damage to her. Anna again is debating her relationship with Christian. What's new right? This is her first serious relationship (ish) so I think it's still understandable for her to be cautious. Christian needs to man up as well and deal with his own issues.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews, comments and constructive criticism.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Elliot drove to his parent's house with no idea of how he was going to fix this mess. He knew his father would be home because most businesses were officially closed on Sundays even though they were many things going on behind the scenes. He parked his car, walked to the front of the estate and knocked on the door. His father had answered the door, tilted his head to the side and looked at his son. He said good morning. Elliot said morning and hugged his father. Carrick almost fell back, he wasn't expecting that. He embraced his son and they let go of each other. Carrick asked if Elliot wanted to come in. Elliot said no.

"So is everything okay," asked Carrick.

Elliot noticed how Carrick casually tried to look into his son's eyes to see if he was high. Elliot held back his laugh. Randomly laughing would not show that he was in his right mind.

"I want to take you out to lunch; it's close to lunch time, right?"

Carrick arched his eyebrow.

"You want to take me out to lunch?"

"I actually want to kidnap you, I mean hang out for the rest of the day. If you're not too busy."

"Oh, actually, surprisingly, no, I'm not…"

Elliot smiled and waited for his dad to step out of the house. Carrick told Elliot to wait; he was going to tell his mother he was leaving. Elliot said okay and waited by the door. Elliot heard Carrick walk upstairs to his bedroom. Elliot heard Grace's weak response. She was still in bed? It was not like her to sleep in. He heard his father walk down the stairs and he acted as if he was waiting. There was look one gave when one was intently listening and he did not want to make his father even more suspicious of him.

"I'm ready," said Carrick.

"Good, let's go. Just to warn you, I sometimes drive over the speed limit."

Elliot walked toward his car. Carrick sighed. He hoped his son was joking. Carrick closed and locked the door.

Thankfully, his son was only teasing him. Carrick knew his son probably did speed, but he respected him enough not to do it while he was riding with him. Elliot turned on the radio. The music was not pleasant to Carrick's ears. The music wasn't too loud so Carrick was able to ignore it. He looked over at his son. He was looking better. Whatever had happened was not affecting him as much anymore. He was grateful for that. He still wanted to know what happened. Elliot was his son, his baby boy and he had a right to know if something serious happened to him. He knew this trip didn't just _happen_ , Grace must have of called him or Christian and Christian talked to Elliot. He knew his family well. Either way, he planned to use this time to figure out what was going on.

Elliot decided that they would dine at Barry's Burgers. Carrick felt that his polo shirt and khakis were way out of place there. They sat outside; it was a surprisingly beautiful day. Both of them wanted to take advantage of it for as long as they could. Elliot began to devour his fries. He loved their crinkled fries. He never understood why the crinkled ones tasted better. They were just fries that were cut differently, but they were so delicious. His medium rare burger would be saved for last. Carrick watched his son eat. He taught him better than this, right? Elliot could sense that his father wasn't pleased. He picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth as he finished chewing the last of the fries in his mouth. He apologized. Carrick said it was okay and took a bite out of his bacon cheese burger. As the moist seasoned meat hit his mouth, he almost groaned. Today was his 'cheat' day which meant, he could eat the burger, but he had a side salad and water for the rest of his meal. He hated that he couldn't eat like he used to. Out of frustration, he took one of his son's fries, he couldn't help himself. Elliot smiled at him.

"So, I see you're doing better," said Carrick.

 _Here it comes_ , Elliot thought.

"Yeah, I'm doing a lot better."

Carrick looked around, the place wasn't too crowded. Not that it mattered. Who was interested in other people's private conversations?

"Dad, I heard about you and Mom and I don't want you fighting about me."

"Our disagreement has nothing to do with you. No matter what happens, that is between me and your mother."

Elliot knew his father was going to make this hard for him. His father was a pleasant, but stubborn man. He allowed a lot of things to pass, but when he put his foot down on something; that was it. Everyone in the house had to fall in line. Elliot was also an adult and knew that if he continued to act like one his father would at least hear him out.

"I know me coming home like that was weird and obviously something happened. I was depressed and mom wanted to come home."

"Why were you depressed?"

Damn, his father asked him a direct question. He didn't want to lie, but he knew he couldn't tell him the truth either. He was getting a taste of what his mother was going through. No wonder her wolf was on edge. He was putting both he and Grace in a tight corner. Animals did not like the feeling of being trapped. Elliot scratched at the cloth on the table. Carrick looked down at Elliot's fidgety hand.

"Don't lie to me, son. Tell me what happened?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise me something."

"It depends."

"Fair enough." Elliot smiled.

"If I tell you what happened, you can't do anything. It's done and we all moved past it. I also don't want to get into here."

Carrick leaned back and eyed his son. What the hell happened? If it was that serious, why wasn't it addressed? Was he hurt in some way? Was it drugs? Carrick agreed that they should not talk about it here. Elliot said he wanted to go to lake they used to visit when he was a kid. Now Carrick knew something was up.

Christian ate a large breakfast. Alexa said that she and Taylor would be coming to see him later this afternoon. There were only a handful of _royal rules_ for werewolves. She sounded odd on the phone and he did not want to figure out why. She wasn't in distress so he left it alone. He ordered two large medium rare steaks and eggs to keep up appearances. He could honestly just eat the steaks and be done with it, but he was taught by his mom long ago that it's the little things that add up. He had some time, so he looked through the research and financial documents that were available to him.

He stood in the living room and looked down at his watch. Alexa and Taylor would be arriving shortly. He sat back down on the couch and waited. Being sated with food helped him. Being sated with sex was better, but he did not have that option right now. The elevator door opened. Alexa and Taylor walked into his living room. Christian reared his head back from the smell. They smelled too clean as though they showered repeatedly. _Wow_ , he thought. They had slept together and were trying to hide it. His mother was right, it was best to pay attention to the little things. He smiled. They both looked away.

"Rough night," asked Christian.

"Sir," asked Alexa.

"Nothing, are you ready?"

"Yes," said Alexa.

Alexa and Taylor bowed their heads and lowered their eyes.

"Rise," said Christian.

Alexa and Taylor raised their heads. Taylor walked to a chair and sat down. Alexa began to discuss werewolf royalty. Alphas were the most powerful werewolves in a pack. However, there were ranks among alphas as well. The strongest, fastest and deadliest of such alphas were looked upon as kings and queens. Many wolves willingly followed their leadership in exchange for prime hunting grounds, shelter and protection. That led to a similar monarchical structure as the human monarchy. Such power caused great jealously and attention from other regions. Even though a royal could defend themselves amongst ten other alpha wolves, it was simply a tiring and stupid task. That was why royal guards and enforcers were created. Christian asked what was the difference was between a royal guard and enforcer. She smiled.

"An enforcer is a personal guard. They are known for their intelligence and strength. People train most of their youth to be allowed become one. Guards are muscle, they get the job done, but no royal would trust them with any serious task outside of guarding the grounds or escorting a king, queen or prince while they traveled," said Alexa.

"You must be very proud," said Christian.

"I didn't earn this position, but I am capable I assure you," said Alexa.

"I sincerely believe that."

Alexa was actually touched by his words. She took pride in whatever job she had. As a teenager she delivered large meat orders to wolves who didn't want to draw attention to their eating habits. The job paid well and she was able to learn a lot form it. She was also becoming connected to Christian. Wolves were social creatures and now this man was now her alpha; he was also someone she respected.

"Thank you, sir."

Christian waved off the thank you. He was only telling the truth. Alexa went onto discuss the required etiquette between a royal and werewolf. She said omegas should never been seen in his presence. He arched an eyebrow at that. She said she understood his ideals, but royals surround themselves with wolves they can use. An omega cannot protect or serve them; therefore, they had no use for one. Taylor shifted in his seat. She had just sealed her fate for the evening. _Damn_. She said omegas did work under royals in a domestic capacity. A royal was one of the few who could kill a non-royal without cause or consequence. Their actions were law itself. It was mainly important to show other royals due respect. Royals must look each other in the eye; the younger wolf greeted the older wolf first. Doing otherwise would not cause a physical confrontation, but it would be frowned upon. A couple of more mistakes like that and your position would be questioned. If one royal called for a judgement, then the other royals would meet and could strip that royal of his or her title. That royal would be killed and war would most likely ensue over the deceased royal's assets. _So that was what Corin was afraid of_ , Christian thought. Corin could lose everything if he didn't keep up appearances.

"That's insane," said Christian.

"That's the world we live in," said Alexa. "Trust me; some people have it harder than others."

"I am aware of that, Alexa. Privilege is not all it's cracked up to be either."

Alexa didn't respond. He had a point. She had been thrown into this life and even though she was physically taken care of. The politics of her position was heavy at times. She had to appear human and as an assistant no less. If she lived in the human world before, she would have been a fighter or some sort of athlete, but the required blood tests kept her from it. She decided a long time ago that for her to live the life she wanted, she needed to live simple and stay honest. Now, her world was more complex, but she would survive as she always did.

"Yes, I can see that. Do you have any questions?"

"No, but let me review. So, royals are here to protect and organize their region. Royals follow pack law, but they have their own set of rules and as long as I don't piss off an older royal, I'm safe. Is that correct?"

She noted his tone.

"Yes, sir, that is correct."

"Great," said Christian.

Elliot sat down on the edge of the bridge by his dad. His dad looked over at him and for a moment Elliot was that eight year old skinny kid that was not very sure of himself. Carrick blinked and Elliot was a grown man again. Elliot caught his dad looking at him.

"What," asked Elliot?

"Nothing, you just looked like a kid for a moment. I know it's weird."

"Aww," Elliot mocked.

"Shut up."

Elliot thought about what he needed to say. He had to make sure he kept their secret.

"Dad, I got in a fight. It wasn't my fault, but it got pretty bad. I felt so ashamed about how it went that I spiraled out. Mom saw what was happening and took me in. I was too embarrassed to let you know about it because I hated feeling this weak."

Elliot punched the bridge under him. Carrick thought he heard a crack, but he must have imagined it. Carrick listened to his son. He could tell he was telling the truth, but he was also holding some of it back. His son turned to look at him. His son was more at peace now. The dad in him wanted to go to this place and do something, but he also knew he needed to respect his son's wishes as a man. He did ask a few questions. Elliot answered some and declined others.

"Please don't take my mistake out on mom. You can disown me if you want, but don't do that to her. She loves you so much and it's been really hard for her to see you so angry at her."

Carrick hugged his son.

"I would never disown you. I was angry at your mother from keeping this from me, but that's still between me and her."

Elliot listened to his father's heart rate, it was calm. He couldn't tell if he had helped or not, they'd all know soon enough.

Anna had enough of her mother's healthy lifestyle with a few bouts of wine in between. She wanted something greasy and she couldn't wait until she was home again. Kate offered to have Elliot pick her up. Anna knew that was a bad idea. Even though Elliot and she would never do anything, she knew that Christian would be furious and it really wasn't worth it. Anna took out her phone and was about to order an Uber when she saw someone she knew sitting in a restaurant across from the airport. She couldn't believe who she was seeing.

"Christian…"

She walked up to the cross walk. Thankfully, the light was green and she was able to walk across the street. She walked up the window and hit the glass. He already knew who was there, but he turned toward the glass and blinked as if he was surprised. She waived her hands to signal 'what are you doing?' He shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating. _Did he just start eating again?_ She walked into the restaurant, told the hostess she was with the man over there and pointed to Christian. The hostess let her pass through; she walked up Christian's table. He took a sip of his water.

"Welcome back," he said.

"How…"

"I just happened to be here, Anna. Please don't overthink this; this is just a nice restaurant."

Maybe he was telling the truth? She doubted it, but she was jet lagged, tired and didn't want to waste her remaining energy thinking about his motives.

"May I," she asked.

"Of course," he said.

She flopped down in the chair across from him and looked at him. He appeared innocent and she knew that was the furthest thing from the truth.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"We need to talk, Christian."

 _Oh, Anna, please don't break my heart._

 **Thanks for reading! I decided to take a few detours with this one, but we are going back to Anna's and Christian's story in the next chapter. Well, I'm pretty sure; my writer sense says that I should do that.**

 **Also, I am going out of town this weekend to visit family, so…I may not be able to write anything for next week. I will really, really try to get at least one chapter out, but I can't make any promises.**

 **Thank you for staying with me! I wish you all a great weekend!**

 **As always I appreciate your comments, reviews and constructive criticism.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Christian used all of his experience as a powerful businessman to keep his calm demeanor in place. His mind was screaming and he was barely able to keep himself from breathing hard, but he did it. Anna was going to say something that may or may not change everything. Jumping to conclusions could scare her off. He simply waited for her to finish her sentence. Suddenly, she stopped speaking. He was confused that she stopped talking. She looked down at his hands. Both were fisted tightly. Apparently, he wasn't as in control as he thought he was. He relaxed his hands and wiped them with a napkin. Why did he do that?

"Please say what you going to say, Anna," he said gently.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"I'm fine."

She was starting to become timid again. She was so confident a minute ago. After she started talking, she noticed a slight shift in his posture. It was probably something only she would notice. Then she saw him slowly ball his hands into fists. He was becoming tense and she made him that way. He really _did_ care about her, but he wasn't able to show her affection. She hated that he was so confusing sometimes.

"Okay. I've had some time to think and I know what I want now. I want more Christian. I know this is unfair and I'm sorry to do this, but I think it's best if we…"

"Don't," he interrupted.

"Christian…"

"I can be better, I can change."

She looked into his hurt eyes.

"I didn't say all these things to force you into something you don't want to do."

"I know; I do want this. I was going to tell you tonight."

She looked into his eyes again. He didn't blink or look away. His eyes stayed on her. He was telling the truth. He also looked uncomfortable. He wanted to try to be more intimate. She asked him why. He reached for her hand and held it. His touch was gentle and sure. He said he knew he was losing her and he didn't want to lose her over something he was beginning to want as well. Part of her wanted to pull her hand away and walk out of the restaurant. She didn't want him to resent her or feel pressured into doing something he was not ready to do. She also didn't want to leave him, but she felt it was best to do it now before she became more attached than she already was to him. She closed her eyes and focused on her mother's advice. What were her instincts telling her to do? _Let him go for now, he needs time_. She pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I have to go."

She stood and left without another glance. He heard her start to cry when she walked out of the restaurant. He closed his eyes and grabbed each end of the table to keep himself in place. When he could no longer easily hear her footsteps, he released the table, put one hand on his forehead and kept his head down. His wolf was furious with him. He did nothing to stop her. He called Christian weak. _It's because of you she left_ , Christian yelled at his wolf. His wolf stilled. What did he mean? _She's gone because you chose someone that you can't even restrain yourself with._ _I hate you_ , said Christian. His wolf staggered back. Christian had never spoken to him like that before. Christian stood, took a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet and left it on the table. He didn't want to have to wait to pay for his meal with a credit card.

He walked outside and kept walking. He was in a haze. He knew that Anna was in the other direction so he focused on walking as far away from her as possible. Taylor drove up beside Christian and asked if he was alright. Christian kept walking. Taylor parked the car on the side of the road, put the hazard lights on, stepped out of the car and locked the doors. Taylor ran up to Christian and gently touched Christian's shoulder. Christian turned around to face Taylor, Christian blinked and fell unconscious. Taylor was able to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"Sir, sir!"

Taylor helped Christian into the front passenger seat and closed the door. Taylor knew Christian wouldn't want his mother involved just yet. He would wait a few hours out of respect for Christian, but if he did not come to, then he'd just have to piss him off. As Taylor drove back to Christian's apartment, he called Alexa and told her to call Christian's office and tell them that he would be working remotely for the next two days and reschedule all of his appointments to the end of the week. Alexa asked for Christian's office phone number. Taylor rolled his eyes, gave her the office phone number and hung up the phone.

"Christian, what happened," Taylor said to himself.

Grace woke up to her husband embracing her. She smiled; she hadn't felt his touch in a long time. They did not make love last night, but they did talk. She was able to admit that she made some mistakes and also discussed how hurt she was by his cold behavior toward her. She didn't like the feeling of being punished. Her wolf didn't care about any of it, she was just happy her mate was talking to them again. He apologized for making her feel that way, but he stood by his actions. He told her that he had always been understanding of her minor peculiarities, but he was not going to be in the dark about his children. He had a right to know if something had happened to them. She agreed and said it would not happen again. He looked at her and told her that he would not be as forgiving if she hid things from him again. Both she and her wolf cowered at his words. He rubbed the side of her face and kissed her. She hugged him and he hugged her back. She and her wolf were at peace again.

She rolled over to watch him sleep. She inhaled to make sure he was alright. He had a cancer scare two years ago, but she was able to catch it. She nagged him about getting an exam and the doctor confirmed what she feared. Thankfully, it was caught early enough to be taken care of. She remembered how scared he was.

She wanted to kiss him so badly, but she knew he would wake up soon. His body didn't let him sleep for too long. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She heard him stir and rub her stomach; she stretched and turned to face him. His eyes were still closed, but he had a smile on his face.

"Why didn't you get up a minute ago," he asked.

"I was trying not to wake you, so I didn't want to leave the bed," she said.

"You knew exactly what you were doing," he said.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She had an innocent look on her face.

"You don't fool mean, Mrs. Grey."

"Neither do you, Mr. Grey."

He moved toward her and kissed her. She closed her eyes and focused on every touch of bliss he was giving to her.

Alexa paced back and forth in Christian's apartment holding her cell phone. She debated calling Corin. What if something happened to Christian? Would Corin grant her a quick death? She knew better. Wolves are very protective of their young. She once witnessed an omega wolf kill an alpha wolf after the alpha wolf unjustly killed his son. What would a king be capable of? She _should_ call Corin. No, she was loyal to Christian and cared about Taylor enough to not piss him off. The situation may not be as bad as it appears.

She heard the elevator doors open and turned to face it. Taylor held up a limp Christian on his shoulder. She walked up to them and bent down to look at Christian. He doesn't appear to have a fever, which was a good sign. It meant his wolf wasn't trying to claw to the surface. She listened to his heartbeat. It was steady. He appeared alright. Taylor asked her for some help. She bent under Christian's other arm and helped walk Christian on the couch. They both took a step back and looked at Christian. He appeared to be sleeping.

"So, what happened, Taylor," asked Alexa?

"I don't know," said Taylor.

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know."

When she helped Christian to the couch, she noticed that he was not cold either. He was physically in good condition.

"Did you find him like this?"

"No, I heard him leave the restaurant, so I drove to meet him. I called his name and he said nothing so, I parked the car and ran after him. When I touched his shoulder, he turned to me and passed out."

What Taylor said was mildly helpful. She needed to know what happened before that moment. Since he was physically stable, she didn't have a reason to worry. Only, she knew something was up. A royal didn't just pass out on the street. He was affected by…she thought of the one person that could cause such a reaction. _Anna_ , she thought. Anna had left Christian. She took a step back. If that was true then she should not be here when he woke up. He might kill her. No, Christian wasn't like that, he had only learned about his cruel lineage weeks ago. She looked over at Taylor.

"What," he asked?

"I think I know who might have caused this," she said.

Taylor was confused at first; then he thought about Anna as well. She was scheduled to return today and he was eating at the restaurant that was across from the airport.

"Shit," he said.

"I don't know for sure," she said.

Taylor closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with his hands. If Alexa was right about Anna, then this whole situation was out of their control. Anna was possibly one of the only beings on the planet that could help Christian right now and Taylor had a feeling that Anna was not going to be receptive to entering back in Christian's life so soon.

"This is all you fault," he said.

"I know; I did not know he cared about her this much. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. They both looked back at Christian. Neither of them wanted him to suffer.

Anna walked into her packed up apartment. Kate walked up to Anna and weakly hugged her. Kate was really tired from all of the packing and cleaning.

"Welcome back, I just went ahead and started cleaning. You know me…"

Kate pulled away and looked at Anna. Anna wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"What happened," asked Kate?

"I broke it off with Christian and I think I may have made a huge mistake," said Anna.

Kate hugged Anna again. She knew this would happen, they were both so different. She was still sad to see her friend so miserable.

"I'm sorry, Anna. Did he say anything to you?"

"He tried to tell me he changed, but I didn't want him to change for me like that. It was better for me to just leave."

Anna held her chest and started crying harder. Kate helped Anna walk through the small walk space they had left from the boxes that were nearly everywhere. They eventually made it to the couch and sat down. She rubbed her back and listened to her friend. Anna eventually cried herself to sleep on the couch. Kate decided that she would tackle the rest of the cleaning for the night and let Anna rest.

It was late evening and Christian was still unconscious. Taylor had decided that he would call Grace. Alexa was itching to call Corin, but now that Anna might be the cause of Christian's condition; that wouldn't be wise to do. Corin may think it would be easier to have Anna taken care of and Alexa did not want that on her conscience. Taylor hung up the phone.

"Grace will be here soon," he said.

"I hope she knows something we don't," she said.

 **Thanks for reading and your patience! I was in New York right before that blizzard hit last Tuesday so whew dodged that one. I hope everyone who was in that area was safe.**

 **Anna has pulled the trigger, she wants more and she can't settle for less any longer. Of course Christian will step up, but first he has wake out of his supernatural sleep state (I made that up myself – not the phenomena, but the SSS phrase of it).**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews, comments and constructive criticism.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Christian walked in silence beside his wolf. His wolf was surprisingly calm; both had no idea where they were going. Christian glanced down at his wolf and went back to focusing on the moonlit area in front of him. He looked up at the moon and smirked. Humans had made up so many myths about them. Yes, the moon could pull a transformation out of them, but it did not control their shift; especially adult wolves. If that was the case, they would have been discovered a long time ago. That long lasting myth came from humans who had witnessed a foolish wolf transform in the moonlight. A light wind blew past them; Christian looked down at his body and realized he was naked. Where was he? He looked back down at his wolf. His wolf kept walking forward; its eyes were dazed as if he was in some sort of trance. Where were they going and why was Christian following behind his wolf so easily?

Alexa knelt down in front of Christian. Taylor didn't like the way Alexa looked at Christian.

"I have no interest in him other than his wellbeing," said Alexa.

"Not every elevated heartrate is a sign of anger or anxiety," said Taylor.

"You're right, but scents don't lie."

Alexa turned to face Taylor. He only scowled at her and cracked his neck. He hated how easily he grew attached to a female. Alpha's rarely felt close to anyone other than their mates. Omegas were known to be the social foundation of a pack so they connected with others easily. He spent years trying to suppress that side of himself because it was easier for him to live alone. He reminded himself that he or she had no claim on each other. He doubted that Alexa would receive the call for an alpha-omega so he had to keep his mind right about who he was to Alexa.

She walked up to him, grabbed the back of his head and pushed his face in front of hers. She smiled. She saw his defiant eyes and it took everything in her not to kiss him. It wouldn't be appropriate. She also scented that his emotions calmed down. She let go of him. He didn't give her the satisfaction of a reaction. She was no way near done with this man yet.

Anna had cried herself to sleep. When she woke up she noticed she was lying down in a dark forest. Thankfully the moon above gave her some light. She stood up and looked around. When she looked down at herself, she realized she was naked. She quickly covered her breast and private area. When she tried to walk while covering herself, she wasn't able to walk quickly and decided to uncover herself. No one was around and she was pretty sure she was dreaming. Heartbroken or not she would not black out and run out of her apartment naked and fall asleep in a forest. Especially since she never took drugs and never planned to take any. No, this was just a dream. Even though the landscape around her looked eerie, she didn't feel afraid as she usually felt in one of her nightmares. _No, this was something else._

As she kept walking, she heard the wind blow past a few trees that were to the left of her. She looked at them and was surprised that she was not cold. Yep, this had to be a dream. What was her mind trying to tell her? Maybe this dream meant something. Maybe it was just a stupid dream. Either way, she'd rather be here instead of awake. She did not want to wake up to the feeling of dread. A small part of her thought she may have made a mistake. Maybe, Christian was the love of her life. No relationship was perfect, right? It could have been worse. He could have wanted to tie her up and beat her. Only it wasn't the playroom that bothered her; it was his fear of genuine intimacy. It felt unhealthy and she didn't want to be a part of it anymore.

As she continued walking and trying not to think about her decision to leave Christian, she was starting to get bored. Was this it? If she spent the whole night dreaming about walking naked through the forest, then she had no right to judge Christian for anything. She laughed at that. This dream could just be her subconscious way to clear her head. Her conscious mind was in near shambles at the moment. She knew she would be fine soon. That was one of the few things her mother taught her about dealing with life. She told her to cry, yell and kick, even scream, get everything you need out and never look back at it again. Keep it as a memory. Her mother told her that when she got her first B in pre-algebra in eighth grade. She thought her mom was being a bit dramatic, but it did help. She cried for about two hours, stomped on her text book and the next morning asked her teacher if she could get extra help. She looked around again and thought she was seeing things, which is possible in a dream. She saw a man and a wolf walking towards the other side of the forest. They did not seem to see her. She debated going over there to them, but something stopped her.

Grace drove as Carrick sat in the passenger seat. He put on a t-shirt and khaki pants. He made a mental note to buy some jeans. _When did I stop buying jeans?_ He thought to himself as he looked through his closet. Grace had on a blouse and a pair of jeans. When he heard the bed moving and felt her weight leave the bed, he woke up. He thought he had heard her whispering, but his brain didn't fully process it. He opened his eyes just enough to see her pull the jeans over her underwear. He forgot his curiosity for a moment; then it returned. He sat up in the bed and asked what was wrong. She turned around and looked at him as if she forgot he was there. Then she looked nervous. He asked her if something was wrong. She looked at him and debated what to say. Christian ailment was a werewolf problem and Carrick wouldn't understand. Carrick raised an eyebrow at her. She closed her eyes and told him that he had to remain calm and trust her. He straightened his posture and told her that he trusted her. She said Christian fell ill and she is going to see him. He stood up immediately. She tried to get him to stay home, but she could not convince him.

Carrick didn't understand why Taylor didn't drive Christian to a hospital as soon as he fainted. Nothing was making sense. Grace wasn't even allowed to treat Christian as he was her son. He planned to go with her and see how their son was doing. If he did not show any positive signs of health; he would call the ambulance himself with or without his wife's permission.

Grace and Carrick stood in front of Christian's elevator entrance. She pushed the button and the elevator doors opened. She took a step toward the elevator and put her hand on one of the doors to keep it open. She turned to face him.

"You are going to see a lot of things that you won't understand," she said.

"I think I'll understand enough," he said.

"If we don't handle this right, Christian may never wake up."

He looked at her. Why wasn't he in a hospital?! She had a look of fear and hint of feral warning her eyes.

"I have never put you or our kids in danger. I need you to believe that I would not do anything to hurt us."

She hadn't looked at him in this way for over thirty years. When they first became serious, she gave him that same look. It reminded him that there was a part of her that she would never show to him. That same look terrified and aroused him. He was connected to this woman in a way that he had never connected to anyone else. His trusted her then and he would trust her now. This situation somehow had something to do with the part of her life he was not allowed to see.

"So Christian is like you then?"

"Yes, the same thing that is happening to Christian could have happened to me."

After she said that, she walked inside the elevator. He paused for a moment then slowly stepped into the elevator. They heard a ding and the door closed. Grace feared she said too much. No one could truly hide everything from their spouse after twenty eight years. She may have lost him for good this time. Right now, he probably going through everything little thing he dismissed about her in his mind. He might even figure out that she's supernatural. Just before the door opened, she felt his hand hold hers and squeezed it. A tear fell down her eye and she looked up at him. He wiped her tear away.

"I've been crying too much lately," she chuckled.

"It's okay, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," he said.

The elevator door opened and they saw their son lying limp on the couch. Grace and Carrick rush toward him. Grace knelt down, touched Christian's forehead. She leaned in closer to subtly to see if she could smell anything. He wasn't drugged. She removed her hand and pretended to check his pulse the human way, but she was actually listening to his heartbeat. It was steady. He was just in a deep sleep. His steady breathing showed no signs of struggle. His body was healthy. She was sure it was his mind that was in trouble. Once his mind gave out, his body would follow. She had no idea how to get into her son's head. A powerful wolf could, not literally, but she or he could command him to wake up.

"Christian, honey, can you hear me," asked Grace.

Christian heard a woman's voice and turned around to see where it was coming from. Then it stopped. He saw that his wolf was a few feet ahead of him now. Where were they going? He jogged toward his wolf and went back to walking beside it.

Carrick asked about Alexa. Alexa awkwardly introduced herself. When she shook his hand, he noticed her strong grip. He groaned and she apologized. Taylor and Grace frowned at her. She looked away in embarrassment. She was rarely around humans, sometimes she became nervous. For some reason she was more nervous around human men than human females.

"So, Christian hired you," asked Carrick.

She noted his confused tone.

"Yes, he couldn't refuse my skills," said Alexa.

Taylor rolled his eyes.

"We have more important things to think about right now. Sorry, honey," said Grace.

"How long does he have," asked Taylor.

"That's entirely up to him," said Grace.

"Is it," asked Alexa in a somber tone.

Everyone in the room, but Carrick knew the answer to Alexa's question. Carrick saw the near defeated look on their faces. Grace was connected to these two people as well. How was that possible? What did they have in common?

"I'll give him till morning, after that I'll have to call his father," said Grace.

"He'll never forgive you," said Taylor.

"He won't have to. As long as he's alive, I'll live with the consequences," said Grace.

Carrick wanted to scream what is going on, but he remembered his promise. This entire situation was out of his depth and he knew he would do more harm than good. If Christian was physically alright, all they could do was wait. If he heard Grace right, she just admitted to knowing Christian's biological father. They would discuss that further once Christian was safe.

Anna stalked the man and the wolf from a distance. She didn't walk toward them; she just walked in the same direction. He still hadn't seen her. Why didn't she have a wolf with her? Something was driving her towards the man and she didn't know why. It wasn't a full on urge, but a dull nagging. Her dream was guiding her to make a choice. She looked at the man again. Should she go up to him?

The man stopped and looked toward her direction. She stopped walking. The man just kept looking at her as if he was waiting for her. She covered herself again and slowly but surely walked up to him. She smiled and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm…" Anna's mind went blank. "I don't remember."

He looked at her and blinked his eyes.

"I don't remember my name either," said Christian.

"Oh…" said Anna.

 **Thanks for reading! I wanted to resolve at least one relationship issue in this chapter and I decided to dive deeper into Grace and Carrick's relationship. Carrick isn't stupid or blind; he just made a decision a long time ago to trust Grace with all of his heart. As long as Grace remains honest, they will be alright.**

 **I plan to do at least one full chapter about this dream connection. I have ideas about where it is going, but it's still in its** ** _how do I make this work stage_** **.**

 **As always I appreciate any comments, reviews and constructive criticism.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Christian's shoulder slouched a bit; he was suddenly uncomfortable and unsure of himself. He had just forgotten who he was. The woman looked up at him for answers. Like her, he didn't have any. Why would he have any answers? She asked him where they were. He looked around and deduced that they were in a forest somewhere. She asked why they were naked. He didn't know the answer. She looked down at his loins and quickly looked away. She apologized for looking at it. He said it was alright.

"Why are so comfortable with being naked," asked Anna?

"I don't know, I think I'm naked a lot; especially at night," said Christian with a confused look on his face.

She chuckled. He didn't know what was funny. She said he sounded crazy. He frowned. She took a step toward him, touched his shoulder and apologized. She took a step back once she saw him become rigid from her touch.

"I don't think I like being touched; not like this."

"Oh, sorry."

The wolf beside Christian huffed and panted. It was excited to see her. She looked down at the large wolf and smiled.

"Is that a dog," she asked?

The wolf whimpered after hearing that. She knelt down in front the wolf and raised her hand to pet it. She stopped and looked up at Christian for permission. He shrugged his shoulders; he didn't have any claim to it. She petted the wolf. The wolf closed its eyes and almost looked as if it was smiling. It pushed her back and licked her face. She laughed. At first he was scared for her and knelt down to help pull the wolf away from her. The wolf stepped back on its own. She lay down on the ground for a few more moments to catch her breath. He watched her for a moment and looked away. She saw him look away. Something told her that she could trust this man, she might even know him. She stood up and faced him.

"I think we should keep walking," she said.

"Okay," he said.

The wolf began to walk in front of them. She followed after the wolf first. The man didn't like that much. He took a few steps to catch up with them. As they walked, she made a few glances toward him. He looked familiar. Maybe, he was someone she dreamed about often. Was she in a dream right now? She tried to remember who she was. She knew nothing around her would make sense without it.

He noticed her glances, but he didn't say anything. It felt like he had seen her before and he knew that they would have never been in a place like this together. Was this place real? Why haven't they heard anything else? The forest was nearly silent beside from a brush of wind here and there. Where were they? Were they actually together? When he thought about being without her, his head began to throb. He closed his eyes and kept walking. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. The pain eventually stopped and he opened his eyes.

"Maybe we should try to get to the road," she said.

"It might be dangerous, we'll have to go deeper into the woods and we don't know what's in there," he said. "We could get lost."

"We also have a large animal with us."

The wolf growled to show its strength.

"See, it's fine."

"You seem naively optimistic."

"Well, there are worse mindsets to have."

He stopped and looked at her. She stopped walking to face him. She knew her comment would probably start an argument and she was ready for it.

"Did you just insult me?"

"You did it first."

"I was merely making a comment. What you are suggesting may not be safe and your response was _it should be fine_."

"No, I implied it. We also have you."

He reared his head back in shock. What can he do? He was naked and barely able to remember all of his faculties. Also, it if there were more than two men or any other vicious animals out there, they may be in danger. He wasn't worried about his life. He was worried about her safety. With an attitude like that, he wondered how she survived out here for this long. How long have they been out here?

"What do you mean by that?"

She looked at him again. He had a medium build, but he was muscular. She assumed he could handle himself in a fight. There was a ferocity that he was trying to hide from her, but she was still able to see it.

"We can't keep walking through the grass hoping someone will find us."

He exhaled and looked at her. She was becoming annoyed with him as well. Why would he want to stay here? This place was empty. They both had to leave and go on with the lives. Whatever it was…

"Your plan doesn't make sense."

She smiled and began walking away. He and the wolf looked at each other. The wolf followed after her. He felt betrayed by the wolf. He didn't understand why, but he didn't like being apart from it. He caught up and they foolishly walked deeper into the unknown woods ahead of them. He balled his hands into fist, he didn't know if he could fight, but he would do his best to protect them both.

Thankfully, the moonlight still shined above them. The man would have been proven right if they were walking around in an unknown place in the dark. She just wanted this to end. If this was a dream, then walking aimlessly would not help her wake up. She had to address something in the dream. What was it? She looked over at him. Was the dream simply supposed to be a sexual fantasy? He looked at her for a moment and went back to looking towards the trees in front of him.

"This may have been a bad idea," she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you," he said.

"I said this may have been a bad idea," she yelled.

He held his ear.

"Well, we're here now. Maybe we will hear something and…"

That's when they heard something. He raised his hand and put one finger to his mouth to signal for her to not speak. Her eyes widened. She had heard the noise too. Someone or something just stepped on a twig. They heard shuffling. It sounded like more than one person was moving. A smug _I told you so_ was not the appropriate response, so he remained silent and thought about what he planned to do. He could assume they were friendly, but an ally wouldn't try to sneak up on a person. No, planned to be ready for a right. He pulled her toward him and told her to stand behind him. She moved behind him and looked ahead to see what was coming for them. The wolf stood in front of them and growled.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he said.

She nodded her head and held back her tears. Why did she do this? Now they might be killed because of her mistake. What if this was real?

Grace and Carrick were sitting in chairs that were placed in front of Christian. Taylor walked in from the kitchen and handed everyone in the room a bottle of water. Not one other person moved or thought about anything else, but Christian's health. Taylor sat down in the chair beside Alexa. Even she was worried, Taylor wondered if she was worried about Christian or the consequences of his death. If Christian died, Corin was sure to kill her. Alexa felt Taylor staring at her. She looked at him for a moment then stared back at Christian again.

"Are you really going to call him in the morning," asked Alexa.

Grace glared at Alexa. Grace did not know this young woman and was not interested in answering her questions, but she decided to answer her anyway.

"If I have to, yes. I am not as familiar with…"

Grace looked over at Carrick. She had to be careful of what she said. She was going to admit that she was not as familiar with werewolf anatomy; especially, their supernatural side. She could not even begin to know how to help her son. Corin was old enough to know a werewolves ailments and how to cure them.

"I don't know how safe it is for him to stay in this state," said Grace.

"That makes sense," said Alexa.

"I'm glad you approve," said Grace.

Taylor and Carrick looked at each other. Taylor had never seen Grace like this before. Even as an alpha female, she was a very sweet person. He had never witnessed her lose her calm. He also couldn't blame her, her son was in trouble and a young wolf was trying to see if she was bluffing. If Carrick wasn't there, Grace may have challenged Alexa. From what he smelled, Grace would have won that challenge. Carrick gently touched his wife's shoulder. She relaxed at his touch and looked over at him.

"We're all scared, honey," said Carrick.

Grace leaned on her husband's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," said Grace to Alexa.

Alexa knew better than to speak right now. She simply nodded and accepted Grace's apology. Christian began to groan weakly. Everyone rushed toward him.

"What's happening," asked Carrick.

"Something's changed," said Grace.

Christian's heartbeat was elevated. He was also angry, on edge. His mind was in distress. She leaned in closer to him.

"Christian, you have to fight this, whatever this is. You have to take control," said Grace.

Christian and Anna took a few steps back as the threat revealed themselves. Two men and a woman walked out of the trees. Their eyes glowed yellow; they had fangs that protruded out of their mouths and claws. Anna screamed. Christian held her to him. What were they? All three creatures smiled at them. One man licked his lips when he looked at her. Christian nearly growled himself. He looked down at his wolf. The wolf was ready to fight.

 _Christian, you have to fight this, whatever this is. You have to take control…_

"What are they," asked Anna.

"That doesn't matter," said Christian.

Christian let go of Anna and kneeled down in front of his wolf. He looked into the wolf's eyes. The wolf looked at him as if he was waiting for something. He looked back at her. She was terrified. He looked at the enemies in front of them and back at the wolf. He nodded his head. The wolf charged toward him and jumped in his body. What did she just see? He looked up at her, his eyes glowed yellow. She screamed. He looked away and focused on transforming. His memory came back to him as he changed. He also knew that Anna was somehow really there with him. He had to keep her safe. He yelled out and tried to transform faster, which was very painful. She fell on her knees and covered her face in horror. He was now fully transformed into a larger sized wolf. He turned his attention toward the feral abominations in front of him and attacked each one swiftly. He killed both men. The woman knelt down and surrendered. He let her live, she ran away. The wolf turned to face Anna and saw that she was trembling. He walked toward her and waited for her response. In that moment, her mind had returned to her.

"Chri...Christian?"

The wolf nodded its head. What was her dream trying to tell her? Why was she dreaming about Christian like this? She reached her hand out to touch the wolf's face. When she touched it, it began to change back into a man. She pulled her hand away. When he finished shifting, he looked up at her with fear in his eyes. What was she thinking?

"Anna…"

"Is this real?"

"I can't say for sure."

"You just saved my life."

"Yes and I'd do it a thousand times."

She smiled and bit her lip. She might not remember any of this. To her, this would be nothing but a forgotten fantasy. He knew better.

"I don't think I want to wake up now," she said.

"You have too," he said.

She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him…when she opened her eyes she was in her bedroom. Confusion surrounded her. She hated when this happened. She'd have a weird dream, but didn't remember anything from it. Then her dream hit her all at once. She had woken up naked in a moonlit forest, met a man she couldn't place and a wolf. She clutched her chest and leaned over to catch her breath.

"Christian, what are you?"

Christian jerked awake. He tried to sit up, but everyone gently forced him back down on the couch. He was surprised to see his mother and father. He looked at Taylor and Alexa. They worked hard not to meet his eyes. He would deal with them later. Since his father was there, he would have to talk to his mother about Anna later. He was now certain that she was his chosen mate.

 **Thanks for reading! This chapter was very challenging to write. I really wanted to stay with this dream connection idea, but I had to make it work. Christian finally woke up and admitted the truth to himself. Now he has to figure out what that means for him and Anna. He also has to win Anna back.**

 **As always I appreciate your comments, reviews and constructive criticism.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Christian was finally allowed to sit up on the couch. He rubbed the back on his neck. They had laid his head down on the arm rest and it caused a crick in this neck. His body was already healing that area, but he still felt stiff and uncomfortable. Grace moved to sit by him and place her hand on his back and asked if he was okay. Carrick rolled his eyes. Their son was a grown man and Grace was coddling Christian like Christian needed her to kiss him and make him feel better. Grace scowled at her husband and returned her attention back to Christian. Christian didn't seem to mind it, which meant something was wrong. Taylor and Alexa just wanted to know what happened to him. Was this a supernatural attack or was _it Anna related_? Taylor and Alexa glanced at Carrick. They were not going to get any answers with him around.

"Son, are you alright," asked Carrick.

Christian looked up at his father. Grace stopped rubbing Christian's back. Everyone in the room became quiet. Somehow, Carrick was unwanted person in the room. Which didn't make any sense since he was Christian's father.

"I'm fine dad. I just haven't been taking care of myself lately. It was fatigue," said Christian.

Christian looked at Taylor and Alexa.

"There was no reason to alarm anyone," said Christian.

"No, they did the right thing. So you haven't been eating or sleeping. That's how this happened," asked Carrick.

Christian could not look into his father's eyes. Christian knew his father hated lies. Even as a child, he had to tell his father as much of the truth as he could to avoid his wrath. Carrick couldn't ground Christian, but his disappointment in him would be enough to hurt him. They all knew how he treated mother. He could be chilling toward anyone who spited him. Christian thought fast. What could he tell his father? His father didn't need much. He just wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Not exactly; a woman I was seeing broke up with me and I had become very attached to her. Just when I was going to tell her I was ready to commit, she told me it was too late. I haven't been eating or hydrating since. I guess it caught up with me."

Carrick looked in Christian's eyes. Christian pain was real, the story may not be true, but his body did go into shock from Anna's rejection.

"Son, you know better than that. You're dating mature women now; they're not going to wait around for you to grow up."

"Carrick…" said Grace.

"No, he needs to hear this. You also don't hurt yourself for anyone, not even me or your mother. You understand?"

Christian looked down and nodded his head. He felt like a teenager that was getting _the talk_ from his dad. Only, his mother and his two employees were in the room so it was obviously embarrassing. He never had talks with his father. Since he was a werewolf, he was afraid of accidently revealing his wolf side to his father. It wasn't his place to tell his father about werewolves and his mother never told him. Maybe, now he could talk to his father more since he was in complete control of his abilities.

Carrick looked around the room. This was not the time for him to discuss all the things he missed with his son. All of his children were closer to their mother and he never envied that. He did miss how close he was with Elliot. When Elliot became older, they seemed to have grown apart. If he was honest with himself, he used the distance as an excuse to focus on his work. As long as the children were closer to one of them, then they were getting the attention they needed. He forgot one thing, it was his job to teach his sons how to be men and he failed. Not that a woman couldn't do that, but he was there to offer his experience, guidance and give them a good kick in the ass so they wouldn't still making these types of mistakes.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay, but next time pick up your cell phone," said Carrick.

Everyone laughed. Grace stood up and stood beside Carrick.

"I think we should go. If it's just fatigue, then a few glasses of water and a real meal should help. I'll check on you tomorrow," said Grace.

Christian wanted to talk to his mother now, but they couldn't draw any more attention to this mess with his father there. Christian stood and walked over to his parents. His body was stiff. Why didn't they lay him on a bed? He hugged his father. His father hugged him tight. He hugged his mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She listened to his heartbeat, it was calm. Christian walked them to the elevator and stood there until the elevator doors closed.

Alexa took a step toward Taylor. Both of them sensed Christian's anger rising. Christian hadn't turned to face them. His slump posture slowly became straight. He turned around and looked at them. His face was unreadable.

"We didn't know what to do. We waited hours for you to wake up. Grace was our last option," said Taylor.

Alexa didn't dare speak. She had a feeling that Christian was itching to attack someone. Christian looked at her. She lowered her eyes.

"Do you have something to say, Alexa," asked Christian.

"No, sir," said Alexa.

He squinted his eyes at her.

"Well, thank you for not making this worse. I know you both did what you thought was right."

Taylor and Alexa visibly exhaled.

"May I ask what happened," asked Taylor?

"I think you both know. Anna left me this morning. When I heard her last footsteps, I nearly lost it. My wolf blamed me and that's when I did lose it. I guess my wolf shut down to the point my body shut down too."

Alexa and Taylor were shocked. Alexa was right; Anna may mean more to Christian that they all could have imagined. Yet, Christian was putting the love of his life in danger. Even Corin knew he couldn't have an open relationship with a human as king. She also knew Christian could not stay away from Anna. Even now, Christian was thinking about how he could get her back.

"Are you saying she's your chosen mate," asked Taylor.

Christian walked back to the couch and sat down. He rubbed his hand down the front of his face. He couldn't believe it. He never thought it was possible. His family decided to live in the human world so he never let himself believe that he would find someone. His wolf would want another wolf, right? No one woman was ever going to tolerate his _tastes_ in a committed relationship. Anna leaving him proved that. How was he going to fix this? Fighting it could kill him and possibly leave Anna lonely as well. He was not delusional to think that she would not find someone else, but she would never feel as fully connected to another person as much as she was with him. He didn't want that for her. He had to become strong and trust his wolf's choice. If she was his mate, then he wouldn't hurt her. It was his human fear that was keeping him from her.

"Yes, I believe so," said Christian.

"Good," said Taylor.

Alexa and Christian looked at Taylor.

"Receiving the call is a gift, some wolves die without finding their chosen mate."

Alexa wanted to shake her head, but she knew better than to do it in front of Christian.

"There could be consequences..." said Alexa

Christian was in Alexa's face before she could finish her sentence. She put her head down. Taylor was equally as quick to stand closer to Alexa. Christian noticed Taylor's protective response. Taylor had never challenged Christian before. Alexa kept her head lowered.

"I am telling you this as a friend," said Alexa.

Christian blinked. Did she just call him a friend? Taylor was surprised as well.

"Corin is one of the most powerful royals in our region. If he had to give you up to protect you. What makes you think that you would be allowed to openly have a human as your mate?"

Christian's eyes glowed. His wolf did not like this woman? She was trying to keep him from his mate. Christian was upset as well. Alexa had the nerve to use the word friend as leverage. Was this some sort of trick? She knew she could not make him submit so she tried to instill fear in him instead.

"What do you suggest," asked Christian.

Alexa kept her head down.

"Look at me, Alexa," said Christian.

Alexa looked up at Christian.

"Make yourself known and become powerful enough that no royal would ever challenge you."

Christian looked at Alexa. Her heartrate was elevated out of fear, but her scent had not changed. She was telling him the truth. The one thing he did not want to do may be the only way he can have his life with Anna. He knew from history that royalty was not as free as they appeared. There was another factor as well. Anna did not have hundreds of years to wait for him to gain enough power to keep her safe.

"Nice try. I know you mean well, but…"

Everyone smelled her at the same time. Anna was in the elevator. Christian turned to face the elevator. He turned back toward Alexa and Taylor. They were just as confused as him by Anna's presence. The elevator doors opened. Anna stepped out and looked around the living room. She saw Christian and timidly waved her hand at him. He waved his hand back at her.

"I know this may be sending a mixed message," said Anna.

"No, it's fine," said Christian as he walked up to her. "May I take your coat?"

Anna unbuttoned her coat and handed it to him. Alexa and Taylor looked at each other. Anna noticed them. She squinted her eyes at Alexa. Alexa held back her laugh.

"We were just about to leave. Unless you needed anything else, sir," asked Taylor?

"No, I'll call you tomorrow," said Christian.

Taylor and Alexa walked past toward the elevator. Taylor smiled at Anna. Anna smiled back. She and Christian were now alone again. They were just a few feet away from his playroom and her body missed his touch. She mentally shook her head and focused on why she came here in the middle of the night unannounced. She should have waited. She also knew Kate would be furious with her later. Anna had enough sense to leave Kate a note.

"Is everything alright," asked Christian?

"Kinda…I'm more confused than anything else," said Anna.

 _Did she remember the dream_ , thought Christian? How was she even there? He assumed it was some sort of mate thing. He really needed to talk to his mother.

"Have a seat, please," said Christian.

Christian walked away for a moment to place her coat on the coatrack. She walked to the couch and sat down. He walked back toward her and sat on a nearby chair. She looked around and notice there were chairs placed in front of the couch. He decided not to explain it.

"So, how are you," he asked? He regretted it the moment, he said it. They just saw each other this morning and it did not end well.

"I'm okay, I guess" she said. "Christian, can I ask you something? It's going to sound weird, but have to ask it."

 _She remembered_.

"Okay…"

"Did you have a weird dream tonight?"

"Describe weird."

So he wasn't going to make this easy for her. She exhaled and decided to tell him everything. If she looked crazy, she didn't care. She just needed to know if what she saw meant anything. He listened. She noticed him nod his head at first, than he listened intently, but he did not openly react to anything thing she was saying.

"Then …the wolf jumped inside of you and you changed into a larger wolf. Does this make any sense to you?"

Christian's mind was screaming and his wolf was happy. _Yes, she knows, just tell her_ , said his wolf. _Shut up_ , said Christian. He put his hand over his mouth for a moment and looked at her.

"What are you asking me, Anna?"

"I don't want to say it out loud."

"Well, you've said this much. Just ask me."

She looked up at him. Maybe she had made a mistake and took her dream too seriously. Her mind wouldn't let her ask the question. It was too crazy to say out loud. He waited patiently for her to ask the question. All she had to do was ask.

 **Thanks for reading! This is one of the few times when I don't really know if I want him to answer yes to Anna's question or not. Would a shock reveal be better or a just saying, yes I am a werewolf? I don't know, but it's going to be fun working on it. The dream was meant to connect them and show Anna that Christian would never hurt her. I think it's pretty safe to say she understood the message.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews, comments and** **constructive criticism.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Anna just looked at him. She didn't know if she wanted to know the answer. Was she ready to be a part of something like this? Werewolves? What did that mean? Was she allowed to even know about this? If he answered yes, then her life would be changed forever. Everything she thought she knew would be questioned. Still, she was curious. It would be so tempting to just _ask_. Would he let her leave after that? Would she want to leave? It wouldn't be fair to ask him the question and leave him alone. She did care about him.

Christian simply waited for her to say something. He couldn't rush this. He also began preparing himself for the worst. She could run away from him and never come back. He and his wolf internally whimpered at the thought. He had just realized how important she was to him and now she might leave him because she couldn't accept him. He would not blame her. It is better to have loved and lost, right? For the first time in his life, she showed him that it was possible to care about someone else and have that person care about you just as much. He would not trade that for the world. He also may not be able to survive without her, but that would not be her problem.

She lowered her eyes and bit her lip. His lips twitched, but he didn't smile. Oh how he would miss that.

"Christian, I don't want you to feel obligated telling me something you're not comfortable sharing with me."

"Trust me, Anna. No one can make me do anything I don't want to do."

 _Except you_ , he thought, but he wouldn't say it.

"Are you not human," was the best she could say.

"I'm half human," he said.

Her eyes widened. _So, we're really going to go there_ , she thought. He was also going to make this difficult. She was becoming more annoyed with him. Maybe that was the point.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm half human and half something else."

Now he was playing with her. Fine…

"I don't know what that means."

"Anna, I'm not going to force you, but I'm not going to tell you my secret if you can't ask the question like an adult."

She scoffed.

"Are you a werewolf, Christian? Ass!"

"Language…and yes, I'm a werewolf."

She blinked. Did he just admit to being a werewolf? Maybe this was a game and they were just role playing? She looked at him. His gaze did not waiver. He believed what he was saying. She stood up so quickly she fell back on the couch. He rushed toward her to see if she was okay. She looked down at his hand that held her arm. She just stared at it. _It didn't feel different_. His touch was strong, but gentle.

"Are you okay?"

She just kept looking at his hand. He was focused on her face. He didn't even realize what she was staring at.

"Anna, are you alright?"

"I'm…okay."

He looked down at his hand and saw that she was staring at it. He removed his hand, stood up and took a few steps back. She had made her decision. He turned away so she wouldn't see his glowing eyes. She stood up and walked toward him. She could tell something had changed.

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"It's fine, Anna. You can go. Just stay away, I can't do this back and forth. Just go and don't come back."

She stopped and stood behind him. His back was rigid. She knew he didn't want to be touched. If she stayed that was it. She could not do this to him anymore. She couldn't keep hurting him. Maybe it was a human thing to question everything. He was part wolf; maybe his concept of love was different. Who knew how he felt about her? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly reached out to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt him relax.

"Turn around, I want to see you."

He shook his head. He hadn't gained control yet. His eyes were still glowing.

"The hard part is over. I'm not leaving, Christian."

He put his head down. He still couldn't believe her. Humans had the capacity to change. She hadn't seen him completely. She was basing her decision of his human looks. What would she think if she saw him as a monster? He looked up and turned around to face her. She gasped and jumped when she saw his eyes. His eyes returned to normal almost instantly.

"I'm pretty good about hiding that. It happens when we feel pain or intense emotions. I don't know why I showed you that."

"Because you trust me."

She smiled at him. He made a half smile. He still couldn't trust her. She was a sweet person so she'd want him to feel better. He pulled lightly at the bottom of his shirt and waited for it to end. Then she kissed him. He almost fell back. She wasn't expecting that. He pulled her toward him and continued kissing her. She pulled back. _Was it a goodbye kiss?_ He thought.

"I'll stay on one condition."

He waited for her demands. He would do anything she wanted if she just stayed with him.

"Just ask."

"I want you to make love to me without any restraints."

He should have known. He looked down. She pulled him back toward her and placed his hands on her behind. She told him to squeeze. He gripped her ass and was nearly undone.

"See, you're doing it already. You're touching me. It's okay. We both want this," she whispered in his ear and bit his ear lobe.

He groaned and pulled away from her.

"I can't allow this. Not without you seeing everything."

He looked at her. She had no idea what he was talking about at first, then she realized what he meant. He wanted her to see him transform. Maybe it would be different than her dream? Both of them knew that once he changed, it would be real. She would see everything and would be forced to face that he was truly _something else_. She was a little annoyed by his lack of trust with her. She didn't scream or runaway, she stayed, but he still felt insecure. What did she have to do to make him trust her?

"Okay, then show me."

He didn't respond.

"Do we need to go somewhere else?"

He shook his head.

"No, here is fine."

He pulled off his shirt and took off the rest of his clothes. She bit her lip again. He smiled a little. She was clearly still attracted to him. He couldn't go forward without her seeing this side of him. He didn't want to live in secret like his mother and father. His mother had her reasons, it was a different time and maybe his father wouldn't be as open to such things. After his dream with Anna, he began to believe that she could understand his wolf side. She wanted to know him completely and he was willing to give that to her if she wanted it.

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"Okay."

He closed his eyes. She watched his every move. She had no idea what was going on. What if he was just crazy? What if she ended up watching him spend five minutes moaning and gyrating? That would be awkward. He opened his eyes and they had changed to large yellow eyes with a large black pupil. He looked at her for as long as he could, but eventually fell to the ground. His body moved uncontrollably, bent down and contorted to meet its new form. She took a step toward him and reached out to him.

"Don't…" he said in a strained deep voice.

He continued to transform and she moved her hand back. His back extended and fur grew out of his skin. His face was the most gruesome part for her. It stretched and grew into that of large wolf. The transformation was relatively quick, but for her it looked as if it took place at an agonizing pace. A large grey and white wolf stood in front of her. Not that she knew the normal size of a wolf; she assumed that his size was slightly bigger. He stood there and waited for her to react. Like before she couldn't hide her shock. She covered her mouth and looked at him.

 _So that's it then_ , Christian thought.

Then the unexpected happened. She walked toward him, knelt down and hugged him. She felt the wolf go still. Did she do something wrong? Did wolves not like to be touched? She felt him rub his face next to hers. Then he pushed her to the ground and panted. She laughed. She couldn't tell, but she thought she saw him smile. He backed away and changed back into his human form. He stayed on all fours.

"That was so weird," she said.

"Was it," he asked?

"A little, but it's nice. Can we have sex now?"

He stood up quickly. No one should have been able to stand up that fast. He was showing her everything now. What would he do to her when they were intimate? He put his hand toward her and pulled her up quickly. She gasped and looked up at him. Suddenly, she saw his confidence begin to wane. She quickly took control and began kissing his chest. She took her time licking each nipple and nipped at them. She could tell he was enjoying it. He simply kept holding her hand while her mouth assaulted his body. She moved her head down to his muscular abs. She enjoyed feeling his muscles contact as she kissed him. She looked up at him. His eyes were closed. She rubbed his penis. He groaned. He still held her hand, she didn't mind it.

"I really don't want to do this in here. The floor's a little cold," she said.

She continued kissing his body. Her lips intentionally avoided his cock and they both knew it. She started kissing his thighs. She kissed all of his right leg and began working on his left leg. His eyes were still closed and he still held her hand. Before she could move back up, he had picked her up and they were nearly in front of his playroom door. He stopped in front of the door and kicked it open. He'd have the door fixed later.

Next thing she knew she on the bed. His eyes glowed. It was so sexy. She reached out for him. He forced her hands to either side of the bed and snarled. She was already wet. He leaned down and smelled her moistness. He knew? Of course he did.

"Fuck me, Christian and don't hold back. I trust you."

He raised one hand and undressed her instantly. She didn't hear any tearing, so she assumed her clothes were alright. Not that it mattered too much. She now laid naked in front of him. He looked down at her and admired her body. He laid on top of her and began to kiss her neck and clavicle. Payback, she thought. She was beginning to see how slow kisses could drive someone nearly insane. She took her payback like a woman. He lowered his head and took his time on each breast. He nipped her nipples as she did to him. He kissed his way down from her stomach to her womanhood and feasted. He truly had held back. He dug in between her legs as far as he could and held her thighs in place. Her first orgasm hit with such force she couldn't finish her scream. She convulsed with pleasure. He was relentless and kept feasting on her. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her. All she could do was grab on the bed sheets and hold on tight. He stopped because he sensed her getting tired. He moved back up to her face and kissed her.

"That was supernatural," she said.

"That's funny," he said.

He began to rub her clitoris. He looked at her and watched her mouth open.

"I just want to see you come."

She closed her eyes and he kept working her center. She began to move with his hand and came hard. She looked at him and he stared at her. She fell back on the bed. She could tell he was still holding back. He wasn't sharing himself with her completely. She pulled him toward her and opened her legs. His plan had not worked; she still wanted him inside her.

"We're not done."

He reached for a condom in the nearby drawer and put it on. He hesitated. His wolf was ready and he was not going to let him ruin this for them.

"It's okay; you're not going to hurt me. I love you."

He looked down at her in shock. _She loved him_. After everything she had seen, she loved him.

"I love you too."

He entered into her deep. She called out in pain and pleasure. She pulled him up to him and she sat on his cock. He kept pumping inside her and she moved to meet each thrust. The push and pull sensation was overwhelming. He held her too him with one arm and held the bottom of bed with his other hand. His wolf was so close to the surface and wanted to feel her beneath him. He squeezed the bed hard enough to hear it crack. He released it. His claws extended and retracted. _No, she's not ready_ , said Christian to his wolf. _She's ready. She's ours_ , said his wolf. She yelled out in pleasure. The wolf took his chance and took control.

Suddenly Anna was on her back. The look in Christian's eyes was different; more feral. His eyes were glowing. He smiled. What just happened? Anna was now face to face with Christian's wolf side.

 **Thanks for reading! I decided to write** ** _the show and tell_** **version of Christian's reveal. Anna's is going to be ruined for human males so thank goodness she accepted Christian as her mate. Christian just has to trust himself with her. His wolf coming out like that isn't helping though. There is more to come in the next chapter.**

 **I also want to say thank you again for your continued support. I never thought I would be writing over twenty chapters for this story, but you guys love it and it makes me want to keep going until it's done.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews, comments and constructive criticism.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Alexa and Taylor sat on the couch in Taylor's room in silence. Alexa's mind was racing. If Anna took Christian back and Christian stupidly told her the truth about their kind, then the _will they won't they_ scenario will be the least of their problems. Corin would not allow this and she had no influence over Christian in any way. Christian might have listened to Taylor, but clearly Taylor was just as infuriatingly naïve. She looked at him. He turned and looked at her; he had no care in the world. He was silent because she was silent. He wanted to let her have time to processes whatever she felt she needed to understand about Anna and Christian.

"What do you think they're doing right now," she asked?

"Now…I couldn't say," he said.

She knew he had some idea of what was happening between the two lovers.

"Do you have any idea who he is or who his father is?"

"Christian is an adult and his biological father has no say in anything he does."

Alexa exhaled. She knew she shouldn't argue with Taylor about another man, but she had a lot to say. Christian was the only one that was safe from Corin's wrath. Everyone else could be killed. The only thing that was uncertain would be whether Corin would choose to have their deaths public so their loved ones could morn them or not. She thought about who would miss her. Frank would, she still called him often. He wouldn't have it any other way. Her mother was alive, but two strong headed alpha females were hard to get along with. She would call her tonight though, just in case.

"He will kill us and Christian will die if he challenges his father. He's too strong. If Corin kills his son, he will go insane and who knows what will happen to our linked packs. Christian's decision is not just about him."

Taylor could smell her fear. She believed everything she was saying to him. All he saw was madness. Would Corin kill everyone his son cared about to prove a point? He had no idea. His pack was small and not known to fight for territory, so they rarely were involved with royals. They knew them in name only for the most part. They also saw no judgement from _his king_ when his pack was unjustly attacked and killed by a rival pack. Those wolves took their hunting ground for sport and cleared out just as quickly. If he was stronger, he would have fought them all. Toward the end of the massacre, he was not seen as threat and they were tired. When he saw that one of the females from his pack survived and was severely injured, he chose to save her instead and ran away.

"Do you really think love matters that much?"

"Yes, it's everything. It's what separates us from the animals."

She laughed. He smiled. He said that human phrase intentionally. She stopped laughing and moved closer to him.

"I hope I'm not hurting you," she said.

He looked at her.

"You can't hurt me."

She arched her eyebrow.

"Emotionally…you're not the first female who has left me. I don't expect anything from you. Unless something changes, you don't have to worry about hurting me."

She wanted to kiss him, but now was not the time.

"I've never allowed myself to feel connected to anyone. It felt like a waste of time."

 _Felt_ , he thought.

"I'm hungry. You want to order something? I don't feel like cooking."

She silently thanked him for changing the subject. He took out his cell phone and began looking up nearby restaurants.

"Whatever you want; you're paying."

"What?"

"Doesn't the man pay for food?"

"So that's the one human thing you decide to acclimate to."

"Yeah, I like that rule."

He exhaled and went back to looking at his cell phone.

"Fine."

She smiled.

Christian was no longer in control. The wolf looked down at her and liked everything he saw. She was so close to him. He was already inside of her. He looked down at their connected bodies. He had never been with a female before. It felt so good and right. The other females rarely held his interest. He simply watched in curiosity as Christian mated with each female. The female under him became rigid. What was wrong?

"Christian…" asked Anna?

"No…" it said.

His wolf had taken over. She didn't know that was possible without him transforming completely. She knew Christian did not want this. He didn't trust himself completely yet. If she allowed this to happen, he would never allow them to be intimate with each other again. She had to get the wolf to let Christian retake control. She reached for his face. It flinched at first, when he realized she was only rubbing his face he relaxed. He wanted to kiss her. He bent down to do it.

"No," she said.

He stopped and pulled away. His was clearly hurt by her actions.

"He will never forgive us. Let me talk to him, please. I promise it will be alright."

He didn't like this plan. He could already sense how furious Christian was with him. He may lock him away for a while. Yet he couldn't deny his mate anything. He touched the hand that was touching his face and closed his eyes. He exhaled and opened his eyes. His eyes had returned to normal. He looked up at her and pulled away.

"Anna, I'm sorry."

She sat up on the bed and moved toward him. She touched his arm. He kept his arms on the bed.

"Hey, it's okay. He didn't hurt me."

"That's never happened before."

"Well, that's flattering."

He glared at her.

"Or not..."

"It's not."

She moved closer to him and touched the side of his face again. His wolf removed that touch. Christian pulled his head way.

"He listened to me. You can trust him; you can trust me."

He closed his eyes. He had no idea what he was capable of in that state. He felt her kiss him and say it was okay. _Don't hurt her_ , he said to his wolf. _I would never harm her_ , said his wolf. Christian opened his eyes. His eyes glowed for a moment as he looked at her. She didn't know if he was there or not.

"Christian?"

He smiled. Christian and his wolf were both in control now. Just like that she was on her back. Foreplay was not what he wanted to do. He entered her again and began pumping hard. At first she felt awkward. He came at her from a weird angle, but then her body began to respond to him. The beautiful tension she had become accustomed too was back. The bed shook with each of his movements. She should be sore, but her body was too consumed with pleasure to feel anything else, but near ecstasy. She pulled him closer to her body and felt his back muscles contract as he moved inside of her. She began to moan with each hard stroke. He growled and held her arms above her head. He wanted to dominate her sexually. Christian was way too timid. He senses could easily tell him how much her body could take and he planned to make sure she took as much of his cock as possible. She closed her eyes and focused on how he felt. Her pussy was being pushed and pulled at every delicious angle possible. His penis was relentless. When was he going to cum? The bed below them continued to match his movements. His sweat was soaking her stomach. She heard his heavy breathing. He was giving his all.

"Ahh…" he moaned out.

He was reaching his peak. He had her in a state of near climax. Just when she felt herself about to explode, he changed positions to make her start over again. She was nearly delirious. Almost reaching her peak and restarting her climb to fulfillment was intoxicating. His wolf was either unintentionally cruel or a master of delayed gratification. He face became stained he was about to release. She looked at him; he looked her in the eyes. His eyes widened and his opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but no words came out. He only roared and convulsed. His condom was filled with his seed. She came a few seconds after him and screamed. Her delayed orgasm made up for everyone she had missed along the way. Her body jerked uncontrollably for a few seconds. She couldn't speak.

"Fuck…" she said between convulsions.

He pulled out of her and backed away as if he was crawling back. He pulled off his used condom and placed it in the trash. He reached over her and took out another condom from the drawer. His penis was already erect. He ready again? She didn't know if she was. Then her vagina told her otherwise. She definitely planned to take Tylenol in the morning. He put the condom on and moved toward her again.

She lied down on her back and assumed the position. He looked hesitant. The he entered her slowly. She was more shocked by his gentleness than anything else. He moved slowly and with less force, the deliberate movements were still setting her skin and vagina on fire. She rubbed his chest and clawed her hands down it. He rolled his eyes in pleasure. She raised her hand and slapped his face. He growled and lowered on top of her. He still remained still and soft. He put his hands on her inner thighs and spread them farther apart. His penis continued its assault on her pussy. He moved deeper inside her. This time he lifted her legs up and kept his paced movements. After twenty minutes, she came again. He rubbed her leg and nipped at her calf. He was making love to her and watching her cum. His animal side had its fill and now it wanted to pleasure her. Knowing that he cared so much about her made her pussy soaking wet.

"Just keeping doing that," she said.

He obliged. She didn't know for sure but an hour must have passed. His supernatural abilities were amazing. Was this what she had to look forward to? What man could ever compare with this? He put her legs back down and began to thrust harder. She could tell his time was approaching. He looked down at her and said all he wished he could say with his eyes. She knew his heart; he didn't have to say anything.

"Anna…"

He came with such force she wondered if the condom had broken. She held him tight as he came. She felt his seed fill her and she didn't care. She didn't want to let him go. He yelled and made an inhuman noise. She continued to hold him and rubbed the back of his head. When he finished, she felt that he was still breathing hard. She rubbed his back. His body arched for a moment and he raised his head. She knew he was Christian again.

"What did you let me do?"

She kissed him.

"I let you love me," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her and laid on his back. She now laid in his arms. This was exactly what she wanted. She reached for his free hand and intertwined her hand with his. She looked at their hands. He looked at them as well. They had finally given themselves completely to each other.

"So, I'm still here," she said.

He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, clearly, I was overreacting."

"Oh, is that it?"

He would have smacked her ass, but he didn't have a free hand to do it. He thought about Corin and frowned. She noticed his frown.

"What is it?"

"It's not important right now. Right now, just get some rest."

He closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"I'll make sure to have some Tylenol for you in the morning."

She slapped his chest.

"Shut up."

"I wasn't joking."

The spy would have a lot to report. Christian had fallen for a human. This may work in his master's favor. He would find out soon enough. Christian's illness would have been the perfect time to strike. Now, he is well and possibly stronger than ever. This human female still may be of use to them. If he nearly died before, he may surely die if she is taken away forever. The wolf ran toward the outskirts of the royal's estate. Guards loyal to his master were posted there to protect him and his master. His master's plan had been in place ever since the bastard son was allowed in their presence. Soon, Christian will no longer be alive to soil the royal bloodline.

 **Thanks for reading! Just when Anna and Christian have decided to be together, someone else might get in their way. Christian's heritage is a part of him whether he likes it or not. A royal's life is full of BS and dangerous politics. Thankfully, both of them are fighters and they will continue to fight for their relationship until they are safe from Christian's new enemy.**

 **As always, I appreciate your comments, reviews and constructive criticism.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Christian woke up first and felt a peace he had never felt before. She said she loved him and didn't run away. He looked down at her and watched her sleep. She made a slight grimace when she moved which proved she was a bit sore. He had to be more careful. Even though she was willing, there were still limits and it was up to him to make sure she was okay. His wolf lied on its side and was supremely sated. It was more in awe than anything else. It wondered why Christian had wasted his time with those other females. _It wasn't that simple_ , Christian said to his wolf. His wolf huffed and went back to sleep. If his mate wasn't awake, he had nothing to say. Christian was amused by his wolf. If he knew his wolf would mellow out after finding his mate, he should have tried harder to find her years ago.

Anna began moving around. Eventually, she opened one eye and looked up at him. She sat up on her elbows and opened both of her eyes.

"You're not human," she said.

"Ha, ha," he mocked.

He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to start something he knew she wasn't ready for. He stood up from the bed. His pants looked as if they appeared him. He was just moving fast. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll be right back," he said and left the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I said I'll be right back…" he already sounded so far away.

She fell back on the bed and pouted. If she knew without a doubt that they were going to be together forever, she would have thought the worse. She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened her eyes; he walks back in the room holding a small plate that had piece of toast and two pills on it and a glass of water. He appeared beside her bed almost instantly. She jumped a little and put her hand on her chest. He hid his smile. He was messing her with her on purpose.

"You should eat something and makes sure you drink the whole glass of water."

He handed her the plate and water. She took them from him. She took the pills first and took a sip of water to wash them down. He waited for her to eat some of the toast. She took a bite of the toast. He visibly relaxed. She coughed to cover up her laugh. He knew she was laughing at him and arched his eyebrow.

"So, when it's just us are you going to just move like that?"

"I thought you accepted me."

"No, I didn't mean…"

He chuckled.

"I know, I was just messing with you."

"Werewolves have a sense of humor," she asked innocently.

He frowned.

"See how it feels?" She took another bite of her toast and looked at him like she had just won a match.

He leaned into her. She backed up slightly. His intensity was still intimidating. He smiled at her and leaned his mouth toward her ear.

"As soon as the pills kick in, I'm going to make you pay for that."

She swallowed the toast she was eating and thought about all the things he could do to her. She might end up on the ceiling. Maybe they should set new ground rules? No, she trusted him and his wolf. If they enjoyed themselves last night, they would enjoy themselves again. She moved her head closer and brushed her face against his cheek. His closed his eyes and focused on every sensation she was giving him.

"Sorry, I have to go," she said.

He opened his eyes, pulled his head back and looked at her. How could werewolves have sad puppy dog eyes? She almost felt bad. Then she remembered all of the things she needed to do at home, including calming Kate down. Kate would be a little pissed. She would never come back to a man so easily. Well, in Anna's defense, it was a special scenario. They were supernaturally connected. Anna knew she couldn't tell Kate the truth. Although, if Elliot was Kate's mate, he would eventually tell Kate, right? She shook her head, this was all so confusing. Christian become concerned and asked if she was alright.

She looked back up at him and returned her attention back to their conversation. She smiled and said she was fine. She explained that she had to go home and finish packing. She also had to explain what happened to Kate. When she saw his eyes widen in fear, she knew she needed to explain what she meant. She quickly reached for his arm and told him that she wasn't going to tell Kate about his secret, but she still would have to explain why she came back to him after breaking up with him earlier that day. His face fell as he remembered the emptiness that consumed him in that moment. She leaned closer to him and asked if he was okay. He smiled and said he was fine. His confidence returned quickly and he told her that she doesn't need to explain herself to anyone. Anna said she agreed with him. Still, Kate was Anna's friend and she wanted to tell Kate as much as she could about her relationship.

"Is Elliot going to tell Kate?"

He moved to sit on the bed. She moved her legs up so he could sit beside to her.

"I can't say. He hasn't told me anything."

She bit her lip and thought about Elliot. Was he like Christian? Elliot didn't seem as reserved as Christian. It was almost as if he had nothing to hide. She wanted to ask Christian so many questions, but she also felt it wasn't her business to talk about someone else. No, Elliot would make his choice in time and for now he and Kate were having fun and that was okay. She finally released her lip, when she looked up she saw that Christian was staring at her.

"What?"

"When you bite your lip, it drives me crazy."

She bit her lip, but quickly released it.

"Sorry, it's a bad habit."

"Don't be..."

For the first time ever, she made a conscious effort not to bite her lip. She didn't know why she did that, but part of her didn't want to torture him any further. Especially, since she was leaving soon.

The night Christian was introduced to his father and the Queen, Julian was tasked with finding out as much as he could about this lowly hybrid named Christian Grey. Wealth did not account for much in their world and power without true strength was meaningless. Before his master saved him, he was a discarded and disgraced alpha from a broken pack. When their alpha was punished and killed, he had no place to go. Julian was one of the alpha enforcers in his former pack. He was good at tracking and being nearly undetected. He dressed himself in heavily scented clothing and stayed out of smelling distance. He was also able to keep this heartrate down so no wolf would feel threatened. Christian was nearly untouchable, but the human female was easy to follow. He learned her habits quickly and was able to break into her apartment when she and the other female were not there. He made sure to mask his scent so Christian or Elliot would know he was there. Human technology did the rest as well. He could spy without his supernatural senses. That night, he discovered she had a diary. The last entry spoke of her losing her virginity to Christian and that was damning enough.

Julian was almost caught the day Anna supposedly left Christian. He was following behind him wearing a baseball cap and had his hands in his pockets as if he was cold. Christian looked as if he had stumbled out of the restaurant and began to walk aimlessly down the street. There were enough humans leaving the airport to mask Julian's scent. It would have been so easy to kill Christian. Then Christian's driver pulled up beside him. When Julian saw Christian fall unconscious, he took a step forward. If the driver had not been so involved with Christian, he could have been discovered. He quickly retreated and thought about what he planned to do next. Later that night, he changed into a wolf, stayed hidden across the street and bid his time. When heard Taylor and Alexa's heartbeat was steady, he assumed Christian had recovered. When the human female had not left, he assumed she would stay the night with him again.

Julian's master wore a cloak to cover her appearance. She raised her hand to signal that he was allowed to transform back into his human form. He changed quickly and kneeled down in front of her with his head down.

"What do you have for me," she said.

"He almost died tonight on his own," he said.

"Then why is he still alive?"

"The human female saved him. I don't know how, but she did."

The cloaked woman laughed. It became progressively louder, but she made sure not to make too much noise. He was unnerved by it and lowered his head further to not meet her eyes.

"That is so wonderful, like father, like son…Do you think this woman is his _chosen_ mate?

He didn't think it was possible. How could a werewolf find true love with a human? They didn't have the physical strength or drive to mate with them and keep them satisfied. It must be Christian's human side that had corrupted him.

"I think he sees her as such. He would die for her."

She looked down at him. He sensed her salivating in her mouth. She wanted him dead. Her heart began to beat rapidly. She was either excited or afraid. He waited for her decision.

"Here is what needs to be done…"

He raised his head and listened intently to his master's plan. A simple assassination was not what she wanted. She also needed to make sure nothing came back to her. Even she would be in danger of being killed for giving such an order. She was going to kill Christian by taking Anna. She told Julian to get two other wolves he could trust and take Anna as soon as they were able to do so. Hearing about her death would not be enough. Christian may recover as he did before. No, she wanted him to witness her death. At first, he would suffer not knowing her fate, then she would force him to see her killed in front of him. He may not die, but he would surely go insane and that would be enough. After Christian's world falls apart either his father or the humans would be forced to kill him. She smiled.

"I want this done as soon as possible. After tonight, I will not see you again until your task is completed."

He understood. Once Anna was taken, the king would be involved and it would not be safe for her to be seen with him. From this point on he would be on his own. She had taken care of him this far and he knew she would continue helping him.

"For the moment, you are on your own. Serve me well," she said.

His bowed his head. His eyes glowed as he thought about the hunt and fight ahead of him. He was valued again.

"Yes, master. I will not fail."

She moved toward him and touched his shoulder. He rose and kept his head down. She nodded and walked away. A guard walked up to him, handed him a piece of paper and left. He opened the paper and saw an address. He memorized the information, ate the paper and shifted back into a wolf. First he would get dressed and retrieve the contents from the address he was given. The place surely had money for the task at hand and other supplies. The rest would be easy enough. A human female and an untrained hybrid was no match for him.

 **Thanks for reading! The master is pissed and apparently has taken Christian's existence very personally. You may know who she is, but I'm not going to tell _for now_. Anna and Christian have accepted each other, but they are not fully bonded. For humans and wolves it's a soul connection, but it may involve other things as well. For now, they're really, really, really close. **

**As always, I appreciate your comments, reviews and constructive criticism.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Anna tried to sneak into her apartment with her eyes closed as if to will the confrontation with Kate away. The door hit a box that fell to the ground. She looked down at the box and knew it was placed there on purpose. Kate walked out of her room dressed in an old t-shirt and jeans. She had been touching up the paint on some of the scratches on her walls. The one behind her bedpost had a slight dent in it. When Kate told Anna about it when it happened, Anna did her best to act surprised. Kate was a pounder pure and simple. Sometimes the ear buds Anna used to drown her friend out was not enough.

"It's barely morning," said Kate.

Anna stepped through the small opening of her apartment and stumbled over. She quickly stood up, shut the door and locked it. She turned back to see Kate. Kate was clearly upset with her.

"But it's still morning," said Anna.

"Couch now," said Kate.

Anna and Kate walked through the boxes and slowly made their way to the couch and sat down by each other.

"Did you sleep with him," Kate asked with no emotion.

"Yes and we're back together," said Anna.

"Damn," said Kate.

So Kate was not going to be supportive of Anna's decision. Anna couldn't blame her, if the situations were reversed, Anna could see her having the same reservations. Only, Anna would have found a nicer way to talk to Kate about it. Anna decided to listen to Christian's advice. For now, Anna couldn't tell Kate too much. Anna simply said, she talked to Christian and they are good now. Kate wanted to roll her eyes, but she didn't. Anna needed to realize that one's first love is not always their last love. Christian was officially on Kate's list now. As soon as she saw him, she planned to talk to him about Anna. Anna has decided to take her relationship with Christian seriously and she wants to make sure Christian respects that.

"I know I sound crazy, but I know what I'm doing. I learned a lot about him last night that made me understand him better."

"Okay, it's your decision. Just be careful."

"I know."

"You also get to clean the bathroom since you haven't been helping."

Anna opened her mouth, then closed it. Kate had been more than helpful in keeping up with the apartment.

"That makes sense," said Anna.

Kate stood up and went back to her room to finish painting the walls. Anna sat there a moment and thought about what she should do first; pack her room or the bathroom. She should pack first. She stood up from the couch and worked her way to her bedroom.

Julian found location that was given to him and now stood in the house itself. He smelled no other werewolves in the area. The sooner he took the female, the better this would be. Taking the woman would be easy. Keeping the hybrid at bay could be challenging, but not impossible. The other wolves would meet him shortly.

Christian decided to surprise his staff and walk into his office that afternoon. He had no ill intentions; he just wanted to show that he was in good health. He wasn't one to call out or work from home often because he wanted to lead by example. He wanted to show his employees that he cared about the work just as much as they did. His previous superiors and mentors were just as present in their offices and it inspired him to work harder for them.

The front office assistant was talking on the phone and laughing. She stopped laughing abruptly when she saw Christian. Christian was not pleased. She cleared her throat and hung up the phone. The phone rang again. She looked at him as he walked past and began whispering. Her _friend_ must have called back and wondered what happened. As he continued walking toward his office, the various people around him started walking the other way or became enthralled with the folder or cell phone they were holding. He sensed fear from everyone. What had happened? Did every just start playing around when he left? As he thought about the shenanigans around him, he covered his mouth slightly and hid his smile. He was in too good a mood to let trivial things bother him. Let them play, for now.

His executive assistant stood from her desk and greeted him. She walked up to him and asked if he was alright or if he needed anything. They both heard his stomach growl. She said she could order him lunch. He told her thank you and told her what she wanted. He also told her that he would be checking his emails and to send him anything that she required his attention. She nodded her head, walked back to her desk and began gathering the requested information. There was a financial report and contract that needed to be reviewed today if possible. He told her he wanted to know, so she planned to give him that information as soon as possible. He also wanted to make sure he ate something. Maybe he should have stayed home?

After she placed the order, she took out a fruit cup and a can of soda from her mini fridge and knocked on his office door. He was already reading his emails. She asked if she could come in. He waved her in without looking. She walked in and placed the fruit cup and soda on his desk. He looked down at the food, picked up the can of soda and drunk some of it. He said thank you and continued reading. She nodded her head and left his office. He thought about the fruit up, _he wasn't that hungry_. He still appreciated the gesture.

Thankfully, he had hired well. His management team was able to keep things running smoothly. No one tried to overstep their authority either. If he stayed overnight, he could catch up. He thought about Anna, she would be busy _packing_ so he wouldn't have plans for the night. His wolf sat up a bit. _No Anna_ , his wolf said. He ignored his wolf and kept working. The wolf simply lied back down; he did not want to fight. Anna was theirs and he would see her soon enough. His wolf was hungry more than anything else at the moment. _Food is coming_ , said Christian. His wolf smiled.

Anna was satisfied with what she accomplished. Her room was nearly packed except for things she still needed. Ironically, her suitcase was now her unofficial drawer. She needed clothes for the week, etc. The kitchen was already packed so she and Kate agreed to just order in or go out for food. It was going to be expensive, but it was just easier for them in the long run. Kate also had plans with Elliot tonight so Anna would be alone. Anna sat on her bed and exhaled. She still had so many things she wanted to do in her life and she didn't even know if she was going to be able to accomplish any of them. All she had was her will. The experience would come later.

She already had an assistant job with a publishing firm so she was starting off in the right direction. She talked to Ray about his early career. He said it was hard. You'll be overworked and underpaid, but if you keep working hard, they'll eventually notice and you'd start to get paid what you're worth. You might even be able to tell them to fuck off and find another job. She remembered her jaw dropping after hearing his last statement. He laughed and told her that she was nineteen now and needed to know more about the real world. In the real world people say _fuck_ a lot. Get used to it. She slowly closed her mouth. She wanted to say fuck just then, but she knew Ray would have a fit about it.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the stranger in her room. She noticed his shoes first. When she didn't recognize them, she knew a stranger was in her house. She was too afraid to scream. When she saw him take another step forward, she stood up from her bed and backed away slowly. His eyes glowed for a moment. She looked down and saw his clawed hands.

"You're…you're…"

So, the hybrid told her about them, Julian thought. He really must think she is his chosen mate.

"If you want live, you'll do as I say," he said.

She had no reason to believe him. She also couldn't out run him, but she still tried to get away. He caught her easily with one hand. She struggled against him. He took the drugged soak cloth out of his jacket pocket and covered her mouth with it. She fought for a moment and fell unconscious. He easily put a coat on her and walked out of the apartment.

Elliot and Kate sat in Elliot's car. Kate was venting about Anna's boyfriend to Elliot like Christian wasn't his brother. Christian could be an uptight ass, but no one but his family could say that. Kate was acting as if Christian had some sort of hold on Anna. _If Kate only knew_ , he thought. Christian was the one in trouble. If Anna left for good, he would be lost.

"I'm just saying, it's weird," she said.

"It's not weird for them," he said.

She sighed. Talking to him was a mistake, but who was she supposed to talk to? She looked at him. He stared back at her. He couldn't stay mad at her and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing," she asked?

"Nothing, I tend to hear about Christian a lot. I never thought I'd be talking about him with you."

Now she really felt like a jerk.

"You're right, I shouldn't have said anything. This all just happened so fast..."

"That happens sometimes."

She looked at him as if she was planning something.

"Anna's home, but if we're quiet…"

She leaned in and kissed him. He forgot all about their previous conversation and he kissed her back. It would be so tempting. Anna was an adult and he doubted Kate hadn't done it before. That thought upset him a little. He may not have the ability to shift, but he was still territorial. He kissed her neck. She smiled and enjoyed it.

"Yeah, let's go in," he said.

He opened the car door and smelled something weird; only he couldn't place it. It smelled as though someone was trying to cover their scent, but it didn't make any sense. Kate walked up to him and touched his back.

"Everything okay," asked Kate.

He looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just thought about something."

He shut the car door, held her hand and walked with her to her apartment. He smelled the scent again, this time it was mixed with Anna's scent. He accidently squeezed Kate's hand, she groaned. He apologized. When they walked into the apartment, the scent hit him again. Someone had been there. Kate gave him a quick kiss and told him that she needed to freshen up. He gave her the best smile he could and waited for her to go to the bathroom and close the door. He walked into Anna's room and saw the drugged cloth on the ground. He could smell what it was from there. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. If he knew to mask his scent, he had to be a werewolf. He also left the evidence intentionally. That cloth was left for Christian, but Elliot found it instead. It's a good thing he did because Christian would have lost it. He quietly shut Anna's door and quickly walked back into the living room. Kate walked out ready for him. He wasn't even thinking about sex anymore. His only thought was _how I am going to tell Christian about this and keep him from losing his mind_ …

 **Thanks for reading! Anna has been taken and Christian may do more harm than good. He can't go running around Seattle as a large wolf trying to find her, but in his mental state he's not going to care about that. It will take everyone to keep him calm while they figure how to find her.**

 **As always, I appreciate your comments, reviews and constructive criticism.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Christian stretched out in his chair to work out the tension in his muscles. He was pleased with himself and allowed himself two seconds to enjoy it. Just when his body relaxed, he felt overwhelming sense of fear. The feeling disappeared from him just as quickly. As he focused on catching his breath, he tried to figure out what happened? His wolf knew the answer, _Anna…_

"Anna?"

He quickly stood up and walked toward his door. He knew his eyes were glowing so he had to stop at door before opening it. Most of the staff was gone, but he couldn't risk being seen by security. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. If he didn't regain control, he'd be forced to expose himself and that would do more damage than good. He fisted his hand and lightly tapped the wall next to the door. He needed to calm down. He thought about Anna's smile. It calmed him just enough to open the door and walk out of his office.

The stairs would have been quicker, but he had to keep of appearances. He made deliberate steps toward the elevator to not show his abilities. He also kept his head down and focused on getting to his car. He took out his cell phone and called Taylor. Taylor could tell something was wrong and he asked if he was alright. Christian didn't have time for silly questions; he told Taylor he'd tell him in the car. Taylor drove up as close as he could to the elevator and waited for Christian. When the elevator doors opened, Taylor reared his head back from the anger and fear he smelled from Christian. Something terrible had happened. Taylor forgot to open the door for Christian. He moved to step out of the car.

"Get back in the car, Taylor," said Christian.

Taylor moved his hand from the door handle and heard Christian open and slam the back seat door. Taylor simply waited for Christian's orders. Christian never made Taylor fear him, but tonight, Christian's rage terrified him. His wolf cowered as well. Christian put his head down and gripped the back of the passenger side seat. Taylor heard Christian's low growl. It was the type of growl a wolf gave when he was about to attack. Taylor focused on keeping his heartrate calm. He had to remind Christian that he was not his enemy. Christian might attack Taylor without being aware of what he was doing. Taylor needed to make Christian focus on something else.

"Where to," asked Taylor?

"Take me…home," said Christian.

Taylor waited a second to put the car in drive. Sudden movements would not be a wise more right now. He slowly put the car in drive and drove toward Christian's apartment.

Alexa was patiently waiting for Taylor to feed her. She was starting to get used to his meals and _other things_. When he texted her earlier that he would be late, she knew she'd have to wait a little longer for dinner. She snacked on chips and cookies but she still expected an actual meal. Now, she was sitting down on the couch watching a show about kings and magic. It also had a surprising amount of sex it. She remembered overhearing war stories like this from older wolves at the Blue Lounge and from what she heard this show had a lot of things right. The men were violent and the women could be quite fierce in their own right. When the credits rolled, she was excited to see the next episode. Then she sensed him, her king. She stood up immediately. There was no knock on the door. Such things were not required when there only werewolves around. She had about one more second to walk to the door and open it or a wolf would come crashing through the door to kill her. She shook off her paralyzing fear, moved fast enough to appear in front of the door and opened it. As soon as confirmed it was Corin, she lowered her head.

"My king," she said.

Corin was not pleased. He walked in the room along with his trusted enforcer. Both were silent. Corin told her to shut the door. He sounded agitated. She was didn't try to hide her fear; it would come off a deceptive. She had no idea why he was there. Did he know about Christian falling ill? She wouldn't be surprised to learn that he had spies, but why would he wait so long to show himself. Either way, he came to her first. She had to make a choice right then decide to betray her new friends or die. If Corin came here to interrogate her about Christian, he would be disappointed.

"I see you've become more courageous," said Corin.

She blinked. She hadn't realized how strong she felt. For a moment, she wasn't afraid. She turned slowly toward him and knelt down in front of him. Now that they were in private, she was able to show the king due respect. The enforcer growled. Corin raised his hand. The enforcer stopped growling and lowered his head.

"Is something wrong," asked Alexa?

"Yes, there is," said Corin.

He knew something. She just didn't know what. Her nostril's flared and she smelled his fear and frustration. Her eyes widened. He easily pulled her up and yelled at her.

"You dare read me!"

She sensed a new emotion then, rage. She didn't mean to smell him. Most wolves didn't take things like that personally. It was more instinct than anything else. His eyes glowed. She whimpered; he wasn't affected at all by it. Her status didn't mean anything to a royal. Maybe this was her end?

"Let me do it my king," said the enforcer.

He didn't want his king to sully his hands with a peasant alpha with no ties to a pack. It was beneath him. Corin's eyes glowed as he looked back to his enforcer and gave him a deadly look. The enforcer was shocked by Corin's response and lowered his head again. He would not speak again unless he was spoken to.

She waited for the final strike and closed her eyes. _Goodbye, Taylor, don't do anything stupid and get yourself killed_ , was her last thought. Then something unexpected happened. She felt his grip loosen from his from her arm. She fell hard on the floor. She kept her head down and waited for the king's next move.

"I didn't come here to kill you, Alexa, but I can't say that I am not disappointed," said Corin.

She swallowed.

"I felt my son's agony tonight. Do you know how strong that feeling has to be for me to feel it?"

 _Something did happen._

She didn't respond. Christian was hurt? How was that possible? Did Anna leave him again?

"I need to know what's going on and you're going to help me," she heard him say.

She looked up at him helpless. She honestly had no idea what was going on.

"I don't know," she said.

He leaned down and smelled her. She wasn't lying. Apparently, Christian hadn't trusted Alexa completely yet. No matter. He needed to remind her that he was her king.

"Get dressed, we're going to see my son," said Corin.

Taylor drove home slowly and focused on remaining calm. Christian had barely calmed down. His wolf wanted out. It wanted to hunt down whoever hurt Anna and tear out their throat. If had enough control, he would make the person suffer, but he knew he'd be too far gone to do anything else, but quickly rip the offender apart. Christian's stared straight ahead. He didn't want to look openly distressed.

Elliot barely parked the car straight in Christian's parking garage. He stepped out of the car. Christian wasn't home yet. Good, that gave him time to think of what to say to him. No matter how he said it, Christian was going to hit the ceiling. From what Elliot sensed, Anna was not physically harmed when she left. That meant that this may not be about her at all. She was just het bait. They planned to leave her alive, for now.

"For now," he said to himself and rubbed his face. "Christian is going to tear this city apart of I don't figure this out."

Elliot sensed three other werewolves in the car that parked a few parking spots away from him. One was very powerful and on edge. If he smelled them, then he was already made as well. He decided to stand his ground and see these wolves head on. Christian would be furious. Oh, well. He wasn't going to back down from anyone. He walked to the elevator and stood in front of it and waited for the werewolves to show themselves. He heard the car doors open and shut. A man, who looked to be in his early forties and woman walked up to Elliot. For the first time in his life, Elliot lowered his eyes. The power he felt from this man was staggering.

"You must be Elliot, Christian's brother," said Corin.

"Yes," said Elliot.

"Good, then you must have a key."

Elliot was not going to let a stranger into his brother's apartment. Corin smiled, for hybrid that couldn't shift he was very brave; braver than his own guards and enforcers.

"Son, you're going to let me in," said Corin.

"I can't…can't do that," Elliot said weakly.

He hated feeling this way. This man was terrifying him. He may not have a wolf's presence, but whatever extra senses he had was screaming _run_.

"I could do this another way, but I'm not going to. After all, we're like family. Look at me."

Elliot looked up at Corin. Elliot silently, thanked Corin for setting him free.

"I'm Christian's father, Elliot and he needs my help."

Elliot's eyes widened. This man was telling the truth. Elliot turned to the elevator and pressed the button to open the door. He closed his eyes and hoped that he had not made a mistake.

Christian eyes rolled back for a moment as Taylor pulled the car into the parking lot. He remembered the fear he saw in his father's eyes when he saw his father lose control. He could not lose himself like that. Running around as a feral werewolf would only get himself killed and then Anna would be lost. Taylor sensed it first. He parked the car and turned to Christian.

"Is that who I think it is," asked Christian.

"You can't let him get to you," said Taylor.

Christian gave Taylor a deadly look. Taylor looked away and submitted. Christian stepped out of the car and focused on walking to the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed, he yelled. Both he and his wolf were near their limit. At least he was home now. His father dared to break into his home without permission. When the doors opened, he was shocked to see Elliot there. It calmed him for a moment. When he saw Alexa and Corin standing next to each other, his rage returned. Both Alexa and Elliot had their heads lowered. Christian exhaled and walked up to his brother first.

"Look at me, Elliot," said Christian.

Elliot looked up at his brother. Christian was heartbroken to see the fear in his brother's eyes. Corin had put that fear there. Christian gently held the back of his brother's head.

"It's okay, nothing is going to happen you," said Christian.

"So, you met your dad," asked Elliot?

"Yeah," said Christian.

Christian didn't have time to get into this right now. Elliot would have a lot of questions and Christian would answer them at another time. Christian asked Elliot to sit down. Elliot went to the couch and sat down. He felt better now that his older brother was there. Christian turned to face the king and his spy. He was starting to see Alexa as an ally, but he was wrong. Maybe she was a plant from the beginning? When this was over, he planned to never see her again.

"Christian, I didn't tell him anything," said Alexa.

Corin turned to face Alexa.

"Sleep," said Corin.

Alexa closed her eyes, dropped her head and instantly fell asleep. Corin caught her with one hand.

Christian and Elliot were shocked. Corin smiled.

"It's an alpha king thing," said Corin.

Christian's anger returned. So, Alexa was in just as much danger as anyone else under Corin's rule. Who was his father really? Why was he here? Did he know about Anna? Did he take her? Christian growled. Corin growled as well. Elliot wanted to hide somewhere. These wolves had more power than all of the alphas he sensed in the Blue Lounge.

"You're going to tell me why you're here or I'm going to tear you apart," said Christian in a barely human voice.

"You can certainly try," said Corin. He had not lost control at all. "Don't forget, you're not too old for me to spank you."

 **Thanks for reading! Corin's genuinely wants to help Christian, but Christian genuinely could care less. This is what happens when you abandoned people, the trust is lost. Christian also doesn't know how Corin would react to finding out Anna is human. Elliot had just witnessed pack law and it's freaking him out. The Blue Lounge has nothing on a royal werewolf.**

 **It was great reading your reviews and feedback last week! I was only able to have the chapters ready just a couple hours before my usual time. I may try to do one chapter on Tuesday and one on Thursday.**

 **As always, I appreciate your comments, reviews and constructive criticism.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Anna jerked awake. The kidnapper had put something under her nose. When she tried to move, she looked down and saw that her arms and legs were tied to a chair. Thankfully, her clothes were still on. She had not been assaulted. That didn't mean that he didn't plan to kill her later. The room was dark. She assumed he could see her just fine; it was she who couldn't see him. This man was trying to intimidate her and it was working. If Christian hadn't told her what he was earlier, she might have been more afraid; now she at least knew that his _kind_ did exist.

"Do you like you're new room," asked Julian?

She looked around. It was empty beside the chair. The window had a curtain over it, she assumed so no one would see her.

"Where am I," asked Anna?

Julian knelt down in front of her and growled. She gasped and reared her head back.

"I asked you a question," he said calmly.

"It's fine, it's great."

He stood up and laughed. Humans scared so easily. She needed to be awake for the rest of their time together. He wanted her fear to build up so when Christian came for her, his rage would override his common sense.

"Why are you doing this?"

He looked at her again.

"You fell in love with the wrong guy and now it's going to cost you."

She didn't like his answer. She assumed this had something to do with Christian and now the man just confirmed it. The man walked away and she heard him talking to someone.

"Guard the door. We have to be ready for him."

She thought about Christian. Was this a trap to get him killed? She couldn't let that happen. She looked around the room again.

"Oh and Anna," said Julian.

She jumped from hearing her name from his lips and turned to face him.

"If you scream, I'll claw out your throat."

With that he walked out away. The werewolf he was talking to chuckled and shut the door. She put her head down and began to cry. She was helpless. What could she do? She thought about Christian. She couldn't let him walk into a trap. She closed her eyes and exhaled. Since she knew she was bait, she was safe for now. It was Christian they wanted. She only hoped Christian wasn't losing it. From what she experienced so far, wolves were more emotional than she thought. If the books she read were true, he would tear anyone apart that hurt her. These werewolves had made a big mistake.

"Can you take her please," said Corin to Elliot without looking.

Elliot looked at Christian. Christian nodded his head. Elliot stood and took Alexa's limp body from Corin. He made sure not to touch Corin in any way. Elliot picked Alexa up and sat her on the couch. He gently laid her head to the side. She was still sound asleep. Elliot was unnerved by watching her in that state. Did he just command her to sleep? Elliot sat down on the opposite end of the couch and watched the two alphas in front of him.

"I'm guessing that trick only works on certain wolves," said Christian.

"You are not as powerful as you think Christian," said Corin. "You can be with guidance."

"Why are you here?!"

Christian hated that his father, a man he never knew, could reduce him to a teenager. Christian never even acted this way when he was a teenager. His father brought the worst out of him every time.

"I felt it too, Christian. You're in trouble, but it wasn't about you. Was it?"

Christian could see Corin's confusion. He was trying to figure out what had happened. Christian did not want his father to know about Anna. According to Alexa, he would not take the news well and frankly, it wasn't his business. His father only wanted Christian to be his prized trophy proof of his genetic strength. If Christian wasn't able to shift, his father would have never sought him out. His father was an arrogant superficial tyrant and he wanted nothing to do with him. He also didn't want to put Anna in danger.

"It's not your concern."

"My son's business is always my concern."

Christian shook his head in disgust. Just when Corin was about to speak again, Taylor had stepped out of the elevator. He smelled Alexa and saw her on lying on the couch with her eyes closed. He rushed toward her, knelt down in front of her and looked at her. She was not in distress. Taylor looked up at Christian.

"Sir?"

"She's alright," said Christian.

Taylor saw Corin and immediately lowered his eyes. He stayed kneeling in front of Alexa and placed his hand on her knee.

"That's priceless," said Corin.

"As I stated, we don't need your help," said Christian.

Corin's eyes glowed for a moment. He was growing tired of his son's disrespect. He came to him as a concerned father, nothing more. Christian was in pain and he wanted to know why. He genuinely wanted to help him whether he wanted his help or not.

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

Christian snarled. Corin finally snapped. They ran toward each other and began fighting. Christian held his own for a moment, but Corin was able to flip Christian on his back. Corin held Christian down with one hand on Christian's chest. Christian struggled, but he could not get up. If Christian had any sense, he would know his age alone would be proof enough that he could not win a fight against his father. Christian claws were extended and his eyes glowed. All he could do was stare defiantly at his father. Corin hadn't even shifted. His eye glowed for split second and returned to normal.

Elliot and Taylor began to move. Corin looked at both of them and shook his head. That would be their only warning. They both looked at Christian.

"Don't…" said Christian to Taylor and Elliot.

"I don't want to embarrass you in front of your little pack, but you are making this situation more difficult than it has to be. Tell me what's wrong?"

Christian focused on not changing. His wolf was becoming feral inside him. He also knew he didn't stand a chance against Corin. He was too powerful.

"I don't need you…"

"Wrong answer."

"Just…leave."

"No."

Christian was losing control. His wolf couldn't take it anymore. Christian's emotions were keeping him from thinking clearly.

"I don't want to hurt you, son."

That was it. Christian's hold on his wolf had broken. Christian began to change under his father's hand. His father was shocked he would do such a thing. Christian's body began to contort and convulse. His wolf was violently pushing its way out of him. Corin let go of him. What had Christian done? Elliot and Taylor stood up slowly.

"What's wrong with him," asked Elliot.

"He's lost total control. His father sent him over the edge," said Taylor.

Christian's eyes flickered. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head.

"Christian, stop this," said Corin.

Christian's wolf laughed. He was losing all control. Christian sat up on fours and continued to transform.

Corin was going to do something he did not want to do. Christian wolf now stood over his ripped clothes. It drooled and was pure animal. There was nothing conscious there. Christian was gone. The wolf rushed and attacked Corin immediately. It bit his arm and clawed at him without any reservation. Corin was able to grab Christian's front paws and held him away from him.

"He doesn't know what he's doing," said Taylor.

Corin's wolf wanted out. He wanted to teach his son a lesson he would never forget. Corin told his wolf no. His wolf reluctantly agreed. If the wolf was honest, he would not be able to harm his own son. Corin yelled and threw Christian to the wall. The wolf whimpered and shook his head. It slowly stood up and growled at Corin.

"I'm sorry," said Corin.

The wolf rushed toward Corin again. This time he planned to go for his throat.

"Christian, stop," said Corin.

The wolf whimpered and stopped moving. Corin hated that he used his powers on his son.

"Sleep."

Christian head began to drop. He tried to fight the urge to sleep, shook his head, and growled. Then he whimpered again, eventually he fell to his side and fell asleep. Corin walked up to his son, knelt down in front of him and touched his head. He could still feel his pain and anger. He closed his eyes. He had used his alpha abilities on his son in front of lower ranking wolves. Royals didn't show their quarrels outside of their peers. If Christian knew what Corin had done, what it meant, he would have never forgiven him. Corin could kill them, but he knew Christian wouldn't forgive him. He rubbed his son's head. He had to find out what happened and the other wolves in the room were going to tell them. He stood up and turned to face the hybrid and omega in the room. His look told them that he was in no mood for any more insubordination.

"Do you know why I left my enforcer in the car," asked Corin?

Both Elliot and Taylor lowered their heads.

"One of you, answer me," yelled Corin.

"We don't know," said Taylor.

"I did it to protect Christian. If my enforcer saw what happened. He would have killed him. Then I would have killed everyone in this room."

Corin's matter of fact tone unnerved Elliot. Who was this guy?

"Now, I am only going to ask this question once. Do not mistake my kindness for weakness. Do either of you know what has upset my son?"

Elliot raised his head, but kept his eyes lowered. Corin looked at Elliot and waited for him to speak.

"His girlfriend was taken," said Elliot.

Corin appeared in front of Elliot.

"Rise," said Corin.

Elliot looked up at Corin. Corin took a step back to give him some space. He could smell the hybrid's fear. He probably had no idea who he was or the danger he would be in if he disobeyed him.

"He has a lover?"

"Yes, but I think it's more than that."

Corin became confused. Why had his son lost so much control over a taken lover? No, this woman was more than a lover. He closed his eyes. Someone had taken his son's mate. Christian barely knew who he was and now his mate was being used as bait. None of this made sense. If someone took Christian's mate, they had to know Christian's identity. Only one other person outside of this room knew about Christian's existence; unless there were spies at his estate. The first alternative would be unimaginable.

"You think this woman is his chosen mate?"

"Yes."

Corin turned his attention to Taylor.

"Is this true? Who is this wolf and why weren't we introduced?"

Elliot and Taylor looked at each other and looked down.

"The time for formalities is unnecessary now. Who is she?"

"Her name is Anna and she's human," said Taylor.

Corin blinked. Did he hear him right? His son had fell in love with a human? So, the cycle had repeated itself. If they conceived, the child's chances of being able to shift would be very slim. He closed his eyes. Alexa should have said something! He looked down at his son's unconscious wolf form. His son may be mistaken, but for now he and his wolf believed this _Anna_ to be theirs. He needed her help his son.

"Both of you tell me everything that you know, right now."

Elliot took out the drugged cloth and handed it to Corin. Corin took it; he smelled its contents from his hand.

"He didn't leave a trace did he?"

"Not that I could tell. I have pretty strong senses," Elliot said confidently.

Corin arched an eyebrow. The hybrid was right. His senses were stronger than most full blooded wolves. If he did not find anything, his team was less likely to be successful as well. He thought about what he knew. If Christian's identity was known to the wolves involved, then they were trying to get to him through the female. If that was the case and the female was still alive, they were making this very personal. An honest warrior would have left her dead in the room with his scent; that way he could be tracked down for a challenge. It was still a cowardly practice, but leaving ones scent showed accountability. No, this was not a challenge. This was a game. Who wanted to play a game with his son's life? Who knew his son's identity and who would profit from his demise? He closed his eyes. First things first…

 **Thanks for reading! It's starting to get real again. Now Corin is involved. Julian and his little pack might be visited by an unexpected guest. Maybe Christian will be able to regain control and help find Anna. I haven't thought that far yet. We'll see!**

 **As always, I appreciate your comments reviews and constructive criticism.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Corin rubbed his forehead and looked down at his unconscious son. It was probably easier for Christian to be a wolf right now. He also knew his son was strong. He just might be strong enough to wake up. If he did, he would be forced to shift to defend himself; he and his wolf were already restless. He son would never forgive him if he challenged him. He was too human. He wouldn't see it for what it was. Corin had made so many mistakes. Maybe he should have kept him? No, he had to stand by his decision. He was a king and he did what he thought was best for his son. He balled his hands into fists, closed his eyes and exhaled. Now he needed to deal with the current problem. He opened his eyes and looked back at Taylor and Elliot. Both of the men jumped.

"I can't bring any more attention to my son right now. Introducing him like this…"

He waved his hand at Christian.

"Would be a catastrophe…I am going to need your help."

Corin took a few steps toward Taylor and Elliot. Taylor and Elliot lowered their eyes.

"Look up!"

They jumped and looked up at him. Taylor's eyes were defiant. Corin could tell he had no love for his kind. Elliot was on the verge of tears, but he did not let one drop. Corin wished he met Elliot under better circumstances. Elliot probably thought the worst of him. Corin saw Elliot as Christian's brother as much as Christian and did not want him to think that he was in danger of being killed. As long as Elliot was never a threat to him, he would always be safe. He could care less about Taylor, but he knew Christian saw him as a friend, so he would deal with his presence.

Corin began to discuss this plan. He simply wanted Elliot and Taylor to watch Christian. Elliot and Taylor didn't understand the simplicity of the plan. How would they help find Anna if, they were not looking for her? He assured them that the human female would be found. Taylor didn't how Anna would be found if no one was looking for her, but he didn't dare say anything. Taylor could not hide his discontent though. Corin eyed him. Taylor's attitude was quickly adjusted.

"What about Alexa?"

Corin looked down at her. Everyone in the room sensed his rage. Alexa had failed him. She should have contacted him when Christian became ill. What if he had never woken up? His wolf growled. She was supposed to protect his son. She was such a disappointment. He noticed Taylor's faint scent on her. Clearly, Christian was not the only wolf that had her attention. He should let sleep for eternity, but he knew she was still his only link to Christian. Killing her would be a waste of everything he had put in place. They would discuss her mistake at another time.

"Alexa, wake up," said Corin.

Alexa jerked awake. She looked around the room and saw Corin. She lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, my king," said Alexa.

Taylor hated that she apologized to him. Corin was the one who was wrong. Was he really going to let her rot away and never wake up? Taylor heard of Corin's cruelty, now he just experienced it firsthand. Taylor thought about all of the humans who feared Christian, if they only knew how much he cared…Corin was someone to be feared. Christian was respected.

"We are going to discuss your behavior later, Alexa. For now, you're coming with me."

Taylor took a step forward toward Corin. Corin quickly turned toward Taylor and growled. Taylor dropped to his knees and lowered his head. His wolf was quivering. Taylor began breathing hard. He hated that he was so afraid. Elliot looked down at Taylor and back up at Corin. Elliot never saw Taylor so afraid before.

"As I said, Alexa, you're going to have to be my right hand on this one. I'm still keeping Christian's identity on a need to know basis right now."

Taylor's eyes widened, but he kept his head down. Corin was right. He had his own enemies, wolves that wanted payback for whatever he had done. Taylor remembered that Corin was one of the younger royals that just rose to power. Another royal or highly trained wolf must be involved. Royals rarely did their own dirty work. That was part of their power play. Sure they could easily kill their enemies, but that would be beneath them. It would almost be an honor to die at the hand of a royal. To get under a royal's skin to the point of losing control, it meant you were important enough to get their attention.

Alexa looked at Taylor, then noticed Christian's unconscious wolf form. She looked back at Corin.

"I'll do it," said Alexa.

Corin arched his eyebrow.

"Of course you will, you don't have a choice."

Corin moved his attention back toward Taylor and told Taylor to rise. Taylor stood up slowly and looked into Corin's cold eyes. Pack law demanded that a wolf look another wolf in the eyes after they were approved to rise in their presence. Taylor had pissed off a royal. If they survived this, he would have a story to tell.

"Despite what you think, I love my son and I would die in his place."

Taylor was shocked that Corin would reveal something like that to them. Why couldn't he say something like that to his son? Taylor knew why. Christian would never believe him. Corin had to prove himself to Christian. Taylor could sense he was telling the truth, yet somehow, he still could not trust Corin completely.

"Keep him safe," said Corin.

"We will, my king," said Taylor as he bowed his head to Corin.

Corin didn't expected Taylor to bow, but he accepted it. Corin thought about leaving Alexa here. Right now, the only two men protecting his son was an omega wolf and a hybrid that could not shift. No, he needed Alexa's help to fight the other wolves. It would only be she and he going after offenders. From what his spies told him, Alexa was good in a fight. Corin had no reason to believe that Christian would be in danger. He was only a danger to himself right now. The true mastermind behind this wanted Christian to suffer, if they truly knew his identity, they would not dare kill him. For now, his son was safe.

Corin walked up to Elliot and reached out to touch Elliot's shoulder. Elliot flinched so Corin moved his hand back to his side.

"I wish we could have met under better conditions," said Corin.

"Yeah, sure, of course," said Elliot.

Corin smiled. Elliot seemed like a good young man.

"We will meet again," said Corin.

Elliot was not looking forward to that. Corin wanted to smile, but he kept it to himself. The hybrid had balls, but he was still very much intimidated by him.

"Alexa, come with me," said Corin.

Corin walked toward the elevator. Taylor watched Alexa walk past him. Alexa glanced at Taylor. She couldn't show her feelings right now. She knew Corin could use anything he knew about her against her. Just before the elevator doors closed Alex looked at Taylor one last time and winked at him. When the elevator door's closed, both Elliot and Taylor exhaled and bent over. Their stomachs were in knots and Taylor's wolf still had its head down. His wolf finally raised its head. When it sensed Corin was gone, it relaxed.

"What was that," asked Elliot?

"Christian's dad is the king of the northern region," said Taylor.

Elliot's jaw dropped. His brother was a prince? _Damn._

"You're not serious."

"I am. We all just found out. Well, your mother knew."

"What?!"

Taylor realized he made a mistake.

"It's not my place to say."

They both looked at Christian and remembered his feral transformation. Neither of them had seen one before. To see a werewolf lose all control like that was terrifying. Christian's eyes went blank and his wolf looked as if it wanted to tear out of his body. It was a complete separation. Neither of them would wish what they saw on anyone. They weren't specialist, but they knew that Christian could not stay in that state for long.

"Should we move him," asked Elliot?

"No," said Taylor.

Corin and Taylor walked back to Corin's car. Both of them smelled that Corin's enforcer's restlessness. He was very loyal. Alexa was beginning to understand why he allowed him to join him. Corin opened the back passenger side door. Alexa hated that she was going to be forced to sit next to him. She opened the rear driver's side door and sat down in the car. The enforcer was acting as driver and bodyguard tonight. The enforcer glared at Alexa through the rearview mirror.

"Drive," said Corin.

The enforcer started up the car and reversed out of the parking spot.

"Everything I say in this car will stay in this car. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my king," said Alexa and the enforcer.

As the enforcer drove, Corin turned his attention back to Alexa.

"What do you think of my wife?"

Alexa didn't know how to answer this question. What did he want to hear? The truth?

"I don't understand…"

"That night when Christian and I left, did her mood change in anyway. Did you sense anything?"

"I…"

"You read me just earlier, don't tell me you didn't read her."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

She could tell he was becoming agitated. She didn't need extra senses to know that he was conflicted. He did not want to know the answer and she didn't want to say it. If she was wrong and mistook a moment of jealously for something more, she could cause an innocent woman to be killed. She thought about that night. The queen seemed indifferent until Christian and Corin left, then Alexa felt a split second of anger. That feeling vanished just as quickly. Alexa didn't think anything of it. Could the queen be capable of torturing and killing her husband's child?

"I need to know if she was able to do something like this."

The enforcer glanced back at them through the rearview mirror.

"Did you sense anything negative from her that night?"

"…yes, it was only for a moment, but yes."

Corin closed his eyes.

"It happened after we left, didn't it?"

"Yes."

Corin opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Take me home," said Corin.

"Yes, my king," said the enforcer.

Alexa wondered what Corin planned to do. Would he kill the queen out right or would he question her first. If Queen Sierra found out that it was Alexa who implicated her and she was mistaken. Alexa may lose her life. It was almost as if, she was meant to die at the hands of a royal. She hoped that was not the case. She had no desire to die anytime soon.

Corin tried to think of anyone else who knew about Christian and wanted to hurt him, but he kept coming back to Sierra. If she did this, he didn't know what he would do. Could he kill his mate? His wolf didn't want to believe it. If his son wasn't involved, he would have dismissed the accusation entirely. He trusted his wife, but he could not let something like this pass. He was going to talk to her himself.

Elliot and Taylor both sat on the couch and watched Christian sleep.

"I really think we should move him," said Elliot.

"It doesn't make sense, Elliot."

"You sure?"

Elliot looked toward Christian again. At first he thought he hallucinated seeing Christian's paw move, then it moved again.

"Oh, shit," said Elliot.

"What is it," asked Taylor?

Elliot pointed toward Christian. Christian began to move his head.

"Oh, shit," said Taylor.

 **Thanks for reading! Did Sierra do it? I'm pretty sure you guys know if she did or not. All will be revealed soon enough. If she did do it, then Corin's going to be up a creek because wolves mate for life. If he kills her it would be equal to killing Christian. Right now, it's all about finding Anna. Everything else will be addressed later.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews, comments and constructive criticism.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Corin and Alexa walked toward his office. He asked his enforcer to leave. Of course his enforcer was reluctant and made sure to give Alexa a warning glare before leaving. Alexa smiled. Corin cut her a look, she quickly stopped smiling. All three of them knew Alexa had no chance against Corin. Alexa wasn't an idiot. She wasn't one to start a fight and she adhered to pack law when it was required of her. If Corin wasn't trying hard to gain Christian's trust, she'd be dead already.

They walked past his guards and began to walk down the long hallway toward his office. He kept his office private for a reason. If the guards failed to protect him at the front entrance, being close to his office door would not do any good. Corin was one of the most powerful kings she knew, unless they attacked him with an army like cowards, he would not be defeated. When they stepped into his office, he asked her to sit down. She hesitated for a moment. If the queen was coming to see them to be questioned sitting next to Alexa would agitate her. He remained standing. She sat down in the chair. The wait made her a little restless. Corin was trying to remain calm, but Alexa could tell Corin was on edge as well. What would he do if his wife was the traitor?

"Queen Sierra has arrived," said a guard.

"Come in," said Corin.

Sierra was escorted in by two guards. They bowed their head, lowered their eyes and stood behind her. She appeared calm, but everyone in the room could hear her heartrate and smell her fear and anger. The fear already gave her away. Alexa closed her eyes. Why was she here? She had nothing to do with this?

"Leave us please and wait at the main doors. You will be escorting the queen back to her room once I am done with her here."

The guards did not know what to think. They simply knelt down for a moment said yes, my king and walked out of his office.

"Please sit," said Corin.

"I will not," said Sierra.

Corin smiled. She was so proud and he loved that about her. Had her pride turned to madness? Why did she hate his son? He met his mother years before he and Sierra discovered each other. Some wolves believed that a wolf could only have children with their chosen mate, but that was not true. Corin loved her; he chose her and she chose him. How could she betray his own blood like this? Maybe he was wrong? It could still be someone else.

"That's entirely up to you, of course," said Corin.

"Why have I been summoned like a lowly dog," asked Sierra?

"No one would dare call you that."

"Why the formality, Corin? We sleep in the same bed."

"This is not a conversation for the bedchamber."

Sierra's heartbeat jumped again. It made Alexa blink, she looked down. Sierra was afraid of something. Corin placed his hands on his desk for a moment; then he quickly appeared in front Sierra. Sierra lowered her eyes. She didn't mean to, but the rage she felt from the man she loved was overwhelming her.

"Why are you looking away, Sierra?"

"You're scaring me…"

"Why is that? Do you have something you need to say to me?"

Sierra regained her strength and looked at him. Corin didn't move an inch from her face.

"I have nothing to say. Is something wrong, husband?"

 _So that's how she's going to play it_ , thought Alexa. Sierra's heartrate had returned to normal. Whatever fear she felt had left her. It was replaced with anger. Sierra planned to remind everyone in the room that she was the queen, a royal wolf that was equally as powerful as Corin. Alexa didn't know what to think. Was Sierra simply caught off guard or was she a clever mastermind that planned to get away with treason?

Christian slowly raised his head. Elliot and Taylor wanted to run. Elliot had a terrible thought about trying to knock Christian out, but he knew that wouldn't work. Christian's opened his eyes and saw Elliot Taylor. _Must find Anna_ , said his wolf. The wolf growled. Elliot walked up slowly to the wolf. It didn't know what to think of the man in front of him.

"Christian, listen to me, I know you're in there," said Elliot.

The wolf snapped his jaws. Elliot took another step forward.

"You can't help Anna like this."

The wolf whimpered at hearing Anna's name. The wolf started to remember who he was. What was his name? Taylor wanted to grab Elliot and pull him away from Christian, but that could be just as dangerous. Christian could easily kill them both.

 _My name_ … thought the wolf. _I have a name_? _No, he can't help her?! It's his fault she's gone_. The wolf shook his head and growled again.

"Christian stop!"

 _Christian, my name is Christian_ , thought the wolf. The wolf's eyes widened and became aware. Christian had regained control. The wolf took a step back to show he was no longer a threat. Christian focused on changing back. Like before his change was severely feral. His wolf didn't like losing control; it felt it had been tricked. Christian yelled out as his human form took hold. His eyes glowed for an instant. He groaned and looked up at Elliot.

"I still don't have complete control," said Christian weakly.

"That doesn't sound good," said Elliot.

"What do you want us to do," asked Taylor?

"Lock me up."

"Where," asked Elliot.

Christian and Taylor looked at each other. Elliot had no idea what Christian meant. Buying a storage unit in the middle of night would draw too many questions.

"Do you want to do this right now," asked Taylor?

Christian felt his wolf clawing at his mind.

"Yes."

Christian stood up and Taylor followed Christian. Elliot stood there dumfounded. Did Christian have a room where he tied himself up? What the fuck? Elliot didn't want to know and left it at that. He decided to believe that Taylor was locking Christian in one of his bedrooms. Elliot walked to the couch and sat down. He shook his head. So, Christian wasn't as up tight and boring as he thought?

Christian and Taylor saw that the door was broken. Taylor looked at Christian. Christian had other things on his mind. Explaining himself was not one of them at the moment. Christian walked to the middle of the room and raised his hands. Taylor restrained his hands and feet.

"This is different. These won't hold if you don't want them to," said Taylor.

"I know," said Christian.

"I know it's not my place to say, but your father…"

Christian looked at Taylor.

"Never mind."

"I just need time. Once I'm in full control again, I'll find Anna myself."

Taylor nodded his head. Christian was being stubborn. He wasn't ready to believe his father and no one could convince him otherwise.

"Just remember, you can't help Anna like this."

Christian nodded his head. Taylor walked out of the room and shut the door as best he could. Christian closed his eyes. His wolf was furious. Christian was always holding him back and now their mate as taken from them. _It's not that simple_ , said Christian. _Yes, it is, we have to find her_ , said his wolf. Christian's eyes flickered. Once he let himself lose control like that, he had open up a part of himself that he never knew was there, pure rage. He could blame his wolf, but he and his wolf was the same. He was always angry. He was angry at his mother for being a drug addict, angry at the men in her life, angry that she died and left him alone. Angry that his father left his mother when she obviously needed help…his father could have done something! Christian was only a kid, he couldn't protect her. What was his excuse now? Christian closed his mouth to muffle his scream. He didn't want to scare his brother and Taylor more than he already had.

Taylor walked back into the living room. When Taylor and Elliot locked eyes, they quickly looked away.

"Hungry," asked Taylor?

"Yeah," said Elliot.

Taylor walked toward the kitchen, Elliot followed after him.

Corin took a few seconds to reign in his wolf and himself. Sierra was still his wife and she deserved to be treated with respect. After, he heard what she had to say, he would pass judgement.

"My son is in trouble," said Corin.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Sierra.

Alexa was in awe of Sierra's boldness. She showed no remorse.

"Are you," asked Corin?

"Of course I am, he's your son. I know how important he is to you."

Sierra meant every word she just said. She was being careful not to expose herself. Not even the strongest werewolf could lie to a royal.

"Is he here?"

"No, I couldn't risk anyone seeing him."

Sierra was silent.

"What happened," Sierra finally asked?

"His woman was taken."

"Who would do such a thing?"

Alexa held onto the arm of the chair to keep her heartbeat under control. Sierra was trying to play Corin and it just might work.

"That is what I'm trying to find out."

Corin made sure to watch Sierra's every move and Sierra knew it. Corin did not know anything, but he was smart enough to figure it out. His wife felt unsettled. Would an innocent woman be so numb in her responses? Was she trying to mask her motives out of fear or anger? Summoning her here formally with a guard escort was openly disrespectful. This alone would follow her for the next few months. If he really wanted to harm her, he would have openly questioned her, but that was not his intention. Right now, she was only a suspect.

Sierra could tell Corin thought she was responsible for Christian's suffering, but he did not know for sure. His emotions were clouding his judgement. She couldn't make this too easy or she would look unnatural. What he did was uncalled for, so she had every right to be angry. She just couldn't act too angry. Alexa's presence here was annoying her. Why was a pack-less runt allowed to see her being questioned? What had Alexa told him?

"Why is _she_ here," asked Sierra?

Sierra's patience was running thin.

"She is the only link I have to my son and the only person I can trust right now."

Sierra felt the sting of his words. He didn't trust her. He trusted an untrained enforcer over his own wife!

"Just come out and ask me, Corin. I am growing tired of this?"

Corin looked into his wife's eyes. She forced herself to not lower her eyes.

"Did you set up my son?"

A tear fell down Sierra's eye. He didn't trust her. He chose his son over her. Now she knew where she stood.

"I asked you a question. Sierra!"

Both Sierra and Alexa jumped.

"Answer me, right now."

Sierra rolled her shoulders back.

"No," she said.

Everyone instantly knew she was lying. Corin quickly pushed her against the wall and held her arms above her head. Alexa stood up.

"You betray your husband, your mate," he said in a deadly whisper.

"If you kill her, she can't help us," said Alexa.

Corin's eyes glowed. Sierra lowered her head. He pushed her arms against the wall and focused on calming down. His eyes stopped glowing. All emotion left his eyes as he spoke to Sierra.

"This is what you're going to do. You're going to tell me everything and if you leave anything out. I'm going to kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my king," said Sierra.

"Alexa, leave us," said Corin.

"My king?"

"Leave!"

Alexa moved quickly toward the door and left the room. Alexa ran down the hallway, her wolf wanted to get as far away from Corin as possible. When she reached the outer doors, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself and opened the door. She knew they sensed her previous fear, but that was all gone now.

Anna felt herself falling asleep. She wanted to stay awake, but she struggled to do so. How could she sleep? Just when she closed her eyes, the door opened. She instantly became alert. Julian walked in and stood in front of her with a bottle of water. He twisted off the bottle cap and knelt down in front of her.

"Opened your mouth," said Julian.

Anna closed her mouth tightly.

"You want to die sooner?"

Anna opened her mouth. Julian poured the water in her mouth. If Julian was going to kill her, it wouldn't be by poison. Julian took a protein bar from his pocket and unwrapped it. He put the bar toward her lips. She took a bite and grimaced. She quickly finished eating it so he would leave her. Once he finished feeding her, he stood up and left. How long did they plan to keep her here?

 **Thanks for reading! Sierra hasn't confessed anything yet. Her words will set the course of the story. Anna is waiting to be rescued and Christian is trying to regain control so he find her himself. It's kind of like a race. Who is going to find Anna first? I have my money on Corin, but I may have other ideas when I write it (wink).**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews, comments and constructive criticism.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Elliot and Taylor sat at the kitchen table and ate in silence. All Taylor could find was a half-eaten bag of chips. Christian loved to snack on chips. Elliot remembered teasing him about it once. Christian simply told Elliot that 'it was the perfect amount of salt and flavor.' Elliot could only smile at his brother's quirks. Elliot looked over at Taylor.

"So my brother isn't as boring as I think he is, is he?"

Taylor choked on the chip he just put in his mouth.

"It's not my business, but the simple answer is no."

Elliot held back his smile. So his brother was getting some. Good for him. Taylor obviously knew more, but neither of the men wanted to discuss another man's love life further.

Christian eyes rolled back as he struggled to remain in control. If he let his wolf out now, everything in its path would be in danger. Saving Anna wouldn't mean anything if he hurt the people he cared about in the process. His wolf growled. _Let me out!_ _No, you're too dangerous_ , said Christian. _I will only do what needs to be done_ , said his wolf. Christian laughed softly. He didn't want to Taylor and Elliot to know that he was close to losing it again. _You can't lie to me_ said Christian. His wolf snarled loudly. Christian reared his head back from the noise. _Owe_ , said Christian. _You don't deserve her_ , said his wolf. _That's your problem, ever since we found Anna, you've been a mess. You're afraid of losing her, you've always been_. _Why aren't you_ , said his wolf. He genuinely wanted to know. For the first time in a while, his wolf was still. _I trust her and we love each other. That's all I have to go on_ , said Christian. His wolf thought about what Christian said and sat down. He had been acting different lately. He huffed. Christian sighed dropped his head. For the first time in a long time, his mind was at peace.

Corin held Sierra in place. She smelled so sweet. Her mixture of fear and excitement was affecting him. She looked him up and down. He growled and pushed her arms against the wall again. He lowered his head; he couldn't look at her anymore.

"How could you do this to me," said Corin.

Christian could sense that his wolf was calm. Maybe he was ready to listen. He needed his wolf to find Anna and kill the wolves responsible for taking her. He thought about Anna and hesitated. She would see him at his worst. Could she still love him after that? It didn't matter, as long as she was alive, he find a way to live without her. Maybe, he wouldn't, but that was fine.

 _Listen to me, we both want to save Anna_ , said Christian. His wolf was silent, but Christian could tell it was thinking. _Do you have a plan_ , asked his wolf? _Yes, we track her down and I'll let you lead_. Christian had his wolf's attention. _You just have to give me back control when I ask for it. This won't work if you take complete control. We need each other to succeed_. His wolf thought about Christian's words. Christian was right. He was reluctant to admit it, but they needed each other. _Agreed_ said his wolf.

"Taylor," yelled Christian.

Taylor appeared in the room.

"Yes, sir."

"Untie me."

Taylor was not sure he should untie him. Was Christian ready? Had he regained control that quickly? He was truly powerful. Taylor walked up to Christian.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not going to ask you again?"

Christian yanked his arms. Taylor reluctantly took Christian's restraints off. Christian took a step back to give himself some space between him and Taylor.

"So, you alright?"

"As much as I can be."

Christian walked back into the living room. Elliot stood to attention like he was in the army, he just didn't salute.

"Christian, you good, now?"

"If either one of you ask me how I'm doing again, I might kill both of you."

Taylor and Elliot's eyes widened.

"I'm kidding."

Elliot tried to laugh, but it came out as a faint _ha_ sound instead. Taylor remained silent.

"Bad joke," Christian admitted.

"Elliot, I'll need your help…"

Elliot was glad that Christian planned to inform them of his plan. Elliot did not want Christian out there alone in the state he was in. Also, his brother was way too comfortable with having his dick out in front of other men. Maybe it was wolf shifting thing?

"I need you to distract Kate while I search Anna's room," said Christian.

"You're serious?"

Christian just looked at Elliot and Elliot understood. This plan was not up for negotiation.

"I'll drive," said Taylor.

Christian took a few steps back.

"Good, I'm going to change now. Don't be afraid."

Elliot and Taylor did their best, but Christian was a very powerful wolf and right now, he and his wolf were on the brink. _You're turn_ , said Christian. His wolf nodded his head. Christian groaned and began to transform. His muscles began to shift and his hands turned into claws. When his human legs gave out, he fell on all fours, grew hair all over his body and completed his transformation.

"So, shotgun," said Elliot.

Christian walked to the elevator doors and looked back at Taylor and Elliot. Taylor and Elliot quickly walked behind Christian. Taylor pressed the button to open the door. Christian walked in first, Taylor and Elliot followed behind him. While in the elevator Elliot looked down at Christian's wolf form and was in awe. Elliot hadn't seen Christian like this in a long time; his wolf was larger. Christian looked up at Elliot and pawed at Elliot's leg. Christian knew Elliot would never be able to shift and he did want Elliot to see him like this to hurt him. Elliot nudged Christian. Christian blinked and nudged Elliot back. Elliot hit the wall hard and laughed. Taylor looked back at them, then back to the front of the elevator and smiled.

As Taylor drove, Christian laid down in the back seat. Elliot sat in the front seat and thought about how he was going to convince Kate to see him after he left earlier. Christian was right; Kate would start freaking about Anna sooner or later. It was too dangerous to get her involved. Putting another human in danger was just stupid.

"Are you comfortable back there," asked Taylor.

Christian huffed. He was not thinking about how well the AC cooled his fur. He wasn't hot though. Taylor never had to drive him as a wolf before.

Kate could not believe Anna had left again! What was with her lately? Christian was just a handsome, confident billionaire that had fallen for her. Oh, wait, Kate thought as she flopped down on Anna's bed. What if they were really in love? Would Anna get married this young? Kate wasn't ready to have a married friend. Anna was her wingman! Kate slouched, Anna probably would get married. She sighed and sat up straight. Good for her, a real friend would be happy for her, even though she was losing a close friend in the process. She walked out toward the living room and heard a knock on the door just when she was making her way through the packed boxes. She frowned. Who was it? She walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. _Elliot_? She had half a mind not to answer the door, then she opened the door.

"Are you crazy," she asked him.

"I forgot something," he said innocently.

"What?"

He leaned in and kissed her and his previous offense melted away. He picked her up and walked as best he could to her room; his lips barely leaving hers. She didn't realize the door was left open. He would have never been so careless if he knew they were the only people in the house. He kicked Kate's bedroom door shut.

Taylor walked in and Christian walked in behind Taylor. Taylor quietly shut the door. Christian and Taylor walked to Anna's room. Taylor and Christian could tell Kate was in there recently. Christian wanted to growl, but he knew that would only draw attention to them. He sniffed the bed anyway. The other wolf's scent was masked, but Anna's was still strong. He closed his eyes and focused on Anna. He had her scent. He walked out of the bedroom. Taylor followed behind him.

"Elliot, we're done," said Taylor barely above a whisper, but Taylor knew Elliot heard it.

Taylor walked out of the apartment and shut the door. Elliot walked out naked and locked the door.

"What are you doing," he heard Kate yell?

"You forgot to lock the door," said Elliot.

Elliot walked back toward Kate's bedroom. He was glad to finish what he started. He hoped Christian was able to catch something, he didn't. Christian saw Taylor walk back toward the car and transformed back into his human form. Taylor pressed a button on the car key and opened the trunk. Christian took out a spare shirt and a pair of pants. He quickly dressed himself and put on a pair of sandals.

"Did you find anything," asked Taylor.

"No," said Christian.

Christian wanted to hit something, but he knew if he did he would cause damage. He didn't need that kind of attention right now.

"Corin is still an option," said Taylor.

Christian's eyes glowed for instant and returned to normal.

"He might be our only option," said Christian.

"What do you want to do," asked Taylor.

Christian's wolf remained calm. He kept his promise and allowed Christian to take the lead while he was in human form. He placed his hands on the hood of his car and put his head down. Could he trust Corin? Wasn't Corin just as dangerous as the wolves that took her?

"Right now, he doesn't know I'm awake."

"That's right."

Christian looked at Taylor. Taylor had no idea what Christian was thinking.

Sierra sensed how hurt Corin was. It reminded her how much she loved him. Her wolf now felt shame instead of fear. How could they claim to love him and do such a thing? She gasped.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He kept his head down and used all of his senses to see if she was lying to him. She was telling the truth. The next thing he felt from her was pain. He and his wolf were now conflicted. He let her go and looked at her as if she was a stranger. She knew she was losing him. She reached out to touch his face. He gave her threatening glare and snarled at her. She put her hand down.

"It's not what you think. I was trying to protect you, a hybrid son with a human mate. It would be too much. All the others would see you as weak. Your son and this woman could start a war," said Sierra.

He stared past her.

"I don't have time for your excuses, just tell me what I need to know," he said.

"Only if I can go with you," she said.

She didn't need her other senses to read the look of shock on his face.

'I'll kill them myself," she said.

"Them…"

"Yes."

"Why should I trust you?"

She took a step back. How could he be so cold to her so quickly? _You threatened his young, be grateful you're still alive_ , said her wolf.

"I've never hurt you."

"Not until today."

Tears fell down her face. She had made so many mistakes. She moved slowly, she did not want to alarm him or be killed. She took off her gown, knelt down in front of him, put her head to the floor and closed her eyes. She told him the address and her main contact.

"He may have two other wolves with him," she said.

She couldn't live without him. If he couldn't love her anymore, then she wanted him to kill her. He looked down at her, his hand turned into a claw.

"You really want to die."

He wanted to kill her, but he knew he'd be lost. His hand returned to its human form.

"Get dressed."

He walked passed her. She laid on her side and stayed in his office. She didn't care if anyone saw her like this. She just wanted his forgiveness.

Corin pushed past the doors. Alexa and the two guards lowered their heads and eyes. Corin walked up to Alexa.

"Let's go."

 **Thanks for reading! Corin and Alexa are on their way to find Anna. Julian and his pair of wolves are going to pay for what they did. Sierra's fate is not sealed yet. I doubt she can redeem herself. Corin just has other things to deal with at the moment, but he hasn't forgotten about her. Christian is forced to trust his estranged father. Hopefully, Corin understands how important Anna is to his son.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews, comments and constructive criticism.  
**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Alexa walked beside Corin. She knew he wasn't going to say anything while other werewolves were around. Everyone he passed stood in place and lowered their heads. When he passed them, they started walking again. Some of the betas flinched. He was working himself up for carnage. He probably didn't even need her, he was just being cautious.

As she kept following him, she started to realize that they were not going to walk through the front door. He turned and walked down a hallway. Where were they going? Then she smelled the gasoline. He pushed open the door and turned on the light. Rows of parked cars filled the room. He walked towards a black SUV and opened the driver's side door. Alexa noticed the smell of the car. It smelled human. She opened the passenger door and sat down in the seat. Something in the car was emitting a false scent. Up close a trained wolf would be able to tell something was off, but from a distance, this was a lethal advantage. She looked at him for moment and quickly looked away. How many people had he killed with this machine? She thought about her own life. Now she knew she wouldn't see her death coming.

He input the address on the small monitor. _So she really did it_ , thought Alexa. Sierra sent a wolf after her mate's son. Alexa wondered if Sierra was even alive. Corin started the car and drove toward the exit. She knew not to speak. He might even forget she was an ally. He kept his eyes on the road and followed the directions easily.

"When we get close, I'm going to park the car and few blocks away," he said.

"Okay."

His eyes flickered for a moment. His wolf was mounting his rage for the kill. The wolves that took Anna had no idea what was coming.

His cell phone rang, but he did not answer it. He had more important things to do.

Christian didn't expect his father to answer the phone. If Corin was taking this hunt seriously, he wouldn't be taking calls. Christian still needed to remind Corin what was at stake.

"Father, I need you to understand how important Anna is to me..."

Julian walked up to the wolf guarding the open bedroom door.

"God get something to eat, I'll keep _watch_."

The other wolf chuckled and walked down stairs. Julian thought about the next stage of his plan. He planned to have a bouquet sent to his office from Anna. It would be filled with her fearful scent. Anna would write the phone number on the card. Julian expected to receive a call from Christian immediately. Julian smiled; he was going to enjoy this. After their first conversation, Julian wouldn't call Christian for four days. He'd threaten to hurt Anna if he dared called them.

The wolf that was guarding Anna walked downstairs and saw the other wolf standing by the window. He was of average height and build. The other wolf that stood by the window was tall and large with a bald head.

"No one's looking for us, Simon" said Mace.

"Doesn't matter, I don't like surprises. Julian hasn't told us everything," said Simon.

"What can a human do? Besides one cares about her," said Mace.

Simon grunted.

"If no one cared about her, we wouldn't be here," said Simon.

Mace was confused at first; then he felt a quick moment of fear. Had they been set up? Mace didn't know Simon too well, but they had worked together before on other missions. They both needed the money and watching a tied up human felt like an easy payday. Julian promised that only one alpha would come for her and they would be ready for that alpha when he came. Simon was always professional, but he was never nervous. Mace could tell that Simon was not as confident about this job as he was before. No matter, they were in it now. If this Christian Grey brought a few other wolves with him, so what. It would only make it interesting. He hadn't had a good fight in a long time. He could almost look forward to it if didn't mean healing from nearly deadly wounds. No matter how tough a wolf was, recovering from lethal attacks was very painful and it took a lot of time to heal from them. Any warrior worth his salt knew that.

They were almost there. Corin parked the car a few blocks away. The neighborhood was near empty. It looked like a recently developed suburb, most of the families could afford to have everything moved in and furnished before they stepped foot in their home. Not all of the houses were completed. _Smart_ , thought Corin. He was not surprised; Sierra was just as strong and cunning as him. If it wasn't for the call, she would have gladly remained a princess over her small army. That same army was absorbed into his company of guards and enforcers. After this betrayal, he may need to kill them. That was a decision for another time. Anyone who had blind loyalty to Sierra would die, his spies would determine who those men and women were and they would be executed.

They stepped out of the car. Corin walked to the back of the vehicle. Alexa hesitantly followed him. Corin casually began to loosen his tie, unbutton his shirt and unzip his pants. She began to undress as well. She didn't even think about saving her clothes for later. They would need clothes to drive through the city. When he was fully undressed, Alexa turned away from him. Low level wolves were not allowed to see a royal shift without permission.

"It's alright," said Corin.

Alexa turned back around. She was curious to see if his transformation would be any different. Corin rolled his neck and closed his eyes. His skin began to move underneath him. He didn't grunt or groan like most wolves. She heard his bones crack and he slowly knelt down on all fours. Almost an instant later, he was a large grey wolf. His wolf's blood lust was strong. She had never seen a werewolf change so quickly. Now she had proof why royals were so powerful and deadly. They could shift and attack another wolf before the wolf finished growing its fur.

Corin looked at Alexa and growled. She forgot to transform. She exhaled and did her best to transform as quickly as possible. As her back popped and her muscles stretched, she reminded herself of what she needed to do. She needed to find Anna, protect her and bring her home. She groaned; transformations were not as hard as a werewolf grew older, but shifting bones and muscles were still a strain on the body. When she finished, Corin pressed a small button on the trunk with his paw; a strong mist sprayed them. Alexa yelped, Corin looked at her and Alexa put her head down in shame. She inhaled and noticed the new scent. They smelled like deer. With this scent they would be able to run up to the house without the other wolves sensing a threat until it was too late.

Corin began to quickly trot toward the house. He gave Alexa orders in the car. She was supposed to find Anna and protect her. Corin would take care of the wolves. He planned to leave Julian alive and question him before killing him. He needed to know if Sierra was capable of doing something like this again.

Christian and Taylor walked back into Christian's apartment. Christian planned to stay up until he saw Anna again. Trusting his father was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done. Christian was very good at separating the fragments of his life, but now some of the pieces of his life had collided into each other. Loving Anna was hard and it he wished he loved her enough to let her go. His wolf's ears twitched and it lifted his head. Christian quickly placated his wolf and continued thinking. He had to find a way to make his wolf understand how important it is to keep her safe. Right now he just wanted to know she was okay.

"You're done, Taylor, you can go home," said Christian.

Taylor didn't move.

"I prefer to stay here, if that's alright," said Taylor.

Christian looked at Taylor. Christian hadn't realized that Taylor may be his only friend. Christian decided not to argue with him. Right now, Taylor was not his driver. He had someone he cared about involved in this too. Maybe Taylor was more concerned about Alexa? Even so, Christian could not begrudge him for that. Still, Christian did not agree with Taylor's choice. Taylor was literally sleeping with a potential enemy.

Christian walked to the couch and sat down. Taylor sat down in one of the chairs that were left in the living room. All they could do was wait for the outcome. If Christian called Corin again and Corin didn't answer, it would just put him on edge. Right now he and his wolf had an understanding and if he allowed himself to lose control again, the mess that followed would be his fault.

Corin and Alexa were now a mere ten feet from the house. They would have to strike quickly before the wolves could sense the manufactured scent. Corin growled and jumped through a window. He easily ripped out the smaller of the two men's throat. The man held his throat and looked up at the wolf in shock. It was a royal. His wolf trembled in fear as its life faded. Corin attacked him again and ripped the man's head form his body. Alexa jumped through the broken window. When Alexa smelled Anna, she ran upstairs and saw a large brown wolf standing and growling in front of Anna. Alexa could sense that he was fearless.

The larger man knew what wolf stood before him and smiled. It would be a good death. Pleading with the king was useless. He didn't follow his gut and now he was going to pay for it. He smelled no other wolves beside the female that came with him. The king didn't plan to leave any witnesses. Simon backed himself against the wall.

"I didn't know," said Simon.

Corin growled. His wolf did not accept the offender's excuses. They were going to torture his son and drive him to madness. Such a transgression would not be forgiven! Corin looked as if he appeared in front of Simon. Simon could not help, but whimper internally. He had never felt such cold rage before from such a powerful wolf. Corin jumped up and tore Simon's neck to shreds. When Corin felt the man's body go limp, he bit down harder and decapitated him.

Alexa and Julian were relentless as they attacked each other. Anna screamed. She didn't know what was happening or if she was next. Who was this other wolf? Julian was able to pin Alexa on her back. Julian lowered his head to her neck to play with her. She took that moment to push him off her. Julian hit Anna's chair and Anna fell hard on her side. Alexa looked at Anna. Julian rushed toward Alexa again and bit her on her shoulder. Alexa yelped and backed away. Alexa could have killed him at least once already, but that wasn't her orders. She had to keep this wolf alive and distracted. That was when both felt him.

Anna stilled as she heard a third wolf. Was she kidnapped by a large pack? Whatever that meant? The wolf walked in slowly. The brown wolf was shocked and began to whimper, it backed up against the wall and put its head down. Corin instantly turned back into his human form.

"Change back now," said Corin.

Julian changed back almost unwillingly. He kept his head down.

"My, my king" said Julian.

Alexa looked at Corin. Corin raised his hand. Alexa changed back into her human form as well. She walked over to Anna, easily lifted the chair up and broke the restraints. Anna slowly realized it was Alexa.

"Oh, hi," said Anna awkwardly.

"Hi, don't worry, you're safe now," said Alexa.

Alexa sensed something from Corin for a moment. She didn't have time to read what she felt from him.

"Please take the human female downstairs," said Corin.

Alexa helped Anna up and Anna held onto Alexa's arm as they walked downstairs. Anna's legs began to cramp. She tried to figure out what she just witnessed. Alexa was a werewolf? How many others was there, _Taylor_? It didn't matter; Alexa came to find her. She knew Christian would not have anyone evil by his side. Anna looked back at the naked man that saved her.

"Who is that man," asked Anna.

Alexa looked at Anna; she was hesitant to tell her at first.

"That man is Christian's father," said Alexa.

Anna's eyes widened. She had just met Christian's father? She thought about Christian. Why wasn't he here? Was he alright?

 **Thanks for reading! Corin can be very cold and vicious when he needs to be. Alexa has proved herself to be on Christian's side. Corin appears to be curious about Anna, but not accepting of her. Hopefully, that changes because Christian would never allow anyone to hurt her. Christian is desperate to see Anna again. Without her, he will be lost.**

 **As always, I appreciate your comments, reviews and constructive criticism.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Alexa helped Anna sit down against a wall. Anna looked up at Alexa and quickly looked away from her. Alexa looked down at her naked body that was covered in scratches and a severe bite on her shoulder and remembered that humans were uncomfortable with nudity. Well, she didn't have her clothes with her so she couldn't really do anything about it. Alexa had to stay with Anna to keep her safe. Alexa moved a couple of feet from Anna and stood against the wall. Alexa would look down at Anna from time to time. Anna was so quiet; she was probably in shock.

"You okay, Anna," asked Alexa?

Anna jumped and looked up at Alexa and looked away.

"Not really. Are more coming," asked Anna?

"No, Corin found the one responsible for this and told us everything we needed to know to find you."

Anna nodded her head.

Alexa focused on Anna's heartbeat, it was high, but Alexa could sense that Anna was not afraid. _So, he really did it_ , thought Alexa. Christian must have told her. Alexa knew when she saw Anna that night, everything would change. If she couldn't stay away from him for one day, it was obvious they had strong feelings for each other. Anna was not at fault here. Christian was the werewolf; he was the one who needed to be responsible for his choices. Now, Anna was going to be involved in something she may not be prepared for. Christian was a prince and the way Corin cared for Christian meant he planned to announce him to their pack one day. Corin was not going to openly allow this union. Yet, Corin would be mistaken; Alexa had already tried to convince Christian to stop seeing Anna. Anna was untouchable in Christian's eyes. Only Anna could send him away.

"Did Christian tell you about us," asked Alexa?

Anna's eyes widened. Was Christian not supposed to tell her anything?

"Its fine Anna, I'm just asking."

"He didn't tell me about anyone else. He just told me about him. Now that I know, it makes more sense why you became his assistant."

Alexa decided to have fun with Anna. It would get Anna's mind off of things.

"It does?"

"Yeah."

"In what way? I could simply be a qualified employee that happens to be a werewolf."

Anna shook her head.

"No, he wouldn't hire someone like you right after getting serious with me. He'd know it would bother me."

Alexa was shocked by Anna's candor and boldness.

"Really?"

"I mean, look at you…"

Alexa had no idea what Anna was talking about. Alexa was attractive yes, but why would a woman be intimidated by another woman who already had the man. Maybe it was a human notion. Wolves were territorial, even if a wolf was not mated; they took the relationships they were in very seriously. A wolf could be killed over approaching someone's lover.

"I don't understand."

"Never mind, it was dumb."

Alexa nodded her head and silently agreed with that statement. Anna slightly shifted her body to become more comfortable and groaned. She reached for her right calf and rubbed it.

"I have really bad leg cramps."

"All you can do is stretch them out. It will be painful, but eventually, it will feel better."

Anna closed her eyes and tried to stretch out her leg. She quickly stopped and yelled owe. Alexa only watched her to make sure she didn't injure herself. Anna tried stretching her leg out again and grimaced. Alexa was impressed. Anna was stronger than she thought. Her pleasant demeanor did not mean she was weak. If Christian had been anyone else, their relationship could have worked, but now Corin was involved. Who knew what plans he had in store for them? Alexa turned her head slightly toward the stairs to listen to Corin's interrogation. She was going to do something that could cost her everything, but she cared about Christian and the new people in her life. Corin had no right to hurt them.

Corin stood in front of Julian. Julian was sitting with his body reared back. He was terribly afraid. How did Corin found him? They haven't even made his son aware of Anna's disappearance yet. Corin's eyes glowed as he growled at Julian. Julian could not look his king in his eyes. His wolf wanted to run away as far as it could if it was possible to do it, but they were both stuck.

"You seem to know who I am," said Corin.

"Of course, my king," said Julian.

"Good."

Corin's eyes stopped glowing. He wasn't as angry as he appeared to be, he simply made his eyes glow for affect. If the wolf was too scared to think straight, he wouldn't be able to read Corin properly.

"Sit down in the chair."

"My king?"

"Get up and sit down in the chair."

Julian stood up slowly and quickly moved to the chair and sat down on it.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions before I kill you."

Julian began to whimper.

"Don't."

Julian stopped.

Corin took a few steps toward Julian and Julian lowered his head. Corin asked Julian if he acted alone. Julian hesitated; he did not want to betray his master. She had done so much for him. Corin smiled. Did Corin already know? Did the Queen betray him? For a moment, Corin sensed Julian's quick moment of anger. Corin waited for Julian's answer. Both wolves knew that if that Corin was not going to repeat himself. Julian told Corin about the Queen's hatred for his son Christian. Julian was barely able to hide his hatred for the hybrid as well; he also knew not to share his opinion. The Queen felt that Christian's very existence was a blemish to Corin's strong heritage. Corin listened to Julian, he had time. He also needed an excuse to keep Anna with him a while longer. Corin assumed Alexa was listening; her actions proved to that she was more loyal to Christian, than him. He was happy for it. Corin wanted his son to have a loyal enforcer at his side. Still, she needed to be reminded of who she should serve more; that was for another time.

Corin asked Julian how long he had been spying on Christian. Julian had been spying on his son just about a week after Corin introduced Christian to his wife. Corin closed his eyes. His wife put these plans into motion just days after she met Christian. How could she be so cold? She didn't even know him? _He didn't even know him?_ Julian knew his time was coming to an end. There were only a few more questions to ask him. He wished he had the strength to run away, but he couldn't make himself move without Corin's permission.

Corin asked Julian about the details of his plan. Julian swallowed. Surely, he would die after this. Julian spoke carefully and slowly. He said that he was ordered to take the human female away from Christian to upset him. Corin arched his eyebrow at the coward. They both damn well knew that taking a wolf's mate would do more than _upset_ a wolf. They were trying to drive his son insane. Corin growled again. Julian closed his eyes and looked away.

"Look at me," said Corin.

Corin was now inches away from Julian face. Julian's body was rigid with fear, but he did as he was told and stared into the eyes of one of the most powerful werewolves he had ever known. Corin stepped away from him. His fear was satisfaction enough. Julian was just a fool, pure and simple. No wolf in their right mind would have openly attacked a king's child knowingly. Hybrid or not, the consequences were too severe. Julian let his wife's hollow words of protection trick him into getting himself killed.

After hours of torment, Christian suddenly felt a sense of ease and believed that Anna was safe. His wolf exhaled just as he did and felt relieved to know that their mate was alright. _You were right_ , said his wolf. _Thank you for trusting me_ , said Christian to his wolf. Christian's wolf playfully huffed. Christian smiled slightly. Taylor sensed Christian's relief and asked Christian what happened. Christian looked at Taylor and nodded his head.

"I think she's alright," said Christian.

Taylor smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Taylor.

Taylor frowned slightly for a moment. Seeing Christian sense Anna proved that he and Alexa were not truly connected. Taylor felt nothing, he didn't know if Alexa survived the attack and it bothered him a bit. Would he ever receive the call?

"What is it," asked Christian?

"Nothing, I'm glad she's alright. She doesn't deserve what's happened to her," said Taylor.

Christian could tell that Taylor was worried about Alexa. As his friend, he could sympathize with him.

"I'm sure she's alright. She's a strong woman."

Taylor looked back over at Christian.

"You have no idea."

Christian did not need to know that. He grimaced slightly. Taylor wanted to mock Christian a little; smelling his and Anna's sex scent periodically wasn't a fun experience either, but he kept it to himself. Even though Taylor and Christian were friends, Christian was still an alpha wolf and he did not want to accidently cross a line.

"Say what you were thinking just now," said Christian.

Taylor jumped slightly when he heard Christian; Taylor was lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"Nothing, sir."

"Sir, seriously?"

Taylor exhaled. You asked for it.

"I was thinking how funny your reaction was seeing that I have to deal with you and Anna's…scent so often."

Christian's eyes widened; then he returned to his more stoic facial expression.

"I guess we all have something don't we," said Christian.

Taylor started laughing. Christian smiled for a moment then, wiped his face. He rarely laughed.

Both men became silent again. Their women still had not returned home to them yet. _What was Corin doing?_ Why hadn't he called and at least heard Anna's voice yet? Had Christian made a mistake trusting him? No, Corin saw how he reacted without her. Christian needed her and Corin wanted his son safe. If that was true, then Corin would just have to accept Christian's choice. Anna was his chosen mate and no one was going to take her away from him. Christian thought about calling his father. His wolf trusted Corin; after all, his father would not hurt his own. Christian thought his wolf was naive. Werewolves were only part animal. Instincts only ruled a wolf so much. They were also men and women with emotions that were sometimes even stronger than humans.

"What do you think is happening," asked Taylor?

Christian gritted his teeth for a moment.

"I don't know…" said Christian.

Taylor wanted to reassure his friend, but he did not know Corin's plans either. Corin wouldn't kill Anna, but he may try to sever their bond somehow. Taylor smiled inwardly; Corin was in for a surprise. Anna was not weak. If she wanted to stay with Christian, no one could tell her otherwise. They were both young and stubborn. Corin just needed to deal with what was in front of him. He also needed to return Anna soon or he and Christian's relationship would never be repaired.

"I'm sure, they're fine. He probably doesn't even have his phone with him right now. Think about it."

Christian listened to Taylor. He was right; Corin wouldn't have brought his cell phone with him. Where would have put it? Maybe Christian was being paranoid? They also had to make sure Anna was safe before they could do anything else. Christian nodded his head. It was alright, Corin was just being careful. Christian may not trust him, but he believed that his father was a man of his word. Corin would bring Anna back to him.

Anna looked back up at Alexa. Alexa was staring off into space, but looked as if she was focusing on something. What was Alexa doing? Alexa looked down at Anna.

"Is everything okay," asked Anna?

Alexa gave Anna a sad smile.

"It should be," said Alexa.

What was Alexa not telling her?

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sooo, about last week…I actually posted the chapters on Thursday, but Fanfiction's notification alerts weren't working, so a lot of people didn't know that there were new chapters posted. I waited until Monday, reposted the chapters again and it worked. Yay!**

 **Corin is still up to something, but I don't even know all the details yet. For the most part, I now let the story come to me week to week. It's nothing physically dangerous, if he wanted that, he would have let Julian kill her.**

 **Christian is trying his best to remain patient, but Corin's delays are not helping. Anna feels safe, but she's is reeling from everything she has witnessed. She's going to be more exposed to her boyfriend's other side.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews, comments and constructive criticism.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Alexa looked at Anna warily; she didn't want to make Anna feel unsafe. She also didn't know what Corin planned to do. Why was the other wolf still alive? Was Corin trying to absolve Sierra from any blame? If Corin did not address the queen's betrayal, then Christian and Anna would be in danger again. Alexa believed in actions and Queen Sierra's actions proved that she would attack her own mate's offspring out of foolish jealously. It was not Alexa's place to do anything about it. Only Corin could punish Sierra. She also knew that harming one's mate would harm him as well. Corin would not be able to do any severe harm to her.

"It's nothing. Everything is fine. Corin is just making sure he knows everything that happened and that it will not happen again."

Anna could tell Alexa didn't fully believe what she was telling her, but she also didn't have anywhere to go. Anna knew that Alexa was here to protect her so she would keep her faith in her. The other alternative was too much to handle right now. Alexa returned her focus back to listening to Corin and the other wolf.

Corin stood there and thought about everything Julian had told him. Sierra really did this? She wanted his son to suffer. What was the end result? Did she want him to be forced to kill his own son? How could she do that to him? Julian sensed Corin's confusion and glanced up at Corin. Corin looked back at Julian. Julian quickly lowered his eyes.

"Do you think she would do it again," asked Corin?

Julian was surprised by his question. Why would the king ask a lowly wolf about his wife? He also knew he had to answer the question.

"I think she loves you and now that you know what she did, she would never attempt something like this again. Not while you are alive."

Corin thought about what Julian said. If Corin died before his wife, Christian could be placed in danger again. Sierra's word didn't mean anything to Corin now, so he could not take her word that she would not harm Christian again. Corin also knew he could not kill his wife. If he killed her, he would not survive it and if he died, Christian wouldn't be safe. Sierra may have brought attention of his son's existence to his rivals. Only time would tell.

Corin looked back at Julian. His time had come.

"Thank you for telling me everything I needed to know," said Corin.

"Yes, my king, I…"

Corin quickly pushed his hand through Julian's chest, crushed his heart and pulled it out of his chest. Corin's eyes glowed. Julian was able to register what happened to him for a moment; then he was gone. His head fell forward and his body sat lifeless in the chair. Corin looked at Julian with disgust. If he had the time, he would have done much worse, but he had two females waiting for him downstairs. One of which he was curious to know more about. Maybe Christian was mistaken; this Anna may not be as attached to Christian as he was to her. If so, it was best to end his son's torment now and have them both go on with their lives separately.

Alexa heard Corin walking down stairs and quickly looked away. Alexa lowered her head when he stood in front of her. Anna looked at Alexa and Corin in awe. _So, he really is a king_ , thought Anna. Anna wondered if she should bow her head as well.

"That's unnecessary," said Corin. "Treat me like you would with any other human. Such actions are not required right now."

Alexa raised her head and looked at him.

"Yes, sir," said Alexa.

Corin noted Alexa's response. She was quick to address him with a lower status as he asked. For some reason, it bothered him a little. He smiled at her and leaned to the side to have a better look at the human that affected his son. Anna moved her head as well to see Corin. Anna waved at him and tried to stand up. Alexa moved to help Anna; she held Anna up by holding her arm. Anna limped a little to take one step closer toward Corin.

"Hello, I'm Anastasia Steele," said Anna.

 _Don't look at his junk_ , _don't look at his junk_ , she kept repeating to herself. She put her hand out to shake his hand.

"Perhaps some other time, I'm not as clean as I would like to be right now," he said in sweet and charming tone.

Anna understood. She started to see the blood on his body and one of his hands looked as if it was saturated in it. Yet, he did not look wounded himself.

"Are you alright; did they do anything to you" he asked?

"No, they didn't have time, but I think they planned to. All of this doesn't make any sense. Why would they try to hurt me?"

Anna was starting to feel everything she didn't allow herself to feel while she was captured. Why was she taken and why were they trying hurt Christian? From what Christian said, he and his father were not even speaking, but it was his father that came to help her. Was she safe? Could this happen again with another werewolf? She began breathing hard. Corin and Alexa moved closer to Anna to help calm her down.

"It's alright, you're safe now. We're going to take you home," said Alexa.

Corin glanced at Alexa while Anna was looking down and catching her breath and Alexa looked away.

"Yes, Anna. We are going to do everything to make sure you are safe," said Corin.

Alexa did not like where this was going. They should have been walking back to the SUV by now. Corin would call his cleaners to take care of the house and bodies. He might even buy the house to keep humans from discovering anything they missed. Alexa focused on controlling her heartrate and remaining neutral.

"Let's go," said Corin.

Corin raised his head to smell the air. No one was near them. Corin walked toward the broken window and jumped out of it. Anna looked up at Alexa.

"You want me to jump through the window," asked Anna?

"Don't worry," said Alexa.

Anna and Alexa walked toward the window. Alexa picked Anna up and placed her on the ground outside of the house. As she was about to fall, Corin quickly caught her by her arm and pulled her up. Anna closed her eyes until she knew she was safe to look at him again. Corin smiled.

"Is everything alright, Anna?"

Anna opened her eyes.

"Yes, thank you."

Alexa jumped through the window and moved toward Anna to help her walk.

"This doesn't make any sense. Anna, may I carry you," asked Corin?

Anna's mouth dropped.

"Ah, sure, okay…" said Anna.

Corin walked toward Anna as non-threatening as he could, placed one arm under her legs and his other arm behind her back and picked her up. She was not comfortable in the slightest. Alexa closed her mouth tightly to keep from laughing at them.

"I'm going to move very fast, but it'll be alright," said Corin.

"Okay, sure," said Anna.

Anna felt a burst of wind blow past her face; then he started walking again. She was able to see a black SUV parked on the side of the road. She looked around the property. No one was there. Corin stopped in front of the SUV and put Anna down. Anna was able to place one hand on the hood of the SUV and lean on it while Corin and Alexa walked to the back of the vehicle.

Corin opened the back of the SUV, picked up a small red toolbox and opened it. In the box were large wipes. These wipes were known to wipe off dirt and worked well enough for blood. Corin took a few wipes and began to wipe his hands, face, neck, and chest. He moved to the side so Alexa could take a few cloths as well and do the same. Neither of them wanted to ruin their clothes, but there were more important things to worry about. After they were dressed, they realized they needed to clean their feet as much as they could. Alexa groaned inwardly, she really liked her boots. Once they were presentable enough to not draw attention to themselves, Corin moved toward the other side of the SUV and picked up two car seat covers. He handed one to Alexa.

Anna waited patiently, but her legs were not ready for standing just yet. Corin and Alexa walked back toward the front of the car fully dressed. Anna made an inward sigh of relief. Alexa helped Anna into the back seat. Alexa and Corin placed the covers on their seats and sat down. Corin started the car and drove away.

Anna was relieved to be leaving this place. She hoped she never saw it again. She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She almost wanted to go to sleep, but she was not safe yet. She opened her eyes and looked at Corin. Christian did favor his father. They also seemed to have the same strong silent type demeanor.

"Are you comfortable Anna," asked Corin.

"I'm fine, thank you," said Anna.

"Would you mind if we stopped by one of my residences to get cleaned up," asked Corin?

Alexa was surprised by the suggestion. It made sense, but Anna was also here. Why wouldn't they take her home first?

"Ah, no, I don't mind," said Anna.

Everyone could tell Anna was becoming uncomfortable. Alexa wished she was able to do something.

"Good, there's food there too. Human food," he joked.

Anna laughed.

"Good one," said Anna.

Corin glanced at Anna through the rearview mirror; then focused back on the road. Alexa wanted to call Taylor and tell him they were alright. She knew that was not possible. Corin was up to something.

Christian decided enough was enough. He stood up, took out his cell phone and called his father. The phone rang for a few seconds. Then he heard his father's voice.

"Christian, is that you?"

Christian took a minute before speaking. He may have imagined Anna's safety. He did not know for sure and he needed to prepare himself for the worse.

"Yes," said Christian.

"You were able to wake?"

"I'm my father's son. I guess that must mean something."

Christian waited for his father to respond.

"It means a lot me."

Christian did not speak.

"I'm glad you're back, son. Anna is safe."

Christian closed his eyes for moment and exhaled.

"How far away are you?"

"It's not that simple Christian."

Christian's heart fell for a moment. What was his father doing?

"What are you saying," Christian asked coldly.

Christian waited for his father excuse.

"Alexa and I had to take care of a few wolves while rescuing Anna. I am going to one of my residences to clean up and I'm taking Anna with me."

Christian squeezed his cell phone and stopped before he broke it.

"Why are you doing that?"

"It just makes sense. Would you like to join us?"

Of course Christian wanted to be there. He planned to pick her up and leave immediately.

"Yes, text me the address. Can I speak to her?"

"Of course, son."

Christian heard a few awkward sounds on the phone.

"Christian," said Anna.

"Anna, I'm sorry this happened," said Christian.

"It's not your fault, Christian."

Christian wished he could believe that.

"So, you're coming to see me?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

Anna smiled.

Christian looked over at Taylor.

"Is Alexa alright?"

"She's fine, I think."

"Good."

Neither of them wanted to hang up, but they knew they would see each other soon.

"I'll see you soon," said Christian.

"I love you," said Anna.

"I love you too," said Christian.

Corin grasped the steering wheel tightly. Only Alexa noticed his reaction. Alexa offered to take the phone. Anna handed Alexa the phone and sat back in her chair. For now, Anna felt safe again. Alexa was wary of Corin's true intentions and Corin's face was unreadable.

 **Thanks for reading! Corin and Christian may have words in front of Anna. Corin is trying to figure Anna and Christian's true feelings for each other. Now, Corin's ears heard right, but for some reason, he isn't getting it. We'll see what happens. Corin has to handle this right or Christian will never see him again. Right now Anna is oblivious; after all, Corin did save her life, but Corin may not have her best interest at heart.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews, comments and constructive criticism.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Anna and Christian had no idea that the last time they were in this room could have been the last time they saw each other. She walked slowly into the playroom and looked back at the broken door that was placed at a slight angle over the door frame. Christian appeared behind her, his hands were at his side. She turned toward him slowly and touched the side of his face. His eyes glowed. She saw the pain in his eyes and reached out to him. He quickly caught her wrist and pulled her to him. He held her tight for a moment and released her just as quickly. He didn't want to risk hurting her. She bit her bottom lip. His closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, his eyes were no longer glowing.

"We shouldn't be in here, Anna."

"Why not?"

She moved toward him to kiss him. He kept his hands at his sides as she kissed him. She reached for his hands and intertwined her fingers with his. She felt him exhale. She slowly moved his hands toward her ass and he squeezed it. She gasped in pleasure. He asked her if she was sure she wanted this. She said yes and bit his bottom lip. He kissed her and gently laid her on the ground. The bed would be ready for them later. He wanted her now. He knelt down in front of her and began to massage each of her legs. The slight ache she had remaining there melted away. He raised his hand up her skirt and began rubbing her inner thighs. She spread her legs wider and closed her eyes. She knew if she let him do what he wanted, the pleasure he was building inside of her would be even hotter. She moved her body up and down to mimic what was to come later. He grabbed her hips, she stopped moving. He then slowly pulled down her skirt. The fabric itself became an extension of his hand that was just touching her moments ago. He leaned toward her and used both of his hands to slowly lift up her shirt. They never took their eyes off each other. She raised her body slightly, so he could take her shirt off. She now laid before him in her bra and underwear. It wasn't the sexist pair she had, but she was moving soon. He didn't seem to care. He growled soft and kissed her stomach. He moved up to kiss the top of her breast. He rubbed the back of his head. She had to touch him. As they enjoyed each other's closeness, he unclasped her bra, pulled it off her body and threw it somewhere in the room.

She moved his head up toward her face and kissed him. He quickly returned to the business and hand and focused on making loved to each of her breasts with his mouth. Her eyes went and her arms fell to the ground. She couldn't hold him anymore. All her mind wanted to do was focus on everything his mouth and hands were doing to her. She closed her eyes and began breathing hard. He hadn't even touched her pussy yet. Had he always been holding back? It was like he was slowly building her tolerance up to him. As if he read her mind, he moved his hand toward her center and slid two fingers into her core. She arched her back. He smiled against her breast. He began to massage her center of pleasure slowly; her body was building to an organism. The rhythm he made with his hand was so deliberated. As her body began to lean toward a certain side, he began to focus on rubbing against that area harder.

"Oh, f…"

He stopped sucking her breast and focused on watching her. She looked up at him and held onto his arms. Her mouth opened, but she could not say anything. She was going to explode. He just continued watching her. He wanted to see her release. He began to circle her clit fast and hard. She screamed and her body jerked from the pleasure he gave her. She looked up at him in awe. How could he keep getting better? He smiled at her, removed his hand from her wetness and licked his soaked hand. His quickly pulled down her underwear and moved his head down her core again. She opened her legs wide for him. He took his time as he did before driving her to near madness. She looked up at the red ceiling. How long has he been pleasuring her? Another organism smashed through her, but this time he did not give her any reprieve. He kept sucking her and she didn't have the strength to do anything else, but let him devour her. She had to return the favor. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer to his face. She felt his moan vibrate against her. She became undone again. She held his head and he stopped. She looked up at him.

"One minute," she said breathlessly.

He sat up and watched her catch her breath. She sat up, she was actually recovering quickly. She just wanted to catch him off guard. She pounced on him, lifted his shirt and began to kiss his muscular abs. He smiled inwardly, she would never be able to catch him off guard, but he let her do what she wanted to do. He took off his shirt and focused on how her lips felt against his skin. She unzipped his jeans and yanked his pants away. She took his boxer briefs off as well. She couldn't take her time as he did, she wanted him too badly. She moved her head down to his cock and immediately put it in her mouth. He closed his eyes. She moved her head up and down as she sucked him. She barely knew what she was doing, but his reaction told her that he didn't mind. He felt her hair raise and fall around him. He gently rubbed the back of her head as she worked on him. He wasn't going to last much longer. His eyes glowed for a moment. His wolf wanted in. When she began to use her hand to rub him down while she kept her mouth on him, he lifted his hips and came in her mouth.

"Anna…"

When he finished, she raised her head and wiped her mouth. She moved up to him to kiss him. As they kissed, she sensed something had changed. She looked back at him and Christian wasn't there anymore. He growled and his eyes glowed. She kissed his neck. The wolf whimpered slightly, it didn't understand foreplay.

"Christian?"

His eyes stopped glowing.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure it was okay."

"Only if you want this."

He placed one hand on the side of her face.

"I do."

She stood and walked backward toward the bed. He stood and watched her walk. When her legs touched the back of the bed, she laid back on it and pushed her self toward the bedpost. She spread her legs and began touching herself. He appeared on top her and began kissing her. He closed his eyes, arched his back and opened his eyes. His eyes glowed for an instant. The wolf had returned. He held her hands and raised them above her head. He nuzzled his head against her neck. He removed his hands, yanked her toward him and spread her legs as wide as it could go. He entered her hard. She held onto the bedsheets to prepare herself for the ride she was about to endure. He moved inside her and worked her pussy for as much as she could take. She moved as best she could to keep up with the vigorous pounding she was receiving from him. She loved every minute of it, Christian and his wolf were so different and she loved them both equally. For his wolf, it was all about dominance, but he never hurt her. He bent down and continued his coarse thrusts. She wrapped her arms around his back. Feeling his back muscles contract under her hands reminded her of how hard he was moving inside of her.

"This feels so go…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Her body was only focused on how his cock powered through inside her. She closed her eyes and waited for next orgasm. Her pussy was closing tightly around him. He kept moving. Pleasure slammed into her and her toes curled. She yelled out and held onto him tighter. He kept moving and grunting. Their sweat soaked the sheets. She found a renewed strength inside her and began smacking her hips against him. The push and pull tension from each other caused him to cum. He raised his head and yelled. His fangs extended and he looked down at her. He rolled on his back and pulled her toward him. She laid awkwardly in his arms.

"My…Anna," he said.

He closed his eyes. Christian exhaled and looked down at her. She was already asleep in his arms. He gently moved her toward him to where her body was laying on him more comfortably.

Anna woke with a start. She was still in the back of the SUV with Corin and Alexa. She hoped she didn't moan in her sleep. Everyone was unnervingly quiet. They could probably smell it on her.

"We're almost there," said Corin.

"I guess I feel asleep," said Anna.

"Yes," said Corin.

Anna sunk into the seat as much as she could. Corin parked the car in front of a large home that was in the middle of nowhere. Alexa helped Anna walk to the home. Anna's legs had felt better. She just needed to be able to stretch them out properly and take some pain pills. Corin pressed a code into the keypad and the door unlocked. He opened the door and stepped inside. The house was barely furnished there was a large couch a table placed in the living room. It was clearly a house that wasn't used much. The place was clean and no carpet was in sight, only wooden floors. Anna remembered how bloody Corin and Alexa were and assumed that wooden floors made more sense for a house like this because they were easier to clean. How often had Corin used this house? How many werewolves had he killed? After, everyone was in the house. Corin shut the door. The house beeped. Alexa and Anna became nervous. How was Christian going to get in if Corin was not in there to unlock the door? Corin could tell what they were thinking.

"Don't worry, I texted him the code. Anna, please have a seat on the couch and make yourself comfortable. Alexa, there is a bathroom downstairs. I don't have women's clothing here, but you should be able to find something to wear from one of the down stairs bedrooms."

Corin walked upstairs and began to take off his clothes. Thankfully, he was out of sight before he was completely naked. Anna limped to the couch by herself. Alexa only watched her to make sure she didn't fall. When Anna sat on the couch, Alexa asked if she needed anything. She said there might be something in the fridge.

"I'd take some water, if he has it," said Anna.

Alexa walked to the fridge and saw that there was a case of water bottles in it. She took out a bottle, walked back toward Anna and handed it to her. She had a flash of Julian putting the water bottle against her lips and hesitated. Alexa smelled her fear.

"What's wrong," asked Alexa.

"Nothing," said Anna.

Anna took the bottle from Alexa. Alexa looked at Anna.

"Are you sure? I can wait here."

"No, it's fine. I know I'm safe now. You can get cleaned up. I'm okay, I promise."

Alexa looked at Anna one last time and walked to the bathroom. Anna was safe physically, but Alexa had no idea what Corin had planned. Anna may walk out this house without Christian. Alexa also might be wrong, she was only lowly alpha. Christian had royal blood in his veins and was nearly Corin's equal. If Anna was willing to fight for Christian, they could survive anything.

Anna looked down at the bottle as if it was something she had never seen before. She slowly twisted off the cap and looked at it. She took a sip and enjoyed the crisp cold water that cascaded down her throat. It was still just water. She reminded herself that she had to be strong. She couldn't let a coward ruin her life. She sighed. She hoped Christian would be here soon.

Christian drove as Taylor felt a little awkward sitting in the passenger seat. Christian didn't want to just sit in a car without having anything else to focus on. He knew Anna was safe, but something about this felt all wrong. Corin was already bloody. Why couldn't he have driven her home? His wolf was still oblivious; it wasn't worried in the slightest. Christian was ready for Corin's games. No one was going to take Anna away from him.

 **Thanks for reading! Yep, I put in a scene and called it a dream. We'll be getting back to Corin's shenanigans soon. Anna and Christian are so desperate to see each other again. Anna is starting to realize how bonded she has become with Christian. It may not be easy for her to leave him as before. Not that she would anyway.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews, comments and constructive criticism.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Kate watched Elliot sleep and thought about how she and Anna were so different. Was she just too jaded to fall in love? Elliot felt different from the other men she had been with. She had a number of twists, but she only seriously dated two other men. She had a boyfriend her junior and senior year in high school and had a full on real relationship sophomore year in college. The sophomore broke her heart. All that celibacy and loyalty was just thrown back in her face like she was nothing. Since she liked sex anyway, she decided to have her fun and settle down later. When she saw how pitiful Elliot looked that night, her heart reached out to him. She hadn't seen a man that vulnerable before and she let her guard down. How could a man so miserable play her? Now, she was getting in deep and she didn't even know how he felt about her. He was in the young and sexy club like her. Maybe she was falling for him and he was just having fun. She mimicked a sigh; she didn't want to wake him up. She saw him stir a little.

Elliot was not asleep, he only pretended to be asleep to keep the evening as normal as possible. As long as Kate wasn't thinking about Anna, they'd have more time to find her without Kate freaking out. Human police would not help the situation and it may harm Anna in the long run. Elliot listened to Kate's heartbeat. It was calm at first, then it peeked a bit; he almost opened his eyes. She was all over the place tonight. What was she thinking about? He wasn't one to invade people's privacy, but sometimes a woman's emotions would be so strong, he couldn't help but sense her distress. If the heart rate was consistently high that meant something was wrong. The up and downs were normal. Men did it too.

When she left his embrace earlier, it took everything in him not to use his paranormal strength to keep her in place. He liked having her scent near him. Her body was soft and her legs drove him crazy. He never thought he would fall for anyone seriously. His insecurities about his hybrid nature made him feel that he was not worthy for breeding. No one in his family ever made him feel that way, but since he was the only one that couldn't shift, he simply internalized his insecurities. He covered them up by being the extremely charming funny guy and fucking every woman he could. Kate saw him for who he was that night and didn't judge him for it. Well, she didn't judge him harshly. The old him would have been ashamed of how he looked that night and his broken down posture. Now he saw it as a gift. If he wasn't honest about how miserable he was, he may have never caught her attention or they wouldn't be seeing each other still. She was clearly experienced and enjoyed sex. Women like that discarded men, not the other way around.

"I think I love you," he heard her whisper to the air.

He held back his smile. He was in falling in love with her just as fast. He yawned to passively signal his response. She stiffened. She wasn't ready to show her true feelings to him yet and that was alright. He couldn't bring himself to say it either. Technically, she said it first so when he says it her, he won't look like a chump. He felt her slide down back toward him. Like a pro, he lazily wrapped him arm around her and laid his head into her shoulder and kept sleeping. She closed her eyes and within moments, she had fallen back to sleep.

"I think I love you," he said softly.

Kate smiled while sleeping. Not fully aware of what he had said to her.

Queen Sierra remained lying on the cold floor of her husband's office. No guards had come to take her away. That meant Corin did not plan to embarrass her further at the moment. She also knew that didn't mean that she was safe. Mated or not, she was still in danger of losing her life or worse losing Corin forever. She thought about Christian, even now she couldn't stand the thought of him becoming heir to all they had built together. Corin had not built his reign on his own, it was her family, her relationships and her tactical skills that helped create the man he was today. She had no plans for being mated. After not receiving the call for over one hundred years, she thought her mate may have died before they could find each other. Then she felt it, the pull that could not be broken. He was equally taken over and they consummated their love for each other that very night. Years later, he told me of his hybrid son and at first she was not bothered by him at all. Corin had no part in Christian's life. As years past, she was not able to conceive a child and that was when the bitterness began to take root inside her. How could a human bare her mate's seed and not her own? She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She began crying. Her body had failed her in the one thing she wanted most. Now Christian, a hybrid, was going to be Corin's legacy. Once Corin walked in that door again, she would know her fate. If his hatred consumed him, he just might be able to kill her without any severe consequences. She kept her eyes closed. She'd find out soon enough.

Corin stood under the shower and let the hot water rinse away the dirt and blood from his body as he thought about Christian. His son was as stubborn as he was. Before, Christian was conceived; he was lazy royal with a small patch of territory. He barely cared about his title because all he wanted to was to be left alone. All of his family died fighting for territories that were nowhere near their homes and he was not going to be one of them. The civil war stopped just before he was next in line to be killed. In honor of making peace, he was allowed to live. He was a young wolf at the time, not really a threat. He was allowed to keep his territories in the Washington and Oregon area and he graciously accepted. He was done with werewolves, he wanted something different and sleeping with human women was a whole new delight for him. Christian's mother was different, but his heart couldn't allow him to think she was the one. Maybe it was the old world in him, but he and his wolf did not take their admiration for her too far. If Christian was raised with him, maybe this wouldn't have happened. His mother didn't even tell him she was pregnant. If Christian wasn't half wolf, the drugs would have hurt him severely. He heard the baby's heartbeat inside her and nearly fell on his knees. The chances of Christian being able to shift and be this powerful were very slim, but here he was. He kept his distance from her after finding out she was with child. He wiped his face. He was a coward pure and simple. That same night he made a decision to become more powerful. He built his pack and became the most feared in his region, so one would dare try to harm him or his loved ones. His mate also helped him achieve his goals. He had succeeded at becoming king of his domain and expanded his rule to Michigan. When he found out he had made a terrible mistake by disowning Christian, he had done his best to make up for it, but his son fought against him at every turn.

Saving Anna would open up some many things for him and Corin, but Anna cannot stay in Christian's life. He was in a delicate situation. If Corin openly forbids their union, Christian will never speak to him again. If allows it to continue without intervening, Christian would put him and Anna in danger. Could he reason with his son? He thought about his own mate, Sierra. Before Sierra's betrayal, could anyone have taken her away from him? Not a chance. This had to be Christian's decision. Corin had to make his son understand. He had to make them both see reason.

Anna had finished her bottle of water and began to dose off again. She heard a distant door open and jerked awake. Alex walked out wearing a large shirt and a pair of pants that would have fallen off her if she didn't have a belt to hold them up. She didn't look bothered by it at all. Anna wondered how many times had Alexa had to settle for oversized men's clothing after shifting?

"You okay," asked Alexa.

"I'm fine," said Anna.

Anna was started to become annoyed by that question.

"I'm annoying you aren't I," said Alexa.

 _They can tell that_ , thought Anna.

"I'm sorry; I'm just ready for this night to be over."

"Me too…"

Anna looked at Alexa. Alexa looked as if she had someone on her mind as well. Anna was curious to know who she was thinking about. Was Alexa seeing someone?

"Do you think it's weird that I'm here," asked Anna?

Alexa looked at Anna with sympathy. Anna didn't like that look one bit. Alexa walked to the couch and sat beside Anna.

"Anna…"

"Christian should be here soon," said Corin as he started walking from the top of the stairs.

Alexa immediately stopped talking and stood up. Corin eyed her, she lowered her eyes. He had heard everything. He mercifully interrupted her so he wouldn't have to kill her and possibly Anna. Alexa was grateful for it. Corin raised his hand to signal that she did not have to remain standing or keep her head lowered. She looked up and sat back down on the couch.

When Corin reached the final step, they heard a beep sound and the door cracked open. Anna, Corin and Alexa looked at the door. Christian walked in seconds after, Taylor walked in behind him. Anna stood up and ran toward him. Christian held her tight. For the first time in a long time, he enjoyed receiving affection. Anna put her head into his chest and held back her tears. They were still in front of others. She wanted to cry in his arms and remind herself how safe she felt in his embrace. He kissed the top of her head. He looked over at his father. His father was not pleased, but he didn't openly show it in his expression.

Taylor looked over at Alexa. Neither of them ran to each other, they were too cool for that. They also felt the weight of their status. There were two royals in the room and neither Taylor nor Alexa felt they were allowed to fully express themselves. Taylor cracked a smile. Alexa winked at him. Corin smelled all the love in the air and it reminded him of the she wolf that broke his heart. Love could turn cold at any moment. Corin cleared his throat. Everyone became rigid. Anna pulled away from Christian and looked at Corin. Corin slowly walked up to Christian and stood in front of Christian and Anna. Christian kept held Anna's hand. His father was not going to break them apart.

"Is there something you want to say, son?"

Christian looked Corin in the eyes.

"Thank you for saving her," said Christian. "Anna, let's go."

Christian moved to turn toward the door. Corin touched Christian's shoulder. Christian looked down at his father's hand and looked back up at him. Christian's eyes glowed and returned to normal. He would have growled if Anna wasn't next to him. Anna was human and even she could sense the tension between them.

"We have a lot to discuss; I'd prefer if you stay a while," said Corin.

Taylor and Alexa looked at each other for a moment. If Anna wasn't there, Christian would've shifted and challenged his father right then.

"We can discuss whatever you like later. Right now I want to take Anna home."

Corin did not remove his hand.

"We need to talk now, Christian. This involves Anna."

Anna eyes widened. What did Corin have to say? Christian let go of Anna's hand and gently moved her toward Taylor. Taylor gently placed Anna behind him.

"Are we going to have a problem, _father_?"

Corin smiled. What did these young wolves think they were doing?

"That all depends on you, _son_."

 **Thanks for reading! Why can't Christian and Corin just get along? Next week we'll be getting into that conflict. Corin has to respect Christian's decision or that will be the end of their relationship, Sierra plans for her sentence in a cold empty room. Her punishment will be a determining factor in this mess as well. Anna doesn't yet understand the gravity of her relationship to Christian, but she is about to be introduced to it very quickly.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews, comments and constructive criticism.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Anna kept quiet and watched Christian and Corin in awe. Corin had suddenly changed into someone else. She thought about the blood on his body, none of it seemed to be his. Corin could hurt Christian. She saw the cold look in Corin's eyes. He was warning his son. Christian's face was unreadable, but Anna could tell he was furious. He was trying not to lose it in front of her. Why was she involved in this at all? Anna looked at Alexa. Alexa saw Anna look at her and she shook her head. Everyone was so afraid of this man.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, son. I just want to talk," said Corin.

Christian balled his hands into fists and snarled. Anna never saw Christian like this before.

"She is no concern of yours," said Christian.

Corin smiled. Christian's petty attempt at intimidation wasn't effecting him in the slightest. Everyone in the room knew that no was going to leave unless he allowed it. Corin looked at Anna. Christian moved in front of Corin and growled.

"Don't come near her," said Christian in a barely human voice.

Christian's wolf was starting to understand that Corin may be a threat to their mate. Anna looked at the two alpha wolves and knew things could escalate quickly. She had to do something; if she was so important then she had a right be involved in what was going on.

"I'll stay," said Anna.

Christian's eyes widened. Anna saw Christian's body become rigid; he slowly turned to face her.

"What are you doing," he asked patiently.

Corin smiled.

"I think we should stay and see what he wants," said Anna.

Christian closed his eyes and counted to three to keep himself from losing it. Anna had no idea what she was doing and he needed to remember that. She thought she was _helping_ , but what she was doing was letting a dangerous man into their lives.

"Anna…"

"It's settled," said Corin.

Christian turned and looked at Corin.

"Are you going to say no to her," asked Corin?

Corin had set Christian up. So far, Christian was the only person in the room that was on edge. Anna was watching him. If Christian didn't at least listen to Corin, then Anna would see him as the belligerent one. Christian also knew that Corin wouldn't dare touch Anna in front of him, so Anna was safe. Christian walked toward Anna and took her hand again. They walked to the couch and sat down. Anna missed his touch. His grip was a little stronger than usual, but it wasn't too uncomfortable. Corin turned back to face them. Taylor and Alexa remained standing.

"Everyone can sit down," said Corin.

Taylor and Alexa each sat down in the available chairs in the living room. Corin remained standing. Christian noted the power move and allowed it. He didn't care about pack law. Corin was the strongest alpha in the room so if he wanted to stand and talk it was his prerogative to do so. Christian didn't see Corin as a king or his father so such a move was not effective on him. Christian just waited for Corin to speak so he could take Anna as far away from this man as possible.

"How did you two meet," asked Corin?

 _Was he really going to do this_ , Christian thought?

"What, that's want you want to talk about" asked Anna?

"Yes, that's part of it," said Corin.

Anna looked over at Christian. Christian shook his head and rubbed his mouth to keep from cussing the man in front of them out with his woman present. His father was very good at getting under his skin. Christian spent most of his life keeping his emotions in check. He was an alpha wolf that lived among humans. Losing control was never an option for him. As he became older, he was strong enough to hurt his own loved ones, but he would never let that happen. As much as he threw Elliot against the wall, he never attacked him in wolf form. Only his father made him lose control. The feral rage that he was capable of scared him. That rage had been released and now it was not able to be put back into its cage. Christian had live with this rage for the rest of his life. His father brought a wild beast out of him and now he was pressing his buttons again. He should have known that he did not save Anna to bring her back to him. He saved her to tear them apart. Corin just needed her alive to make sure Christian was stabilized.

"We met during an interview, she was covering for her sick roommate," said Christian.

"Did you know then she was your mate," asked Corin?

"Mate, what does that mean," asked Anna?

Anna looked around the room. Christian and Corin were too busy staring at each other. Taylor and Alexa looked away. Corin was intentionally humiliating his son.

"It's a wolf thing. A werewolf has the ability to find the love of their life, sort of speak. It's a bond that can rarely be broken," said Christian.

"Are you saying you're bonded to me?"

Christian looked at Anna. He knew Anna loved him, but being mated was a whole different type of commitment that she may not feel ready for. Anna looked away from him.

"Anna do you see Christian as your mate," asked Corin.

Anna felt put on the spot. She had just learned the term. She looked at Christian. She saw the hope and vulnerability in his eyes. She didn't want to hurt him. She did feel a strong connection with him. How was she able to sense it too? Was that what a mate was? Having a strong connection to another person? Humans did the same thing; it just took time to develop. She didn't know if she could say she felt the same way about Christian as he did for her. She thought about everything they had went through and how she told him to trust her. She chose him and if that meant they were mates, then she was fine with that.

"Yes, I love him. Is that the correct answer to your question?"

Christian smiled at her. She smiled back. He kissed her in front of everyone. He didn't care who saw them.

"That's good to hear. I'm happy for you, son."

No one expected that answer. Corin looked around and everyone's shocked faces.

"What," asked Christian?

"I'm not the villain here, I just wanted to make sure that the woman you chose to be with understood how serious it is to be mated to a werewolf. Have you had intercourse?"

Christian moved to stand up. Anna surprisingly was able to keep Christian in place with just a squeeze of her hand.

"It's okay," said Anna. "Yes, many times."

"Has he ever hurt you?"

Christian was torn between shifting and tearing his father apart or sinking as low as he could into the couch. Anna was holding her own. She saw Corin's scare tactics for what they were, lies to make her leave Christian.

"Okay," said Corin.

"You sure, I can go on," said Anna.

"No, that won't be necessary. I just have a few more things to say."

Anna and Christian waited for Corin to make another attempt at ruining their lives.

"As you know, Christian is my son; he is the prince of everything under my domain."

"That makes sense," said Anna.

Anna looked at Christian. Christian looked away.

"Whether he accepts the title or not it's true. I also plan to announce him to our pack."

"I never agreed to that."

"Oh, but you will now, son. If you don't you and Anna will continue to be placed in danger."

Christian's eyes glowed for a moment. The thought of losing Anna enraged him.

"What would drawing more attention to our relationship do to protect us?"

"It's a start."

Christian rolled his eyes.

"A start…are we done here?"

"I'm trying to help and you're pushing me away again."

"You did this?!"

Anna cringed at Christian's yelling. Christian looked at her.

"Are we done, here?"

Corin was silent. He had failed again. He was so used to getting what he wanted and taking control that he forgot that he hadn't earned anything with Christian. His son was starting to hate him and that was his fault. He knew he wouldn't have another opportunity like this again. He looked at Anna pleading with her. Anna saw how lost Corin looked and felt a little sorry for him.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you, son."

"What," Christian asked?

"I know who attempted this attack."

Christian let go his Anna's hand and stood up.

"Who is it?"

"Once I tell you who it is. I need your word that we will handle this my way."

Christian smirked.

"I also have another condition."

Christian wanted blood and he didn't care what he needed to do to get it.

"What's the other condition?"

"I want to see you once a month and I want you to consider my offer of announcing you to the pack."

Christian looked back at Anna. Was Corin right? Would accepting his birthright protect them? Christian remembered how the other wolves treated his father. No one would have openly attacked Corin. That was why Anna was taken in the first place. No one would have dared tried something so suicidal if Corin was involved. Christian looked back at Corin. Anna was everything to him. If he let his own pride get in the way of protecting her, then he would never forgive himself. Christian became resolute.

"Agreed, I'll stay in contact with you and will take my place by your side when I see fit."

Corin smiled. He hadn't felt this proud in a long time. His son was going to take his place as prince. That meant everything to him. His legacy, his future grandchildren would be safe for years to come. If Anna was Christian's choice so be it. He would talk to his son about the politics of announcing her to their pack later.

"Thank you, son."

"Don't thank me. Just tell me what I want to know."

Alexa watched Corin and Christian. Was Corin going to serve the queen on a plate to his own son? Maybe Corin cared about Christian more than they thought. Still, if Christian killed Sierra. Would Corin's instincts take over? Would Corin kill his own son? This act of justice may not end well for them. A whole royal bloodline would be wiped out and civil war could tear the region apart. Alexa looked at Taylor. Taylor looked back at her. He wondered what she knew.

"Queen Sierra betrayed me and took Anna to drive you mad."

Christian blinked. He almost didn't process what was said. His father's mate did this?! Christian looked at Corin, was he using his wife as a scape goat? Corin raised one hand in surrender.

"I assure you; I had nothing to do with this. I didn't even know who Anna was until all this happened."

Christian stared at his father and used every ability he had to see if he was lying to him. If his heartbeat jumped for an instant, he would kill him in front of everyone there. Corin stared back at Christian, Corin's eyes did not waiver. Corin was telling the truth.

"She tried to kill my son. I can't let that pass."

"What are you saying," asked Christian?

Christian would go straight to Corin's estate now if Corin allowed it. Christian's wolf was clawing near the front of his mind. It wanted Sierra's life for Anna's life. Christian waited for Corin's response. Out of respect for Corin's honesty and mate bond, Christian waited for Corin to tell Christian what he planned to do with her.

"I've thought about what needs to be done," said Corin.

"And…" said Christian.

"I can't let her die, but she needs to be made responsible for her actions."

"And you want me to handle it."

"Yes."

Anna could not believe what she was hearing. Christian wasn't seriously thinking of intentionally hurting someone.

"Christian…" said Anna.

Christian looked down at Anna's wide eyes. She was pleading with him. He looked away from her. She didn't understand what needed to be done.

"I'll make sure she never tries something like this again," said Christian.

Anna closed her eyes. What was Christian going to do?

 **Thanks for reading! Christian and Corin finally see eye to eye, but now Anna disagrees with their decision. Anna is thinking like a human and her doubts completely make sense to a point. However, these are the facts: Queen Sierra tried to kill both Anna and Christian and she might try again if she goes unchecked so…something needs to be done. Christian is going to have to work hard to remind Anna of those facts and convince her how important it is for Queen Sierra to be held accountable for her actions.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews, comments and constructive criticism.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

"Christian, you can't be serious," said Anna.

"Anna, this has to be done," said Christian.

"No, it doesn't, not like this. Lock her up, have him take care of it," said Anna as she pointed to Corin.

Everyone looked away from her, but Christian.

"What do you think I'm going to do, Anna? Kill her?"

Anna didn't know what Christian planned to do. She also knew he wasn't going to give this woman a slap on the wrist either.

"Don't patronize me, Christian."

Corin's eyes widened. This human female wasn't as weak as he expected. Corin looked at Christian. Christian wavered slightly. He didn't want to upset her; he also knew that she was thinking about this from a human perspective. Sierra was his equal as alpha; she might even be stronger than him. He also didn't have time to explain werewolf strength and anatomy to her right now. Sierra may even be on the run.

"Are you sure she's still there," asked Christian?

Corin didn't like what Christian was insinuating about his wife. She wouldn't leave him like a coward. If she truly wanted to remain with Corin, she knew running away was not an option.

"Yes, I am sure of it," said Corin.

Christian noticed the hint of anger in Corin's eyes. Was his father really going to go through with this? When Christian challenged Sierra, could Corin just stand back and allow it to happen. Christian may end up fighting two alpha royals instead of one. He would not survive that fight.

"Alexa, Taylor, take Anna home. I'll leave with Corin."

"Would it hurt you to say dad," Corin said to himself.

Even Anna heard what Corin said.

"Yes," said Christian.

"I'm not leaving," said Anna.

Christian turned back toward Anna. He looked around the room.

"I'd like to speak with my mate in private for a minute," said Christian.

"You can go upstairs. I suggest the farthest room," said Corin.

Christian nodded his head. He gently took Anna's hand as they walked up stairs. She allowed it because she didn't really want to continue arguing in front of everyone in the room. She had to convince him this was wrong. Was this what it would be like being married to a werewolf prince? Was she supposed to turn a blind eye to his violence? She knew he was part mystical creature, but there had to be some other way to protect them from this Sierra. Christian walked to the end of the hallway and stepped inside the last room on the right side. The room was very sterile; it had a queen size bed with dark sheets covering the bed. There was nothing else in the room. Christian turned on the light, shut the door and turned to face her.

"Christian…"

Christian turned to face her and kissed her so passionately that her legs gave out. He held her up and continued to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments of passion, he stopped kissing her and leaned his forehead against her forehead and closed his eyes.

"I almost lost you, Anna. Do you have any idea what that would've done to me?"

Christian nearly lost his humanity tonight. If he didn't have the hope of seeing Anna again, he might have remained consumed by his rage.

"I know, I was so scared," she said.

"I lost control tonight."

"What?"

He gently pulled away from her.

"When my father came to help, he pushed me over my limit. I didn't trust him, but he refused to leave me alone. When he subdued me and kept…talking, I couldn't stand it any longer. I shifted without being in control."

"Are you alright?"

She moved to reach for him.

"I'm fine."

"Was it painful to lose control like that?"

"Yes, my body was tearing itself apart and I couldn't do anything to stop it. It wasn't the pain that scared me. It was the sensation of losing myself that terrified me. I was slipping away to nothing; my mind and body had betrayed me."

He thought about how he lost control and how he laughed. Whoever that was, it wasn't him. It enjoyed taking over.

"Anna, I can't let this happen again. Even if I'm lost, it doesn't matter. I have to make sure you're safe."

Anna walked up to him and touched the side of his face. His eyes glowed for a moment. _Was this how werewolves cried_ , she thought. She looked into his eyes.

"There has to be another way," she said.

"There isn't. This woman betrayed her king and mate to get to me. She also involved an innocent human. She can't be left alone."

Anna removed her hand from his face. Christian could sense something was happening. She was closing herself off to him. He was losing her.

"I'm not going to say I understand why you need to do this, but I'm not going to just pretend that this isn't going to happen."

She stood there and looked at him. She was thinking about what she was going to do next.

"I want to be there, I want to see what you're capable of. I want to see what this protection looks like."

Christian's eyes widened. She couldn't be there. It was too dangerous for her and he didn't want more werewolves knowing about her before they were ready for it. He also knew that she would never see him the same way again. The werewolves in whatever books she read were no comparison to a real battle. He may even be killed in front of her.

"I don't want you there."

"Too bad, I need to know who I fell in love with."

He knew he couldn't convince her otherwise. If she was going to be there, all their plans had to be changed. He nodded his head and reached for her hand. It may be the last time he holds it. She placed her hand in his hand and they walked out of the room.

Corin looked up toward the stairs first and saw Christian and Anna walking down the stairs.

"Change of plans," said Christian.

Corin looked at Anna. Anna was completely confident in her decision.

"Let's hear it," said Corin.

Taylor and Alexa sat in the front seat of the car while Taylor drove. Anna and Christian sat in the back seat. Anna leaned on Christian's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. He leaned his head down on top of her head. Both of them had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Taylor looked back at them and saw how peaceful they looked. Taylor looked over at Alexa. Alexa was staring ahead. He reached for her hand and placed it on top of hers. She looked over at him and down at his hand. Just when he was going to pull away, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He smiled inwardly; he didn't want to show too much emotion.

Mia laid in bed between two strangers in a hotel room. One was a human male, the other was a werewolf. She and the other werewolf both loved the tension they felt from holding back their other wolf side from the human male. The famous hotel had become her home. She liked coupling with werewolves and humans alike. She was half human herself and she embraced both sides of herself equally. Even though she was known for being the wild one, she made sure to respect her parents enough to leave the country while doing it. Only, she was starting to miss them again. She sighed, she would have to straighten up and get ready to act _normal_ for her parents and brothers. Elliot was cool with her, but Christian would have killed all the men she had been with. She also didn't like the fact that no one had called her lately. It's not like she was that far away. Well, okay, she was, but still. They could email or text her at least. Either way, her decision had been made, she missed them too much and she needed to see what was going on with her parents and brothers.

The werewolf stirred first and turned to face her. He smiled. She kissed him. He quickly moved on top of her and kissed her back. He was tall man with a muscular build and had short jet black hair that just touched his neck. His beard and accent drove her crazy.

"Shhh, the other one is sleeping," she said in French.

He kissed her and his eyes glowed for a moment.

"Then we should wake him," he said.

They looked down at the human. He looked worn out. They looked at each other and moved toward the floor. She took a pillow and sheet with her and they continued to play human while they screwed each other brains out.

Sierra heard the door open behind her and smelled Corin in his wolf form. He was growling at her. She kept her eyes closed. If she was going to die by her mate's hand, she would accept her fate. She heard Corin slowly walk up to her. He pushed his head against her back, she fell on floor. She opened her eyes, but kept her head down. Corin was now drooling in front of her face. Was he feral? No, she would have smelled the blood from other victims on him and heard the other wolves' screams. No, this was her mate and he was furious with her. She wouldn't dare look him in the eyes. Eventually, Corin backed away and transformed back into his human form. His eyes glowed as he looked down at her with disgust.

"Get up," he said.

She didn't want to move.

"Get up," he yelled.

She slowly began to rise. When she stood in front of him, she looked into his eyes. He snarled at her again. She looked away.

"Did you find her in time," she asked? "Is your son alright?"

"Look at me," he said.

She looked at him.

"Ask that last question again."

"Is your son alright?"

He placed his hands on the side of her face. His eyes stopped glowing.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to me?"

She saw the hurt in his eyes. She reached for his wrists.

"That was not my intention."

He pulled his hands away from her.

"No! No more lies, Sierra!"

What did he mean? Was she going to be publically executed instead? Why didn't he kill her before if he planned to kill her anyway?

"Am I to be executed?"

"If I could survive it, I would have killed you myself, but I still…" he couldn't say it; not now. "I'm still attached to you, for now."

She couldn't allow herself to be too excited, but at least now she knew he still loved her. They still had a chance to be together. He turned away from her.

"Get dressed," he said.

She picked up her dress off the ground and put it on.

"Where are your clothes," she asked?

He looked back at her.

"They're right outside the door."

Corin and Sierra walked out his office dressed. For appearances, they would sleep in the same bedchamber, but they would not be near each other. The following night she and Christian would have their confrontation and he would have to watch as a witness. Choosing sides would not be an option. He truly believed that Sierra loved him, but her actions could not be easily dismissed. Even the fool he killed knew she was capable of making another attempt of his son's life. Christian was the only option. If this worked, she wouldn't think of harming Christian again.

Anna felt her shoulder being lightly nudged. She woke up and looked around. She saw Christian and relaxed; she remembered she was safe. They were in his apartment parking lot.

"I didn't really want to go home anyway," she said.

"I assumed as much," said Christian.

"Did you assume as much," she politely chided him.

He growled playfully at her. She laughed. She knew he could do better than that. They suddenly stopped laughing. They were not free of this mess yet. He took out his phone and handed it to her. She took it and looked at it confused.

"You should call Kate and tell her you're with me. I don't want her to get worried."

"That's very sweet, Christian."

She dialed Kate's number; then quickly pressed End call. He was confused. She said it was too late to call, she would just text her. Kate would be alright with a text. Anna said Kate was one of the "cool kids." He understood and let her text Kate instead.

 _I'm with Christian again. DON'T B MAD, love you. See you soon_ _J_

Anna handed the phone back to Christian and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He was shocked by because he didn't expect it.

"Ah, thank you," he said awkwardly.

"You're welcome?" He had made it weird, so she didn't know how to respond.

Christian and Anna walked up to his penthouse alone. For once Taylor didn't argue. The she wolf that started this was currently under lock and key by her mate and for now they were safe. As they walked through the hallway, Anna stopped by the broken door of his playroom and rubbed it. He couldn't imagine that she was ready for sex.

"Not tonight," he said.

He kissed the back of her head, took one of her hands and gently pulled her toward his bedroom. She pouted slightly and allowed herself to be led by him.

"Where are we going?"

"To my actual bedroom."

"You have a bedroom?"

He stopped and looked at her. She smiled at him. He scowled at her and kept walking. Little did he know that she planned to fuck his brains out in the morning.

 **Thanks for reading! This next chapter is going to be a challenge for me. So far Anna and Christian have agreed to let him challenge Queen Sierra. Anna is going to be forced to see a side of Christian that she may not fully understand. Remember Mia! Yeah, she will be showing up here and there in the series from now on.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews comments and constructive criticism.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Christian slept so peacefully with Anna lying next to him. He still couldn't believe that she chose him and remained by his side. After everything that happened, there she was sleeping soundly beside him. He stayed up a while longer at first to monitor her breathing and make sure she was not in any distress. When he knew she had fallen asleep, he closed his eyes and slept. He had no dreams and no fears; he just knew that she was with him.

When Anna walked into Christian's actual bedroom, she was shocked by how normal it looked. He had a king size bed with gray sheets. She wanted to laugh, but she didn't. The closet and bedroom were huge, but other than that, there was no real personality to it. She glanced at him and wondered if he even slept in this room often. He looked at her and gave her _a what are you thinking look_ , she grimaced and shook her head to communicate it was nothing. He rolled his eyes.

Anna stirred first. She looked down and saw his arm wrapped around her stomach. She bit her lip. She looked at the window and saw it was bright out. They probably slept through the morning. Anna noticed his cell was placed on the small wooden table near his bed. She noticed Kate had responded back. The screen only showed part of the text. She reached for it and picked up his cell phone and read what she could.

 _YOU JERK! I can't believe you went back there. If you sneak off like that again…_

Anna would have to wait for him to unlock his phone to read the rest. She was pretty sure she knew what Kate said. Anna would have felt the same way if the opposite happened. Kate and Anna were like sisters and told each other everything. Anna thought about Christian. Now, Anna would have to keep a part of her life hidden from her best friend. Anna thought about Elliot, maybe Elliot would choose Kate as his mate, then they wouldn't have to hide anything from each other! She knew that wouldn't happen for a while. Elliot and Kate were both too promiscuous to figure out they may actually have feelings for each other, but there was still a chance. It was simply not Anna's secret to tell. Christian had trusted her with his life and she would not betray him. She put his cell phone back at the table. She was able to shimmy out of his embrace and walked to his bathroom. She planned to freshen up as much as she could for the fucking she planned to do. She was surprised how easy it was to remove herself from his embrace. There was no way she could have done that without him letting her leave him. She stood by the bed and looked him. He looked sound asleep.

"Christian," she whispered.

She said his name again. He kept sleeping. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. He smiled. Of course he woke up as soon as she started moving. He just liked messing with her. If being a hybrid became boring to her, then he had done something wrong.

She closed the bathroom door and felt like she stepped into another room. The bathroom was large enough to fit five people in it. It was split between white and dark. The area that housed the large porcelain bathtub was white, but just beside it there was a large dark space that held a shower with glass doors. She thought about all the things they could do in that shower. She walked over to the faucet first. It looked intricate and her pride was not going to allow her to wake him up to ask how to use it. She looked it for a few more seconds. The faucet itself was made of stainless steel that was shaped like a bowl and above it was a small silver piece that held up a small rectangular piece of glass. Behind the glass was a silver stick that was thick as a straw. She pushed the stick back and water came out spilled over the small piece of glass. She wanted to roll her eyes. What kind of fancy mess was this? She placed her hands under it and felt that the water was warm. She assumed if she moved it left or right it would become hotter or colder. She splashed some of the water on her face and exhaled. She needed to get this grime off her. She turned back toward the bathtub and shower. Which one would she use? She decided on the shower, the tub looked too clean to use. She knew it was nonsense to think that, but she did.

She took off her clothes, saw a small closet and assumed that's the towels were located; she was right. She took a towel and washcloth and walked to the shower. It was surprisingly normal, thankfully. She looked around and saw he only had men's body wash. Oh, well, she'd smell like him today. She had a feeling he wouldn't mind. The water was just right again. She stood under shower and let the water rinse her body. She picked up the body wash, opened the lit and smelled it. It was a little musky for her taste, but it would do. After she cleaned herself off, she dried herself with the towel, wrapped it around her body and tip toed to his closet. Even she knew at this point he was faking, but she kept playing along.

She opened the closet door and stopped in her tracks when she saw the actual size of his closet. This was where he decided to use the most space. She walked in and looked at the all the drawers he had for his shoes, shirts, socks and ties. His suits were hanging in the back of the room. She walked further in and rubbed one of the ties and bit her lip. Who knew ties could be sexy? She turned to the other side and looked at his shirts. She picked one up and dropped the towel from her body. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. She also knew this would drive him crazy.

She walked out of the closet and tried to shut the door as quietly as she could. After she closed the door, she walked toward the bed and looked at him. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was steady. Maybe he was sleeping? She crawled onto the bed. He stirred a little bit, but did not open his eyes. She crawled closer to him and leaned her head down to kiss him. Just when her lips were about to touch his, he yelled, grabbed her around the waist and placed her under him. She laughed.

"I knew you were awake," she said.

"Of course I was," he said.

She looked up at him with a knowing glint in her eyes. She bit her lip and touched the top of the shirt she was wearing.

"Do you like my new shirt?"

He looked down at her. His shirt was covered most of her body, accept her gorgeous legs. His body responded. He rolled away from her and lied on his back. She rolled toward him and straddled him. He groaned.

"Anna, we don't have to do this right now."

She unbuttoned her shirt and he watched every move she made. She kissed his bare chest and he closed his eyes. If she wasn't ready, she better stop kissing him. She moved up to his neck and nipped it. He became undone. His eyes glowed for a moment.

"You sure," he asked?

She leaned back and began rubbing herself in front of him.

"I'm positive," she said.

"Okay."

He sat up and kissed her for what seemed like an eternity of bliss. He slowly worked his way down her neck and focused on each breast intimately. She moaned and rubbed his head. The shower covered her in his scent which drove his wolf crazy, but it was his time right now. He gently pushed his shirt down and pulled it off her. She was now naked before him. He placed her on her back and held her hands above her head. He liked being total control. He slowly slid his hands away from her arms and crawled back to feast on her moistening pussy. He lowered his head and dined on her. The movement of his tongue and lips were slow and deliberate. He planned to make her body scream with pleasure. She closed her eyes and licked her lips. He was sooo good at this. He put two fingers inside her while sucking her and she arched her back as the first orgasm rocked through her body. He raised his head and looked at her. He kissed her inner thigh and went back to making love to her with his mouth. Her second and third peak came nearly back to back. She reached down and held his head to signal for him to stop. Her body convulsed. He stopped, sat up and watched her finish her climax.

She sat up and kissed him. He was ready to enter her. He felt his wolf wanting to come to the front of his mind again. He closed his eyes. She noticed something was happening.

"What is it," she asked?

"It wants to fuck you again," he said.

"Oh," she said.

She kissed him.

"It's okay. I trust you, if it's what you both want. I'll do it."

He kissed her and held her close. He never thought he could be with a woman like this.

"Lie down," he said.

He closed his eyes, groaned for a moment and opened his eyes. They glowed for instant; he looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back. He suddenly looked sad and touched the side of her face. He was worried about her.

"Alright," he asked?

She nodded her head and kissed his palm. He moved to enter her. She raised her hand.

"Wait," she said.

He stopped and looked at her. She looked around his bedroom. Where were his condoms? She couldn't find any; there wasn't a small dresser by his bed like the other room. Did he never sleep with anyone in this room? The thought made her feel special. She heard him huff. She looked up at him.

"Ah, one minute," she said.

She stood up and walked out of the room. He put his head down; it didn't know what was going on. Anna walked to the playroom door. Christian appeared beside her. She jumped. She pointed to the door. He looked at the door, and pushed it out of the way easily. She raised her finger up and walked into the room. He just stood there confused. He heard noises, but he knew she was not in danger. She walked out holding two small packages and smiling.

"Let's go back," she said.

She walked away from him. He growled slightly and followed behind her. He bumped into her when he entered the room. He caught her by the arm before she fell down. She smiled up at him and kissed him. He closed his eyes and they began kissing each other. Instantly she was on the bed. She ripped the package in between her mouth and moved it toward his penis. He jumped back. She looked up at him and placed her hand on his face to tell him it was okay. He remained still and allowed her to put the condom on him.

She kissed him again and he pushed her on the bed. He held her arms above her head and squeezed her wrists. She was so ready for the pounding he was going to unleash on her. He entered her fast and hard. She opened her legs wide for him. He began to move insider her without ceasing. Her hips worked to keep up with him and she loved how he felt inside her. He moaned in pleasure. He looked at her and enjoyed watching her reactions to him. He growled and bent down to thrust even deeper inside her, that was when he hit just the right spot. She yelled out in pleasure. He didn't stop to give her respite and continued making her his. He groaned; she felt so good. His cock loved how she responded to him. She yelled out again. Her pussy was becoming very slippery and he continued on. His breathing became shallow. She could tell he was going to cum. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. He yelled out and she felt his body jerk. He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her up to him. She was shocked that he wasn't done.

He began moving inside her again with her on his lap. Both of them were glistened with sweat. She felt him breathing heavy on her neck with each slowly thrust. He was making love to her again. She kept her arms wrapped around him and rubbed the back of his head with one hand and his back with her other hand.

"Anna…"

She closed her eyes and squeezed him for a moment to show that she cared for him too. He his thrust became stronger, but it still wasn't as hard as before. She moved with him and felt her pussy clench around him again. How many orgasms could she handle? She opened her mouth and nothing came out, her body screamed for her.

"Shit," she said.

He pulled back and looked at her. His closed his eyes, groaned and opened them. His eyes were soft again.

"So, I guess, the other guy's done, huh?"

He kissed her.

"Guess so."

They kissed each other again. This time she took the lead and began moving her hips against his cock. He gasped. How did she get so good so fast? He moved to lie on his back and she positioned herself on top of him. She raised his hands above his head and kissed him. She removed her hands and focused on riding him slowly. He places his hands on her ass and squeezed. She gasped. Her body was so sensitive right now. She kept riding his penis and he closed his eyes. Her pussy felt like home. Eventually, she started moving hard against him. He felt her vagina tighten and convulse around him. He came shortly after. She fell on top of him and they laid in each other's arms as their breathing returned to normal.

He pulled her close to him and held her. After he confronts Sierra, this maybe the last time he ever gets to hold her like this again.

 **Thanks for reading! Anna and Christian were finally able to get back together. Christian gave his all because he honestly doesn't know how Anna will react to what she sees later. Anna has stated she wanted to see it so both will be accountable to how they react to the fight ahead of them.**

 **As always, I appreciate your reviews, comments and constructive criticism.**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Alexa and Taylor lied beside each in his bed. He turned and looked at her. He could tell she was unnerved by this, but her pride wouldn't allow her to say anything about it.

"I missed you," he said.

"It hasn't been that long," she said.

Honestly, she had missed him as well. Somehow she was getting close to him and she didn't really understand why. Even when they parted ways, she wanted them to remain friends. He was strong man with a gentle heart and that was rare among her kind.

"I didn't want to lose you," he said.

He was getting way too personal. She sat up; he remained lying on the bed. He gently rubbed her bare back to sooth her; she closed her eyes and focused on his touch.

"My life is not your concern," she said.

She felt his hand pull away from her body. A shiver went up of her spine, thankfully, she was in control enough of her body to not show it. She felt his weight leave the bed. She turned and saw him stand by the bed and put on his pants.

"Where are you going," she asked?

He laughed to himself.

"I'm a nice guy remember, I'm letting you have the bedroom for now," he said.

He walked out of the room and shut the door. Did he just dismiss her? She blinked from the shock; then she growled. She yanked the door open and stomped out toward him. He turned and saw that she didn't put any clothes on. He didn't want to fight; he knew he didn't have a right to fight with her about their non-relationship. She stood a few feet away from him and glared at him. He didn't react at all and simply waited for her to get a clue to leave him alone. She told him that he shouldn't be offended by what she said it was just the truth. He scoffed. He wasn't upset about what she said, he just didn't like that she was so hot and cold all of sudden.

"I know what this, Alexa. I have had no delusions about that. I was just letting someone I cared about know that if they had died, someone would have given a damn about it. You seemed to be the one that has a problem all of a sudden."

She rushed toward him and pushed him against the wall with her forearm. Her eyes glowed. He kept his eyes on her; he was not going to submit. She would have to either let him go or kill him. He continued looking at her and awaited his fate.

"You do what you have to do, Alexa?"

Her free hand transformed into a claw. She knew she didn't want to kill him, but she also knew killing him may be her best option. She needed to free herself from this man. They were getting too close. Her eyes stopped glowing and her hand returned to its human form. She let him go. He rubbed his neck and grimaced. Alpha she wolves were so violent. She turned away from him and walked back to his bedroom without saying a word and shut the door. For now, they both needed their space.

Christian and Anna sat at the kitchen counter eating take out. She only had his white t-shirt on and he wore a pair of sweatpants. The stir fry she was eating was delicious. Christian ordered two large beef and broccoli meals. She started to notice how he ate around the broccoli.

"You know you can order it without broccoli," she teased.

"Yeah, but we have to keep up appearances, it's the little things that can add up in a person's mind and cause suspicion," he said.

She thought about what he said and agreed.

"How were you going to keep your secret from me if we stayed together long term?"

He choked on the piece of beef he was eating. That was a good question. Even though she wasn't a journalist, she definitely could have been successful at it.

"I wasn't thinking long term when I started seeing you."

She saw his _please don't be mad at me look_ and covered her mouth to hide her smile. She had felt the same way. He was just supposed to be the rich guy she dated for a while. Then it became more. The more he opened up to her, the more she fell in love with him.

"That's fine Christian. I wasn't thinking long term either."

He silently whimpered at her words. She reached out and touched his arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay…"

They ate in silence for a bit. Christian thought about what she said. Maybe that was part of the reason his wolf chose her. She wasn't after him or his money. She just happened to meet him during an interview. She was even going to use him sexually. _Interesting_ , he thought. She was not as sweet as she appeared to be and that was fine by him. Everything had worked out in the end.

"My cell phone is vibrating, I'll be back."

He stood from his stool and walked to his bedroom.

"You can hear that from here," she yelled back?

She heard a faint yeah coming from the far end of the hallway. _Of course he heard the cell phone_ …she thought. When he walked back in the kitchen, she saw him holding his cell phone and responding to a text message. She wondered if it was from Corin. They were going to visit this Sierra woman tonight. He sat down on the stool and placed his cell phone back on his table.

"Business," she asked?

"No, it was Corin. He texted me the location of where we're going to meet tonight."

There it was again. The reminder of what was to come. Christian was going to attacking another wolf in front of her. She had seen some it when she was rescued. According to him, he could lose as well. She hoped that wasn't true, she wasn't ready to lose him.

"And she simply agreed to do this?"

"She doesn't really have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her and paused for a moment to think about what he should say to her. He could tell she was getting annoyed by his silence.

"Her pride and loyalty are keeping her here. She doesn't want to be seen as a coward and she doesn't want to lose her mate. She had no options."

"Damn."

"Indeed."

Neither of them felt sorry for her in the slightest. Sierra did this to herself, her actions brought her here. She thought she could get away with betraying the man she loved, but she lost. Christian thought about Anna being there. He wished he could convince her to stay out of this mess. He had no idea how this was going to end.

"You should rest, I can tell you're tired," he said.

She looked at him with distrustful eyes. He genuinely didn't understand why she was upset with him all of sudden.

"You wouldn't be trying to leave without me, right Christian?"

"Of course not, I could just tell you were tired."

She smiled, leaned over the counter and kissed him on the lips.

"Good, if I'm not up, just wake me."

She stood and walked toward his bedroom. He watched her walk away and was welcomed with a slight view of her naked backside. He didn't know if it was his human half or him being just a gentleman, but he knew that she wasn't ready to make love again. He just turned back to the counter and focused on anything else he could think about.

Queen Sierra felt a hard nudge on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at Corin. She could see that some of the rage had left his eyes. She sat up from the couch and looked up at him.

"Get up, we have to go," he said.

"Go where," she asked?

He saw the look of fear in her eyes. Of course she would think the worse. He smiled at her; he was going to make her sweat a little.

"That's not your concern. Clean yourself and be ready to leave as soon as possible."

She stood up slowly and dropped the sheet. She had decided to sleep naked. He looked away from her in disgust. It was a cheap move. He couldn't even think about touching her. She teared up and walked to the master bathroom with her head down. He didn't give a damn about her tears.

"Hurry up," he yelled behind her.

His wolf nudged him. His wolf's heart was already going soft. It couldn't even last a day. His wife would be in the dog house for a long time. _Grow a pair_ , he said to his wolf. His wolf growled and barked at him playfully. He smiled.

Christian and Anna drove to the _location_ in silence. Christian had to pull rank to keep Taylor and Alexa from joining them. Corin didn't want to humiliate his wife in front of his subjects. This was just a power move among peers and that was it. Since Anna was Christian's mate, she was seen as an acceptable witness. Christian wished Corin thought otherwise, not that either of them could have kept her away. She looked out the window as they drove. He glanced at her every once in a while. What was she thinking about? He reached for her hand and held it. She squeezed his hand and his heart felt more at peace again. She was just preparing herself for what she might see tonight. It was understandable. She just found out about his kind and soon after she was kidnapped, now she is going to witness a full blown alpha fight. Still, he had his own worries to think about. Once they shifted, he couldn't think about Anna; that would only distract him and get him killed. He let go of her hand. She missed his touch, but she didn't protest. He probably had a lot on his mind. She had no idea what all this meant or how it would end, but she knew that he had to be focused to get it done. Get it done? That was a little too aggressive for her tastes. She was changing and she didn't know if she liked it.

Sierra and Corin stood in the middle of a forest. She looked up at the night sky and then back at him.

"Are you finally going to kill me," she asked?

He arched his eyebrow.

"Finally," he asked?

"If you can't stand to look at me, then you might as well finish it."

"I have other plans."

She didn't understand what Corin meant until he smelled Christian. Her eyes turned deadly.

"No, you can't be serious," she said.

"I am," said Corin.

Christian and Anna walked toward them. Anna squeezed Christian's hand so tight even he felt it.

"It's alright," Christian said to Anna.

"This is justice. If you want to stay by my side you will accept Christian's challenge," said Corin.

She looked at Christian; she couldn't hide her hatred for him anymore. She growled. Christian let go of Anna's hand.

"Stand back, Anna," said Christian calmly.

Anna did as she was told. They agreed in the car that she had to listen to him to stay of harm's way. Corin took a step and appeared beside Anna. Anna jumped for a moment, then relaxed.

"How have you been, Anna," asked Corin?

"Ah, okay," said Anna.

"That's good to hear."

Corin and Anna turned their attention back to Christian and Sierra.

"You have betrayed your mate and tried to harm mine. I challenge you Queen Sierra."

Sierra eyes glowed.

"I accept," said Sierra in a barely human voice.

Sierra and Christian quickly undressed and transformed. Sierra's wolf was covered in red fur. Sierra rushed toward Christian first and Christian was not prepared for her veracity. Sierra bit his shoulder. Christian was able to push her off him. He rushed toward her and scratched into her stomach. She yelped. He learned quick and made sure to show no hesitation. He quick reached for her neck and lightly bit her, she stilled. Corin almost took a step forward on instinct, but remained still. This had to be done. If Sierra moved, he would bite down hard enough to kill her. She would have to whimper to show that she yielded to him.

Anna was horrified to see what he was capable of. He could sense Anna's heart beat had changed, but he wouldn't dare look at her. He clamped down on her neck a little harder.

"Christian don't," yelled Anna.

He couldn't bite down any harder without killing her. Sierra looked over at Corin and saw the fear and tension in his eyes. He still loved her and that was all she needed. She whimpered, Christian released her and threw her against a tree. Corin walked over to her and leaned down beside her.

"Sierra…" said Corin.

Sierra was out cold. Christian backed away growling and began to transform back into his human form. It was more painful than usual, but it had to be done. He stayed on all fours while breathing hard and his glowing eyes dimmed to normal. He had both his and her blood on him and his mouth was covered in blood. Sierra still wasn't moving, but they saw her chest rise and fall; she was still alive.

"It is done," said Corin. "Go now."

Christian slowly stood up. Sierra was a powerful opponent. When he turned to look at Anna, he could smell her fear. She was terrified of him. He reached for her, she took a step back.

"Anna…"

"I'd like to go home now, please. My home."

He took the keys out of his pants and handed them to her.

"What are you doing?"

"There's water up head, I need to clean myself up first."

She reached for the keys, took them and walked away.

Anna sat in the car and waited for Christian to return. She decided to stay in the driver's seat. Ten minutes later, she heard him knock on the passenger side door. She jumped and unlocked the door. She was surprised he didn't argue about her driving. She started the car and drove to her apartment.

"Don't you think it makes more sense to stay the night, it's very late," he said.

"No, I can't be around you right now," she said.

She knew exactly how cold she sounded. He tried not to show his emotions.

"I understand."

She hated that she was hurting him again.

"I know what this looks like, but I can't forget what I saw tonight."

"Don't worry about it."

He didn't want to hear anymore. He knew where this conversation was going. Humans were capable of changing their minds and she may have decided that she didn't want to see him anymore.

The rest of the ride was silent. Both of them were in their own thoughts and neither was willing to share them out loud.

When she parked the car in front of the apartment building, she reached over and hugged him tight. He couldn't hold her back. Everything he smelled and heard from her body told him it was over.

"I'm sorry Christian, I just need time. I don't know if I want to be a part of this anymore. I also don't want to mess with your heart again; it's not fair to you. I have to go. Good bye."

With that she quickly opened the door and ran from the car. He heard her start to cry. His eyes glowed and a tear fell from his eye. She was gone. She saw who he truly was and she left him. He stepped out of the car and slowly walked to the driver's side. He wouldn't lose it in front of her. He didn't want to put her through any more pain. He started the car, drove as far as he could and focused on not losing himself again.

The End

 **Thank you for reading my story! I will be writing part two later. I am just going to take a break from this series for a while so I can have time to develop the new story. I have a lot of ideas, but nothing solid right now. In the meantime, I will be starting a new original series called** ** _Pack and Politics_** **that I hope you all give a try. That should show up in a week a two. It's also about werewolves. I also may dabble in sci-fi romance in the future.**

 **I sincerely thank you for staying with me this far. I learned so much writing this story and seeing you all's responses kept me going. I hope to see you all again!**


End file.
